Dreams
by Yuniee
Summary: A Byakuya and Rukia story. Lots of lemons. Not for kids
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

This is my first fanfic, hope everyone will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Unsure Feelings**

It was that time of year again; the entire soul society was having this love filled atmosphere. Soul society has adapted to the living world's tradition, Valentine day, many years ago. After all, who would complain about an extra holiday?

Every female Shinigami were all dressed up in their finest kimono to present their homemade chocolate to the man they love. This was no exception for Kuchiki Rukia.

The bright morning rays shined through the thin paper material of the shoji door into Rukia's bedroom. This morning, Rukia woke up at 6:30am, an hour earlier than usual, in order to dress up for the occasion. After all, the kimono was a lot harder to wear than her shinigami uniform. Thanks to Captain Kyouraku has convinced Captain Yamamoto to allow every female shinigami to wear anything of their choice on this day. She was dressed in her favorite purple kimono with small silver butterflies at the bottom and white obi. It was her favorite because Byakuya once nodded in agreement when Captain Ukitake commented on how beautiful she looked in this kimono.

"Rukia-sama, you will miss breakfast if you do not hurry," the maid said from the edge of the sliding door.

"I am coming," Rukia responded quickly, as she pushed her stubborn raven hair to the side, but within second, it fell back to her centre of her face.

"You look lovely today Rukia-sama," the maid said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, I hope Nii-sama will think the same," Rukia said softly.

After one last check of her reflection in the full size mirror, Rukia grabbed her bag of tiny boxes of milk chocolate that she made in the human world with the help of Orihime and headed to the dinning room for breakfast. While she was on mission in Human world, Rukia learnt that Valentine's Day was the day that female present chocolate gift (mostly handmade chocolate) to the opposite sex to express their love. Thus, she made boxes of chocolate for everyone she loved. After all, she loved all her friends, and her captain.

As soon as Rukia entered the dinning room, she noticed her brother sitting at his usual spot reading the daily newspaper.

She quickly bowed and greeted politely: "Good morning, Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded his head gently and replied his usual greeting in an indifferent tone, "Good morning."

His tone was less cold and distant from the past. Truthfully speaking, their relationship has already come a long way since Rukia almost died at her execution. In the past, he would barely knowledge her existence, and would rarely even spoke a word to her. Nowadays, he would at least return her greetings, and made the attempt to start a conversation with her.

When Rukia brought her head up, her violet eyes noticed Byakuya's beautiful pair of grey eyes burning right into her. His eyes were not as cold as it used to be, but Rukia still could not read anything from his eyes.

Suddenly she remembered the dreams that she has been having recently, and noted that those memorizing gray eyes were even more beautiful than the once she saw in her dreams.

Rukia slowly moved her violet eyes down to his lips and her face immediately blushed to a shade of pink when she remembered those soft lips that were so warm and passionate in her dreams. How much she wanted to touch them with her own. How much she wanted to taste them to confirm if it was as sweet as her remembered.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ Rukia bit her bottom lips softly to stop herself from staring at those god damn delicious and luscious lips.

'_This feeling is wrong. He is my Nii-sama. There is no way he will want to kiss me; after all, he is still in love with nee-sama. He only sees me as am adopted sister that bring shame to the family name and nothing more.'_ she told herself over and over again. Instantly, she shakes her head to try to stop herself from remembering the dreams any further and walked towards her usual sit across his at the table.

"Are you going to work today?" Byakuya asked in an uninterested tone.

"Hai Nii-sama," Rukia replied seriously. She has always acted very formal in front of Byakuya.

'_She will get so many unwanted attentions,'_ Byakuya thought to himself. One thing Byakuya hated the most was when he noticed male shinigami and nobles ogled at Rukia. He has seen it in many occasion and they almost had drools coming out of their mouths.

Byakuya was surprised when he saw Rukia entered the dinning room, all dress up for work, then he remembered today was Valentine's day, and he cursed Shunsui Taicho in his mind for convincing Yamamoto Taicho to allow female shinigami to dress differently on this day.

The maids quickly brought their breakfasts, Byakuya realized Rukia sat silently and cheerfully across the simple wooden dinning table, and placed a large paper bag that was filled with small boxes that were tied with thin strings of white ribbon beside her seat. He knew those must be the chocolate with first gaze of the boxes.

'_Will she be giving one to me?'_ without realizing, he started staring at the petite raven hair shinigami in front of him, and wondered who Rukia was going to give those chocolate to.

_'Why am I so concern about those chocolate? 'He_ asked himself, and he felt this feeling in his heart that he cannot explain. He questioned why he suddenly taken an interest in chocolate, mostly in her chocolate. In any case, each year, he always received cases of chocolate from random female in soul society and he never ate any of them.

Like a routine in the Kuchiki Mansion, breakfast was short and silent, when both of them finished their meal; they left the Kuchiki Estate together and flashed stepped in separate directions to their work division.

.

.

.

Half of the day has passed; Byakuya realized that he has not been very productive with his paper work this morning. His mind was still trying to figure out what was the feeling that he felt this morning during breakfast.

He was starting to feel irritated when he looked over to the empty lieutenant's chair, with a tall stack of unfinished paper work on top of his lieutenant's desk. It has been hours since Renji disappeared. Last time he saw him was in morning practice session. However, Renji have disappeared as soon as the morning session was finished.

'_Abarai better not be with my Rukia. Wait, why I am thinking Rukia as mine?'_ Byakuya's through stopped when his crimson hair lieutenant rushed into his office without knocking the door.

'_My Rukia,'_ he thought. He recognized that he was starting to see Rukia as his and he liked the sound of it.

"Taicho, do you know who Rukia is having dinner with tonight?" Renji shouted and he moved closer to Byakuya's wooden desk.

Byakuya recognized the small box of chocolate in his lieutenant's hand. _'Why did Rukia give Abarai a box of chocolate? Does she love him? Does she love him more than me?'_ Questions kept emerging in his head. Suddenly, he understood the feeling he has since breakfast; it was the feeling of jealously in his stomach.

Trying to stay in his emotionless face, he spoke in a firm tone: "Abarai, What are you holding in your hand? Also, where were you this entire morning? You better start working on that paper work, before I decide to give you more." Byakuya could not finish his sentence, when Renji ran to the front of his desk and put both of his hands over the side.

"Oh Taicho, this is chocolate Rukia made herself. She was giving it to everyone," Renji said, and wave the box of chocolate in the air in front of Byakuya's face.

"Taicho! You don't understand! I went to 13th division this morning to ask Rukia for dinner tonight, but Rukia… Rukia told me that she have plans already. When I tried to question more, she told me, she wanted to spend this evening with someone… someone special." Renji explained in one long breath.

Renji shut up when Byakuya gave him one of the famous Kuchiki death gaze, and Renji quickly went back to his desk to do his paper work. Renji knew better than to continue his protest when his Captain's moods became dangerously bad.

Byakuya's mood soured by the second when he thought about Rukia gave chocolate to everyone but him. _'Maybe, she will give me one tonight,' _he thought.

.

.

.

Later in the afternoon, the sun was glowing vibrantly pass the window in his captain office, Byakuya had a hard time controlling his curiosity and jealousy emotions, he has so much questions and he wanted to rush over to Rukia to find his answers.

_'I cannot let emotion get the better of me' _He told himself, as he continued to attempt to concentrate on his reports.

Suddenly a black hell butterfly appeared in office and landed gently on his hand. Upon landing, he noticed the message was from Rukia, she wanted to know if he would be coming home for dinner tonight.

Instantaneously, he responded to the Rukia's message and told her that he would be home for dinner.

He sent another message to his personal maid to order the chief to prepare dishes that Rukia liked. That moment he became aware that even though they have been living together under one roof for over 50 years, he has no idea what Rukia's like to eat, or what was her favorite food. He has this sadden sensation in his heart. Byakuya noted that he would remember Rukia's favorite food after tonight's dinner.

For the rest of the work day, Byakuya's mood became less tense and looked forward to going home to have his usual dinner with her. He felt this warm feeling, and could not stop thinking of the fact the special someone that Rukia mentioned to Renji was himself and not the orange head human, or his stupid crimson hair lieutenant. He felt really happy, and tried to over his face with his hand to hide his smile that was escaping from bottom of his heart.

.

.

.

When Byakuya got back to Kuchiki's Manor, he rushed directly to the dinning room without changing out of his captain uniform because he was already 30 minutes late from his standard 6:30pm dinner time.

Upon entering the manor, he felt that Rukia was already inside the dinning room waiting for his arrival. He was late because Captain Kyouraku came into his office right at 6:00pm, and would not let him leave until he listened to how cruel fate has left him alone on the most romantic day of the year. He was unable to go home to his Rukia till he gave Captain Kyouraku all the Sake in his office.

_'That drunk,'_ He felt anger raised as he remembered Captain Kyouraku's face.

The moments he slid open the dinning room door, he saw her breathtaking violet eyes and he felt his heart beat stopped. When he realized she has changed into a more elaborate silk kimono and her hair was tied up, wearing the ruby hair pin that he brought her last year for Christmas. The silk kimono looks perfect on her petite body; it showed off her curves and makes her looks so tempting, alluring, enticing, and appealing. Words keep popping in Byakuya's mind and images of Rukia on his bed started appearing in his mind; it made him want to hold Rukia in his arms. His imagination of Rukia on his bed interrupted when the maids came in and brought their dinner.

'_This is inappropriate. I shouldn't be thinking and lusting over of my sister's body. Even if we are not blood related, she is still my sister; after all, I did adopt her._' Byakuya told himself again to remind him that this was wrong.

Across the large wooden table, Rukia started to remember her dream.

_Flashback from her dream_

When his soft lip brushed over her, she returned the hot kiss by capturing his mouth with more passion. He deepens the kiss as she slid her tongue in his mouth, and passionately explored his mouth. They explored every inch of each other's mouth, leaving no place untouched.

Byakuya drew back for a second to look into Rukia's large violet eyes before his mouth started traveling down her neck, leaving love bites on her neck and shoulder. He continued to claim her body by leaving marks along her creamy white skin. In the meanwhile, his mouth was finding her soft spot while running his tongue over her soft white skin. She arched to allow him more access to her neck, as he nibbled on her soft spot. Unable to control her reactions, Rukia started to moan by the pleasure He was giving her.

"Byakuya," she moaned softly.

Moving his hands overpoweringly around the petite naked body that lay on top his soft white bed, he touched the soft skin of her waist, her belly, and then slowly moved to her breast.

He ran his fingers over her nipple and stokes it gently, as she moans and gasps in pleasure. She bitted her lower lip to stop her moans from coming out. Her hip started to move eagerly, wanting more pleasure from him. As her fingers run through his long silky black hair, and lightly touching his back and chest, making Byakuya groan in pleasure.

"Rukia, do you want more?" He asked in a husky deep voice, as he moved his mouth over her nipple, using his tongue he plays with her more.

"Yes, Byakuya" she gasped quietly, moving her small hands to his cheek to pull him up for another hot kiss. His lips pressed against hers to silent the sound that was escaping from her throat.

Byakuya groaned when he felt Rukia wrap her leg around him and started to move against his hip.

_End of Flashback_

"Rukia-sama, is there something wrong with tonight's meal? You have not touched your meal," the maid asked with a worried face.

"Everything is fine. It is just I am not that hungry tonight," Rukia lied. Rukia finally came back to her senses and did not want anyone to know what was going on in her head. She kept her face looking down on the food, to avoid showing her redden face, while Byakuya stayed in his emotionless expression and did not notice her blush.

At the end of the dinner, Byakuya noticed the only dish Rukia finished was the vanilla ice cream; he figured that must be her favorite food.

.

.

.

Before leaving the dinner room, Rukia pulled Byakuya's arm gently on his elbow to stop him from leaving the dinning room.

"Rukia," his eyes glared at her.

"Nii-sama, Happy Valentine Day" Rukia said politely, as she pulled a box from the side of the table to gave him.

She was too close to him; Rukia was drowning in Byakuya's scent, that sweet Sakura scent that he always carried. She knew she wanted him more than a brother. She wanted him; she wanted to be the one that finally broke the invisible icy shield that he always put around himself. She wanted him to look at her in the pair of loving gentle gray eyes that she always saw in her dreams.

Taken by surprise, Byakuya stayed silent and look indifferent at Rukia's blushed face.

"I know Nii-sama do not like chocolate because you never eat any of the chocolate that all those noble ladies gives you each year. I am not sure if you will like this, but I hope you will," Rukia said shyly, almost like a murmur as she held out the large box with her arms.

Byakuya opened his present immediately. It was a white scarf with one small sakura pattern at the end. Everyone in soul society knew Byakuya has an obsession about sakura because ever since he became the head of Kuchiki, he planted Sakura trees all over the Kuchki Estate.

"I know you like taking night walks in the garden, and it can get cold in these winter nights. I ..I….was hoping this will keep you warm at nights." Rukia said in a soft voice while looking in his grey eyes. She felt her heart beat faster as she tried to get the words out of her mouth.

Rukia have rarely acted this shyly in front of other people, but for some oddly reason, her personality seems to change in front of him. She acts a lot more formal, polite, and shy when he was around.

"Thank you, I will treasure it greatly," Byakuya said in an apathetic tone.

As Rukia tried to help him warp the scarf around his neck, their hands touched lightly, and they both felt their heart has skipped a beat.

'_She looks so beautiful and cute when her face flushes. Wait, Rukia gave me a present, but I did not get her anything.'_ Byakuya thought that he would have to return the favor by giving her the perfect gift on White Day.

_To Be Continue_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

Thank you for everyone that read my Chapter 1.

Here is Chapter 2, hope everyone will like it. Please review or send me a message to let me know where can I improve or what do you want see in upcoming chapters.

* * *

Pushing her towards the wet shower walls, he seizes her lips. Overpoweringly claiming her soft lips for own pleasure. He slowing licks on her lips; asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Unable to control her soft moans, he took the opportunity and enters with his tongue, taking dominance in her mouth, exploring every inch of it. He finally releases her lips when the need for air becomes too great. Warm water was still running down their two naked bodies, while they both enjoying in the moment.

Taking his time looking at Rukia's wet body in front of him, he moves his hands from her shoulders down to her waist, feeling her curve, and lifting her up to let her leg wrap around his hip.

"Byakuya" Rukia gasps when she felt something hard, using her small fingers of her right hand, she leisurely touches his bare muscular chest; causing him to shiver.

Capturing her right hand, him pulls her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss on her tiny fingers before letting go near his cheek.

"Rukia, I want you." Byakuya whispers in her ear in a deep voice, giving Rukia this tingly feeling on her skin when he lightly kisses her ear, and slowly down her jaw bones.

Gradually, moving his hand to caresses her breasts. He gently messages her breasts and receives moans each time he intentionally strokes her nipples. He knows, those moans are from the pleasure he is giving her, and he wants to give her more satisfaction.

Trying to stop her moans, she bites her lower lip, as she does the moan action but no sound comes out. Her head and back arch back to the pleasure.

"Rukia-sama, wake up, it is almost time for work! If you don't wake up now, you will be late" Mai shouted from the other side of the door.

"Byakuya" Rukia said softly as she open her eyes, with a subtle smile on her face. She is starting to enjoy this type of dreams. She loves the feeling of calling him by his name. Her heart tells her that it sounds so right, while her mind is telling her that she is not supposed to address him in that manner.

"Yes Mai, I am up." Rukia replies to her personal maid. _'Why does Mai always wake me up at these moments? I am just about to get to the good part'_ A bigger smile appears on her redden face. She felt that since no one will ever be able to see dreams, there is nothing wrong about dreaming something that she desires so much.

Mai is like a family member to Rukia since Mai has been with her since day 1 when she was adopted to Kuchiki family. This is the reason, Rukia told her to drop the formal behavior when there is no one else around. Mai educates her on everything a noble needs to know. Without Mai, Rukia knows she will not have survived those demanding Kuchiki's family standards. Mai will always follow be hide Rukia during nobles gathering and will saves her whenever she forgets someone's name. She is glad and thankful that she met Mai 70 years ago.

Mai open Rukia's bedroom doors to let in the morning sun lights into Rukia's bedroom. Unwillingly, Rukia get out of bed, and walk towards her washroom. Before entering her washroom, she told Mai that she will be skipping breakfast this morning and will directly head to work.

Rukia did not want to look into those memorizing grey eyes this morning because it will only causes her to remember her dream that she just had. Therefore, she decides it is better to avoid seeing her Nii-sama for the time being and take a nice cold shower to cool herself off instead.

~*~

Back in the dinning room, Byakuya was having his breakfast and reading his newspapers at his usual spot when Mai walked in without Rukia.

"Byakuya-sama sorry for the interruption, Rukia-sama will not be able to join you for breakfast this morning. She has important matter to attend to at her 13th division this morning." Mai said in a very formal tone, then bow, and wait for Byakuya's response.

Byakuya gave her a nod, and then went back to reading his newspapers. He felt Rukia's presence leaving the Kuchiki's Manor. Feeling disappointed that he did not see Rukia for their usual routine; he was unable to continue to eat his breakfast or concentrate enough to read any words on the newspapers. He decides to head to his 6th division as well and start his work early. After all, being a captain and a head of one of the four most powerful noble houses in soul society also meant endless amount of paper works to approve and sign.

Before leaving the gate, he told his personal maid, Akane, to request the family jeweler to come in tomorrow afternoon and bring all jewelry with snowflake pattern.

~*~

After the two sibling left for work, most of the maids start acting like little ants, working together cleaning every spot in the Mansion. Although, Kuchiki manor is consider bare to the other three great noble houses, there are still a lot of rooms to clean. Byakuya always prefer a simple and clean environment; as a result, there is not crowded with furnishings.

"Mai, I will be heading out later today to the jeweler, can you help me clean Byakuya-sama's room today." Akane told Mai in the long and empty hallway.

"Jeweler? Why are you going there? Byakuya have not brought a single piece of jewelry since his wedding with Hisana-sama." Mai asked with a curious face

"He wanted the jeweler to bring him some jewelry with snowflakes pattern. You know what that means?" Akane cannot resist starting this gossip with Mai.

"It is for Rukia-sama! It is about time he start showing his emotion. They will look perfect for each other. Even a block of ice has more expression than his face." Realizing she said too much, Mai use her hand and cover her month.

Akane laughs and gives Mai a wave before heading out of the manor.

~*~

Rukia was busy finishing the paper work for 13th division when her Captain walks in the office. Captain Ukitake is always in poor health and unable to do most of the training and paper work himself, he usually gives his duties to his subordinates.

She is glad that she can be helpful to her Captain. Ever since Rukia got transferred to his division, he have become like a father figure for her.

"Ukitake Taicho" Rukia quickly got up from her chair and bow

"Rukia, how are you?" Captain Ukitake said in a very welcoming smile while Kiyone and Sentaro argue at the back.

"I am fine, Ukitake Taicho. Are you feeling better today?" Rukia asked in a worried expression. She knows her captain cannot over work, and if he does, his illness will flare up.

"I feel a lot better today. You can go home early today. You heard about the increase number of Sword Beast appearing in human world?" Captain Ukitake asked.

Rukia nodded to his question with a sincere expression. Having experience fighting a few Sword Beasts herself, she know how serious the situation it is, and how much more dangerous it is to leave the Sword Beast wondering around in human world.

"I will need you rest and get ready to head to human world for one month starting tomorrow morning to capture the escaped Sword Beast that are disturbing the piece of Karakura Town." Captain Ukitake continues.

"Yes, Ukitake Taicho. I will not disappoint you." Rukia replies in a serious voice._ 'One month in human world? One month of no Byakuya.'_ Upon the thought of not seeing those charming grey eyes, and not being able to smell the addictive Sakura scent whenever he is near her for the coming month. She senses a bit of sadness in her heart.

~*~

When Rukia arrives back to the Kuchiki Manor, she change into her teal kimono with small white bamboo patterns and decides to head to the kitchen to prepare tonight's dinner.

It is not an easy task to be allowed to cook in noble household, since as a noble; Rukia is not supposed to be cooking. After all, noble do not really need to do any house chores. She even had to use her sad puppy face and had to fake some tears before the chiefs gives in to let her make one dish. She really wants to cook the seafood curry dish that Yuzu demonstrated to her for Byakuya before leaving tomorrow. From her observation in human world, she learn that girls always cooks for the guy they love, it is a way to express their love. The taste of the food is not what matters, but it is the effort and feeling that is put into cooking the dish that matters.

She knows that she is able to properly prepare this dish after all she tried cooking it a numerous times before it becomes edible and taste somewhat similar to what Yuzu prepares. Although, Rukia did recalls food poisoning Ichigo's father, Isshin, many times before her success. Even with Ichigo's warning of her poor cooking skills in family education class, Isshin insist that he must eat everything Rukia cooks because she is his 3rd daughter. _'My cooking skills are not so bad. At least I did not blow up the kitchen, I only blew up a pot in her first cooking class, and it is really nothing.'_ She told herself.

Rukia's face light up with a warm, as she remember how warm and welcoming she feels she is spending time with Ichigo's family. She will not mind being Isshin's 3rd daughter because each day will be filling with laughers. _'It really will be nice to spend one month living with them, and going to school'_ she thought.

~*~

Hours later in the dinning room, Rukia enters into the dinning room, and find Byakuya at his usual sit with a most annoying girl trying to get Byakuya's attention. It was Onda Meer, she is the granddaughter of one of the Kuchiki elder. Due to her connection with an elder, Meer always makes up some random reasons and show up to dinners a few times a month. From what Rukia have heard from Mai, Meer have been trying to get Byakuya to marry her before she was even she was adopted, and Meer was in joy in Hisana's funeral.

"Good evening, Nii-sama, and Meer-san" Rukia said giving a fake smile to Meer. In her mind, she sees image of releasing Sode no Shirayuki and turning Meer into an ice column. The image of a frozen Meer causes Rukia to smile as she walks to her sit at the table.

"Good evening, Rukia" Byakuya said in a detached tone.

"Good evening, Rukia-san" Meer response in high pinch voice, trying to act cute.

'_She looks exquisite and beautiful when she smiles. She looks very attractive in this style of kimono, showing off her neck and a little skin back her back….. That white skin that I wanted to touch, wanted to kiss, wanted so much. What am I thinking, she is my sister. Hisana wants me to take care of Rukia like a sister, not anymore.'_ Trying to keep his emotionless face, Byakuya took his tea cup and start drinking his green tea.

The maids brought in the different small dishes of food, when Reiko suddenly said loudly pointing at the curry that Rukia's cooked "Take this lowly grade food away from the table."

"Rukia-sama cooks that dish herself for tonight's dinner" Mai said from the side of the table.

Byakuya immediately takes a bite of the curry shrimp. _'It tastes good, really good. Rukia can cook?'_ his eyes widen. _'When did she learn? I will not mind eating food she make everyday.' _Just when he was about to show a little smile on his face, Meer snort "No wonder. Who else will create this lowly dish." Instantaneously, Byakuya gives Meer one of his deaths glace and ask her to leave the room. _'No one is allowed to bad mouth my pride.'_

Unwillingly, Meer walks out of the dinning in tears.

Rukia is surprise by Byakuya's reaction to Meer's comment, she is really happy that he stands up for her. Hell she even gives Meer a smirk when Meer closes the dinning room door.

"Nii-sama, do you like the curry? I prepare it especially for you." Rukia asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yes" Byakuya tries to reply with an emotionless tone. He heart feels delighted when he knows Rukia cook just for him.

"Nii-sama, I will be station in human world for one month starting tomorrow to capture the Sword Beasts that escaped from soul society." Rukia informs Byakuya.

"I do not approve this. I believe Ukitake should be sending someone else for this job." Byakuya struggling to say the words in a calm and cold attitude without Rukia notice the change in his emotion. He really does not want Rukia to be any danger. Saving her from near death situations four times already, he really wants to keep her safe. The thought of her in another near death situation was too much for him to handle. Each time he wishes that he was the one injured and not her. More importantly, he did not want Rukia to be away from him for one month.

"I am a capable shinigami. I can handle this mission. Also, Ichigo will be there if anything goes wrong. Also, this mission is already approved by Ukitake Taicho, and you have no rights over this matter." Rukia said in a louder voice as her anger flare up. _'I am not weak! Why can't he approve my ability?_'

'_Again, that orange head human boy'_ with the thought of Rukia depending on Ichigo again, Byakuya is losing his temper and walks out of the dinning room before the dinner was finish.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any other characters that appear in this fanfic. Although, I did make up a few characters since chapter 2.

Here is chapter 3. I rushed this chapter a bit because I really want Byakuya to give Rukia's White Day present today since I think today is White Day in Japan.

Sorry that this story is not as "hot" as some of you desired, but I promise I will write a full hot and steamy scene someday.

Please read and tell me what you think. =)

~*~

'_Ahhhh… I can't sleep.'_ Rukia pushed her comforter off of her body as she sat up on her bed. It was already pass midnight and Rukia mind was still wide awake. Still feeling angry at Byakuya because she felt he still do not approve her ability to protect herself.

She knows that he was over protective for awhile now. Since her captain secretly told her that she was not yet promoted to a seated position was because Byakuya did not want to her participating in any dangerous missions; he uses his Kuchiki's family influences to disapprove all her captain's promotion proposals regarding her. Captain Ukitake even asked her to talk to Byakuya regarding this matter, hoping she will have better luck in persuading him to change his mind. However, knowing Byakuya well enough, she knew there is no point of trying to convince him to change his decision because he will not change his decisions for anyone. On the other hand, Rukia was never angry at Byakuya for stopping her advancement because she knows he is only doing it since he cares for her.

'_Maybe I can seduce him? As if seducing Byakuya will ever works. Look at Meer, she has been trying to seduce him for years, decades, and it never works. Although, I really do not mind if some of my dreams come true,'_ quickly shaking her head to abandon that thought. Unable to control her mind from thinking about the shower dream she had the night before; she puts one of her finger on her lips unintentionally, sliding it in her mouth as her teeth gives a soft bite on her finger tip.

'_A little practice and training should take my mind off of him._' Blaming her Byakuya for causing her a sleepless night, she took hold of her zanpakuto and walked out of her bedroom; hoping a little work out with take out her frustrations.

~*~

Byakuya is still in his room finishing his paperwork when he felt ice particle flying in the air. He raised his arms in the air for a good stretch to relax the tense muscle on his shoulder. He knew Rukia has been practicing with Sode no Shirayuki in the garden for the past hour. He always secretly observes her dancing with her zanpakuto from a distance whenever she practices at night in the garden. Her dance is memorizing, words cannot even describe the beauty of her shikai. Her dance presents so much grace, elegance, and refinement that no other zanpakuto can compare.

However, tonight with so much unfinished paperwork from his division, he was unable to watch her dance for him. _'When will Renji learn to complete a report properly without having I correcting every single report after him?_' Byakuya sighs in disappointment to the name of his Renji. Renji has been making the same mistakes in all the reports over the decades and yet he is still repeating the same mistakes each day.

Another hour later, all the reports are finally finished accurately, Byakuya decides to take his regular nightly strolls in his garden. The only different in his recent nightly walks is the new addition of the white scarf around his neck that Rukia gave him on Valentine's Day. Touching it with one of his hand, he smiles as he left his room.

Walking into the large garden that evening, Byakuya noticed Rukia sleeping below a large sakura tree near the pond. Her white skin was almost glowing under the quiet moonlight as the featherlike breeze bringing sakura petals to her white cotton sleeping yukata. The scene was picture perfect, and he felt a part of his heart melting away.

Slowly walking towards her, he begins admiring her beautiful white skin, her small and soft lips. _'She looks so similar to Hisana, yet she is totally different, this subtle beauty that she displays is something Hisana can never show. Rukia is cheerful, and strong; this is something Hisana never possess.'_ Byakuya knows Rukia is a lot stronger than her older sister; after all, Rukia manages to attend all the Kuchiki meeting with the Elders for all these years without getting effected by their rude comments. Unlike Rukia, Hisana cannot even withstand one meeting without getting sick in bed from anxiety for a week after a meeting. He knows his feeling towards Rukia is not because of her similar features to Hisana.

"Rukia, you going to get a cold if you sleep out here." He said softly in a gentle caring voice. Knowing that there is no one else around to witness his affection, and Rukia will never wake up because he knows she is a heavy sleeper. Byakuya only shows his gentle side when he knows there was no bystander around. As the head of the Kuchiki, he has to act with an authority presence, giving him his cold image. Sometimes he wishes to show more affection towards Rukia in recent years, but he is afraid that it might scare her away because he believes that she is so use to his coldness.

Using his finger, he moves her stubborn hair in front of her face to her side. Carelessly touching her face, it makes him realize how refreshing her body temperature feels under his skin. Due to the nature of their zanpakuto (one represent winter, while the other represent spring), Rukia always have a lower body temperature, while Byakuya have a warmer one.

He smiled and picked her up gently without waking her up and carries her to her bedroom. He noted that how her body fits perfectly in his arm, and how her body heat feels incredibly amazing against his chest.

Unknowingly, Rukia moves her head closer to the direction of the relaxing sakura scent, pushing her head closer to Byakuya's chest. With Rukia's sudden closeness, he looks at her peaceful face, and smiles. He starts wishing that this intimacy between them can deepen. _'I want to hold her in my arms forever' _slowly moving his eyes to her lips_ 'I want to kiss those lips'_ Shaking his head slightly to stop himself from continuing. _'Why am I wishing to extend our intimacy? This feeling is unacceptable; I promise myself that I will never love again when Hisana passed away. She is my sister. Do I like her? Do I love her?' _He asked himself.

He smoothly laid Rukia on her bed, and covers her in the fluffy comforter. Pushing her stubborn hair to her side again, he moved his face closer to hers and delicately placing a soft kiss on her forehead. _'Good night Rukia, sweet dreams'_ He quietly pace out of her bedroom and looking at her before sliding the door closed.

~*~

Her eyes widen at the sudden impact of his passionate lips. She tries to push him away but he was much stronger than her. Pushing her towards the soft sofa in the middle of the living room, she left him gently licking her lips asking for permission to slip his tongue into her. She left all her strength disappeared when his tongue move in her mouth. Whiling kissing him, she sucks on his tongue seductively, trying to imitate what she wants to do to him. Byakuya growled to her reaction.

Rukia whimpered when she felt herself losing control at the pleasure he was giving her. He keeps intensifying the kiss.

"Byakuya" she moans when she felt his lips started kissing down her jaw bones to her neck. She can feel that he was licking every drop of sweat that was on her neck and shoulder. He was giving her this tingly pleasure with his gentle lips.

Her hands move toward his head from his chest pulling his hair gently, sending amazing feeling to his nerve. She heard a small moan from his lips, making her want him even more. She started unbuttoning his black shirt, pulling it down from his chest.

"Byakuya" she whimpered again when she felt his hand fondling on her breasts. Grabbing his fingers, she licks it before moving it back to her breast, giving her this amazing sensation when he runs the wet finger over her harden nipple and stokes it gently. Rukia arch her back, rubbing her body against his.

"Rukia" he gasped seeing her reaction, biting his lips. He starts unzipping her dark navy blue silk strapless dress. He gazes at in every detail of her body with a very lusting pair of grey eyes.

Her hand starts moving down his exposed chest, feeling every inch of his uncovered skin, sending a mind-blowing feeling to his senses. He continues to moving his lips, kissing all over her body, making her body heat up.

"Don't stop" she moans with her mouth slightly open, closing her eyes to enjoy the pleasure while her hand gently massaging his scalp.

"Rukia-sama wake up, Byakuya-sama has requested your presence in this morning's breakfast." Mai shouted as she slide open Rukia's bedroom door sending blinding sunlight into her room.

"Mai, you really do have worst timing." Rukia said to her maid, while using her hand to cover her mouth when she yawns. Not knowing what Rukia meant in her comment, Mai went over to Rukia's bed, and forced her out of her warm comfy bed.

'_Why does my room smell like sakura? How did I get back to my room last night?'_ She thought to herself. Unsure of the answer, Rukia decided not to think about it because she was too tired from lack of sleep.

~*~

(30min later in the dinning room, Rukia enters with Mai opening the door for her)

"Good morning, Nii-sama" Rukia said in a courteous tone, slightly bowing before taking her usual sit. '_This smell, it is the same sakura scent in my room. It is Byakuya's sakura scent! Why is it in my room? Did he come in my room last night?'_ Rukia wondered. She was dress in her usual black shinigami uniform.

"Good morning Rukia, did you have a good rest last night?" Byakuya asked in his usual emotionless tone while he lifts up his head to look at Rukia. _'She looks tired.'_

"Yes" Rukia lied because she cannot tell him that she was up most of the night thinking about him, and spend her dreaming hours lusting over him. She always thinks he looks strikingly remarkable in his captain's black shinigami uniform with captain haori flowing behind him. However, the truth is, she is more interested in seeing what is under that uniform. _'Those god damn lips_' she thought to herself when her dark purple eyes look over his lips.

The breakfast felt shorter than usual, Byakuya knows that Rukia will be heading to human world today and he will not be able to have their meals together for one whole month. _'She will be in human world on White Day. How am I going to give her the gift? I will give her the gift even if I have to go to human world myself'_ Byakuya told himself.

Although, he never voice his opinion, but he really do enjoy having meals with Rukia each day. Watching her smiles, listening to her stories, and having her company each day helps him forget about all the annoying and irritating things. He hates whenever Rukia was send on missions that takes longer than one day, but he knows he cannot chain her to the Kuchiki Manor because her job meant so much to her.

"Thanks for the meal" Rukia said in a polite voice before standing up and leaving the dinning room.

"I will escort you to the gate to the human world" He said in a commanding voice to ensure Rukia cannot refuse his offer. Getting out of his sit, he went in front of Rukia as the maid slid opens the door for them.

Rukia nodded her head to agree, "Thank you Nii-sama." The two of them walks towards the gate in silent while Rukia tries to lighten the mood by talking about random topics; like the weather, the birds, and the sky. Rukia was extremely surprised by Byakuya's offer, but she will not protest because she wants to savor every extra moment that she can spend with him.

The morning sunlight shine brightly this morning, making Byakuya's long black hair looks even more stunning. _'I will miss his breath taking grey eyes, his handsome face, and his gorgeous presence.'_ Rukia thoughts in her mind while giving Byakuya a few stares every few seconds. Taking a deep breath occupationally to captures in his sakura scent that makes her feels at ease. Each time closing her eyes as she breathes in to enjoy that addictive scent that gives a warm feeling to her stomach.

'_Her smile is so beautiful'_ Byakuya admit in his mind as he secretly looks at Rukia's face from the comer of his eyes and wish their walk will never ends.

~*~

An hour later at Ichigo's bedroom, Rukia jumped into his room from the window wearing a short blue and white shirt dress, landing on top of Ichigo's body that was laying on his bed reading some car magazine.

"God damn it Rukia!" Ichigo screamed and stare at Rukia. "You know, you can use the door instead of jumping me from the window every time you come." Ichigo smiled and tells his purple eyes friend.

"What can I say, I like the window entrance better, it is more dramatic, and where will the fun be if I came in the normal way." Rukia said in a cheerful tone.

"Do you mind getting off me now?" Ichigo said while giving her a smirk. Rukia finally notice their awkward position that they were in, and blushed while getting off of her orange head friend. Her legs was wrapping across his hip in a sitting position, while his back was laying on his bed, with his magazine on his left hand.

"How long will you be staying this time?" Asked Ichigo, he moved to his side with one hand holding his head and gaze at Rukia that was standing in front of his closet.

"One month" Rukia opened the closet door checking if all her belonging are still inside, making sure everything was in order. "You didn't touch anything, right?" She asked.

"Hell no, I don't want you screaming in my ears again." Ichigo replied while putting his hand on his hair. He still remembers Rukia's screams when he moved her sketch book position last time. Of course he did not tell her that the reason he moved her sketch book was because he misses her so much, and ended up looking at her drawing. After all, Rukia's drawing is so horrible; it always brings a smile to his face when he sees it.

Ichigo was really happy that Rukia is staying for one month, since he really misses her companionship. He hates seeing his closet without a tiny purple eyes girl inside. For the pass few weeks, Rukia have only been coming to human world a few hours each time, it has been awhile since she stay for longer than one day.

~*~

Back in Soul society, Byakuya left his 6th division early and went back to his mansion during the afternoon to meet with the Jeweler. This is the first time that he is choosing a present for her personally; usually he will sent the jeweler to Rukia to let her pick anything she wants, or have a maid order something for her on special occasion.

However, this time it is special, he wanted to pick the perfect present for Rukia. He wanted to get her is a piece of casual jewelry that she can wear everything. He felt that if she wears something that he gave her, it is like claiming her as his. Obviously, he knows that he is not trying to claim her like how the pet owner will put a collar on their dogs and cats. _'Why would he want to claim her'_ he asked himself many times, but then he understands he will not be able to bear seeing her with someone else because no one else is worthy of having her.

His meeting room table was filled with trays of jewelries; each tray with different colour of gems and diamonds. Moving his hand over each piece of jewelry, he finally found the perfect piece after one hour of browsing; a white gold charm bracelet with a white diamond snowflake charm and a pink diamond sakura blossom charm. Picking it up with her right hand, he examines it, it is simple yet the charms had so much craftsmanship. _'This is something she can wear everything, and it will look beautiful on her small wrist'_ he thought to himself.

"I will take this one" he told the Jeweler in a monotone voice.

"Great choice, Kuchiki-sama. May I also suggest this necklace with a pendent in the shape of the key?" The Jeweler placed the necklace on Byakuya's left hand and continued with his explanation. "This necklace is call key to my heart; it is my newest masterpiece with some of the rarest natural diamond and set in platinum.

Upon hearing the name of the necklace, Byakuya's eyes widen, and told the Jeweler that he will also take it.

The Jeweler put the two pieces in small black velvet boxes. Then put the velvet box in another blue paper box, and wrapped it with white ribbons.

~*~

Days have passed since Rukia has left to human world, and the mood in the Kuchiki manor has become cold, and frightening in most maid's opinion. Byakuya's mood became horrible and unpredictable. He was evening give everyone death glace whenever someone tries to approach him. Even his personal maid, Akane tries to avoid being near him as much as possible.

In the dinning room, the two maids start clearing the empty dishes from breakfast and begin their regular gossip. "I think Byakuya-sama really misses Rukia-sama. If Rukia do not come home soon, I do not know what will happen to all of us." Mai told Akane.

"Do not worry, today is White Day, I am sure Byakuya-sama will go and see Rukia-sama today. I saw him picking out two pieces of jewelry for Rukia-sama the other day." Akane give a big smile to Mai.

"I really wish they can be together already, they both deserve each other so much. Maybe we should do something to help them" Mai smiles as she carries the empty dishes to the kitchen.

"Yes but it is up to them to take their first step" Akane smiled, wishing that her master will take his first step toward his true love. Akane knows that Byakuya loved Rukia for awhile now, but he is unwilling to follow his heart and admit to his emotion. He always uses excuses that she is his sister to stop himself from stepping toward. _'For God sake, they are not even real brother and sister, and have no blood relationship. He is so stupid.'_ Akane told herself.

~*~

In human world, Rukia was changing her shoe at her shoe locker, and notice a group of female students rushing out the front door to the front gate gossiping about a hot guy at the front gate. Ignoring the gossips, she grabs her school bag and a bag of gifts she received for white day; she went to meet with her friends at Inoue's locker. They plan to go to Ichigo's place today because Yuzu invited everyone for dinner.

Walking pass the front school gate, they heard a large group of female and male students gossiping.

"He is so good looking. Do you know who is he waiting for?" One girl asked.

"No idea, but I will not mind being his girl." Another girl replied.

"That is one sick car, he must be rich." One boy said to a girl

"Awwww…Good looking and rich, I should ask his number." Another girl said in a high pinch voice.

"A few girls already tried, but he ignored them all." Another girl replied in a disappointed tone.

Suddenly, everyone's heads turn towards Rukia when the long hair guy in a black shirt with a few top buttons unbuttons shout her name.

"Rukia" Byakuya shout in a sexy voice and started walking towards her when he saw her leaving the school.

The entire gang's eyes widen when they saw Byakuya in human world but they did not say anything. Before Rukia can address him Nii-sama, Byakuya put one hand on her lips, and move down his head to the side of her face and whisper in her ears. "I do not like it is suitable to call me Nii-sama right now, address me by my first name."

"Byakuya" Rukia whispered as her face heat up. She can tell that her face started blushing when she calls out his name. _'Am I dreaming?'_ she asked herself.

"Why are you blushing Rukia?" Ichigo asked and feeling a little jealous when Rukia face was turning a few shades redder. _'Why is she blushing towards her brother?'_

Rukia was unable to answer to Ichigo's question, when Byakuya suddenly took her bags and lead her to his black sport car. Putting her belonging in the back of the car and then opening the door for Rukia to enter.

"Ichigo, can you help me say sorry to Yuzu, I do not think I can come for dinner tonight." Rukia told Ichigo before getting into Byakuya's car.

"Byakuya, where are you taking Rukia?" Ichigo shouted.

"None of your business" Byakuya replied in a cold voice as closed Rukia's car door and walked to his driver side.

Before Ichigo can protest, Byakuya turn on his car and drove away leaving a crowd of jealous girls cursing at Rukia and a group of disappointed guys that feels they have no chances to go after Rukia now.

~*~

In the car, Rukia cannot believe Byakuya will suddenly show up in human world.

"Nii-sama, you can drive?" Rukia questioned in blank expression.

"I believe that is what I am doing right now." Byakuya replied. "I have been to human world before and was tutored on human custom, and driving as part of it." He explains to Rukia. He found her blank expression very amusing, as he tries to hold back his smile and keep an emotionless face.

"Nii-sama, why are you here? Is there a mission?" Rukia asked in a shy voice while staring at the side of Byakuya face.

"I told you to not address me as your brother in human world just a few minutes ago. Do you have such a bad memory?" He said in a gentle voice. Rukia's eyes widen by his words.

Expecting Rukia will no response, he continues "There is no mission; I came here to see you. I wanted to give you something as a return gift for the scarf you gave me one week ago. Open the compartment in front of you, it is inside." He gives a quick glace at Rukia before looking back at the road ahead.

Rukia open the compartment in front of her sit, and find a blue box tie with a white ribbon. "It is beautiful" she said.

"You should open the box first before telling me it is beautiful." Byakuya stated in a calm voice.

"Everything you give me is beautiful Byakuya." She responded honestly, as she untie the white ribbon and open the blue box, and the black velvet box. "It is perfect" she gasped and her smile grew bigger when she saw the charm bracelet, putting her small finger over the two charms on it.

Byakuya was really surprised by Rukia's response, and felt really happy that she likes the gift. _'Does she like everything I have given her?'_ He wonders.

"Where are we going Byakuya?" Rukia asked curiously.

"You will see" Byakuya replied, Rukia can always see a small smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Please read and review. ^__________^

* * *

_Flashback_

A day ago at soul society, Byakuya was standing silently by his desk, looking down at the blue box on the stack of reports. In his room, he was debating with himself on rather or not he should find Rukia in human world. The door was slide opened to let in the comfortable winter breeze as the morning mist disappeared by the sunlight. The temperature is never too cold in soul society, the only times when people can ever see snow or ice was when an ice spec shinigami practices. Looking out his garden, he concluded that there is only one person that can call Rukia back to Soul society. Securing his zanpakuto to his waist, he swiftly flash step his way to 13th division, hoping to convince his old mentor to recall Rukia back to his side.

Within a few minutes, Byakuya was standing outside Captain Ukitake's room. His beautiful grey eyes narrowed when he saw a particular captain wearing old style straw hat with pink flower coat sitting across Captain Ukitake playing Go. Go is a board game that two players alternately places black and white stone on vacant spaces of the grid, and whoever have the most control of the board wins.

"Hey Byakuya, did you bring me any sake today?" Captain Kyouraku said with a big smile on his face.

Byakuya does not want to encounter the drunken captain. Ignoring Captain Kyouraku's greeting, Byakuya continued to walk towards Captain Ukitake in an emotionless expression.

"Byakuya, what brings you here today?" Looking away from his go board Captain Ukitake asked. "Is this about Rukia?" Ukitake asked in a calm voice. He knew that Byakuya hardly visits his captain quarter unless it is regarding petite raven head shinigami.

"I believe Rukia should be call back to Soul Society" Byakuya said in an affirmed tone, eyes directly looking at the two captains sitting in front of him.

"Byakuya, you miss Rukia." Kyouraku spouted while holding a cup of sake on his left hand. He slowly moves his cup to his nose, smelling the sweet smell of sake.

"It has been less than a week since she left. Also, she is doing a great job in human world; I can see no reason to shorten her mission. If you wish to see her, she is staying with Kurosaki Ichigo." Ukitake said with a gentle smile on his face; knowing that Byakuya will get jealous upon hearing the orange head's name. He knows Byakuya's feeling for Rukia is beyond an overprotective brother holds. However, he also knows that Byakuya will not admit to his feeling or takes a step forward in any relationship unless there is a push. After all, he knows Byakuya's since he was a child, and even though over the years Byakuya has learn to hide his emotions in front of others, Ukitake can still read him like an open book.

'_She is staying with Kurosaki Ichigo again.'_ Byakuya felt a little dishearten with that thought. "If you will excuse me, I will be taking my leave now." Byakuya said as he turns to walks away.

"I heard from Nanao-chan that she is SHARING a room with the Kurosaki boy. If you do not do something soon, you are going to loose her. You know how popular Rukia is around male shinigami." Kyouraku shout out with a smirk on his face, waiting to see Byakuya's reactions.

Byakuya stopped his movement with his back facing the two captains as soon as the words came out of Kyouraku's mouth. However, with so much pride, he cannot show any weakness; he pretended he did not hear anything from Kyouraku, said nothing to what Kyouraku's said, and start to flash step away.

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Captain Ukitake looks back at his drunken best friend, taking a sip from his green tea.

"The same thing as you. Do you have any more sake?" Kyouraku said in a devilish smile, holding out an empty sake bottle.

Byakuya was jumping from one roof top to another, his heart felt a strong pain when he remembered Kyouraku words_. 'What reaction does he expect me to have? I am not her lover; I have no right over who she stays with. Moreover, what does he expect me to do, not like I can go up to Rukia and ask her to let me use rest of my life to love her.'_ Byakuya thoughts stopped when he sudden felt he has run against someone.

"Kuchiki Taicho, you should watch where you are going." Mayuri said in an annoyed tone, with his hands stabling the box.

'_Great, I ran into someone worst than __Kyouraku.'_ Byakuya thought. Byakuya stands in front of Captain Kurotsuchi without a word looking extremely tense.

"Here Kuchiki Taicho, this will help you loosen up. This is my newest invention." Mayuri gave a small glass bottle of some clear liquid substance from his box to Byakuya.

Looking to the bottle, Byakuya remain silent; wondering if the liquid is poison. Since the entire soul society knows that Captain Kurotsuchi can be a little dangerous, it is better to take caution with his inventions.

"It will not poison you" Mayuri added than flash step to the Shinigami Research Institute. Mayuri smirk _'This may get interesting.'_

Opening the bottle, Byakuya drink the clear liquid.

_End of __Flashback_

~*~

As Byakuya drove smoothly down the busy street to the shopping district, Rukia stared out the side of her window, admiring the scenery. She could not believe that her Nii-sama came to human world; moreover, he has come here to see her. He is looking so incredibly handsome in his black dress shirt, and acting more approachable than usual.

Byakuya stopped at this elaborate store that Rukia did not even know it existed in Karakura Town. Then again, Rukia hardly goes to any store in town, unless it is the Chappy store.

When the car was in a full stop, he turned his body facing Rukia and reach out his hand over the velvet box. Rukia body froze to the contact; her fingers were still placed on white gold charm bracelet. "May I?" he asked with a small smile while placing his hands over hers, taking the bracelet out of the box. Instinctively, her body turns towards him, as she held out of hand. The purple eyes catch his grey eyes. Gently, he opened the lock on the bracelet, and tenderly put the charm bracelet around her small wrist.

"Thank you, it is beautiful. I love it." Rukia said as she held up her arm to admire the two charms hanging on her bracelet. The diamond snowflake charm and the sakura charm reminded her of Byakuya and herself. She did not notice Byakuya was staring deeply into her sparkling purple eyes.

"You are welcome. And I am glad you love it." Byakuya said before getting out of the car, and walked to Rukia's side to open her door.

"Byakuya, what are we doing here?" Rukia questioned while Byakuya holding open the car door for her to get out. _'He is smiling a lot today. Byakuya…. I cannot believe I am saying his name'_ Rukia thought she can get use to his smile while smiling from inside her heart.

"You have so many questions today, Rukia." Byakuya asked while giving her a small, warm smile and move his hand to her back to lead her inside the fancy store. Rukia tries to mask her shock to the sudden contact with one of Kuchiki famous cold expression that she learned over the years.

As soon as, they entered the store, a saleswoman rushed over to great them. "Hello, my name is Esther. Is there anything I can help you with today?" the saleswoman asked looking at Rukia then move her eyes towards Byakuya.

"She needs to find a dress for tonight's dinner." Byakuya answered while looking at Rukia with a pair of very gentle grey eyes. Rukia noticed his pair of gorgeous grey eyes was lingering her longer than usual. Rukia look at him curiously but she was so consumed by the grey eyes; she did not question why she needed to change her out of her school uniform and silently followed Esther to one of the fitting area.

"Is there any colour you like in particular? We just received this season's new arrival this morning. I am sure a lot of them will look great on your petite body." Esther said, while she turned Rukia around in front of three huge mirrors. Byakuya was sitting on a red sofa in the fitting area near the mirrors looking directly at them.

"Any colour is fine." Rukia answered quickly. She can feel heat rushing to face. This is the first time Byakuya brought her shopping in person.

Rukia cannot remember how many dresses she tried on. Finally she nodded to herself, when she tried on a strapless dark purplish evening dress that compliment her petite figure and coordinated with her hair and eyes. '_This is perfect'_ Rukia thoughts as she look at the mirrors. She can see Byakuya showing a smile of approval by the corner of the mirror. _'Does he like it?'_

"You look gorgeous in this dress." Esther said with a big smile on her face while clapping her hands together in front of her chest. "What do you think?" turning her head around looking at Byakuya.

Byakuya look up and was stunned to see a blushing Rukia. Eyeing her from top to bottom. "She looks exquisite" Byakuya answered Esther with a soft smile on his face.

Immediately, Rukia blushed to a brighter shade of red to his comment. This is the first time Byakuya complimented on her appearance openly. This is also the first time, she saw Byakuya in such an affectionate smile.

After paying the bill, Byakuya put his hand around Rukia's back again and led her to his black sports car. However this time, Rukia no longer shy away from the contact, instead she felt comfortable to his touch. She felt her heart is falling in love with him even more by the second.

'_What am I doing? He is my Nii-sama' _Rukia thought to herself, chanting the last few words in her mind over and over again.

~*~

The sun was about to set, casting a golden glow over the city, as he pulled over his back spots car to the front of a hotel. Two bell boys came over to the car, one helped Rukia out of the car, while the other one went to get the car key from Byakuya. Both of them said a big thank you after Byakuya gave them a tip. Rukia could tell it must be a big tip with that beam on their faces.

"I hope you like French food" Byakuya said while looking into her pair of purple eyes. Walking towards the silver elevator door to bring them up to the suite he prepared for the night.

"I am sure if it is something you like, I will like it too." Rukia answered honesty with a smile. She was drowning by the sweet sakura scent and wished the elevator will never reach their floor.

Exiting the elevator, Rukia realize they are not on the restaurant floor. "Aren't we having dinner at the restaurant on 23rd floor?" Rukia asked with a dumbstruck expression when they were standing in front of a suite door.

"No, I ordered room service. I like the privacy and this way we can spend time together without disturbance." Byakuya replied while sliding the key card in the door, opening to a very spacious suite. The suite has a bedroom, washroom, living room, and a dinning room. Rukia noticed that there was food on the dinning room table already.

Rukia ran pass the dinning room to the window in the living room area, and opened the curtain to take in the picturesque night view from the suite. "It is beautiful" She said out loud while staring at the bright lights outside the window.

'_You are more beautiful Rukia'_ Bayakuya thought. Unconsciously, he walked behind Rukia and wrapped his arms around her, with her back against his chest. _'Why did hugged her from behind? She is my sister; I must have scared her now.' _

Startle by Byakya sudden action, Rukia eyes widen and body tremble as her heart beat raising. For a moment, she even forgot to breath. Not knowing what to say, she put her hands on top of his arms and quietly stares out the window; enjoying every moment of this closeness.

'_Why didn't she push me away?'_ He asked himself.

~*~

At Kurosaki residence, the group of friends just finished their dinner and went up to Ichigo's room to hang out. There is no school tomorrow; they decided that they can stay longer to make sure Ichigo is feeling okay. Ichigo hardly touched his dinner that evening because he still cannot forget the sight of Byakuya's face when he took Rukia away. Something about Byakuya's expression brings this unbearable feeling to Ichigo's stomach.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you ok? You don't look so well." Inuoe asked in a very worried smile. She put one hand over his forehead to take his temperature. She noticed Ichigo has been faking smiles the entire night. _'He seems to be depressed about something; it must be because Kuchiki-san is not here tonight.'_

Everything noticed that he have been acting abnormal since they left the school grounds, but they tried to not talk about it. Especially since Ichigo did not kick his father across the room when he tried to hug him in front of his friends, they all knew something was up.

"Where is she? It is getting late; I should go out to try to find her." Ichigo got up from his chair in front of his desk, he did not even hear Inuoe's question with the petite raven hair girl lingering in his mind.

"Kurosaki, where do you think you are going? Kuchiki-san will be fine." Ishida tried to stop his friend from running out in the street in middle of the night. He knows that Rukia is fully capable of taking care of herself, and Ichigo is over reacting to her absent.

"Kuchiki-san is with Kuchiki Taicho, I am sure she will be safe." Chad tried to comfort Ichigo, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Kuchiki Taicho might have ask her to go back home for the night. You know how she always has those noble dinners." Ishida added.

'_But this is her home'_ Ichigo said in his mind, still feeling unsettle with the image of Rukia with Byakuya.

"We can go visit Kuchiki-san at work tomorrow. We can meet up in the train station tomorrow morning and go and visit her. You know, she loves her work uniform and will show up for sure." Inuoe tried to brighten up Ichigo's mood.

"Ya. You guys should go home now. I am fine, and I will see you tomorrow." Ichigo answered with a weak smile while scratching his hair with his left hand. Waved goodbye to their orange head friend, Chad, Ishida, and Inuoe left the Kurosaki residence.

~*~

Back in the hotel, Rukia was quieting treasuring the affection that Byakuya was suddenly showing her. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing. _'Not now'_ Rukia thought pulling away from Byakuya's arms. She grabbed her phone from her bag and start looking at the location of the hollow. Rukia look at Byakuya with a pair of dark purple eyes, he nodded to agree; her knowing that she must be heading out.

Quickly, she took the soul candy from her bag, and swallowed it, allowing it force her soul from her gigai. Right after she swiftly flash step out the window, she noticed Byakuya has also used soul candy and flash step behind her.

When Rukia got to the location of the hollow, she could near a loud hollow cry and realize that the hollow was no ordinary hollow; it has a sword and the reiatsu is a lot stronger than the average hollow. She noted that it must be one of the evolved hollow that has combined with a sword beast. She has read about it in the report from 10th division.

'_I need to finish this quick.'_ Rukia told herself, knowing that Bykuya is evaluating her ability. "Way of Destruction No. 33. Blue Fire. Crash Down!" Rukia shouted, sending a thunder lighting kidou directly at the hollow. The hollow instantly evaded the kidou. The hollow threw a few attacks at her, but she easily evaded them.

She held up her zanpakuto in an offensive stance, shouting "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki", releasing her zanpakuto. Her sword became pure white colour, as a long snow white ribbon appeared from the end of her sword, the ribbon creating a circle by her movement. The gentle moonlight reflected off the beautiful zanpakuto. "Some no Mai, Tsuki Shiro" Rukia shout again. A bright white light emerge from the ground in a circle shape around her, as an ice pillar formed from the ground, moving far up into the sky, freezing the hollow inside.

'_She has improved her speed and her reaction.'_ Byakuya was silently watching from the side, he even held back his desire to use Senbonzakura to defeat the hollow for Rukia because he did not want to hurt her pride. _'Maybe I worried too much.'_ He thought to himself. He has always tried to protect the only bright light in his life, and will not let his Rukia get injured.

After defeating the hollow, Rukia flash step beside Byakuya, under the beautiful night sky, the two shinigami stood quietly beside one another looking at sparkling stars above them. No words was needed, the presence of each other was enough for now.

The romantic moment did not last long because Rukia's stomach started making sounds. Byakuya chuckle to her noise; his pair of gorgeous grey eyes looked at the embarrassed blushing raven hair girl moving her right hand to her stomach.

"I have not eaten anything since lunch." Rukia said as her face turned beet red. Feeling more embarrassed by the second.

"Let's go back and eat our dinner, thought the food might be cold now." Byakuya stated.

The two shinigami flash step back to the roomy hotel suite and finished their five courses meal. During the meal, Rukia noticed Byakuya's eyes linger on her longer than usual.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner, Ni… Byakuya." Rukia bite her bottom lip and address him by his name. Byakuya took notice of her biting on bottom lip very often, and this time, he found himself gazing at her lips, wanting to find out what it tastes like.

He got out of his seat and walked behind her, leaned down and whispered "It is my pleasure" by her ear as he helped her move out of her chair. He moved his grey eyes back to hers, and gave me a very gentle smile. _'She smells so good'_

Rukia's face burn bright red when she felt his warm breath by her ear. With their body only an inch apart, Rukia move her body back: "It is getting late, I should be leaving now."

"Where are you going?" He asked as he reached down his hand, to brush her stubborn hair out of her eyes.

"I stay at the Kurosaki residence, in Ichigo's closest." Rukia responded, gazing directly into his beautiful grey eyes.

"You will be staying here tonight" Byakuya said in a firm tone, ensuring that Rukia cannot protest. _'I will not allow you to sleep in his room when I am here.'_ He broke off the eye contact and walked to the bedroom.

"But….. There is only one bed" Rukia's face turning as red as an apple as her eyes widen. In the bedroom there was only one king size bed in the middle of the room. Byakuya find her shyness very temping, he wish to cup her cheeks with his hands and pull her into his arms. Rukia has always acted so strong in front of everyone, rarely showing her bashfulness or nervousness to others.

Byakuya took a deep breath and look at the blushing Rukia: "I can sleep on the sofa, if you wish."

"No, we can share" Rukia flush even more when the words came out of her mouth. _'Please stay'_ she thought about how much she wanted to feel his warm body against her.

~*~

Byakuya pressed himself harder against her, keeping her close to his body. "Rukia" he whispered her name softly. He felt her fingers trailing down his bare chest, sending him this shiver feeling.

He brushed her stubborn black hair away from her face, pressing his lips harshly over hers. _'She is so warm'_ he thought as his lips capture hers. Slipping his tongue in her mouth, he plays with hers as he deepens the passionate kiss, tasting her fully.

Slowly parting from her lips, he reached up and caressed her face as he looked into her beautiful violet eyes for a moment to get the confirmation he needed. "Byakuya" she moans.

Rukia got herself on the wooden dinning table, and pulled him closer. Her arms around his neck while her violet eyes darken, it was full of lust and desire for him.

His fingers unzipping purplish evening dress to allow greater access to her soft skin, while his hands gave her feathery touches on her exposed skin. Messaging her breasts gently, and slowly moving his hands down her side to her waist. He chuckle when he felt her shiver as she dig her nails into his back in pleasure.

Digging his jaw to her neck, giving her love bites along her pleasured face. He felt her finger grazed his back as her body shivered beneath him. "Rukia, do you know what you are doing to me?" he asked pulling her towards him. She gave him a gentle smirk and continued laying kisses on him.

"Rukia,… are.. you…. Sure?" the words came out of Byakuya's mouth as he trailed kisses down her neck, shoulder, and chest. He moved his lips over her neck, kissing her throat while she clung tightly to him.

Rukia nodded her head gently, and asked "And you?"

"I have been wanting this moment for so long." Byakuya responded as he moved his naked body closer to her.

She moved her hands to his hair, and run down his long black hair while she gasp soft moans in his mouth.

Rukia trembled as his palm sensually moved down her body. Moving his hand up her inner thigh, sending shocking pleasure to her senses as she moved her hands down his neck and spine. She gasped: "I need you inside of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Please read and review. ^__________^ Tell me what you think.

Here is Chapter 5~~~~~ This chapter is really not for kids, then again, I will not suggest any kids reading this story.

* * *

The morning rays sneak passed the lush silver curtains in the luxury hotel suite, the bright golden sunlight traveled to the white fluffy king size bed, as it slowly woken the two sleepyheads sleeping peacefully in each other's arms under the thick blanket. They were both nicely burrowed and curled up inside the blanket.

"Hmmm" Rukia leisurely stretched her body with her purple eyes closed firmly, and moved her body towards the inviting sakura scent that was lingering beside her. _'This is so warm'_ she thought as she unintentionally snuggled her face closer to the warmth of Byakuya's topless body.

Byakuya's dreamy grey eyes immediately shot open when he felt Rukia snuggled against his chest; rubbing her body against his. The warm breath of hers against his chest was enough to waken him up from his dream; causing him to tremble in pleasure. He looked at Rukia's sleeping features with his dreamy grey eyes as he tightens his arms around her petite body. Her soft raven hair was lightly fanned over the fluffy pillow, and her soft red lips were slightly parted.

He smiled slightly: _'Rukia what have you done to me?'_ he felt shiver runs down his spine as he remembered Rukia's moaning voice in his dream.

_Flashback_

Byakuya pressed himself harder against her, keeping her close to his body. "Rukia" he whispered her name softly near her ear. He felt her fingers trailing down his bare chest, sending him this shiver feeling.

He brushed her stubborn black hair away from her face, pressing his lips harshly over hers. _'She is so warm'_ he thought as his lips captured hers. Slipping his tongue in her mouth, he plays with hers as he deepens their passionate kiss, tasting her fully.

Slowly parting from her soft red lips, he reached up and caressed her face as he looked into her beautiful violet eyes for a moment to get the confirmation he needed.

"Byakuya" she moans his name, causing him this desire to want her more.

Rukia got herself on the wooden dinning table, and pulled him closer. Her arms around his neck while her violet eyes darken, he could see that it was full of lust and desire for him.

His fingers unzipped the purplish evening dress to allow greater access to her soft white skin, while his hands gave her feathery touches on her exposed creamy skin. Messaging her breasts gently, and slowly moving his hands down her side to her waist. He chuckle when he felt her shiver as she dig her nails into his back in pleasure.

Digging his jaw to her neck, giving her love bites along her pleasured face. He felt her fingers grazed his back as her body shivered beneath him. "Rukia, do you know what you are doing to me?" he asked in a husky voice pulling her towards him. She gave him a gentle smirk and responded by continued laying feathery kisses on him.

"Rukia,… are.. you…. Sure?" the words came out of Byakuya's mouth as he trailed kisses down her exposed neck, shoulder, and chest. He moved his lusting lips over her neck, kissing her throat while she clung tightly to him.

Rukia nodded her head gently, and asked hotly: "And you?"

"I have been wanting this moment for so long." Byakuya responded as he moved his naked body closer to hers. He held her breast firmly, and slowly kneaded on each one causing her body to react in bliss.

She moved her hands to his hair, and gently run down his long black hair with her fingers while she gasped soft moans in his mouth: "Byakuya."

Rukia trembled as his palm sensually moved down her body. Moving his hand up her inner thigh, sending shocking pleasure to her senses as she moved her hands down his neck and spine. She gasped: "I need you inside of me."

With his hand moving up and down her legs, lightly blushing against her the fabric of her panties. "Rukia, I love you" He whispered in her ears as he nibbled her ear and down her silky smooth neck, feeling her warm body against his. Every nibbles he place on her, she responded with a small moans, making him wants her more. With one of his long finger, he traced her womanhood over her panty, feeling her wetness coming out.

"Byakuya, I…" before she could finish her sentence, he pressed his lusting lips against her, as his finger sliding inside the fabric of her black panties causing her to moans even louder in his mouth. Her body shivered as she moved her hips, grinding against his erection. She pulled his long black hair lightly.

He bite his lower lip softly, as he slide a finger between her wet folds. "Byakuya" she moans as her hands grip his shoulder strongly. He thrust his middle finger inside her, increasing the pace causing more pleasured moans escaping her mouth.

"Stop teasing me please" she whimpered as she breathed out panting.

"Was that a command or a plea?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"It is a request," she replied, staring into his grey orbs.

Taking out his finger, he pulled off her black underwear, and straddled her, placing one leg on each side. Placing her in position, he slid his harden Johnny inside her slowly and held his position for a moment for her to adjust to his size. "Byakuya" she let out a long moan from her lips. Instantaneously, she wrapped her legs around his waist to take in all of him.

He moved his hips back and forth in a perfect rhythm, each thrust stronger than the one before, causing her to moan his name again and again.

_End of flashback_

Shaking his head a little, he tried to stop himself from remembering rest of his dream. _'Just let me enjoy this a few more minutes'_ he told himself as he closed his gorgeous eyes again, and leaned his head towards Rukia's forehead; his cheek touched her soft raven hair. Listening to her steadily breathing, he fell back asleep.

For decades Byakuya as slept alone, it has been a long time since Byakuya had such a wonderful full night sleep; holding on the most precious person in his life. At the moment, he felt that the loneliness and pain that has been trailing him since the death of Hisana finally disappeared.

Usually, he would wakes up at least once per night due to uncomforted of the temperature. However, last night, the cooler temperature of Rukia's body felt perfect against his.

Rukia felt really warm, comfortable and safe in her current sleeping position. She groaned slightly to the sunlight that was shooting right on her face, demanding her to open her eyes. Knowing that it is time for her to get up for her part time job; she stretched her muscles, wiggling her body to wake herself more. She growled quietly, opening her sleepy purple eyes slowly. She blinked and rubbed her blurry eyes, she noticed that her face was facing a bare muscular chest. Slowly bending her neck backward to move her face up and finding Byakuya sleeping calmly beside her.

Realization hit her: _'Oh… my…god…Nii..sama….Byakuya'_ Rukia's eyes shot wide open and her jaw dropped with no words coming out of her mouth. Her mouth was in an O shape; surely her mouth can probably catch a fly if there were any.

"Rukia stop moving" Byakuay groaned in a husky voice as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to his comfortable body.

Immediately, Rukia's blushed as red as a tomato when she felt his hands wrapped around her bare waist pulling her towards his bare chest. His arms went under his large black dress shirt that hung on her petite body as he tighten his arms; touching her bare waist, and with part of his palm on the navy blue lace fabric of her underwear.

His touch send sparks of electricity to her body, causing her to stop all her movement and stare blankly at his sleeping features.

Surprised by their closeness, Rukia quickly moved. "Good morning, Nii-sama" she mumbled as she used her hands to comb her soft raven hair, moving her stubborn hair to the side of her face. She pushed her body to sit up straight on the bed, turning her face toward him. His hand that was on her waist fell on her thigh.

_Flashback_

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked, his body leaned on the open doorway as he watched Rukia walked out of the bedroom, and headed to the living room to open a shopping bag to pull out her school uniform.

"Changing, I cannot wear this evening dress to sleep. After all, I cannot ruin the dress that you brought specially for me" Rukia responded smiling as she look into his pair of grey eyes, while holding her uniform in her arms against her chest.

He pushed himself off the doorway leisurely, and walked gracefully across the room until he was inches away from her. "You are not wearing a school uniform to bed; here you can wear my shirt." Byakuya said in a gentle tone. Before Rukia can protest, he started unbuttoning his black shirt, slowly revealing his bare chest little by little.

Rukia flushed to a deep red, when he has unbuttoned the third button on his black shirt: _'I should not be watching my brother change.. Oh god..Byakuya is stripping… he look so…..'_ nibbled her lower lip lightly, she tried to turn her face to the side, but found herself inadvertently moving her pair of purple eyes back to his long fingers that was unbuttoning his black shirt.

_End of flashback_

"Why are you up so early?" Byakuya asked as his eyes slowly wandered from her beautiful purple eyes gradually down her petite body, to her long legs.

'_She looks so beautiful in my shirt'_ he thought honestly as he felt his body getting warmer.

Moving his hand from her bare lap, he placed a finger gently on her soft red lips: "I told you to address me by my name when I am here." He lightly touched her lower lip with his finger before pulling his hand away.

"I have to go to my part time job. I will be late if I do not hurry." she gasped when she felt his hand moved.

"Don't worry Rukia. I will drop you off. I promise you won't be late. We will even have time for breakfast" he glared at her, and gave her a gentle smile as he got up from the side of the bed_. 'She works in human work? Why?'_ he wondered.

Rukia's face blushed furiously to the sight of a topless Byakuya in front of her purple eyes that was stretching his body with his arms over his head. She could not help to wonder how he managed to look so good when he just got out of bed.

"Are you going to use the shower?" she asked him while sitting innocently on the bed brushing her side behind her ear.

Byakuya reached her hands to yank her out of the bed: "I will after you. You go take a shower first."

Byakuya chuckled when he saw Rukia's eyes widen expression.

Once Byakuya heard the water running in the shower, he walked to the living room and called room service to order every single breakfast items on the menu. After hanging up the phone, he walked back to sit on the king size bed and stared deeply into the silver washroom door knob; he was very enticed with the idea to join her in the shower, but he decided not to this time. _'Maybe after I confessed to her'_ he thought.

~*~

Like Byakuya promised, even after eating breakfast at the hotel's lounge on 21th floor, Rukia still arrived in front of her work fifteen minutes early.

'_He drives fast'_ she took note of it in her mind. She cannot recall the speed that he was driving on the long highway, and she has lost count of how many cars he has passed on the way to the café where she works. The only thing she remembered was the feeling of caress of cool breeze on her cheeks as they drove to the café.

"Do you need the things from the trunk?"

"Huh?" Rukia blinked her purple eyes, slowly remembered that she left her white day presents at the back of the car yesterday after school. "I will get them later tonight; it is just the gifts I get from the giri chocolate I gave out on valentine day. Ichigo got me a big fluffy white rabbit stuff animal, Ishida gave me white rabbit marshmallow, Chad gave me white chocolate, and a think a few others gave me white chocolate too."

"Giri chocolate?" Byakuya asked; looking into her purple orbs confused.

"Oh you did not know? There are two kinds of chocolate given on Valentine day, Giri and Honmei chocolate. Giri is obligation chocolate that is given to men that are important to the woman's life. Therefore, women usually give it to their male bosses, co-workers, and friends. Honmei chocolate is the special chocolate that women give to their special loved one, and they usually cost a lot more. A lot of the girls in school give Honmei chocolate to confess to guys that day." Rukia explained.

"Did you give out any Honmei chocolate?"

"No" Rukia replied in a firm tone. The sides of Byakuya's lips immediately curled up to her response. He was really happy that she did not give Honmei chocolate to the orange head.

"I will come pick you up at 3 pm tonight, and we can spend more time together." He said with a tender smile as he closed her car door behind her. He has decided to changed his plans and stay in human world until after dinner in order to spend more alone time with her. He wanted savor this moment, was that too much to ask?

For some reason, he mind felt really free ever since he drinks the medicine or drug that Mayuri invented; it really helped him loosen up. He was able to act before considering the Kuchiki family name. It is as if the serious nature of Kuchiki aura has been lifted off him. He can throw out his emotions. He was able to smile, laugh, and love. Then again, in human world, he no longer needed to carry the burden of family name, and is no longer her adopted brother.

"Hai" she replied as her smile grew wider, gently nodded her head before walking towards the café. Byakuya could see her beautiful purple eyes sparkle with energy before turning away and running to the coffee store. Her expressive eyes never cease to amuse him.

She was extremely happy that his usual coldness and indifferent attitude has disappeared. Of course his cold personality is what make him so charming and popular but it was really nice to see him smile.

~*~

At the café, Rukia was busy serving the customers, when suddenly a group of familiar faces entered the white French entrance doors.

"Hi guys" Rukia greeted cheerfully as her group of friends entered. Ishida entered first, opening the door for Inuoe like a gentleman, then Chad followed, and Ichigo entered last holding a bag in his right hand.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inuoe smiled, running to Rukia and reached for her hands. Rukia answered Inuoe's smile with her own.

"Why are you guys here?" Rukia asked in a cheerful tone.

"We are here for lunch. I really missed the delicious icing and chocolate syrup French toast they made here" Inuoe lied. Inuoe did not want to tell Rukia that the reason they all came here because Ichigo was worried sick last night since Rukia did not return. Inuoe felt her throat tightened with the thought of Ichigo's feeling towards Rukia.

After Rukia led her friends to the table in the corner of the café next to a large window, Ichigo grabbed her wrist gently to pull her aside to a narrow hallway at the end of the coffee shop.

"Did everything go alright last night with Byakuya?" Ichigo asked staring into her beautiful purple orbs.

"Yes, Byakuya brought me shopping than we went to dinner at this fancy hotel, and I ended up staying the night there. I even beat up one of the sword beast before dinner." Rukia replied truthfully. She was extremely proud of herself beating up the sword beast, since she did show her abilities in front of Byakuya. She is no longer the distressing damsel that needed protection.

"What? YOU stayed at the hotel with him?" Ichigo shouted immediately and balled his fists; his eyes were blazing. Ishida, Inuoe, and Chad turned their heads to the hallway and watched them helplessly.

'_Kurosaki, you should really learn to control your temper'_ Ishida thought as he shook his head, watching his two friends closely.

"What is wrong with you?" Rukia yelled back, putting her hands the side of her wrist, getting annoyed by the orange head sudden hot temper.

'_Why is she calling him by his first name?_' Ichigo thought angrily. He shocked his head to remove the unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He took a few deep breaths in attempt of calming himself down.

"Here. I brought these for you." he hissed under his breath as he pushed a bag into Rukia's hands and stomped back to the table to join his friends; trying to keep his temper in check.

Rukia open the bag and found her clothes inside. "Ichigo. Thank you" she smiled. He has brought her the midnight blue dress from her closest to change into after work. She noted that sometimes Ichigo can be really thoughtful and quite considerate too.

Ichigo and her friends left after finishing their lunches. For the entire time they were there, Ichigo kept his silent, and refused to look directly into her purple orbs while Ishida, Chad and Inuoe tried to stir up random conversations to lighten the mood.

~*~

Rukia kept looking at the clock and wished the time will go faster. Her heart beats faster as the clock click closer to 3 pm. She cannot wait till she gets off work and spend more time with Byakuya. Today has been a very tiring day; the customers just kept coming in the coffee shop one after another. She did not even have time to take her hot chocolate break.

"Byakuya" she said softly, she was really surprised that he has come into the café, but she was obviously delighted to see him.

Without prior warning, a tall black long hair figure come into the coffee shop. He has changed into more casual clothes; a form fitting brown shirt and jeans. _'He looks gorgeous,'_ she thought.

Almost everyone in the café turned their heads to Byakuya when he entered. She could hear girls chatting, whispering, and giggling about him from the distance. Rukia roll her eyes when she realized that they reminded her of Byakuya's fan girls from soul society. She knew he always bring a presence with him; after all he is voted to be the hottest guy and most desirable bachelor by the Women's Association. However, this attention from her co-workers and female customers were unexpected.

"Hey Rukia, who is this?" a female co-worker asked Rukia interrupted her thought.

Ignoring her co-worker, she walked to in front of him, she asked: "Why are you here so early?"

"I decided to see your work place since I have time to spare." He replied and flashed a smile. His grey eyes were staring into her form.

Byakuya's eyes widen momentary in surprise to see Rukia in a very revealing and short lacy black and white dress. He has never seen Rukia in such a revealing garment before. It fitted her petite body perfectly, showing off all her curves.

"I will get off in about ten minutes, and then I need 5 minutes to change. You want to have a sit over there?" Rukia finger pointed to the small white table by the door.

Byakuya gently nodded his head, and took a sit on the table. The coffee shop was filled with the strong aroma of roasted coffee beans being grounded and brewed, creating this warm and relaxing sensation.

'_She was really looking good.'_ Unaware that Byakuya was studying her across the room Rukia continued finishing up her work. _'Her dress is so short; people can see the garter belt on her thigh' _he thought.

After a few more moment of studying her outfit and the faces of the customers, Byakuya has concluded that most customer that came in here are not here for the caffeine, or the food. He started to get irritated by the eyes of others laying on his Rukia. He wanted to use Senbonzakura to murder all the men that was staring at her in those eyes into million of pieces. _'Why is she working this kind of job?'_ he growled under his breath so no one can hear him.

~*~

Immediately after Rukia changed out of her lacy black maid uniform, and walked next to Byakuya that was waiting impatiently by the door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the coffee shop.

"You are going to work here anymore." Byakuya told her in a firm tone.

"Why? I need this job, and I like working here too," Rukia pulled her hand from his as she stood still looking into his pair of grey orbs.

"Why would you need this job in the first place? You are a shinigami already, it pay a good salary. Also, you are a Kuchiki, there is no need for you to work and earn a living in the first place!" He asked in a serious tone demanding an answer.

She turned her face away from his, and mumbled "I have my reasons, and I don't want to use your money."

It is true that with Kuchiki clan's fortunes, a daughter and lady of the clan will never need to work or worry about her living. She is the first female Kuchiki that worked. However, the reason she did not want to use family fortune was because she was not born one and does not want to take anything that is not hers.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow and looked in the petite raven head, raising his voice: "Tell me your reason now, or I will go in there right now and help you quit your job and murder a few perverted customers in the process."

"Are you for real?" Rukia stared at him in disbelief. _'Did he really say that'_ Rukia cannot believe that her usual calm and rational brother became so illogical.

Byakuya simply nodded. "I never take back my words."

"Fine! Follow me," Rukia rolled her eyes, and walked in front of Byakuya. She knew that with his current temper, words will not get to him; it is better to explain to him in action.

Grabbing his arm, she dragged him into the Candy shop that was a couple of stores from the café. The candy shop was stock with all sorts of candy, most of which Byakuya has never seen before.

"Why are we buying all these candies?" Byakuya asked looking at the raven head that scooped all kinds of candies into clear white plastic bags.

Rukia shrugged, giving him another one of her sweet smiles: "Now who is the one with so many questions?"

~*~

"You can park here" Rukia pointed at the parking lot at the side of the building down the road.

This time Rukia did not wait for Byakuay to open the door for her, instead she got out herself, and started forward towards a little grey building with navy blue roof on top of the lush grass hill. With his good ears, he could hear children voices and laughter from the building. At first, Byakuya hesitated to follow but then he took a step after her.

They walked slowly up the hill; Byakuya carried the candies that they brought earlier. He could see Rukia's face with a smirk.

"Rukia-san" a group of children shouted as they entered the gate. At this instant, Rukia's smiled, and hugged a young girl that ran into her embrace.

"Good evening, Haruka sensei" Rukia greeted a middle age woman. She was wearing a teal colour dress, with a white apron covering the front of her body.

"Good evening Rukia, and who might this be?" Haruka said as her eyes traveled to the tall man standing beside the petite raven head with curious amber orbs.

Rukia instantly move her purple eyes traveled to his grey once and gave him a devilish smile: "He is my friend, his name is Byakuya. He will be helping out today as well."

"Good evening" he greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you. Everyone here calls me Haruka, I am the owner of this orphanage. This the first time Rukia-san brought a friend here," the middle age woman clip her hands together and flash Byakuya a delightful smile before she turned to face Rukia again. "Rukia, you can at a perfect time. Can you please help me watch over the children, while I go prepare for dinner?" Haruka added with a motherly smile.

"I will love to!" Rukia replied. She started walking inside, with a group of surrounding her eagerly to tell her their days.

He really enjoyed watching her play, sing, and draw with children. She is a natural with children. A quality which most noble women do not have, since most noble children are raised by the maids instead of the lady of the house. Not only she was able to understand their broken sentences, she was able to keep up with their energy. Byakuya was amazed by Rukia's ability to handle the group of hyper active children that just ate bags of candies.

Byakuya was even amused by a young boy that gave Byakuya an angry face and told him that Rukia is his, earning a smirk from Byakuya in response.

~*~

After dinner, Byakuya and Rukia waved good bye to the children and Haruka sensei. They walked silently down the hill, slowly walking towards the parking lot where Byakuya parked his black sport car. Rukia was walking one step in front of Byakuya, humming a catchy children song, while Byakuya quietly stared at the petite back of Rukia's.

"Remember you asked me earlier why I need to work? I wanted to earn money for the children that lives in this orphanage. All the children here have lost their parents. I really want to do something for them; I know how it feels to grow up alone in this world." Rukia stated with a faint smile took over Rukia's lips.

"Growing up in 78th district alone was really hard; there were never enough food and it is never safe. You know 78th district is the poorest of all the districts." She continued. Byakuya just quietly listen and nodded. He knew that 78th district was a horrible place for anyone to live in since before he found her in the academy, he has sent many investigators to that area to look for her.

"Also, being an orphan was even harder because you have no one there for you. It was very lonely until I met Renji and others." She continued, another weak smile appeared on her face.

He was surprised by her words; this is the first time Rukia talked about her life before shinigami Academy. He knew that Rukia has grown up alone in the worst part of soul society but to hear the words coming out of her mouth, sadden him that he could not find her sooner. He was always curious to learn about her past, but he knew it is a sensitive subject, and never gathered enough courage to ask.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her: "Rukia, you are never going to be alone again, I will be your refuge and your protector."

His sudden contact and words caused Rukia to stop all her movement, as the two of them stood on the side of the road.

"In between things that I have lost and in the things that I have been able to hold on to, you are the most important thing in my life. I just want to make you smile." Byakuya whisper softly.

"But just smiling by your side is all I can do," Rukia answered softly.

"Having you by my side is all I need," his arms tighten with his words.

His large hands wrapped around Rukia's slender waist. She glanced at Byakuya in surprise to his closeness but with one look into his deep grey dyes, she understood.

* * *

Author's Note:

I will like to thank you everyone that reviewed my story so far. I really enjoy reading your reviews. It motivates me to write more.

I know that I disappointed some of you because the last part of Chapter 4 is really a dream. Although, I did added more to the flashback for you guys to enjoy.. Hope you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the Characters.

Enjoy~~~

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**I Wish to Have Your Heart**

'_Am I dreaming? How can Nii-sama, someone with such high standard, love me?'_ Rukia asked herself, as tension grew in each others' embrace and her beautiful violet orbs looking innocently at his gorgeous grey orbs; unable to look away.

"Rukia, I wish to have your heart. In return, I will give you my heart." Byakuya stated sincerely.

Since the day he found her at the shinigami Academy, his heart was taken by her expression eyes, bright smile, and cheerful laughter. Over the years, having her by his side has melted his loneliness away. He can still remember the first time he laid eyes on her at the academy when she smacked Renji over the head. He still do not understand how someone as petite as Rukia was able to beat up someone three feet taller.

"Byakuya, I.." Rukia sentence was cut off when Byakuya's lips pressed against her soft red lips tenderly.

Rukia's pair of innocent purple eyes widened to Byakuya's passionate lips laying gentle kisses onto hers, but she did not shy away by his motion, instead she instantly started returning his passionate kisses. Although, her brain told her that it is wrong to be kissing her Nii-sama, her heart told her that she no longer care if it is right or wrong to kiss him because her heart wanted this so much.

'_This is too real to be a dream,'_ she told herself as she closed her eyes to enjoy the intimacy. He is a better kisser and tasted a lot better than in her dreams.

Byakuya gently parted their lips, with one of his hand on her blushing cheek, he whispered: "Someday, I will make you mine."

Their faces were still inches apart, Byakuya's mystery grey eyes were no longer emotionless, it was showing so much love and lust; it was screaming all his desires.

"Why me?" She murmured softly.

"I will never find another person that I want to give my heart to." He said honestly.

"But I am not worth your love," Rukia stated. She knew that there are a lot of other noble women that are more than happy to throw themselves at Byakuya, many which she believe are far more beautiful and worthy than herself.

"That is for me to decide."

"What about the Elders, they will never agree to this." Rukia knew most of the Kuchiki still talks behind her back about her commoner blood line, and some are still displeased about Byakuya defying them to adopt her into the family.

"Give me some time, I will get all the documents ready, tell the Elders in the next Kuchiki meeting and announce our relationship to the public." Byakuya added; his hand was still gently caressing Rukia's flushed cheek.

"I do not need any document or paper to be yours. We can keep this a secret until the next Kuchiki Meeting." Rukia replied as she tenderly ran her fingers through his silky long hair that were lightly flowing down to his shoulder.

She did not care about anything, as her world was feeling unreal.

Hearing her last sentence, Byakuya could not help but to smile and pulled Rukia's closer to his warm body for more passionate kisses. Kissing her deeply; he did not care if anyone were around to see his affection and say he is a softie to show emotions that is not necessary for shinigami or a Kuchiki.

It is as if his mind has no control over his body's action and was reacting on its own. He put one hand around her back, the other one under her leg, carried her bridle style and flash step back to his sport car.

~~*~~

"Byakuya, where are we going?" she asked; her eyes are still looking up at the sky at the cloud that looked like Chappy. The sky was in a beautiful shade of blue with fluffy white clouds dancing among each other.

"You will see," Byakuya replied as he drove with one of her hand placed on his lap.

The car drove passed a wooden gate and stopped on the drive way in front of a traditional Japanese house. The house is not as big and impressive as the Kuchiki Estate in Soul Society but it is very tasteful and it felt just like home for Rukia.

"Who are we visiting?" Rukia asked. Feeling perplexed, she walked beside Byakuya holding his large reassuring hand.

"No one," Byakuya took out a key from his front jean pocket and inserted the key in front door to unlock the door. He opened the door to reveal a long hallway, and gracefully pushed Rukia on her back to motion her to enter.

Rukia's pair of large violet orbs wondered the entire house. The house was build with large wooden columns on top of flat foundation of wood and stone, all the floor in the house are covered with tatami mats and the walls hung a few remarkable picture scrolls. Making it feel warm and welcoming. There were not a lot of furniture inside the house, but the elegant simplicity is what she loved most.

Suddenly, her attention was captured by the slight of the garden. Although, the garden did not have the large ponds, streams, sakura trees, or the lavish flower and plants at Kuchiki Estate. There was a breathtaking karesansui (rock garden) in the form of water that remind Rukia of the pond she loved so much at Kuchiki Estate.

"Whose house is it?" Rukia raised her brow in curiosity.

"Ours" Byakuya answered, gazed at her petite form and was amused by her dumbstruck expression.

"When did you buy a house in human world?" Rukia asked. Her big violet eyes turned facing him, looking straight into his pair of grey once.

"I had some free time while waiting for you to get off work" He stated casually and smiled.

Obviously, he did not tell her the real reason. The truth is he purposely went and purchased this house especially for her because he cannot stand the image of Rukia sleeping in the same bedroom as Ichigo.

"And you brought a house" Rukia giggled in disbelieve.

_Flashback_

"Kuchiki-san, what do you think of this house? It has everything you requested." The real estate agent asked as she slides opened the shoji (doors that are made of wood and thin paper to let sunlight pass through into the house) to the garden.

Byakuya gave a small nodded in an emotionless face: "This will do."

"When do you want the closing date to be?" the real estate agent blushed when her eyes met his.

"Closing date will be right now." Byakuya said impassively.

"How will you be paying for it?" She asked.

"I will be paying cash." Byakuya open a briefcase full of money bills and placed it on the table. _'Now Rukia will not need to live in that ill-mannered orange head's closet,'_ he told himself.

The real estate agent jaw drop wide open and eyes blinked rapidly when she saw the cash in front of her.

_End of Flashback_

"Rukia, give me your hand," Byakuya placed two keys on Rukia's right hand.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked; her violet eyes puzzled and stared at the two keys sitting on her palm.

Placing his index finger over the plain silver key, he begin explaining: "This key is the key to our house." Then slowly moving his finger to a sparkling diamond platinum key pendent with a long chain, he quietly said: "This is the key to my heart."

"Key to your heart?" Rukia face reddens to the statement. She held the keys tightly in her hand, and instantly took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Byakuya's waist.

Minutes later Byakuya lightly drew back from Rukia's body, holding her hands. His memorizing grey orbs took in her form. "Will you allow me to spend the rest of my life making you happy?" He asked, he held his breath for a second, hoping she will not reject him.

"Yes" Silent tears started falling on Rukia's face.

Byakuya roam his lips over Rukia's face, kissing away every single tear on her cheeks until she stop crying.

"Byakuya," Rukia stuttered "I love you."

"I love you too" He smirked, and slowly took her soft red lips. When she parted her lips, he took advantage to claim her mouth as his. She was his.

Rukia gasped when she felt his tongue entering her month. She felt sparks of electricity traveled through her body by his passionate kisses.

His hands started roaming around her body over her clothes causing her to whimpers to touch.

"Byakuya" Rukia moaned when she felt his palm over her breast as his lips travelled to the sensitive skin of her neck that he had craved. She has never dated anyone, never been kissed, and never this close with any man. She has never been touch like this before.

"Rukia" he whispered in between the feathery kisses he places on her.

Her hands traveled around his built body earning a low growl from his mouth. He could feel their body getting warmer and their raw desires escalating.

Unexpectedly, Byakuya drew back from her and kissed her forehead gently when he felt his mind was lusting for more. Leaving a befuddled Rukia staring directly at his grey eyes.

"Byakuya?" she asked; her eyes were darkened with lust and confusion.

"Nothing" Byakuya replied and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. He does not want their first time to be rushed. He wanted to take his time with her, and knowing that he must leave when sunset, he stopped himself before taking dangerous turn to the temptation.

Rukia felt a little disappointed that Byakuya suddenly stopped.

"Want me to help you put on the necklace?" He asked and smiled warmly.

Rukia nodded and suddenly smile came back to her face again, when she remembered that he has given her the key to his heart. He unlocked the necklace and placed it around her creamy neck. Byakuya was glad that the change of topic has taken off the saddened expression from Rukia.

~~*~~

The sun was setting as it painted the sky with orange and pink. Byakuya and Rukia stood by each other as they took in the beauty of the sunset scenery spread out before them. For a moment, they stood there in silent staring at the setting sun, and the only sound was the gentle flow of the wind.

"It is beautiful" she smiled weakly, inhaled deeply. She knew that it is time for Byakuya to leave. Her soft red lips are now swollen from all the kissing awhile ago.

He nodded, holding her hands tighter; her small hands were intertwining with his: "Rukia you are more beautiful."

"Byakuya, you are even more beautiful." She said truthfully. In her mind, there are no other men or maybe even women more beautiful than Byakuya, his silky long air, mystery grey orbs, perfect features and his flawlessly build body.

"I am not sure if it is appropriate to tell a guy he is beautiful, maybe another word will be more suitable."

"How about stunning, handsome, striking, gorgeous….?" Rukia giggled to see Byakuya's eyes narrowing to her descriptions.

"You should know by now that most women think you look good enough to be eaten," She added.

"I have no interest to be the main course of a meal."

"Byakuya, you are making a joke," Rukia chuckled to his last statement. This was the first time she heard him telling a joke. Their laugher soon degenerated to silent again, when they continue to watch the sunset quietly.

Byakuya took a deep breath, he was not pleased to leave Rukia in human world, but he really did not have a choice because he must return to his duties in soul society. He knew that Rukia is capable to protect herself from Sword beast and Hollows. Although, she can get into distressing situation where she needed to be saved, but he knew Rukia was not the type that sit around and wait for others to protect her.

Also, no harm would come to her because if anything happened to her, that orange head human boy will come rushing to her safety. Sure, he did not want Rukia to be spending too much time with Ichigo, but at least he is reliable when it comes to her safety.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Rukia asked softly as she noticed Byakuya was deep in his thoughts.

"Everything is fine," Byakuya replied giving Rukia a gentle smile to brush the thought away.

"Will you promise me you will not go back and work in that coffee shop?" Byakuya said to change the topic.

"Why?" Rukia look at Byakuya in surprise.

"Rukia, I am an over protective brother, but I am an even more over protective boyfriend." Byakuya finished softly, giving her a smirk.

Rukia nodded in agreement. Byakuya move forward to kiss gently on her lips.

"If you want to buy things for the children, you can use this" Byakuya handed Rukia a black visa card. "There is no limit on the card; you can buy whatever you wish."

"But.." Rukia tried to protest since she hardly like using things that she did not earn herself but Byakuya kissed her before the words could escape from her lips. Despite the fact that she has adopted into the Kuchiki family for a long time, she has never indulged herself with Kuchiki's wealth and luxury. Of course, she does live in a very fancy house and have great meals at home, but she never asked for anything extra than what was given to her.

"I will see you at end of the month, when you return. I will wait for you" Byakuya said and places another kiss on Rukia's soft lips. The black hell butterfly appeared beside Byakuya and the Senkaimon gate opened.

"Bye" she whispered softly.

"Rukia, take care," with one last glance at her shinning beautiful violet orbs, Byakuya walked into the bright light and headed back to soul society.

Rukia stood there in silent and sighed, as the gentle starlight and moonlight cast over her surrounding. It will be a long month without Byakuya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A short romantic chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**I will like to thank you Vicky, Marz09, ISuperKawii, BlackBurningHeart, YuzuihaNoRyuu for your reviews for Chapter 5. I really enjoy reading your reviews.**

**I didn't write any erotic dream for this chapter because I am saving the lemon for a later chapter when she is back at soul society. Hope you guys don't mind the "dreamless" chapter.**

**Read and Review~~~**

**Cheers,**

**Yunie**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 7**

**Maybe God Did Not Want Me to Spend EternalityAlone**

The next morning at Karakura High School, Rukia entered her classroom to find circle of friends standing by her desk chatting about their weekend. Ishida was talking about the latest fashion trend at the local shops, while Inuoe was talking about the latest recipe that she has invented over the weekend. As usual, it was something that only Inuoe would see as normal and edible. The tall Sado just quietly stood on the side and listens to his friends chatting away. As their laughter touched her ears, she could not help but to smile and wishes that everyday could be this peaceful.

"Rukia, where have you been?" Ichigo asked immediately when the petite raven hair Shinigami stepped into the large classroom; looking directly into Rukia's violet orbs that were walking towards her desk to hang her school bag on the side.

"I stayed at the Kuchiki house," Rukia replied and covered her yawn with her hand. She felt like a zombie and knew that she probably looked like a panda with the dark circle (bags) under her eyes.

She could not get much sleep last night because the thought of Byakuya has occupied her mind the entire night. She spent hours wondering why Byakuya suddenly express his passion for her, and ended up given up to figuring out the reason behind his sudden change in behaviour because it no longer matters. Since what are important now was the fact that they are finally together.

After Byakuya went back home, she decided to stay the night in their new house instead of staying at Ichigo's closet. The house in human world that belong to Byakuya and herself only; no maids and no Elders will show up on their door steps. Although she enjoyed having the company of Ichigo, but she felt that she has been bothering him too much these days, and caused him too much trouble since Ichigo's family still has no idea that she was living in his closet. Hence, each night Ichigo has to smuggle food to his room after dinner, or when she ate dinner with his family, she would have to pretend to leave the house and sneak back in from Ichigo's window.

"You went back to soul society?" Ichigo asked and his brown orbs locked with her pair of violet orbs.

He has been worried sick about Rukia wellbeing, since this was the second night in the row that Rukia did not came crashing in his room. Certainly, he always complained whenever she stayed in his closest when she was in human world, but in his heart he liked having her around, even when she forced him to look at her weird and ugly drawing, he still enjoyed having her there.

"No baka, I was in human world, just Nii-sama brought a house in living world yesterday, and so I got a place to stay in now" Rukia answered casually.

"That is really sweet of Kuchiki Taicho." Inuoe said with a beaming smile.

"Now you do not need to live in the closet," Ishida added.

"I know, but I will miss the closet, it was so comfy," Rukia said honestly, looking back at Ichigo's brown eyes with a warm smile.

compared to the one she has at Kuchiki Estate in soul society, Ichigo's closet are considered really small, but she really liked the comfort and the secured feeling that she has each night when she knew that her best friend was just on the other side of the closet door. After all, she knew she could trust her life to the orange head shinigami any day.

Rukia's closet at soul society was more like a massive dressing room than a closet; over the pass few decades Byakuya has given her countless number of kimono and other outfits for all occasions. Of course, Byakuya never really shown much affection, or talked much with her until recently, but he has been spoiling her with everything that Kuchiki's wealth can buy, which was basically everything and anything that a woman would need and want. Most of her female friends at soul society were envy of Rukia.

"You can always live there if you want," Ichigo stated returning a weak smile to her. He did not want her to move out of his room, but who was he to stop her.

"I can't, Nii-sama will be upset if he knew that I am not living there," Rukia said in a serious tone and glanced at Ichigo.

Their conversation was cut short when similar faces of their friends walked into the classroom. In any case, they still have not told Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro about the whole soul society thing. They wished to keep it a secret from them for as long as possible because knowing more would only put them in unnecessary danger.

"Morning guys" Tatsuki greeted her friends kindly.

The short black hair girl smiled warmly at her friends. Tatsuki knew that they were hiding something from her but she was not going to ask. She would wait until they wanted to tell her. She was just happy that they were able to return safe and sound each time they disappeared for days or weeks.

"Morning my beautiful Rukia-chan" red head Chizuru said cheerfully and ran towards Rukia with her arms opened for a big hug. However, before her arms can wrap around the petite raven hair girl, Tatsuki smacked her leather school bag in Chizuru's face stopping her attempt.

"Good Morning," Rukia said in a sweet voice to greet her friends. Her voice always sounded so different when she was around normal human.

"That is a very nice necklace you are wearing today, is it real diamond?" Mizuiro asked when he noticed the sparkling key hanging on Rukia's neck line. Mizuiro was always the one that noticed small detail on everyone, and would always spoke in the most polite manner.

"Thanks, and I am not sure, but it is probably real diamond since Nii-sama will never buy fake," Rukia replied frankly and placed her right hand over the key pendent.

"He has good taste." Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up to examine the necklace in detail.

'_Of course he has good taste, he did pick me after all,'_ Rukia thought and smiled from bottom of her heart.

"Did he get you that charm bracelet too?" Mizuiro questioned, pointing at the snowflake and sakura charms that were handing gently on Rukia's small wrist.

Rukia gave a small nod to his question and smiled sweetly thinking of how the two charms represented Byakuya and herself.

"You never mention you have a brother," Chizuru said.

"It is the guy that picked up Kuchiki-san last week," Inuoe told the group.

"But they do not look alike," Chizuru studied at Rukia's features from head to toe. Of course, Byakuya and Rukia were both good looking but their height and colours of their eyes were completely different.

"That is because Kuchiki-san is adopted" Ishida added.

"Ohhhhh, is there something going on with you two then?" Chizuru asked in a curious tone with a wide smirk on her face when she noticed Rukia's pale cheeks blushed to her question.

Rukia could not help but flushed slightly to the thought of dating Byakuya. Her heart bolted when she remembered what happened the night before when he finally confessed his feeling to her, giving her his heart, and asking her to be his. Everything was too good to be real, yet she was not dreaming. All her desires that she kept bottled up suddenly came true or would soon come true.

"No! They are not," Ichigo shouted instantly. _'They cannot be'_ He thought to himself and felt a pull in his heart.

"Do you guys want to get together after school to study for the math test?" Tatsuki said randomly, changing the topic when she noticed her orange head childhood friend's short temper flared.

"Sure"

"Where are we studying though?" Inuoe asked.

"You guys cannot come over tonight, my dad have been acting weirder than usual recently," Ichigo said when the entire group turned their heads and stared straight at him for an answer.

"Aren't he always weird, is it even possible to get worst?" Tatsuki asked and gazed at Ichigo.

"Sadly he can," Ichigo said and scratched his head lightly. His dad's immature and stupidity conduct seems to have increased lately. Then again, thanks to his dad's random behaviour, it helped his mind from thinking about Rukia too much.

"How about Kuchiki-san's house?" Inuoe suggested with a big smile on her face.

"Rukia-san's house? I want to see it," Keigo said and pushed his face toward Rukia until Ichigo's large hand stopped his head from getting any closer.

"Kuchiki-san is it ok that we all come over?" Tatsuki asked politely.

"I do not mind, no one is home but me anyway" Rukia replied casually and gave her friends a smile in agreement.

"Great! then it is decided, today after school lets go to Kuchiki-san's house to study, I will cook my special recipe for dinner for everyone," Inuoe said gleefully and clapped her hands together.

"NO! We are ordering pizza" The entire group said at the same time since they still remembered last time they all got food poisoned from Inuoe's cooking and ended up having nausea, vomiting, headache and fatigue for days.

~*~

Back in Seiretei of Soul Society, the 28th head of Kuchiki clan was busy catching up on his paper works that he left untouched to spend time with Rukia in human world over the weekend. His work efficiently was a lot slower than usual because half of the time, his mind was occupied by thoughts of Rukia. It has been less a day since he was apart from her and he has already found himself misses the comfort of her presence. His body and mind was craving for her love, her body, her embrace, her scent and everything about her.

A few people tried to report things to him, but for some reason the voices only drifted past his ears and never entered his mind. A lot of the time, he would found himself looking at the blue sky thinking about what happened in human world with Rukia, the things he said to her, the touches that he laid on her soft white silky skin and the passion that he has expressed to her. He could still remember her warmth joining with his heart.

'_Maybe kami did not want me to spend eternality alone,'_ he thought as he looks at a blank page of a report on his desk.

He knew that Rukia had uncovered the heart and emotions that himself have not realized he still had. The heart he tried so desperately to protect since decades ago, along with the memories and emotions of Hisana's death. Although, he was happy that he had met her since the day at the shinigami academy. However, for years he tried to pretend not to realize the feeling he held for Rukia. He tried to keep her away by not speaking to her, not acknowledging her presence, and expressing the coldest treatment to her. However, now he can no longer lie to himself, he wishes everyday from the bottom of his heart to see Rukia's smile and have her by his side forever. This overwhelming feeling in his heart, he wanted to set foot in a house where he knew Rukia was there for him.

'_I will try my best not to miss you.'_ He thought. He was usually the patient and calm one, at least he tried to act patient ever since he became the head of one of the great noble families and captain of the Gotei 13.

"Taicho" Renji called at his captain that was sitting at his desk and appeared to be deep in thoughts. With no responses from his captain, Renji said in a louder tone: "Taicho!"

Surprised by the sudden intuition of Renji, Byakuya cold orbs met Renji's. "Abarai, what is your business here?" Byakuya asked his crimson hair lieutenant who just snapped him from his daydreaming of Rukia.

"Can I get a day off tomorrow to go to human world?" Renji asked; standing as tall as he could, with his chin held high.

"You want to visit Rukia?" Instead of answering, Byakuya asked in return and noticed Renji's face redden to his question. After all, the best way to avoid answering a question was to ask another question in return.

"Hai Taicho" Renji answered proudly.

"Abarai, you are wasting your time." Byakuya told his lieutenant honestly in an indifferent tone.

"Taicho, why you say that? I will be a great suitor for Rukia, I will protect her from all harms, and I will make her happy." Renji said as his heart felt wrenched.

"Rukia will not be with you," Byakuya said firmly and moved his gray eyes back to the report on the table. _'Because she is with me now and I will be the one that protect her from harm,'_ Byakuya thought; as he raised his head to see the depressed eyes of the crimson hair boy.

Before Renji can object to Byakuya last statement, Akane, Byakuya's personal maid knocked and entered the captain's office.

"Kuchiki-sama, Meer-sama is still at Kuchiki Estate and request to have tonight's dinner with you." Akane said softly.

"Did I not tell you to sent her away?" Byakuya asked Akane in an icy tone. The last thing Byakuya wanted was to have dinner with an annoying spoiled granddaughter of one of the Kuchiki Elder that tried to seduce him for decades. Just the image of that woman near him gave him the chill and made him loose his appetite. He wished he could use senbonzakura to scare her away for good, but if he has done that he might never hear the end of Meer's grandmother whining.

"Yes I did, but she refuses to believe my words," Akane added politely; carefully to not to get her lord angry. She knew from experiences that Byakuya temper worsen whenever the Rukia was away on a mission.

"Here" Byakuya said emotionlessly, wrote a note on a paper, and gestured Akane to come get the note from his desk.

"Now both of you leave," Byakuya ordered coldly in regal manner.

Leaving the 6th division captain office quietly, Renji immediately sneak behind Akane to ask about what was written on the note. Akane and Renji have a pretty friendly relationship since Renji always came over to the Kuchiki Estate for dinner.

"Akane-san, what did Taicho wrote?" Renji asked curiously.

"Here," Akane passed him the piece of paper with a dervish smile on her face.

_Meer,_

_Get out yourself, or be escorted out by guards. _

_B. Kuchiki_

"WOW Taicho can be very direct," Renji said with a smirk on his face, he too hated Meer for a long time; since Meer always looked down on Rukia because Rukia's was a commoner from Rukongai. Seeing Meer being treated this coldly by Byakuya was very amusing in a sense for both the crimson head lieutenant and Akane.

~*~

Rukia pushed opened the tall wooden gate, and guided her friends to the front entrance of her house.

"Here we are," Rukia said casually; pulling the key from her school bag to unlock the large door.

"WOW Kuchiki-san this is your house?" Keigo shouted in surprise upon arriving at the huge traditional Japanese house.

Rukia gave another nod to Keigo's question and said: "This is just an average house."

"You call this average? Are you a princess or a noble? I think my house is not even 1/10 of this size," Chizuru said.

Rukia only smile innocently at Chizuru, since there is no way she could tell them that she was a noble from soul society.

"Never knew you were this rich," Tatsuki said; looking at the giant house in front of them.

"Rich and beautiful! Kuchiki-san will you marry me?" Keigo spouted, and kneeled down on one knee with one hand reaching out to the direction of Rukia.

"No she will not" Ichigo responded before Rukia could say anything, and kicked Keigo to the side. His action earned a loud laughter from the rest of the group.

"Ichigo, you did not have to be so mean. Not like Rukia-san is your girlfriend or anything." Keigo said.

'_Not yet my girlfriend'_ Ichigo said under his breath so no one could hear him. Everyone looked at Keigo that was rubbing his arm.

"You know how protect he gets when it comes to Kuchiki-san" Ishida added.

~*~

The night was quiet as the sound of gentle wind traveled into the house. The study group ended five minutes before 9pm, and everyone was tired from all the numbers and formulas that they just stuffed in their brains. Ichigo insisted to stay behind to help clean up while rest of the group went home.

"Ichigo, you don't have to stay, I can wash this myself," Rukia said as she dried the dishes with yellow dish towel when Ichigo passed it to her small hands.

"I want to, beside I cannot let the Kuchiki hime do all the dishes" Ichigo stated with a smirk and continued to rinse the soap off the dishes.

"Thanks Ichigo" Rukia said with a smile and gazed into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Rukia, do you want to go on a date this coming weekend?" Ichigo asked softly as his ears turned red. The sound of water running occupied the kitchen.

"Sure, did you ask the rest of the group?" Rukia asked and titled her raven head in the cutest way.

"I mean a date just the two of us" Ichigo turned his body facing towards Rukia.

"But it will be more fun with more people" Rukia protested with the cutest puppy eyes.

"Rukia you are so dense."

Ichigo knew that Rukia has no clue about his feeling towards her. He could tell by the look in her eyes. He was always amazed at how thick Rukia can be when it comes to love things. She does not even notice a lot of the guys at school have a thing for her, and she has no clue about anything about sex. He still remembered Rukia's dumbstruck expression when the teacher in health-ed brought out the condoms and bananas. Although, it took him a lot of explaining to get her to understand the use of the rubber, but the expression on her face was priceless.

He was sure that the reason she was so clueless are her over protective brother that might have murdered anyone that tries to corrupt her. He was sure she is a virgin, and probably never kissed. Then again, he loves the innocence in her so much; making her even more cute and beautiful.

"What do you mean baka" Rukia said, and slapped the Ichigo's back playfully.

"Nothing" Ichigo lied and waved his hand to dismiss her question.

"Let's do movie then this Sunday" Rukia asked softly.

"Don't you have to work?" Ichigo asked inquisitively. He knew she always worked over the weekend to earn money to spoil children with candies and toys at some orphanage.

"Nope, I quit the maid café job already" Rukia said and looked up at the tall orange headed shinigami.

"Why?" Ichigo asked giving her a questionable stare.

"Nii-sama does not want me to wear that uniform I think," Rukia answered again and put the last dish back to the cabinet.

"Over-protective as always"

Ichigo knew that Byakuya has always been an over protective caring brother from the time Ichigo saved Rukia from execution. However, for some reason, ever since he saw the way Byakuya looked at Rukia last week when he picked her up from school; Ichigo felt Byakuya was acting more than over protective brother and their relationship was much more than sibling.

"So are you really moving here?" Ichigo asked and gazed deeply into her memorizing violet orbs.

"I guess. I will need to get Chappy from the closet though" Rukia answered casually. Ichigo could feel unsettling feeling hit his stomach with her simple response.

"How many rooms do you have in this place?" Ichigo asked and started moving out of the kitchen area to explore the place.

"Not sure, I have not gotten around exploring the entire place myself," Rukia replied and followed the tall friend that was walking a lot faster than she was with his long legs.

Upon opening an empty guest room, Ichigo turn around to face the petite raven head and told Rukia: "This is my room. I will be staying here tonight."

"What?" Rukia asked in surprise to the sudden request, and gave him a questioning gaze.

"You stay in my place all the time, now it is pay back time, and I cannot leave you alone, you might burn this place down if you live by yourselves." Ichigo said in a teasing tone.

Ichigo was not the type of guy that watches the love of his life leaving him without trying to make a move to keep their bond. Of course, it would be hard for him to make the first move to confess to Rukia, but at least he could try to keep their close friendship relationship.

"Fine you can live here too! And you know, I would not burn this place down," Rukia protested with her arms crossed.

"Said the girl that cannot drink from a juice box," Ichigo said with another dervish smile on his face knowing that this will tick her off.

"That only happened once when I was first station here, and you know the straw and the juice box was a lot more complicated than it looks." Rukia spouted.

Suddenly a light breeze blew into the room, caused Rukia to looked at dark night into the beautiful garden that was light up by the gentle glow of the moonlight. The chilly wind blew gently across Rukia's cheeks.

'_Next time we meet, the Sakura should be blooming,'_ Rukia thought as she looked out her window at the direction of the bare branches of a sakura tree. Now that their feeling are out, all she wanted was to be hold by Byakuya again.

~*~

In front of Orihime's apartment, the pair of quincy's blue orbs looked gently into her gray orbs. Ishida and Sado walked Inoue home from Rukia's house because he noticed her forced smile when Rukia and Ichigo argued during the entire study gathering.

"You should not force a smile," Ishida told his friend.

"What are you talking about," Inoue said and forced another sad smile on her face. She tried to play the dumb card and pretend not knowing what Ishida was trying to say.

"You should tell him your feeling," Ishida added and frowned.

Everyone could see that the long orange hair and overdeveloped girl was in love with Ichigo. Although, she has revealed her feeling for him once when he was asleep; however, she still refuses to confess her feeling when he is awake.

"I can never cheer him up like she does" Inoue whispered softly and gave another cheerless smile before waving goodbye to Ishida and Sado that has already walked down the stairs.

Her heart felt so much jealousy and pain knowing that the person that she has fallen in love with will probably never return her feeling because his heart was already taken by another.

"You should give the same advice to yourself," Sado said without looking at the quincy that was walking beside him.

"I know, but it is easier said than done," Ishida sighed and continued to walk away from Inoue's apartment.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I will like to thanks everyone that read my story so far. Of course, a special thanks to the once that took the time to write a review to keep me motivated to continue writing. (Frozenhowl, 1SuperKawaii, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Vicky, BlackBurningHeart, Icicleriver22, Angel-VII)

This Chapter does not have much romance, and I tried to incorporate other characters into the story; especially the special bonds that Ichigo and Rukia shared.

Please continue to review and tell me what you guys think; therefore I know where to improve.

Cheers,

Yuniee


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; although, I won't mind owning Byakuya =)

Please Read and Review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I Wish For Your Happiness**

Inside the roomy hotel elevator, Rukia and Byakuya stood quietly beside each other looking out the glass that overlooked the entire city's night view as the elevator music played in the background. Both of them were too shy to look directly at each other's eyes, but with the reflection of the mirrors, they could perfectly see each other clearly.

'_It is going to be a long way down,'_ she thought.

Rukia look down at the colorful lighted streets, and took a deep breath to capture the sweet scent of Sakura blossom that was lingering in the air. Sometime she wondered how he managed to keep this tempting scent on him all the time. She wanted to ask him if the smell came from shampoo or the shower gel he used in his morning shower.

The hotel elevator suddenly came to a halt and caused Rukia to loose her balance. She felt herself fall back and immediately closed her eyes tightly to anticipate the pain of hitting the wall or the ground. However, the pain never collated, instead she found herself protectively wrapped around in his strong arms.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya said softly in a worried tone. His face was close to hers, she could feel his warm breath tingling her.

Rukia looked up into his memorizing grey eyes, and nodded: "I am fine." Rukia's face blushed to the shade of a red apple from his closeness.

She could not help but to travel her large violet orbs from his grey orbs to his delicious lips. Her heart paced so loud, she was sure that if it was not for the elevator music playing in the background, he would hear it.

"That is good," he smiled gently with Rukia still pinned to his warm body.

Unable to control herself, she took the opportunity of their distance and lifted her hands to cup Byakuya's cheeks to pull his face down for a kiss.

At this instant, His beautiful grey orbs widen in surprise, but he did not pull away, instead he took advantage of her parted red lips to explore her mouth fully. Embraced in each other's arms, they kissed deeper.

They continued kissing passionately until Rukia nibbled his lower lip slowly before pulling away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gazing deeply into each other dark and beautiful eyes, they inhaled and exhaled heavy for the much needed air.

Rukia moved her hands to unbutton Byakuya's silk shirt to reveal his nice and hard upper body. She played with his chest with her hands, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Ru..kia" Byakuay whimpered, as she kissed and licked his torso with her breast pushed against his firm body.

"Rukia, we are in the elevator, in the public, with a huge glass wall behind us and I am sure there is a security camera somewhere." Byakuya could barely get the sentence out of his mouth with Rukia distracting him by placing feathery kisses on his shoulder.

Instead of stopping, Rukia raised her violet orbs to meet his grey once and smirked seductively to his shyness. She grabbed his hand and moved his large hand under her white school shirt and her lavender lace bra to cup her breast.

"We are stuck in between two floors that are at least 20 floors above the ground level, so no one can see what we are doing in here. With no power, the security camera in the right hand corner ceiling will not work. No one will come to rescue us for at least an hour." Rukia reassure him that no one will come to disturb them by placing another kiss on his lips.

Byakuya bite his lower lips when he felt her nipples rock hard; telling him that she was already aroused. He started massaging her breasts in a circular motion, as she went on kissing him. He could no longer control himself and swiftly pinned her to the glass elevator wall. He unbuttoned her shirt, unclasp the hook of her bra, and began licking and sucking her aroused nipples. He took his time to lick her harden nipples, before taking her nipple in his mouth and suck harder to cause her to moans for him.

"Byakuya," she moaned in pleasure, arching back her head to the sensation he was giving her.

Rukia unbuckled Byakuya's belt buckle, and unzipped his pants. Instead of taking his pants off, she put her hand inside his black boxers and began teasing his now long and hard Johnny with her hand.

She smirked when she felt his growing erection. She removed her matching panty, and pulled his provoked Johnny out of his black boxer. She wrapped her legs around Byakuya's waist with her back pin towards the wall for support. She position his harden Johnny to her wet entrance, and slowly moved the head of the erection inside her.

"Rukia" Byakuya pleaded. He could feel her wet and throbbing entrance waiting and desiring for him.

"You do not want me?" Rukia asked innocently, her violet eyes full of lust and passion.

"Of course I want you," Byakuya moaned, before he could finish his sentence, Rukia already pushed his entire Johnny inside her.

She bit her lower lip to stop her moan from escaping and started to move her hips.

Byakuya took control, and kissed her red lips before thrusting into her core; hitting her G-spot with every thrust. Each thrust faster, harder and more passionate than the one before.

"Byakuya," the petite raven hair shinigami kept moaning his name again and again. She has lost count of how many times she called his name.

Rukia's hand grabbed to his shoulders as her nail dug into his skin deeper as she felt her orgasm was near. She was sure her fingernail had caused major scratch mark on his back. Their moans filled up the entire elevator.

Both of them could felt their orgasm was near, Byakuya moved his mouth over hers, and thrust in as they both orgasm; spilling his seed inside of her.

**~*~**

The night was really quiet, with the sound of winter breeze murmur in the distant. After one long day of school, and entertaining her friends, Rukia was fast deep asleep in her new bedroom. While in the room down the long hallway, an orange head substitute shinigami was having a hard time falling asleep. He could not believe that he just forced his way into living in Rukia's new house.

Out of the blue, he heard a sound from outside his bedroom.

"I must be hearing things," he told himself and turned to his side with his back faced the door. However, within a few seconds another moaning sound echoed again, this time clearer and louder. Out of curiosity, Ichigo pushed off his blanket and got out of bed to find the source of the noise.

He walked down the dark and quiet hallway that was only lighted by the mellow moonlight. Stepping towards the very alluring sound, he found himself in front of Rukia's bedroom.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo questioned and knocked the door softly. With no response from inside, he slowly opened the shoji door, and quietly walked into Rukia's bedroom to see where the sounds were coming from.

The room was extremely dim with only a Chappy night light revealing the large traditional bedroom. Ichigo could see Rukia's perfect skin illuminating in the dark by the little light given by the moonlight and night light.

'_She is beautiful,_' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo smiled when he saw the raven hair shinigami tightly hugging the white Chappy stuff animal that he brought her for white day present as a return gift for the chocolate Rukia has given him for Valentine's Day. He was glad that she liked it; of course, he has gotten advices from his sisters in choosing this perfect present. The only person that he knew that was a bigger Chappy fan than Rukia in that white bunny was his sister, Yuzu.

When he saw Rukia was peacefully and serenely sleeping on the fluffy white bed, he turned around to exit out of the room when suddenly he heard another soft moan. Immediately, Ichigo turned to face the petite raven hair shinigami, and noticed her hips moving.

"Rukia, what are you dreaming?" Ichigo asked the sleeping raven hair shinigami as he titled his head and lightly scratched his bright orange hair.

**~*~**

Byakuya was sitting at the large wooden dinning room table alone, his beautiful grey orbs stared at the empty seat that Rukia always occupied. He felt that Kuchiki estate seemed very forlorn and empty without Rukia around.

For the past few days, he has been planning on the best method to break the news to the Kuchiki Elders that he was planning to marry Rukia in the near future. The truth was, he wanted to marry Rukia right away. However, knowing the Elders for all his life, he knew that they would not openly accept Rukia to become the new Lady Kuchiki since some of them still perceived her as a commoner from the 78th district, and the whole concept of marrying his adopted sister would be hard to get buy in from the entire group.

It would also cause a lot of bad rumors in soul society since most people did not know Rukia was adopted in the first place. He did not care what other say about him, but he did not want to cause any unpleasant experience for Rukia. He understood that sometimes words from others could hurt her more than real weapon could.

'_What should I do?'_ he asked himself as he stared at the cup of green tea on the table.

"Kuchiki sama, maybe you should go to human world and visit Rukia sama. I am sure she will be delighted to see you." Akane said politely as she placed the dinner dishes on the dinning table.

"That is an excellent idea," Mai said cheerfully. She stood beside Akane holding more dishes.

"She will be so bored without Kuchiki sama around, since she always spends all her free time accompanying you." Akane said in a gentle tone.

"I am sure she would, whenever Kuchiki sama comes home late from work, she always ask me where Kuchiki sama was," Mai added with the biggest smile on her face.

Byakuya remained silent but in his mind he heard the two maids clearly and if the maids had paid attention, they could see his lips curled up a little to their suggestion.

The two maids always wanted to play matchmakers to get their beloved masters together because they both could tell how much Byakuya and Rukia desired for one another. They could tell that Byakuya was genuinely in love with Rukia. He loves her not because she resembled the late Lady Kuchiki but because of whom she was. She was the only one that brought back the light in his life.

**~*~**

A week has passed, Rukia and Ichigo has gotten use to living under one roof alone. Of course, they get on each other's nerves from time to time but overall they found their small arguments enjoyable and amusing. Each night Ichigo would cook dinner while Rukia would work on her soul society reports. It is amazing how much paperwork shinigami has to fill out each day for documentation. Ichigo did not let Rukia cook any meals because he knew she would burn the kitchen to the ground, worst the entire house to the ground. Whenever a hollow appeared, they would both dispatch and finish it before it caused any damages in the city. It was perfect display of teamwork.

Everything that belonged to Rukia's from Ichigo's closet has been moved to the new house, while Ichigo has brought a few of his necessary items to her place. Isshin was in tears when Ichigo told him that he was moving to live with Rukia for awhile. Isshin kept chanting that Ichigo was finally grown up to be a man in front of Ichigo mother's picture.

When Ichigo and Rukia told their close friends at school about Ichigo is staying over at Rukia's new place all of their friends were surprised.

_Flashback_

"What time did you get home last night? I tried calling your house and your dad said you were not home." Ishida asked.

"I stayed over at Rukia's place," Ichigo said casually.

"What?" Ishida said loudly, his eyes are wide open staring intensely at Ichigo.

"You don't need to be so loud," Ichigo rubbed his sore ears with his hand and then continued eating his lunch.

"He is staying with me till I head back to soul society," Rukia told her friends and continue drinking her juice box.

"Can't believe you let him move in," Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up.

"I can't refuse since he promises to cook me three meals a day," Rukia replied and turn to look at Ichigo. "Ichigo, can you make fish and chip again tonight?"

"Eating too much fry food is bad for health," Ichigo explained.

Rukia pouted like a spoil child and gave him one of those sad puppy look until he promise to cook the fish and chip sometime in coming week.

'_Kurosaki kun living with Kuchiki san?'_ Inoue dropped her bento box and spilled half of her lunch.

"Are you okay?" the group of friend asked in a worried tone. All of them turned to face Inoue and Ishida rushed over help her clean up the floor.

_End of flashback_

"Ichigo pass the popcorn," Rukia said and she kicked Ichigo's lap. Her legs were comfortably place on top of the leather sofa, while Ichigo sat lazily holding the bowl of butter popcorn in his hands.

"You are so violent," Ichigo said rubbing the side of his sore leg where she just kicked.

"Stop complaining," Rukia stuffed a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

"You won't get a boyfriend if you act this way," Ichigo said and hold the bowl of popcorn in front of Rukia with one hand.

'_baka I already have a boyfriend,'_ Rukia thought in her mind but giggled out loud.

"What are you laughing about?" Ichigo asked in a curiously tone.

"Nothing" Rukia continued smiling when she thought about Byakuya as her boyfriend. It was something she always dreamed about for ages and now it was finally going to come true.

The two friends continued watching their movie until a very seriously figure appeared behind the sofa. Both of them turned their heads to find Byakuya staring furiously at them.

With the encouragement of the two maids, Byakuya came to human world right after his dinner at the Kuchiki Estate to spend some alone time with Rukia. He missed her so much, and desired to see her. He thought that she would also be lonely without him as well. Instead when he entered into the house that he brought for her, he felt the spirit power of the orange head substitute shinigami. Therefore, he hided his presence and watched Rukia and Ichigo joking and playing casually from the distance until his jealously took over his control. He stepped behind the two friends and for sure both of them could felt his anger flaring from his spirit power.

"Byakuya," Rukia said as she immediately jumped off the sofa in surprise. She was startled by Byakuya's sudden drop in.

"Yo Byakuya," Ichigo greeted the tall Taicho standing emotionlessly before him. He knew Byakuya hated the way he addressed him so informally, but he loved to do on purpose, just to annoy him to see if he will show any facial expression.

"What is this?" Byakuya asked in an indifferent tone, staring intensely at the petite raven head's stunned violet orbs.

"We are watching a movie," Rukia replied respectfully.

"I am not asking what you are doing. Why is he here?" Byakuya asked, staring directly into her pair of violet orbs.

"I am just staying here while Rukia is station here for the mission," Ichigo answered casually.

"I am not asking you," Byakuya said in a cold tone, without even giving a gaze to orange head substitute shinigami.

"Nii-sama," Rukia could tell Byakuya was incredibly enraged that she has allowed Ichigo to stay over at their place. She never expected Byakuya to visit living world without first informing her. Her plan was to keep this a secret from Byakuya because she knew that Byakuya hated when Ichigo stayed at the Kuchiki estate back in soul society.

"I told you not to address me in that manner again," Byakuya told her firmly in an unreadable expression.

"I am sorry," Rukia said softly. She wanted to call him by his first name, but for some unknown reason her old habits kicked in whenever she was nervous.

"Why are you apologizing to him? You have done nothing wrong." Ichigo said loudly.

"This is none of your business," Byakuya told Ichigo in an unemotional attitude.

"What is wrong with you," Ichigo said raising his voice.

Byakuya eyes narrowed to Ichigo's comment, and put a hand over his zanpakuto. He was about to draw Senbonzakura when Rukia stood protectively in front of Ichigo when she detected Byakuya's intention. His pair of sadden grey orbs connected with her apologetic violet orbs.

'_If that is what you want, I wish for your happiness,'_ Byakuya thought.

Without saying another word, Byakuya turned around and flash step away unwilling to meet her gaze; leaving the door wide open for the cold winter wind to blew into the large quiet living room. He was angry by her action but his heart arched by her action even more. All he could do was walk away hiding this excruciating pain and aching heart with his emotionless expression.

Byakuya has so many things he wanted to say when he saw Rukia stood before him trying to protect that orange head boy from harm again. He still remembered the time he went to capture Rukia from human world, when he was about to kill Ichigo, she protected that substitute shinigami. However, he could not find the voice to say those words. He has given his heart to her, but now he felt that she has tossed his heart away because she has chosen Ichigo instead of him.

'_It is stupid of me to think that god did not want me to spend eternality alone. It is ok, I have always walked alone,'_ Byakuya whispered to himself as he flashed step to the gate back to soul society.

"I am sorry Byakuya," Rukia murmured under her breath so no one could hear her words.

After Rukia saw the gate closed, she took a deep breath in relief that Bykuya and Ichigo did not ended up in a battle. Ichigo would get himself killed by Byakuya if she did not stop Byakuya from drawing his sword. Knowing Ichigo's temper and personality, he would fight anyone if they tried to pick a fight with him. There was no way that she would stand there doing nothing and watch the man she loves, and her best friend fighting each other due to some stupid misunderstanding. She does not want to see either of them got hurt because of her.

* * *

**Author's note: **

So what do you guys think of this chapter? I know some of you will be really angry at me for writing this chapter that separate Rukia and Bykuya, but trust me; it is all part of the story. If they don't separate, how will they make up?

I would like to thank you YuzurihaNoRyuu, Vicky, Frozenhowl, Kuchisake, marze09, Icicleriver22, BlackBurningHeart, 1SuperKawaii for spending the time to write a review. I really do love reading them. I usually read them first thing after I finished checking my work email at work, so trust me; all your reviews really does put a smile on my face in the morning. Even if it is bad review, I will take it as constructive comments, and improve on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey All,

Here is a quote that I want to share with everyone, if you have not already heard of it.

"In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities." By Janos Arnay

Read and Review please. =)

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Words That Find No Voices**

It has been an hour since Byakuya left living world, Ichigo and Rukia went back to continue watching the Chappy movie. However, Rukia could not stay focused on the movie content at all; even though Chappy is her favorite thing. Instead all she could think about was Byakuya's face when he left the house; his facial features were still emotionless but his pair of grey orbs had betrayed him and shown so much sadness in them.

'_Why didn't he wait for my explanation?_' she asked herself as she gazed at the distant.

"Rukia, you there?" Ichigo asked when the movie ended and waved one large hand in front of her face.

'_Of course he didn't wait, he is Byakuya Kuchiki, he have too much pride to say anything when Ichigo is in the room,'_ she told herself and let out a sigh.

With no response, Ichigo shouted louder: "RUKIA!"

'_I should go and talk to him alone,'_ Rukia thought and stood up from the dark leather sofa.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked in concerned manner. He gently put one hand over her forehead to check her temperature to see if she has a fever.

Pushing his large hand off her forehead, she blinked her violets eyes a few times and looked intensely at the orange hair substitute shinigami. "Ichigo, I have to go back to soul society to talk to Byakuya. Can you look after the town for a few days while I am gone?" Rukia asked in one long breath, her pair of violet orbs met his pair of worried brown orbs.

"For sure! Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo answered in a concerned tone; he knew Rukia appeared somewhat depressed and unhappy since Byakuya left that evening.

"Yes I am fine, bye Ichigo," Rukia told her best friend in an urgency attitude.

"I guess I will see you in a few days," Ichigo said and gave her a weak smile.

'_Men are such baka, always trying to hide their emotions and act tough,'_ Rukia thought but accidently said the words out loud. Rukia immediately got out of her gigai, and flashed stepped to the garden to opened Kuchiki private gate and traveled back to soul society.

Ichigo's heart twanged in pain as he watched Rukia disappeared from the darkness of the garden to find Byakuya. However, he did not want to stop her from following her heart, since he came to realization that this was what she really desired. He loved her so much that he did not need to have her; instead all that mattered to him was she found her happiness.

'_You have no idea how stupid we can be when it comes to love,'_ Ichigo said in the back of his mind as he glanced at the pale moonlight casted into the empty room from the open door. In his mind, he just reconciled himself to the fact that nothing would happen between them.

**~*~**

"Meer, you need to be more persistent and more aggressive," Nao Kuchiki Onda said in a serious tone.

Nao is Meer's grandmother, one of the oldest Kuchiki Elder. She was the one that wanted Meer to become the next Lady Kuchiki. She has chosen to keep her maiden name as part of her last name because Onda Clan was considered a lower status noble house. Hence, by keeping her maiden name, she managed to get a position in the Kuchiki Elders committee and higher noble status. If anyone could have a worst personality than Meer, it will be her; she was a very materialistic and greedy woman that always pretended to have more wealth than she really has in her family.

Ever since Meer was born, Nao tried to arrange Meer to marry Byakuya, but with no success because Byakuya parents' refused to force Byakuya to marry anyone he does not love. For this reason, she told Meer to seduce Byakuya and always bring up the importance of Byakuya's remarriage topic in Kuchiki meetings.

"Hai," Meer said respectfully and bowed politely. Meer was more than willing to attempt to seduce Byakuya. After all, she has a crush on him since childhood but it seem no matter what methods or approaches she used, she could not get his attention and interest.

"How can you not have any success by now? It has been decades since you started going after Kuchiki sama. Look at Rukia, she only knows Byakuya sama for less than 60 years, and she managed to get him to save her four times." Nao said.

Nao was not pleased that Meer still has not even gotten a date with Byakuya for past decades; more like Meer could not even get much of a gaze or acknowledgement from the head of Kuchiki.

"It is Rukia's fault, she always out stage me in all events, and get all his attentions," Meer whined.

"You are not ugly, and I give you enough opportunities and opening to get close to him," Nao added as she pulled Meer's face up with her index finger to examined Meer.

"I am sorry grandmother, I will try harder tomorrow," Meer murmured.

"Tomorrow? You just got kick out from the Kuchiki Manor again today. You better find a way to get back there now, and fix this by trying harder tonight." Nao said firmly.

"Hai," Meer replied and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you are you going?" Nao asked in an angry tone.

"Going to Kuchiki Manor, Grandmother"

"Don't tell me you plan to walk in from the front door when you just got kicked out this afternoon by the guards." Nao rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelieve.

"Hai," Meer said loudly.

"I can't believe I have such a stupid granddaughter. Go in by the back door where the maids and savants enter, I have made arrangement to have you sneak in without notice."

"But that is the maids entrance," Meer whined in a high pitch voice.

"You have a better way to enter into the most secured noble house without being caught?" Nao said in a mocking tone.

"Thank you Grandmother," Meer excused herself, as she bowed and left for Kuchiki Manor as instructed.

**~*~**

Byakuya finished walking in the garden to evade the thought from his visit to living world. He always goes to the garden to help him clear his mind whenever he felt discontented. However, even with one hour of wondering aimlessly around his favorite pond and sakura trees, it did not ease this soreness in his chest this time. Worst of all all he could think about was the raven hair shinigami, and no matter how hard he tried, she kept appearing his mind.

He inhale and exhaled deeply as he opened the shouji door to his bedroom. The room was absolutely dark, with a cloudy night like tonight, he could barely see what was inside his large bedroom, but with years of walking into the same place every night, he has memorized everything within the room and managed to walk to the side of his bed without stepped or tripped over anything.

'_This is ridiculous! Why am I acting like this, not like we even started anything,'_ he told himself. He slowly took off his casual navy blue silk kimono and sat on the edge of his bed.

Suddenly Byakuya felt a pair of arms wrapped from behind his chest; instantly, he pushed the arms away, stood up from his bed and questioned the intruder:

"Who is there?" Byakuya said in a commanding tone.

"Kuchiki sama, it is me," Meer said in a seductive tone. She sat on his bed naked with the silk sheet covering part of the front of her body.

"Who let you in? Get out!" Byakuya demanded and gave her an icy glace. He was in no mood in dealing with her tonight; all he wanted was to be left alone.

"But Kuchiki sama, please I will do anything you want," Meer begged and removed the silk cover that was on her body, exposing everything to him.

"Put on your clothes and get out now!" Byakuya said again in a firmer tone and turn his body away from the bed. Even though, he has not had sex for decades, he was not interested in sleeping with random women just for physical pleasure.

"Kuchiki sama, aren't I not pretty? Don't I have a body that men will love?" Meer questioned, as she traced her fingers from her belly to her breasts and moved her legs apart.

It is true, Meer was not ugly, and has a body that most men would find attractive, but what Byakuya wanted was Rukia and he knew no one could possibly replace her in his heart. After all, Rukia has placed a spell on him with her beautiful sparkling violet orbs, taken his heart with her laughter, and lightened his empty life with her bright smiles.

"Byakuya, you there?" Rukia asked softly from outside the door as she knocked lightly on the wooden frame.

"What is it?" Byakuya panicked when Rukia suddenly appeared outside his bedroom. His mind was completely caught off guard since he did not sense her spirit power. _'Why is she here?'_

"We need to talk Byakuya," Rukia whispered just loud enough so Byakuya could hear her from the thin layer of paper on the door; she did not want wake up anyone at the Manor.

"We can talk tomorrow morning," Byakuya replied in an emotionless tone trying to hide his fear of Rukia coming in his room to find a naked Meer on his bed, and a half naked him standing in the middle of the room.

"We have to talk right now," Rukia insisted and placed one hand on the door.

"Rukia san, can't you be less annoying and leave..," Meer said out loud, before she finished her sentence Byakuya went over and covered her blabbing loud mouth with one of his large hand.

'_Is that Meer's voice that I heard from inside Byakuya's room?'_ Rukia ask herself. _'Yes, who else will have that irritating voice? Wait a second, why is she inside his room at this hour?' _

Rukia anger flared and opened the door to Byakuya's bedroom without hesitation.

"What is she doing here?" Rukia cried furiously, with one finger pointing at Meer that was sitting on his bed.

"No idea," Byakuya answered and stayed in his calm expression.

"Naked?" Rukia muttered testily and her pair of violet orbs widened.

"This is not what it looks like," Byakuya explained; he try to sound as indifferent as he could but from his voice, Rukia could tell he was feeling a little, well very uncomfortable at the current situation.

"Every man says the same thing when they get caught red handed," Rukia said; her violet orbs was almost flashing fire as she stared intensely at Byakuya.

"This is exactly what it looks like, leave us alone, we were just getting to the good part," Meer said in a seductive tone.

"Fine, enjoy your night sleeping with her," Rukia said angrily and walked towarded the door. Before, she could step outside, Byakuya gently grabbed her wrist.

"Stay," Byakuya pleaded as his grey orbs met her violet once.

"Meer, get out of my room!" Byakuya said in an enraged tone. When he noticed Meer was not moving, he grabbed his zanpakuto and called Senbonzakura. The entire room was filled with beautiful pink sakura paddles, which scared Meer to grab her clothes and ran out his bedroom naked. Meer was certain that if she did not leave the room, he would not be hesitated to kill her; her status of being an Elder's granddaughter will not stop him.

"What do you want?" the raven hair shinigami shouted as tears started trailing down her pink cheeks.

"You," Byakuya said honestly. There was nothing in this world that he wanted more than her.

Byakuya closed his bedroom door, and without even thinking, he swept Rukia into his protective arms into an embrace.

"Rukia I am sorry," Byakuya whispered softly as Rukia twisted madly trying to push herself away from his embrace, but his arms were too strong and overpowering to escape from.

"This is not what it looks like," Byakuya explained in a calm tone and stared directly at the angered petite raven hair shinigami.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? I can't believe I was worried about you, and came back to apologize to you. What is worst was I ended up finding you cheating on me with that whore." Rukia said in a disgusted tone.

"You came here to apologize to me?" Instead of trying to explain to her, Byakuya felt happy that she came chasing after him because she was worried, and wanted to apologize to him.

"I was going to but not anymore. I cannot believe you get angry at me for allowing Ichigo stay over at our place, when YOU were fooling around with some other woman back home."

"Rukia, I will never cheat on you." Byakuya said firmly and kissed her tears off her face as she stood still obligingly and leaned into the warmth of his body.

"What makes you think I will believe you?" Rukia gazed at Byakuya wistfully.

"I have better taste than that," Byakuya said and smirked. "Rukia, I only wish to make love to you." Before Rukia can argue back, he swiftly captured her lips with his.

Rukia gasped by the sudden contact, her mind immediately went blank and did not want to fright with Byakuya anymore over Meer or anything else.

"Surely, you know how I feel about you, about us," Byakuya looked intensely at her pair of yearning violet orbs and his lips twisted in a smirk as he tighten his arms around her waist.

"Byakuya" Rukia whispered his name and giggled.

"I really don't understand how you always manage to cry one minute and than laugh one minute after."

"What can I say, women's emotions is hard to explain." Rukia said with a bright smile.

"Rukia, I am sorry that I do not express myself as well as I want to. You know the closeness of you takes my breath away each time. I have so many things I wanted to say to you, but for some reason I cannot find the voice to express my emotions at times." Byakuya said as he stoked her raven hair gently.

"It is ok, I can see everything from your beautiful grey eyes" Rukia said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Rukia did not know what has gotten into Byakuya since he was usually not this straightforward and expressive with his words. But for sure, she would not mind hearing more romantic words coming from his sweet mouth.

"Byakuya show me how much you love me." Rukia said has she enwrapped her arms around him.

Without hesitation, he captured her lips again, this time the kiss were more passionate and loving.

"Byakuya, can we go to my room?" Rukia asked; her breathing erratic and all she wanted at moment was him. She felt that she had been waiting her whole life for this. His heart pulsed against her breast rapidly, she wanted him to make her his.

"Why?"

"I do not want to sleep on the bedding that Meer touched," Rukia retorted.

"I will have the bed burn and the entire room disinfected tomorrow." Byakuya replied.

"But that is your favorite silk bedding," Rukia chuckled as Byakuya swept her off her feet and carried her towards her bedroom in bridal style.

He laid her on her soft white bed and he remembered looking into her passion filled violet orbs.

"Byakuya" Rukia whispered as they parted for air. The two of them kissed each other passionately; as if they could not get enough of each other. She did not know when they started to take off their clothes, but for sure, they are both now naked, and her small frame was currently underneath him.

She did remember when she pushed off his night kimono and watching it descended off his body once they entered her room. She also recalled when she pushed herself up against him so tightly that she could felt his warmth and his heartbeat racing when she told him to make her his.

"Rukia, I love you," Byakuya said softly. His grey orbs are now so expressive and left no emotion hidden, telling her that he was telling the truth.

His lips traveled on her neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling on her soft spots; making her body felt weaker with each loving touch. His hands roamed everywhere and made her skin tingle from the pleasures he gave her.

"I love you too," Rukia whispered as she opened her passion filled violet eyes and wondered if she was dreaming.

As if he could read her thoughts, Byakuya whisper softly by her ear: "This is not a dream. I can assure you what is about to happen is very real." Then he pulled her hand up to his face, and placed a kissed on the palm of her hand.

Rukia leaned up to kissed him with wet open kisses; she felt his tongue come out inviting her to enter his mouth. She heard soft moans escaping from his mouth, which drove her wanting him even more. When his lips and tongue pushed against her, she felt his silky hair brushed against her skin making her wanted to explore everything.

Byakuya's skilled hands trailed up and down her sides in sensuous motions, making her shiver in pleasure. Her back arched in ecstasy as her heart beat fasten causing her to whimper to his roaming touches.

She yanked his long black silky hair gently and gasped when she felt his warm breath near her ear and asked her again if she was sure. She returned his question with a gentle smile and pressed her wanting lips to his to reassure him that this is what she wanted.

Rukia shyly looked at Byakuya with her innocent violet orbs and watched the way his chest move up and down panting for air. She ran her hands up and down his abs and pressed her body up to his to feel his warmth.

"Rukia you have no idea what you are doing to me right now," Byakuya groaned and looked at her again. He felt his body getting hotter, and his raw desires escalating by their closeness. He did not know what was wrong with himself, usually he have great control; however, right now he just wanted to hold her close and kiss every inch of her body. He wanted to make love to her and make Rukia his, but he never imagined it would be so soon.

"What makes you say that?" Rukia smirked. She cupped his cheeks and pressed her soft red lips to met his and push her tongue into his mouth. She could hear his moans from inside his throat. Then she pushed him off of her petite body and rolled him over onto his back.

Byakuya's darken grey orbs widened in surprise by her action, now he was laying on the pillow watching his Rukia placing soft feathery kisses on his collarbone, chest, abs, and stopped and looked up at him when she reached his Johnny.

"Rukia" He whimpered, when she took his aroused Johnny in her small hands and rolled one of her finger across the tip. He ran his palm over her smooth white skin causing Rukia to tingle to his contact.

"Yes Byakuya," She answered in her innocent yet seductive voice and marveled at his aroused member.

This is the first time for Rukia, but from attending all the health education classes in living world, and Shinigami Women Association Meetings in soul society, she knew exactly what she was doing. She loved the way Byakuya was reacting to her boldness. She noted that she has to buy Matsumoto a drink some day for forcing her to learn all these things in the meetings.

Without waiting for his reaction, she leaned down, kissed his tip and licked away his milky fluid that seeped out. Then in one motion, she slid his tip in her mouth. She could see how he gasped and bite his lower lip when she tilted her head up. His length was too long for her to take all; therefore, she started sucking his tip slowly, used her hands to massage his shaft and his balls, and little by little she tried to take more of him in her mouth as she suck harder. Her lips clamped around his Johnny, as she began to move up and down her head. She could see that he was in pleasure from his low growl.

Byakuya moved his hand to her dark raven hair, and moved his hips to her tune. He could not believe Rukia was doing this, and it was giving him this mind blowing sensation that he had never experienced before. She continued to suck harder until he filled her mouth with his seed.

When Rukia tried to position herself over him, Byakuya already rolled her over where she was beneath him.

Byakuya smirked and said: "It is my turn."

Rukia back arched when she felt his warm tongue move lazily against her breasts; tracing a path around her perky round breast. He flicked, circled, and teased her as she attempted to suppress her moans from escaping. After all, she did not want to wake up all the maids and savants in the Kuchiki manor.

"Byakuya," Rukia moaned as him swirled his tongue around her harden nipple, than sucking one while his other hand caressed the other one. She felt a mix of heat in her stomach that make her yearned for more of his touches.

His touches were soft and gentle which makes her crave for more. He slowly trailed his lips from her breast to her belly, placing feathery soft wet kisses on her warm body. He gently separated her legs to get a better view of her most intimate area. His Johnny was already very aroused by her moans, and desperately wanted to make love to her. However, he knew he had to be gentle with her, make sure she was ready for him, and make this night memorable for her.

Byakuya bend over and traced soft wet kisses from her belly to her thighs before kissing her folds. He separated her folds with two of his fingers and slid his tongue in her wetness, his tongue rolled around her clit. He smiled when he saw her pleasured face with his touch to her most secretive place.

"Byakuya," Rukia moaned as she felt her orgasm; her breathing was erratic and her vision become blurry. Rukia tighten her grip on the sheets; she wanted to scream, but could not. No words could describe the pleasure that he was giving her.

He sat up and gently pushed his little finger in her folds and started moving in small circles causing her to whimper in pleasure. Her body started to move back and forth to his finger's movement.

"Cum for me," Byakuya said as he moved his finger faster. When he felt she was more prepared, he change his little finger to ring finger, then middle finger, and lastly index finger.

"Why are you teasing me like this?" Rukia moaned quietly as her body shiver from orgasm.

Byakuya's Johnny was already hardened by watching her pleasured expression and the wetness that was seeping out of her core. He slowly position his harden Johnny at her moist entrance. He lean down to placed wanting kisses on her reddens lips that were now swollen by their passionate French kisses.

"Because you are so beautiful when you cum," Byakuya whispered in a huskily voice by her ears. His hot breath sends an amazing feeling down her spine.

"I want you inside me, I want to be yours," Rukia whispered in between the wet kisses, and straddle her legs around his waist and gently pulled his warm body toward hers causing the head of his erection enters her core.

"Rukia," Byakuya moaned as he tried to steady himself and slowly enters her, one inch at a time. Her warm core was already wet. When he felt her barrier, he paused and looked deeply at her lusted violated orbs for confirmation. In return, without saying a word, Rukia reach out one hand touched his cheek and leaned up slightly to place a kiss on his to inform him that this was what she yearned.

"I want to be your first and your last," Byakuya murmured.

Unable to control himself any longer, he penetrated her barrier and pushed rest of the ¾ of his harden Johnny inside her in one switch motion. Rukia gasped softly and bite her lower lip to silent her scream as she felt the sudden pain.

"Is it very painful?" He asked softly and tenderly kissed her cheeks as he stayed in that position for her to adjust to his enormous size.

"No," Rukia shook her head in response.

Byakuya knew she lied; how could she not felt the pain when she was so tiny and tight but he could see from her beautiful eyes that she want this as much as he does. He began to thrust slowly into her, making sure not to cause her too much pain and picked up the pace when he saw her facial expression showing signs of pleasure.

Rukia wrapped her legs around the back of him, as he thrust back and forth, hitting her walls which made her moaned louder in pleasure from the sensation. She could no longer think straight as her world blurred from his movement.

Byakuya could feel he was near as he thrust faster and deeper into her core until they both trembled to their orgasm and his seeds exploded inside her.

"I love you. Please never leave me; I don't think I can ever live without you." Byakuya said in a panting breath as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he laid himself on his back on the bed. He could not imagine himself losing another love of his life, losing Hisana to illness was already painful enough, if Rukia left him for any reason, it would be worst because he knew that his love for Rukia was much greater than he had for anyone in his life.

"I love you too," Rukia whispered and wrap her arm around his sweating body.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So what do you guys think of this chapter? Is it what you expected? The chapter is longer than I planned because I did not want to leave you guys hanging. Also, for those that are wondering if this is a dream, this is not a dream! I hope you like this lemon. I really think it is the longest one I have ever written.

Thank you to everyone that is reading and following with this story. I know I update too slow. *BIG HUG* to you all that took the time to write a review. (HeartHoNey, Andy, YuzurihaNoRyuu, vicky, marze09, guardmob, 1SuperKawaii, Frozenhowl, and BlackBurningHeart) I love reading your reviews; it is amazing how a few simple words can bring a smile, and motivates me to write. I hope this chapter answered all your questions from last chapter. Of course this is not the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 10**

**Never Get Enough of You**

The morning sunlight shined brightly through the thin layer of paper on the shoji doors to greet the two shinigami that slept peacefully in each others' embrace. Although, both of them are morning people and had been awake for awhile, both of them did not want to open their eyes or get out of bed. All they wanted to do was to stay in bed for rest of the day undisturbed, spending every moment in each other's arms. However, in this household, it was impossible to get undisturbed when there were two maids that are eager and enthusiastic to care for their two Kuchiki masters.

"Kuchiki sama, I will be leaving the meals outside the door," Akane said politely as she knocked softly on the Rukia's bedroom door.

Byakuya and Rukia both heard their maids giggling as they exited the long wooden hallway. They were sure that their maids are cheerfully laughing because their maids were aware and figured out what had happened the night before from all the noises they made the entire night. After all, Byakuya's personal maid did bring his meal to Rukia's bedroom instead of his quarter.

"Good morning," Rukia said softly as she tilted her head up from his neck and took a deep breath to inhale the sweet Sakura scent of Byakuya that she loved. It was a dream came true that she could finally wake up in his arms. _'He smells so good,'_ she thought.

"It is Good afternoon, Rukia," Byakuya whispered and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He tightened his embrace of the petite shinigami that was wrapped in his strong arms as if he was scared that she would leave him any moment.

His pair of grey orbs met her beautiful deep violet once with so much gentleness and love. It was the same beautiful violet eyes that he remembered from over 50 years ago when he first saw her at the shinigami academy chasing his vice captain. The once which he tried to ignore and avoid for decades because he was scared what emotions it would cause, but now he could finally admire her striking purplish-blue eyes without hesitation. He could really stare at her mesmerizing violets eyes forever, and he knew he would never get bored of it because it shines so brightly and expresses so many emotions.

"Well good afternoon, Byakuya sama, did you have a good night sleep?" Rukia asked and giggled quietly. She knew that both of them did not fall asleep until the break of sunrise because they were busy having hot, passionate sex the whole night. After all, her body still felt the aftermath of their love making from a few hours ago and can barely move a muscle right now.

"Best one I had in decades," Byakuya replied truthfully with a smirk on his face.

"Me too," Rukia said with the smile of a girl that was deeply in love.

"Because you are here," he added in a husky tone by her ear.

It is true, although, he did not get many hours of sleep last night, he felt really refreshed; waking up with the woman he love in his arms, and knowing she would be there when he opened his eyes, made it the best night sleep he had in decades. Being in love again, and having the love returned gave him the most heartwarming feeling that he thought he would never experience again in his life after Hisana's passing. Also, it has been a long time since he has been so honest with himself, with his feeling, and with his words. He was sure that the reason he has been able to be act this way was because he has taken the unknown clear liquid from Mayuri.

"Oh," Rukia felt shiver down her spine by his hot breath.

"We have to get ready soon, there will be an elder meeting tonight," Byakuya said.

"I did not get invitation, how do you know there will be a meeting?" Rukia ask in a curiously tone. Usually, she would get a formal invitation at least a week ahead of the meeting date since Kuchiki is all about planning ahead.

"Because Meer would have ran home complaining to Nao last night, and told her about us. Knowing Nao, she would have gathered all the Kuchiki Elders this morning, and requested a Kuchiki Meeting for this evening to stop our relationship."

Rukia face saddened and looked concerned to the idea of facing the Kuchiki Elders in that large cold meeting room.

"Don't worry, I won't let them," Byakuya snuggled her closer to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Rukia face turned as red as an apple when her stomach made a noise from hunger. She was never very good at keeping her hunger hidden since childhood. Of course, when she was living off the street, she has gone days without food and she would tried to hide her hunger from her friends, but her stomach would always betray her by making the most embarrassing noises at the worst time.

"I think we should get the tray from outside," Byakuya suggested with a bright smile on his face while looking at her fondly and kissed her forehead again.

"Let me go freshen up," Rukia said and lazily got out of bed, pulled a casual white cotton kimono over herself, and went into her bathroom. As soon as, she stood in front of the mirror, Byakuya already flashed stepped behind her, have his arms around her tiny waist and his lips were already tackling the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulder.

"Rukia," Byakuya whispered before sucking hard on a spot between her neck and shoulder; making sure that it would leave a very visible mark that everyone can see.

"Byakuya," Rukia moaned to his kiss.

Seeing Rukia's head arched to give him more access, he decided to continue his advances to make her moans his names even more. He would never get tired of hearing her moan his name. Since the way her voice moans his name sounds like music to his ears.

"You are going to leave a hickey on me," Rukia murmured softly.

"I am just marking you as mine," Byakuya said and moved his hands up and down her waist.

"But I am already yours," Rukia replied and turned around to face him with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

With that being said, Byakuya captured her partly open mouth, lifted her petite body up and placed her sitting on the edge of the whitish marble top of her bathroom sink where her legs was dangled over the edge.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked as their lips slowly parted for the much needed oxygen. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while his hands pulled her closer to his bare chest from her hips.

"Having my breakfast," said Byakuya. He started tracing kisses and nibbling softly along her jaw line and her neck, which Rukia's head arched back in response to his movement. She just loved the way he touches her, it was passionate, yet gentle; making her craved him more.

"I am a breakfast now?" Her beautiful dark violet eyes looked dreamier than ever as it came in contact with his lusting grey eyes.

"You have no idea how tasty you are," He pressed himself harder against her as he slipped his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss. It made him happy to see her body melting by his kisses. His fingers quickly pushed her cotton kimono off her upper body revealing her soft creamy white skin while her hands moved to the back of his head holding him closer.

"Haven't you gotten enough of me last night?" Rukia said in a teasing tone.

"I can never get enough of you," Byakuya said in a sexy voice.

Rukia closed her eyes as his hands moved up and down her back, than along her arms. She panted heavy; her red lips were parted slightly as he kneaded her breasts. She could feel his hardened Johnny poking her thigh; making her wished he would get closer to her now wet core.

Byakuya bent his head and use his tongue to twirl and nibble on her hardened nipple before sucking it fervently, while his other hand massaged her twin; giving it the equal attention and love. Leaving her breast, he started to kiss her shoulder and grind himself to her centre; her moist core lubricated his Johnny. He bitted his lower lips when the head of his Johnny pushed past her folds. Even after making love to her the entire night, he could never believe how amazing it feels to be inside her.

"Byakuya," she moaned while holding on to his shoulders. She could feel him slowly entered her core and paused to give her time to accommodate to his length. When his member kept hitting the back of her wall with each thrust, she felt her body losses all her strength and could barely speak a word besides moaning from pleasure.

He pushed her legs further apart and slowly sliding within her walls, moving back and forth slowly as he surged his length within her warmth moist and smooth core. The pleasure she was giving him was unbelievable because she was so tight. Her walls surround his member perfectly like a glove. He thrust harder and deeper into her as she gripped his shoulders to stable herself in place. However, that proved to be no enough, later she grasped the edge of the marble top under her hips to steady herself while he held her ass as he thrust deeper into her; making her moans in pleasure.

As she walls clenched around his Johnny, she screamed his name when she cum. When he felt her body shiver to orgasm, he came inside her as he thrust slowly while his member pulsed releasing the seed inside her again, filling her core.

"Rukia, I love you," Byakuya whispered in a panting breath with his head rest on her shoulder. Both of their bodies glistened with sweat.

"I love you too, Byakuya."

Two hours after having breakfast or lunch and more snuggling with Rukia, Byakuya flashed stepped to the Shinigami Research Institute to find Mayuri Kurotsuchi for a quick chat. He never like meeting with Mayuri because he always disliked how Mayuri treated every living thing with no respect and see everything as an experiment. Then again, Mayuri does prove to be useful in many ways, and his shinigami skills were undoubting powerful.

"What brings you here today, Kuchiki Taicho?" Mayrui said in mad scientist tone with his gold teeth showing from his smile.

"I will need a recording of Nao Kuchiki Onda bribing the Kuchiki guards at the back gate," Byakuya said in his emotionless serious tone.

"What makes you think I will have that material here?" Mayrui said as he passed a clipboard to Nemu that was standing quietly beside his chair.

"I know you have reinstalled most of the hidden camera all over soul society," Byakuya said in the coldest tone.

'_How did he know,'_ the blue hair scientist thought as he narrowed his golden eyes. From last incident, Mayrui has already been warned by the commander that he was not allowed to spy on his colleagues again, and if he repeated the same crime, it would not be overlooked again.

Although, Byakuya knew that Renji and his zanpakuto came across Mayrui's hidden room and destroyed Mayrui's Rsearch Institute along with all the hidden cameras Mayrui installed across soul society to spy on every shingami awhile ago, but he knew that that crazy scientist has already reinstalled most of the cameras. Of course, this time Byakuya made sure that none of the cameras were installed within his house.

"Answer one question and I will have the video deliver to you in one hour," Mayrui said. "Did my new invention help you relax?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied in an indifferent glace and flashed stepped away from the Shinigami Research Institute.

"Interesting," the sadistic scientist smirked and crossed his hands on his desk.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey all,

A short and sweet chapter with a very simple lemon; hope you guys and girls like it. It is not as hot as last chapter, but I tried to make it more romantic. Also, I have to add Mayrui back into the story since Byakuya did drink the bottle from him in earlier chapter. Anyone want to guess what it is?

Thank you to the following for taking the time to write a review.

1SuperKawaii, guardmob, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Chi, Vicky, and BlackBurningHeart.

YuzurihaNoRyuu: I know I hate the Meer character too and I want to kill Meer in a future chapter, but got to figure out how to do that =) Any suggestions? I figure it is best to have her dig her own grave, rather than dirtying the hands of Byakuya or Rukia.

BlackBurningHeart and Chi: This is not a dream if you are wondering. ^.~

Cheers,

Yunie


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all,

It is me again. I was listening to some exile's love songs when I wrote this, so I hope it won't sound too clichéd.

Thank you again to BlackBurningHeart, YuzurihaNoRyuu, YuYuAnne, 1SuperKawaii, and Vicky for your reviews.

Also, here is a quote I want to share with everyone. "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart" by Helen Keller.

Enjoy~ Please read and review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I Always Get What I Want**

The refreshing spring breeze gently motion the newly bloom pink sakura blossom to dance gracefully for the couple that were cuddled underneath. Once in awhile a petal of the sakura blossom would fall on the pond, making the water ripple in the most subtle yet beautiful way. As the sun started printing the sky in beautiful shades of pink and orange to welcome the arrival of the full moon, Byakuya and Rukia were sitting in the garden having their usual after dinner green tea; the only different tonight was the way they both leant towards each other closeness that they both preferred. If he could stop time, he would love to freeze time at this moment. The awkwardness of silent no long existed between them, for now they both enjoyed the moment being together; the sweet scent of sakura lingering in the late spring air, the bitterness of the finest quality green tea, and the calming sound of the wind made the moment ever so perfect.

"Rukia, we have to get ready for the meeting in an hour," Byakuya whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her raven hair and inhaled her familiar scent. He could not figure out what was the scent on her, but for sure he loved it.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" Rukia asked.

"You don't want to be late for tonight's meeting," Byakuya said as he stoked her back tenderly.

They both knew that tonight's Kuchiki meeting was not the customary monthly one that they had endured and suffered endless times. Since the meeting came in an invitation on the same day as the meeting with no description and just asking for their attendance, they knew the Elder had something to say to them and did not want to leave a paper trail. It would be the meeting that their relationship be revealed and the Elders did not want anyone outside of the family to found out.

"I want to be with you longer." Rukia replied lazily as she tilted her head with her cheek still comfortably sleeping on Byakuya's strong shoulder. She wished that this moment never ends.

"I will be with you everyday, to have you in my arms, and to pull to tight but right now we really have to get ready or else we will be late." Byakuya said softly with their noses touching, then he bended down to captured her pink lips for a loving passionate kiss.

"Every time I fall asleep, I see you in my dream. I am just afraid that this is a dream as well and I will be forced to wake up once tonight is over. I want to keep dreaming, together with you," Rukia said softly. Byakuya's pair of grey orbs looked her violet once with so much adoration by her statement.

"If this is a dream, I will not let anyone wake us up," With that said Byakuya carried Rukia in bridle style and flashed stepped to the front of Rukia's bedroom, where Mai waited patiently to prepare her master for the Kuchiki Meeting. "I will see you in half an hour," Byakuya added before he left in a flash for his own room.

"Rukia sama lets get you looking presentable," Mai smiled while opened the door with one hand and gave a little push on Rukia's back to motion her to enter with the other hand.

"Aren't I always presentable?" She might sometimes come home in all torn up clothes and dirt all over herself from training, but Rukia was always presentable and appeared as a respectable Kuchiki over the centuries in all noble events.

"Of course you are, but today we are taking the extra step to make you breathtaking so no wrinkly Elders can complain that you are not a noble when you are far more beautiful than any other noble lady," Mai said and started taking off Rukia's current casual blue kimono off.

"Just make me more beautiful than Meer," Rukia ordered.

"Certainly," Mai smirked to her master's demand since it was amusing to see Rukia wanting to put an effort to look better than another woman. Usually Rukia would prefer to wear her unappealing one layered black and white shinigami uniform to everywhere. In the past, Mai would physically have to force her to change into formal kimono each time. As well as, each time Rukia would try negotiating her way out of wearing make up and jewelry. However, today, she is allowing Mai to dress her up like a doll without a fight.

"How many layers of elaborate kimono are you planning to make me wear tonight?" Rukia's asked.

"Around sixteen," Mai answered casually.

"Sixteen layers of kimono? I won't be able to move," Rukia violet orbs widened while her maid started layering her with different contrasting colored and pattern kimono.

Ignoring her master's protest, Mai continued putting layers and layers of silk kimono. "Since it is spring, let's put you in bright colours with spring floral pattern," Mai said as she layered another layer of silk kimono on to the petite shinigami.

Half an hour later, Rukia was finally ready to present herself for the Kuchiki Meeting. With sixteen layers of colourful kimonos contrasting to show her status and two elaborate kanoko dome birra birra kanzashi that are crafted into the shape of sakura with one silver butterfly made white gold and pink diamonds on her perfectly done hairstyle; Rukia truly look amazing but she could barely walk or move.

.

.

.

"Ichi-nii, do you want seconds?" Yuzu took Ichigo's rice bowl from the square dinning table.

"Yes, thanks," Ichigo said.

"Why are you eating at home the pass few things? Shouldn't you be busy making grandchildren for me?" Isshin said loudly.

Since Rukia went back to soul society, Ichigo have been going home for dinner since no one was at Rukia's place for him to cook for. After all, cooking dinner for one, and eating alone was quick lonely compared to the liveliness of eating with family at the Kurosaki house.

"For the million times, Rukia and I aren't making babies," the orange head substitute shinigami said angrily.

"But you guys are living together, so sooner or later I will get my grandchild," Isshin gave a big pat on the orange head substitute shinigami's back.

It was Isshin's dream to have grandchildren as soon as possible, so he could go cry in front of Masaki's picture. However, this only applied to his son, for his daughters, they would forever be too young to date, to get marry or to have children. Especially, since in his eyes' no men are good enough for his previous daughters.

"Dad, there is something call protection," Karin said.

"I always tell him never to use condoms," Isshin said proudly. Karn only shake her head to her father's comment. It is unbelievable that any parents would tell their children to not use protection for sex when their children were only in high school.

"We are just living under same roof; nothing is happening. We are just best friends."

"Where is Rukia san? I haven't seen her coming to dinner for pass couple of days," Karin asked while using her chopstick to pick up a sweet and sour chicken.

"She went home for a few days to sort out family issues," Ichigo said firmly as he reached out to get the bowl from Yuzu.

"Yuzu, have you seen Kon? When I went to my room earlier, I can't find that stuff animal." Ichigo asked casually. He knew that his younger sister has taken Kon to her room, since she loved to play dress up with Kon and since Ishida was so kindly to give her a box of Kon's doll clothes last Christmas, she was able to dress that orange stuff animal in the weirdest way.

"She is in my room. I dressed her in the cutest princess dress; it is pink with white laces," Yuzu said with the brightest smile on her face.

"How about you stay here tonight? So I can tell you about my field trip. " Yuzu asked with her very hopeful eyes that Ichigo can never say no.

"Sure, you can show me what outfit you put Kon in this time," Ichigo said and chuckled to the thought of Kon always being dressed as a female instead of a male by his younger sister.

After dinner, and about one hour of playing with Yuzu dressing up Kon, Ichigo brought the orange stuff animal back to his room to give Kon a break from torture.

"Ichigo, what took you so long to come back to save me? Do you know how many hours of torment I had lived for past few days?" Kon said as he tries to tear away the pink princess dress, but with his stuff animal strength, there was nothing he could do.

"Stop complaining, didn't I just save you?" Ichigo said as he scratched his ear with his right hand from the annoying protest of Kon.

"Where is my beloved Nee-san," Kon asked as he tries to push open the closet door to find Rukia.

Even though, Kon have a fetish for big breasted women, he has a special bond with Rukia, and loved her more than any other women. Even if it was a one sided sentiment, he just loved running to her, trying to get her annoyed and get smacked and threw to the wall by her.

"She went home," Ichigo said as he laid down on his twin size bed while staring blankly at the empty closet that used to be the home for the raven hair shinigami. Although, he always told everyone that Rukia and himself are just best friends, and had reconciled with himself that there was no chance between them. He still loved and missed having her very much but he was not looking for anything in return. After all, she was the only one he allowed to shout at him, giving him orders, and making him realized there were so much more he could do with his unique powers.

.

.

.

The petite shinigami stood in front of the large meeting hall, staring blankly at the slightly opened large stone door, where all the Kuchiki Elders were awaiting inside. She felt a little frightened to step inside the cold room where everyone that sat inside are opposed to her relationship with the man she love just because of her commoner blood, and adoption papers that she signed many years ago.

Rukia's unsettling emotions were distributed by a similar comfort voice; she could not resist but smiled warmly at the tall handsome Kuchiki that offered his large inviting hand to lead her way into the path that would change her life forever again. The last time her life changed dramatically was when she became Rukia Kuchiki, a noble that everyone expected to respect and look upon. It took her awhile to learn the noble way of action and behaviour, but as a perfectionist, she managed to master that in front of all audience. The only people that were able to take off her Kuchiki mask were Renji and Ichigo. Those two just have the skills to tick her off so badly that she could not stay in her Kuchiki indifferent tone and expression.

"Shall we?" Byakuya asked. Delicately holding her hand, he led the way, showing no fear on his features, only showing confident and authority from his body language, he entered the large meeting hall preparing to fright for what he so desired.

"Kuchiki sama, I believe you are awake of why we call upon you and Rukia here tonight," the elder that sat in the middle of the long stone table said as he looked directly at the two Kuchiki that stood in middle of the large hall holding hands tightly.

"Look at you two, bringing shame to the family name," Meer's grandmother said loudly.

"Before looking at us, may I suggest you look at the brown folder that is sitting in front of you," Byakuya said in emotionless tone to Nao.

Nao quickly opened the folder to find pictures of her bribing the Kuchiki guards. "How did you get these?" Nao asked as her face turn paled. If any of the other Elders found out about this, she would loose her position as a Kuchiki Elder.

"What is inside the folder?" the Elder that sat beside Nao asked curiously.

"Nothing" Nao flustered by the other Elder turning to her attention, and immediately closed the folder to hide the pictures.

"If you wish, I have the video version," Byakuya added and he could see Nao's facial colour drained from her and turn another shade paler.

"Kuchiki sama if you are looking for another wife, there are other single noble ladies available, and why do you choose your own sister?" another elder said.

"I am only interested in marrying Rukia," Byakuya said firmly as he tightened his hold of her tiny hand. His firm response to the Elder eased Rukia's nervousness and brought a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes like Nao's granddaughter, Meer, she is single and a very beautiful young noble," the elder beside Nao suggested.

"I already have plan for Meer, she is to be wed to Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkotaroemon Omaeda," Byakuya added and looked directly at Nao. He noticed how her jaw dropped when he mentioned the lieutenant's name. Byakuya knew marrying Meer off to the loud, snobbish, greedy, cowardly Marechiyo would be the best punishment for both Meer and her grandmother. He knew no other Elders would reject his proposal because Marechiyo fit the husband requirement for most noble women; after all, he is rich and a noble.

After a long quiet discussion between the Elders, one finally spoke out loud: "We will agree to Meer's engagement with the young Omaeda, but we will not agree to the relationship between you and Rukia."

"If you all do not agree to this union, I will resign as head of Kuchiki and live a normal carefree life with Rukia," He said seriously to the Elders then turned his glaze to the stunned Rukia with the most loving smile.

Rukia could not believe that he threatened the Elders and would walk out on being the head of Kuchiki just to be with her. She felt both happy and sad from his words because the way he was willing to stand up for their relationship made her happy. However, it made her sad to see the person whom she loves more than her own life would give up on something that she knew meant a lot of him just for her. Nevertheless, she felt that she was not worth the trouble for anyone. She would be happy just being with him in secret.

"You cannot abandon your family duties," an elder said as he stood up from the chair from rage.

"You all should be well aware of the fact that I will do anything to get what I want," Byakuya said honestly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Every eye in the room turned to look intensely at him.

Although, Byakuya have stop acting the way he did in his teenage years, but the memories of him acting upon his desire burnt deep inside anyone that knew him. Being the only child and the heir of one of the four greatest noble houses gave him a lot of opportunities to act anyway he wanted. How could anyone that knew him since a young age not know his stubborn and spoiled personality? Look at Senbonzakura; it is a perfect representation of Byakuya's real personality.

"I always get what I want," Byakuya added.

With that said Byakuya turned around and walked out of the large meeting hall with Rukia held closely to him. He heard the protest of the Elders, shouting loudly as the two exited, demanding for them to halt because the Eldres were not done talking. What was there to talk about? Their disapproval or their approval of his relationship with Rukia meant nothing to him. What mattered was that he knew that the small petite raven girl in front of him loves him as much as he loves her. He wanted to spend rest of his life with her, cherishing her, loving her, and protecting her forever even if he was injured.

.

.

.

"Byakuya are you sure about this?" Rukia asked as she tilted her head to look directly at his back.

"I am." He answered without thinking.

"No you are not, how can you be saying about resigning as head of Kuchiki?" Rukia asked and at this instant he turned his body around to look back at her. He noticed that her beautiful violets eyes expressed so much worries and he knew he had to say something to stop her concerns.

"Josiah Holland once said that the most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart. I will give up anything to have your heart. No matter what happens, I will never leave you Rukia." He answered honestly.

"Byakuya you are acting so weird these days," Rukia blushed to his confession.

"Why you say that?" the tall 6th division captain asked, as he put his arms behind Rukia's legs to carry her bridle style to flash step them back to Kuchiki Mansion. The faster they get home the better, since the extra minute they spend here, only meant one less minute for their alone time.

"Because usually you are all quiet, and I am the one that talked," Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as she looked intensely into his pair of dreamy grey orbs

"Only when I am with you, I am my real self." He said as he gently pat her head.

"You are just acting very different in front of people. You have never spoken like this to the Elders."

"People say when you care for someone so much, all the things around them seem to disappear," Byakuya said as he smiled warmly at the love of his life.

"And you are smiling a lot likely. I did not even know you know how to smile until recently," Rukia added with a wide smile.

"I do know how to smile, just I forgotten how to smile since the day Hisana pass away," Byakuya said. Without noticing, Rukia find them are already in Byakuya disinfected bedroom with a new bed and silk bedding of course.

"Am I a replacement because I look exactly like nee-sama?" Rukia asked in a sad tone. She did not know why she suddenly asked the question that was always on her mind since the day she was adopted, but some reason, hearing her sister's name coming from his mouth, made her want to find out the answer.

"Rukia, you are never a replacement. Hisana will always have a special place in my heart. However, right now I know I am in love with you and I will always devote my love to you only." Byakuya replied openly and captured her lips for another passionate kiss. No matter how many times they kissed, each time as enchanting as the first, each kiss felt truly magical for him.

"What will other say, if they know about us, about this?" Rukia murmured as he started placing feathery kisses on her neck making her shiver in pleasure from the contact.

"Rukia, love is between two people, two souls, it does not matter what other say or think."

_To Be Continue_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Another dreamless, lemonless chapter, I hope you guys don't mind. I really want this chapter to be full of romance from Byakuya. Hopefully you guys are not sick of my romantic chapters yet. I noticed that I wrote Byakuya into this Romantic guy that always says the sweetest thing.

Sorry that I have not killed Meer in this Chapter, but I really liked both ideas: marrying her off to a fat ugly noble and killing her off. Figure I should include both in this story ^_^

ArtBox: Yes Johnny, it is a term very commonly used. It is even used in anime, like Eden of the East.

I hope everyone liked this chapter. =)

Have a wonderful weekend.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all,

**YuzurihaNoRyuu, guardmob, RunSakura, 1SuperKawaii, YuYuAnne, Rukes, Vicky**

To the people listed above, Thank you for your reviews.. I LOVE your reviews~~~~

**YuzurihaNoRyuu:** I hope I can continue to write stories and chapter better than your expectation

**guardmob: **I will write your request of the torture of Meer very soon. Got to build up the drama for her to dig her own grave.

**RunSakura:** I will make sure that Byakuya and Rukia will have a very extravagant wedding at the end. *wink*

**1SuperKawaii:** Thanks for your review as always, I will remember to write more descriptive parts for your liking. Also, I can't wait for your next story. =)

**YuYuAnne:** This chapter won't be as romantic as last one, but I tried to make it very hot.

**Rukes:** Thanks *big hug*

**Vicky: **I know I love the romantic side of him too. I just have to update this one first because that one is rated T, so I can't write erotic lemons.

Enjoy~ Please read and review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Game**

The gentle white moonlight shined tenderly illuminating the large bedroom, where it was lighted by many candles of all sizes. The night was soft, one of those perfect late spring evening where the weather was not too hot or too cold. Unlike in human world where the night sky was lighted by the colourful lights of the city, in soul society, the sky was brightly lighted by the breathtaking moon and twinkling stars each night after the sun set. Although, it was not the prime time for star viewing, June was usually the best time for star viewing, but tonight the millions and billion stars twinkled beautifully on the velvet like late spring night sky, as if the stars were playing a piece of music for the couple.

The two shinigami kissed roughly yet gently. Rukia moaned into the kiss, as he took advantage of her parted soft red lips to deepen the kiss. Their kiss felt like forever and either of them wanted it to stop. Without noticing, Rukia has already entered his bedroom with her back sleeping on the fluffy bed. His hands moved quickly, tearing away the layers of colorful silk kimono that she was wearing. With his skilled yet delicate hands, he managed to quickly take off all of sixteen layers within a few minutes, and exposed her smooth naked body.

"Rukia," he whispered breathlessly as his eyes travel across her body admiring the view in front of him; her skin was like glowing under the moonlight. Rukia's face blushed to his wondering eyes. He pressed his built body against her warm body; covering her smooth body that felt like silk.

"Byakuya, can you tell me more about nee-sama?" Rukia asked softly. She knew she has to ask before his touches made her forget. For some reason after hearing him talk about Hisana, she wanted to know more about the sister that she never knew. The only time he ever mentioned Hisana was when he told her the reason for her adoption after he saved her from Gin's deadly attack right after Ichigo saved her from execution.

"What do you want to know?" he asked as he nibbled the soft skin on her neck making her give a few small gasps of pleasure.

"Everything," Rukia said.

"How about we play the question game," He suggested in a husky voice as he caressed her breast.

"Questioning game?" her pair of large innocent violet orbs look confused at his grey once.

"Each question you ask me, I get to do something to you in return for the answer."

"But you know I will let you do anything you want with me anyway," Rukia replied truthfully.

The feeling of wanting him and needing him after so many months and years of fantasizing and lusting him in her dreams. Then in this past two days, he has let her experience so many feeling she has never knew existed before and now she could not get enough of him. His love making were like an addiction for her; she craved his passionate lips on hers, she desired his large strong hands all over her body, and she yearned for him inside her.

"The game will make it more interesting and best of all you cannot stop me from doing what I want with you," Byakuya said in a mischievous smirk.

"Fine," Rukia said. It was a rare occasion that Byakuya was willingly answering questions and she was not going to let it escape.

"So what is your first question?" Byakuya asked by her ear. His hot breath sending this tingles feeling through her entire body, making her feel warmer than usual. Then he pulled her harden nipple lightly, teasing it, making her cries his name.

"What was Nee-sama like?"

"She was gentle, quiet, and shy," he said as he lowered his mouth to her aroused nipple and suck on it sensually while his hand playfully caressing with the other. Making her bite her lower lips to stop the moaning sound from coming out.

"When did you meet Nee-sama?"

"About seven years before I found you," Byakuya replied, then blew on her harden nipple that he was just teasing a moment ago. Her response was small gasps from the gentle contact of the cool air to her peaked nipple.

"How long Nee-sama was sick before the illness took her life?"

"Hisana knew she was dying before she met me," Byakuya answered honestly in his indifferent tone as her violet eyes widen in surprise by his calm words.

"Why did you marry Nee-sama when you already know she was dying?"

"When she told me that she has an incurable illness that would take her life in a few years, and her wish was to have a family of her own and finding you. All I wanted to do was to make her wish come true by giving her a family and providing her with all the resources she need to find you."

Rukia smiled from his answered. _'Looks can be so deceiving, who knew that the man which everyone thought to be as cold as a block of ice could have such a loving side,'_ she thought.

"Is there a lot of similarity between Nee-sama and I?" She tried to pull his warm body off her because the way he was touching her was making her mind feel fuzzily. Just when she thought she succeeds, his mouth moved to her other breast and started teasing her other peaked nipple with his hot wet tongue, causing her head to arch back and moaned from the sensation.

He tilted his head up slowly and scanned her entire body and studying every curve on her. Then briefly replied: "To others you two may look similar, but to me, you two look completely different." With that said, he started tracing kissing around her the soft creamy skin of her breast while his hands gently stoking her inner thigh.

"Ahhh," she moaned. She knew she had to ask this question because it has been on her mind forever, "How are we different?"

"She is a little taller than you," he answered quickly, as he rubbed his finger on the fabric of her panties. Feeling her wetness through her panties, he could feel his member hardening fast.

"That is not what I meant," Rukia protested as she tried to pull his hand off her core. She knew that if his hand continued to do what he was doing, her mind would soon go all blank, and all she could do after that was moan his name. However, Byakuya grabbed her hands with one of his large hand, and held her wrist tightly above her head as he continued his assault.

"You and Hisana's personality is very different." He said as he started assaulting her neck with small nibbles. "Although, you two have the same large violet eyes, yours always show so much emotions of joy, but hers always show so much sadness," he said. He stopped his movement and Rukia could see how his face started to show some sorrow from his heart.

"Maybe I was not a good husband," he added.

"I am sure you are an excellent husband," Rukia whispered and cupped his face to pull him closer for a loving kiss. She noticed how his mood turned as he remembered Hisana. There was no way that he was a bad husband. Although, she has never witnessed how he acted around Hisana or the way he treated Hisana; however, all the stories she heard from the maids of how loving and caring he was to the late lady Kuchiki, she was sure that he was the perfect husband that every women wanted.

"I am sorry that I asked these questions," She said softly as her pair of violet orbs gazed lovingly at his. Now she finally understood why people always say never ask your boyfriend about their ex. Some things are better left unknown.

"It is ok." He shook his head and gave her a tender smile. "Maybe we should stop the game right now," he suggested.

"We can stop the game, but I don't want this to stop," She placed gentle kisses on his shoulder as he kisses her the soft skin neck.

Byakuya soon was overwhelmed by his desires. His hand traveled from her slender shoulders down her arms, to her slim waist, he paused briefly when he reached to her hips, then ran his hand over her abdomen. His touches were sending shockwave through her entire body, making her want him even more. She could feel her core getting warmer by his touches.

"You are already wet," Byakuya whispered in her ears as he stoke her womanhood gently, feeling her wetness he could not resist giving her small nibbles on her earlobe.

"Because of the way you are touching me," Rukia said as she blushed.

"Rukia, come for me," Byakuya said as he push aside the fabric, and slide his finger in and out of her, making her core response with more wetness and heat. She was sure that she orgasm by his hands stoking, rubbing, and circling her core.

"B.. Byakuya," She cried out in pleasure. "I don't want your finger, I want you inside me."

"My pleasure," He smirked. Before Rukia can register her thought, he has already taken off her panties, pushed her thigh apart and positioned his aroused member at her hot moist entrance with her legs up.

He push his harden member deeper and deeper into her warm core until he was completely inside her, feeling her hot wet and tight passage around his harden over size member cause him to moan in pleasure. He knew she would be tight due to their size different but he could never imagine she would be this unbelievably tight.

"Rukia, I love seeing your face in pleasure," He said as he slowly pulled his length out of her, and then thrusting it back in her core in a slow deep rhythm, causing her to moan more as the pressure build inside him.

Byakuya increased his rhythm; he thrust harder into her as she continued moaning his name. He loved hearing her voice, especially when she was moaning his name from her soft lips. It really sounded like music.

"Byakuya," she cried loudly as she felt pure bliss and ecstasy by the orgasm. With one last deep thrust his seed exploited inside her.

"We have to play the questioning game again," he whispered, as he stoked her back gently with one hand, while her head rested on his built chest.

"Then one last question, when did you start to fall in love with me?" Rukia asked as she traced her finger down his chest to his abs playfully.

"Since the day I lay eyes on you at shinigami academy. When I saw your smile, and your eyes, I fell in love with you Rukia Kuchiki." He said.

"What that long?" She gave him a questioning look.

"I was scared by my own emotion, so I kept my distance all these years. If I knew how good it is to embrace all of my fate, I would have done so sooner." He answered firmly as he bent down, pulling her closer for another kiss.

She returned his kiss and she moaned softly in his mouth, when she felt him cupping her breast, caressing it, until her nipple was peaked again. Then, she was flip over, leg parted with her position in doggy style.

"B.. Byakuya," she moaned as she felt his finger rubbing her wet folds.

"I did answer your question, and we still have so many positions we have not tried," Byakuya said, as he entered her again causing her to moan in pleasure. She has already lost count of how many times she cum, for sure that she orgasm more than the number of fingers and toes, but she did not want the night to end.

.

.

.

"The Elders have decided that you will be marrying Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkotaroemon Omaeda," Nao said as she lay on her sofa.

"Grandmother what did you just say?" Meer shouted.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Nao said firmly as she rubbed on her temple to ease her headache. She has enough things on her mind to worry about, and last thing she wanted was Meer giving her more problems. She still could not believe that Byakuya just blackmailed her to shut up because it was not a usual thing that Byakuya would do.

"No I am not marrying that fat ugly man," Meer stated as she shake Nao's arm and whined like a spoil child. Then again, she was a spoiled child from the start.

"I really don't think you have a choice now, since the Elders have agreed on it."

"How can you agree on this? I am your granddaughter. Didn't you want me to marry Byakuya sama?" Meer asked as she continued shaking the Nao non stop.

"Stop acting like a child!" Nao demanded seriously. "I have no say in this matter either, since Byakuya threatened everyone that he will step down from being head of Kuchiki if we do not agree to his relationship with Rukia. Knowing most of the Elders, they will all give in to his request sooner or later because Byakuya is one of the most powerful Kuchiki that ever headed the family." The old woman added.

"Byakuya sama and that lowly commoner?" Meer hissed.

"Yes, they are together now, and he got his hands on proof of me giving kickback to his guards." Nao said.

"Grandmother, I really do not want to marry that man," Meer begged in tears.

"Meer, at least he is rich," Nao said well patting Meer's head. It was true, the arrangement could be much worst because he could have forced Meer to marry a noble house that has no money. In Nao's opinion, money was far more important than appearance. Of course, if the man has money, power, and looks, it would be the best, that was why she wanted Meer to marry Byakuya so badly, but she understood that life could not be perfect.

"He is rich, but you going to get ugly great grandchildren if you let me marry him," Meer tossed at her grandmother as she ran out the door.

"Meer the wedding will be in a little over half a year from today," Nao yelled the crying Meer that was running down the hallway.

Wiping her tears from her face, she decided that she was not going to sit around watching Rukia and Byakuya together and wait for the day of her marriage to the one she does not love. If she was not going to be able to marry Byakuya, she would have to find a way to break Rukia and Byakuya apart.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So what do you guys think of this Chapter? I just had to add a lemon in this chapter because after writing the chapter 6 for my other story, I needed to write something with lots of Byakuya and Rukia love. When I came up with the idea of the questioning game, one of my guy friend's responses was "I want to play!" Therefore, I had to add it in here.

Though, I do find asking the dead sister question is odd, but then I imagine Rukia will be pretty curious about learning more about the sister that left her on the street when she was a baby. Especially since Byakuya just told her that she was not her sister's replacement in the last chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as enjoyed writing this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all,

How was everyone's long weekend? Mine was very relaxing; I even have time to get a massage to take off some of the stress from work. Usually I hit about 100 plus golf balls and take a nice hot coconut favor bubble bath to take off my stress, but a massage was way better. =)

It is my birthday tomorrow and I have to play in a tournament in the evening. Therefore, I want to publish this earlier for everyone today. I am born on the 7th month, 7th day, and 7th hour. Don't worry I was not born on 77 year. I am not that old. I am not going to tell anyone my age. After all, a woman's age is her biggest secret.

Shout-out thank you to **Darth-Taisha, sagittariusleo, YuzurihaNoRyuu, alindaarch, Rukes, YuYuAnne, 1SuperKawaii, guardmob, BlackBurningHeart and vicky73.** Your reviews really motivated me and kept me continue writing this story. At some point, I considered deleting this story because my first few chapters were horribly written, and when I tried to find a beta reader to edit it, I think he gave up on me and decided not to send back the revised version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I will love to own Byakuya

Warning: contain a hot Byaruki lemon

Happy Reading! Read and Reviews~~~

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Habits**

The streets were quiet with only the sounds of the strong wind echoing through the narrow passages between the white buildings. As soon as dawn approached, the weak sunlight started to brighten up the dark streets of Seireitei; Meer has already arrived at the tall front entrance of Shinigami Research and Development Institute. An unspoken rules among the souls that lives in soul society was to stay away from this particular building because rumors has it that the building were haunted by a lot of tortured souls, and many people had heard painful screams coming through these polar white walls. However, today, she knew that the only soul that would and could fulfill her request would be the crazy 12th division Captain. Shaking off her fear, she gathered her strength and raised her hand to knock loudly on the large stone door.

"Hello," the petite lieutenant greeted in a melancholic and despondent tone with one hand holding the large door open.

"Hello. I will like to talk to Kurotsuchi Taicho," Meer demanded.

The noble noticed a lieutenant armband around the woman left sleeve, and could not resist staring at Nemu to examine the lieutenant from head to toe. Although, Meer has never met the lieutenant in person before but she was told that the lieutenant of 12th division was artificially created with gigai and artificial soul. Truthfully speaking, Meer though the lieutenant looked just like any other shinigami, maybe even more attractive and pleasing than most of the shinigami she has met through political gathering.

"May I ask what this is about?" Nemu asked courteously. Her voice was quiet, almost whispering. It was rare that someone beside the division members visiting the research institute, especially at this early hour of day when the sun has not risen. If she was not currently helping on an experiment with her father, aka creator, she would be at 12th division headquarter sleeping right now.

"It is regarding an experimentation proposal," Meer replied as she looked directly at Nemu's pair of green eyes.

With that said, Nemu did not need to ask further and allowed Meer to follow her inside the mystery research institute. The green eye lieutenant serve her a cup of strong coffee, asked her to fill out a one pager questionnaire that asked the oddest questions, and then requested her to sit in a very dark waiting room where it was only lighted by a dozen of blue monitors lights.

"What do we have here this early in the morning," Mayrui said as he flipped through the document that Nemu gave him before they entered the meeting room. Walking slowly towards the brown sofa in his meeting room, Mayrui approached his guest in his usual boredom attitude. The 12th division captain appeared in his usually appearance of thick black and white make up and wearing a weird looking hat. Nemu stood silently beside him.

"Good morning, Kurotsuchi Taicho," Meer wiped the coffee stain from the side of her lips and bowed her head to greet the crazy scientist.

"Ah..Meer Onda…..Who are you?" the scientist asked loudly in an irritated tone as he examined the woman sitting in front of him in monotony. He has no idea who she was, but he had to admit she would be considered physically attractive according to his research of male preferences, but he noted that he could make her better with a few modifications and upgrades.

"I am a noble of a lower house under the Kuchiki house," Meer explained right away, moving her body towards the edge of the sofa.

"What brings you here today, Onda san?" He asked; his voice was becoming more impatient with every minute away from his waiting experiment.

Mayrui was in a middle of an experiment when Nemu walked into his lab and told him that someone has requested a meeting with him regarding an experimentation proposal and she has already put her in his meeting room. As a scientist, he could never turn down a proposal without hearing it first; therefore, he ended up halting his experiment to come meet with this person.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho, I want you to break apart Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki," Meer said loudly as her fist tightened on her sides.

"Why do you want to do that?" He asked in a bored tone. The scientist saw no reason to break apart the two siblings' relationship. After all, Byakuya and Rukia's sibling relationship was always known for lack of sibling relationship. The way they barely even look at each others in the eyes, all the formal mannerism towards each others and the lack of affections they shown in public were clear signs.

"If I cannot have him, she cannot have him either," Meer hissed with a poisoning voice.

'_Oh this can be interesting,'_ he thought to himself. He could easily see that this woman had cried with her redden eyes and strained voice.

"What makes you think I can do that?" He said, and tilted his head in a disgusting angle to look at the woman sitting in front of him intensely.

"I believe you are the only one with the capability to break them up," Meer said firmly as she looked directly into his golden eyes.

"What do I get in return?" Mayrui asked with an evil smile as he stared at her body rather than at her face.

"I will be you test subject for an experiment," Meer said powerfully as she stood up and untied her pink kimono to reveal her naked body. Her pink kimono dropped on the floor and pooled around her feet as she stood there for his examination.

"Any type of experiment?" Mayrui questioned as he looked closely at her naked frame as he walked beside her, running one finger down her lips, sketched her throat, and traced the skin between her breasts.

"You can do anything you want with me. I don't care what happen to my body or soul, as long as you break apart Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki." Meer replied honestly and did not equivocate from his touch. She knew that this was the craziest thing she ever agreed to, but if the 12th division would help her break apart the love bird, it would all be worth it. It has become her habit that she has always gotten what she wanted, and if it was something that she could not have, she would destroy it rather than allowing someone else has it.

"I think we have an agreement," Mayrui said in his devious grin as he widened his smile to show his golden teeth. He did not have to concur to this agreement, but he decided to accept it because he was mostly amused by Meer's determination to get her revenge. After all, not everyone a random soul would come up to his door step to offer herself as an experimental object. Of course, he already had the perfect experiment in mind for her to take part in.

.

.

.

The velvet dark blue sky begun to lighten up as the bright orange sun appeared above the horizon in the east printing the endless sky with intense red and orange hues, as mother nature started to shine across soul society. Brightening the large bedroom with soft and warm sunlight to waken up the couple sleeping cuddled in each other's warmth in the largest bedroom in the Kuchiki Estate.

"Hmm," Rukia started to leisurely stir from her sleep as she shifted her body closer to the warmth beside her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes to focus to the figure in front of her.

Her body still felt exhausted and sore from prior night's game, but her body's clock automatically woke her up in the usual time. Her body was so use to waking up as the sunrise because of Byakuya's habit of early breakfast over the decades. It was one of the hardest things she had to adapt to when she first became a Kuchiki, but now she could not remove that habit, even when her body called for a much needed rest.

"Morning Byakuya," Rukia whispered as she slowly opened her large violet eyes to meet with a very soft pair of mesmerizing grey eyes that were staring at her lazily and fondly. As usual, her beautiful violet eyes held him captivated and he could not help but to admired them.

"Morning Rukia, where are you going?" He murmured and admired the way she looks so adorable and delicious in the morning; her dark raven hair was spread across the large pillow, with her deep violet eyes sparkling with emotions of happiness. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, as he tightened his protective arms possessively around her small frame. He pressed her warm body closer to his and stoked her lower back gently; touching her soft skin that he never would let another man touch.

"I need to get ready to get back to human world, it is a school day today and my mission isn't over yet."

"Stay with me in bed for five more minutes?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him and buried his nose in her neck. His voice was deep and rich, making her wonder how he sounded so damn sexy this early in the morning.

"I am sorry, I can't, else I will be late for class," She replied as place a kissed his lips and untangled from him.

"Do you always walk around naked in your room?" He asked, as he studied her petite form when she slowly moved herself off the bed, and walked towards the bathroom while she was still naked with her hips swayed with every step she took. Making him remembered just a few hours ago, he was holding on to her hips while making love to her while she moans and screamed his name from pleasure. Just the thought of her moans was causing his member to react. It was amazing how sexy she look without her shinigami uniform. Truthfully speaking, he was glad that the uniform was so unappealing and hides all her curves from other men's sight. Otherwise, he would get jealous and ended up slicing every man that ogled her.

"I always sleep naked, well I usually sleep with only my panties on," she answered honestly as she stopped before pushing open the bathroom door and turned to face him. She noticed that they have only spent the last few of days as a couple but she was already not embarrassed and felt comfortable enough to walk naked in front of him.

"All these years?" Byakuya inquired as he looked back at her again. He was surprised by her response. He never knew she has the same habit as him.

"Yes," she paused to think. "Well only when I am at home," she added before she went to freshen up. She always slept in Ichigo's sister Chappy PJ when she slept in Ichigo's closet, and when she stayed over night at her division, she always slept in her uniform.

"How come I was never aware of this habit of yours?"

"First you never asked, second you never really come near my bedroom before. You don't like this habit of mine?" She asked innocently as she turned her head around to look at him.

"I love it," he said in a very attractive smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. Byakuya was completely naked as his pair of grey orbs burns into her body.

Rukia could not hide her chuckle when she saw that sexy smile on his face. His gorgeous grey eyes, perfect straight nose, strong jaw line, and killer smile for sure would melt any women's heart. Without a doubt, he was an amazing man and she was happy to be with him.

"I never knew you can smile like that," Rukia said and smiled back at him before turning away again.

"You are the one that show me this happiness," Byakuya said sincerely. Growing up as a Kuchiki was not the easiest thing for any normal soul, there were many heavy burdens and responsibilities that made him forgot the simplest of all emotions, happiness. He have not felt this happy since his teenage years, and having Rukia returning his feeling was what brought back his cheerfulness to his life. "I will miss you so much," he added openly. "And I will be worried about you," he whispered so she could not hear from the bathroom. This was the first time he felt so in love, the love he had for anyone else before could not even compare to what he felt for her right now. Moreover, he knew that his feeling for her will never change.

"I will miss you too," she shouted from the bathroom.

"I will be counting my fingers till the day we meet again." She did not see the expression on his face when he said those words, but the way the words came out, it sounded too cute from someone that was almost six feet tall.

"I am only going to be gone for another two weeks and my mission will be completed. I will be back before you know it," Rukia called out loud from the private bathroom in his bedroom. She was getting used to him opening himself to her, and telling her how he felt. Although, she never expected him do so because Byakuya was known for his coldness towards others but now she felt she has a better understanding of him.

"That is so far away," Byakuya said as he quickly got out of his large bed, and walked to the other side of room, to where his walk in closet lays, and picked out a casual navy blue kimono to wear.

"For someone that live more than 150 years, two weeks should feel like nothing." She said as she turned the dial and moved on hand under the running water of the hot shower to test the temperature of the water.

"Without you, it will be the longest two weeks I have to endure." His rational mind was telling him that two weeks was nothing, but knowing that she would be gone by his side for two weeks, it was too long to wait.

"It cannot be so bad," Rukia said, trying to reason with him, as she entered the rain showers. Feeling the hot water running down her body, she let out a small buff of pleasure. She did not realize that a pair of grey orbs was staring directly at her wet body.

Suddenly she felt her body pushed towards the wet shower tiles as her lips were captured by similar warmth. Instead of protesting to his intrusion, she wrapped her hand at the back of his head, with her finger lightly pulling his long black hair, and her legs wrapped around his waist to stable her balance. She gasped when she felt his member was already hard, telling her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

The moment he laid eyes upon her as the water trail down her body, he felt his member aroused. He could not stop himself from joining her shower, leaning towards her, he did not even care that she was getting his clothes wet. What surprised him and caused him to moan was how she pulled off his water soaked kimono, pressing her hips forward, and rubbed his member at her hot wet entrance in such an alluring way.

Byakuya seized her soft red eager lips in a hot and fiercely passionate kiss, licking her lower lips for permission to deepen the kiss, which she was more than happy to give him. Although, she tried to fight for dominance in the kiss, she ended up losing in the tongue fight. He took his time kissing her, and his hands roamed all over her body, feeling her every curves.

"Byakuya," she moaned in this mouth breathlessly, running one of her finger down his muscular chest.

"Rukia," he whispered in her ear in a deep husky tone, sending her this tingly feeling down her spine. She could feel this warmth gathering between her legs.

With one hand at the back of her wet hair, holding her neck. She arched her head back to give him more access to her soft skin, as he places feathery open mouth kisses from her ear lob, down her jaw line, and kissing the sensitive skin of her throat. His other hand was caressing her breast, giving both the equal attentions needed.

"Byakuya.. what ….are you ….doing in …here?" Rukia asked between her moans when he used his thumb intentionally stoking her peaked nipple, making her tighten the muscle at her womanhood.

"I am here helping you shower," he broke the kiss and answered as he took away the hand that was on the back of her neck, and opened a bottle of sakura fragrance body wash. She notice how his eyes darkened when he flick open the bottle, and pour some of the pink liquid on his palm before massaging it on her white creamy body.

"Are you?" Rukia asked in an innocent voice, as she moved her hands to his hardened member, slowly stoking it up and down, sliding his tip in her wet entrance and held her position to tease him by not pushing him deeper.

Byakuya moaned in pleasure when he felt her hips moving in a slow rhythm to invite him to join her. Instantaneously, with one hard thrust he entered his entire member in her hot wetness, all the way into her base. He began to thrust in and out of her as soft moans of pleasure escaped her mouth and her breathing quickened with every thrust.

"Byakuya," she moaned his name again, as her violet eyes rolled back under her eye lids.

Seeing her pleasured face, Byakuya continued to thrusts harder and faster into her, making sure he hit the sensitive spots that earns the loudest moans from last night's game.

"uhh ah ahhh… Byakuya," she screamed as her body shivered with a powerful orgasm when she climaxed.

Feeling her walls tightened around his member, with a few more thrust, he came deep inside her. His body felt so ecstasy and satisfied knowing that if they continued to make love like this, it was only a matter of time before he got her pregnant.

"You know what, I once had a dream like this before," Rukia said with her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer for a loving kiss.

"Then we should make your dreams becomes reality more often," Byakuya said as he lightly kissed along her delicate features.

Out of the blue, his face suddenly turned serious and the most random question came out of his sweet mouth: "Will you marry me Rukia?"

"No… I mean …Yes… I mean.. Not like this! Just ask me in another time, another place. You cannot ask me to marry me in the shower after we just make love. What am I going to tell our children when they ask me how you proposed to me?" Rukia said.

"You can always tell them that their father proposed after mommy and daddy had very hot steamy passionate sex in the shower," Byakuya smirked. "When you say children, how many do you mean?"

"Oh about a million," Rukia said sarcastically and grinned when she saw Byakuya grey orbs widen in stock.

.

.

.

"Nemu, use your vice president authority at the shinigami woman association to set up a hot spring trip this coming weekend," Mayrui ordered as he walked out the meeting door, headed to his lap to continue his experiment with Nemu following close behind him. "Remember to invite all the members and allow them to bring anyone they wish," he added coldly.

"Hai, Mayrui sama," Nemu had no idea why he wanted to set up the trip, but being obedient, she would do anything for her creator without questioning his motives.

"Make sure Rukia and Kuchiki Taicho are coming."

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you guys think of this Chapter? I hope you enjoye it, I know that I changed Byakuya's character a lot in this story, he is more childish and romantic as he open up to Rukia. I notice that more and more readers hate Meer, and I am sure most of you will hate her more now after this Chapter.**

**Darth-Taisha:** Hopefully as I continue writing ff, my writing will continue to improve, and I can finally write a full story without giving my readers a headache. =)

**sagittariusleo:** I am sure you will be more curious about what is going to happen to her more now.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu**: I know Meer did something stupid again and don't worry I have the perfect punishment for her in the later chapter that maybe interesting for some readers.

**Alindaarch:** So what do you think about Rukia wanting 1 million babies? I know it is kind of impossible consider they won't live that long to have that many, but at least it is cute thing to say.

**Rukes: **Thank you for your review. And for sure she will bring a little more drama before her own ends.

**YuYuAnne:** Hope you enjoy the lemon in this chapter. =) Thank you for your review.

**1SuperKawaii: **Glad you liked the game idea in last chapter, and yes Meer is up to no good again. Hehe. Thank you for your review always.

**Guardmob**: I hope you are not reading this at work again. LOL.. else you might want to turn up the AC. Hehe.

**BlackBurningHeart: **Hope you are less busy these days. After all, the weather is so nice outside, it is best to just relax and chill in the sun.

**Vicky:** I love him too, he is just way to sexy. Thank you for your review and message.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi All,

It is me again. I planned to take a break after publishing the chapter 8 for my other story, Love like You Will Never Get Hurt. But the reviews from everyone has motivated me write more than I expected. A lot more than I expected. Thank you so much to the people listed below for all the reviews for the past chapter.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu****, YuYuAnne, vicky73, 1SuperKawaii, Rukes, sagittariusleo, BlackBurningHeart, guardmob, XLightningX, alinda arch. **

I also noticed a lot of my readers are the silent type, and preferred to read and not review. Don't be shy! I want to hear what you think too. I don't bite.. well at least I can't bite over ff.

Nonetheless, I do want to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone that read this story so far. Since, this story finally passed the 12000 mark, despite only 88 reviews.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and happy reading.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Hot Spring Retreat (Part 1)**

More than a week has passed since Rukia left soul society to continue her mission in human world. Each night after she finished the dreadful and tedious homework from high school, and endless shinigami reports from soul society, she would have her peaceful dinner with Ichigo in the dinning room with the sliding doors wide opened to admire the large sakura tree in the luxurious garden. The entire garden was casted with small soft pink sakura blossom petals, making the whole scenery presented in front of her each day all pink and romantic, reminding her of Byakuya that she missed so much. The truth was that she started missing him the moment she left the Kuchiki Mansion and wanted to text message him, but she tried to act strong by not sending him a message unless he send first. After all, she was the one that told him that the few weeks of being apart should be nothing for someone that lived more than 150 years. Most of the nights, Rukia would still be working on her shinigami reports after dinner and Ichigo would sit quietly near her and read his novels, while she chat with him over the most random topics. Ichigo might not look like it, but reading was his favorite hobby and English was his best subject. However, tonight it was different, and she has been looking forward to it for days.

"Ichigo, I will see you on Monday at school," Rukia said as she got up to gather the dirty dishes on the dinning table to bring to the kitchen sink.

Since Ichigo was responsible for cooking, Rukia insisted that she would take care of the dishes after each meal. At first, he was scared that she might break every single dish in the house because he knew that she has never washed a single plate or bowl at Kuchiki mansion. After all, it was seen as inappropriate for a noble to enter the kitchen to do a maid's job. Who knew the Kuchiki Princess can do dishes.

"You are leaving already?" Ichigo asked in a disappointed tone. Although, he knew she would leave sooner or later, he wanted to stay by her side for as long as possible.

"Yes, everyone is meeting up at Urahara shop in an hour and I still have not packed! Thanks to the stupid math homework that is due first thing in the morning on Monday," Rukia said with a frown. Rukia never understood why human likes to study math so much, when most of the math a student learned in high school would not be used in a daily basis once they graduated.

"Oh you guys are having the retreat in human world?" He asked in flabbergast tone as he watched the petite shinigami turned on the lukewarm water in the kitchen sink, poured some green apple favorite detergent and started washing the dishes one by one with the most serious face. He could not help but smiled warmly at her because he always found her serious nature, and the determination she put in everything she does very amusing.

"Apparently most of the members in the Shinigami Women's Association wanted to come to human world for this treatment," Rukia said loudly so he could hear her over the running water.

"They just wanted an excuse to come to human world to shop," Ichigo commented, as his built body leaned on the kitchen black galaxy colour granite counter top.

"You can't blame them, there are a lot of things in human world that we don't have in soul society," Rukia simply answered before she turned towards orange hair substitute shinigami.

A lot of the items that could be easily purchased in human world are still hard to find in soul society. After all, there are no Chappy stores, no lingerie shops, and no juices in juice boxes in soul society. Not everyone was as lucky as her to have a private gate that allowed her to travel between the two worlds whenever she wanted to go shopping. Sometimes being a Kuchiki has its benefit.

"Well have fun on your retreat," Ichigo said.

**_Flashback_**

Rukia was in her 3rd period history class when suddenly her cell phone vibrated, the gang all turned to look at the petite shinigami. Immediately, she flipped open her red cell phone to see if it was a hollow appearance, but it was not. It was a text message from someone she never expected to message her, it was Nemu Kurotsuchi. She looked back at Ichigo and shook her head gently to let him know it was not a hollow call.

'_How did she get her number?'_ the raven hair shinigami thought as she put back her cell phone in her grey school uniform pocket, then she remembered that she has given her number as contact number for Shinigami Women's Association.

When lunch bell ringed, the gang sat together on top of the school building rooftop for their usual lunch gathering. Rukia finally had the time to read the text message, and it was the best thing that happened to her the entire day. It was an invitation to a hot spring retreat. Instantly, she forwarded the message to Byakuya and asked him to join her. Yes Byakuya has a cell phone too because it was the best method to contact Rukia when she was stationed in human world.

"I will be going to a Shinigami Women's Association hot spring retreat this weekend," Rukia informed her friends with the brightest smile on her face.

"You are leaving us your dirty work again," Ichigo complained.

"I am sure that nothing will appear while I am gone because the entire sword beasts are gone," Rukia said before she started drinking her favorite apple juice.

"On the contrary, the hollows always appear when you left," Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up as he recall the number of time hollow appearance happened when she went back to soul society due to family matters.

"Awww, hot spring! Kuchiki san I want to go too," Orhime whined a little.

"I am sorry, I am only allowed to bring one guest," Rukia explained in an apologetic tone. If she could, she would love to bring all her friends, but for some reason, in the invitation message it stated that she was only allow to bring one person and that person must be from one of the 13 division.

"You are you bringing?" Chad asked calmly.

"Byakuya….Nii sama," Rukia murmured softly. _'When the time comes, I can let them know,'_ she told herself.

Obviously, the gang could catch the little blush appearing on her rosy cheeks when she mentioned Byakuya. However, no one said anything when they spotted the jealous look on their orange hair friend.

_**End of flashback**_

"Yo Rukia, are you happy with him?" he asked as his brown orbs looked intensely at her.

Ichigo finally found the courage to ask her. Although, she never told him that she was dating with Byakuya. He could already tell by the way her facial expression changed whenever Byakuya was mentioned. Certainly, he wished that it was himself being next to her, but since he knew her heart belong to someone else, all he wanted to know was rather she was happy being with that person.

"Yes Ichigo," Rukia replied in a firm tone and a casual smile to assure him.

"Tell him if he ever made you cry, I will kick his ass," he told her.

She was the one that changed his life and gave him the power to protect the mountain of people he wished to protect. If anyone made her cry or hurt her, he would be the first one in line to protect her and hurt whoever dared to cause tears fell from her violet eyes.

"I don't think you can kick his ass though," she stated simply. In her opinion, no one was stronger than Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I did beat him when I saved you," Ichigo exclaimed.

"That was because he did not use his full power knowing that you were there to save me."

"You have not seen me use my full power yet," he answered with a wide smirk on his face. He was not lying; it was true that he has never shown his full power in front of her. After all, last time he lost control of his hollow self, Rukia was fighting on the ground of Hueco Mundo while he was above the fake sky fighting with Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Thanks Ichigo. You are such a baka," she whispered in a gentle voice. It was nice to know that her best friend was starting to accept her relationship with the man she loves.

"Are you any different?" Ichigo murmured and they both look directly at each other with a gentle smile. "If anything happen, you can come home. Dad, Karin and Yuzu, we are always going to be here for you. You are always going to be dad's 3rd daughter," The substitute shinigami told her.

"Yes Ichigo! You sounded like a father giving a lecture to his daughter right now," Rukia said as she ran into her bedroom to start her last minute packing.

"Hell no, maybe I sounded like an older brother," Ichigo said as he chased after her in the hallway. Having two younger sisters and an irresponsible father, he was use to being the over protective brother that took care of everything at home. "Remember to pack your charger for your cell phone," Ichigo added.

"Ichigo, you know I am more than 100 years older than you, for sure I am the older sister here," Rukia explained and continued stuffing clothes into her bag.

"Well you don't look like one," Ichigo said.

"Ha! That is because I took good care of my skin and my age don't show." Although, she has only met Ichigo in recent years, for some reason, she could only act so carefree around Ichigo and Renji. It was as if they knew each other forever since the first day they met. At first, she thought it was because Ichigo looked like Kaien Shiba, but later she realized it was something else.

.

.

.

An hour later, at Urahara shop, the raven hair shinigami finally arrived at the meeting place. A regular white coach bus was parked on the road near the shop, with a lot of familiar faces standing in groups in the empty spaces near it. Tessai was already sitting at the driver seat, getting ready for the road, while Jinta and Ururu were helping the people to put their luggage under the bus. It was amazing how the tiny Ururu packed so much strength in her 4'6" body.

"You are late Rukia san," Rengiku shouted happily as she ran over to give the petite shinigami a welcoming hug. Rengiku has a habit of hugging anything that she found cute and adorable. Since Rukia was so petite and never complained like Hinamori or Toshiro does, Rukia was her favorite and best target.

"You are just early Rengiku san," Momo said as she walked out from the coach bus.

"Matsumoto, Let the girl breath," Hitsugaya ordered his lieutenant as he watched Rukia small hands tried to push her face away from Matsumoto's large breasts. He really understood Rukia's suffocating in between Matsumoto's large breast since he has to suffer the same treatment from Matsumoto everyday at work ever since he became the captain of 10th division.

"Thank you Hitsugaya Taicho," Rukia thanked the white hair captain weakly as she tried to catch some fresh air.

She gazed around in hopes to find Byakuya in the crowd and noticed a lot of the captains and lieutenants are going to this retreat.

The supervising Chairwoman, Retsu Unohana brought her Taicho, Jushiro Ukitake as a guest because the captain of 4th division said it would be good for his health to go out more. President, Yachiru Kusajishi invited Kenpachi Zaraki Taicho. Rukia guessed that the pink hair lieutenant must be too lazy to walk around on her own because Yachiru always hanging on Zenpachi's back. Vice president, Nanao Ise brought the perverted Shunsui Kyoraku Taicho. Although, Nanao never admitted her feeling towards the Captain, everyone could see that she has a crush on him. Temporary Vice President, Nemu Kurotsuchi brought her father, aka creator, Mayrui Kurotsuchi Taicho. Rukia questioned on how the mad scientist could go into a hot spring with his thick black and white make up. _'Must be water proof make up,' _she told herself.

Soifon invited Yoruichi Shihoin. Everyone could guessed that the reason Soifon Taicho invited Yoruichi was because she wanted to see her naked. Too bad for her that Yoruichi stayed in her black feline form for this trip because there was no one around for her to tease. Kiyone Kotetsu invited the other co-3rd seat of 13 divisions, Sentaro Kotsubaki. Her sister, Isane Kotetsu invited Hanataro Yamada. Instead of inviting her Taicho, Ranigiku Matsumoto invited Renji because of their close drinking buddy relationship. Good thing that Momo Hinamori invited Toshiro Hitsugaya Taicho.

Also, she noted how everyone looked good in human clothes. The large breasts lieutenant was dressed in a tight yellow top with a super short brown skirt which made her curvaceous figure even more appealing. Hinamori was dressed in a light pink top with white silk blended puff skirt which made her look more innocent. Hitsugaya Taicho was dressed in a black golf shirt with a little white detailing on the collar and a very dark wash colour jeans which enhanced the uniqueness of his white hair. She had to admit the white hair captain looked very cute.

Suddenly a familiar comfort voice called her name and she turned around to find another breathtaking sight. Byakuya was dressed in a loose white shirt with white linen casual pant with his hair tied to the side loosely.

He noticed how her violet eyes widen and traveled up and down his body. Byakuya hide his smirk under his emotionless face flawlessly, and walked closer to her in a gentle lenience pace while he examined her form from head to toe. She was wearing a simple green spaghetti strap summer dress that show off her creamy white skin.

"Rukia," he called her name again but this time in a deep huskily tone that made her body react immediately.

"Byakuya," she greeted him softly as she felt her cheeks heat up. The moment their eyes met, the brightest smile appeared on her face.

"May I?" he asked as he extended a hand to carry the bags for her and to put it under the coach bus. Rukia could not help but smiled genuinely to his gentleman gesture.

"Young Love," Shunsui whispered and smiled as he watched the two young Kuchiki from afar on top of Urahara shop with a cup of warm sake in his hand.

.

.

.

Inside the large bus, the 12th division captain's gold eyes never left slight of Byakuya and Rukia. The more he observed them, the wider his smile grew. His smile could only be described as creepy and chilling.

"When you get a chance to be alone with Rukia, tell her that her brother was drugged," Mayrui informed his daughter in a cold tone. "Tell her that her brother has taken a drug one day after she left for her mission, ask if she noticed any different, and that the drug should wear off in about a month," the mad scientist exclaimed.

"But Mayrui sama, you told me that Kuchiki Taicho only drunk the bottle of plain water and not the drug you recently invented before?" Nemu questioned politely as she finished putting her bags in the storage compartment on top of their seats.

"I did," Mayrui answered casually.

"You said you wanted to see how a mind can change a person's behaviour without drug involved." Nemu stated.

Mayrui simply nodded to her statement in agreement. Indeed, that was what he had planned before, but now with his new agreement with Meer, he has to change his original plan to get his hands on a live test subject for his next experiment.

"From my observation, I can conclude that the mind played a major role because mentally Kuchiki Taicho through he drunk something to help him and gave him the courage to take the first step in courting Rukia." Mayrui added as he looked silently out the window at the two Kuchiki, with his long black fingernails tapping loudly on the window side.

"If he never taken any drug, then Mayrui sama, I do not understand why you want me to lie to Kuchiki san that Kuchiki Taicho is drugged," Nemu said in a confused tone.

"Just do as I say," Mayrui ordered in a tone that she could not question his action. With that said, he closed his eyes and fall into a deep slumber with a nice dream. Everything was going as planned, at least going as planned for him.

.

.

.

Hours later, they finally arrived at the Hot Spring Resort and each member was escorted to their rooms. Much to everyone's surprise, instead of separating the male and female shinigami, Nemu separated each member into their own rooms with their invited guest. Of course, none of the member or their guest protested about the arrangement.

"Rukia, I miss you," Byakuya said as he leaned in closer to her till her back was to the wall when they got into their room. "I never felt like this before," he added breathlessly. He has never missed anyone so much in his life before. He had never found himself with this strong attraction towards any women before. Yet, when Rukia left for her mission, her casual smile, her dreamy violet eyes, and the soft touch of her skin still lingered in his mind. All he wanted was to be near her again and never break away.

"I miss you too," Rukia murmured as her chest heaving up and down from their close distance. "They might hear us," she whispered as she felt his hands were moving from her bare shoulder down her arms.

Taking her chin in his hand, he tilted her head up to look at her directly in her violet eyes before he bent down and captured her lips softly with his. Their kiss started off gentle and slow, but later they speeded up their kiss. She moaned against his mouth as he leaned his mouth over hers to part her lips with his tongue. Her hands slide behind his back, feeling every muscle on his body. As if he put spell on her, the moment his lips touched her, her body and mind felt like they are going to melt by his soft lips.

He parted the kisses and started to assault her exposed shoulder with small love bites which earned him some arousing whimpers from her lips. He wanted to bite her soft skin since he first laid eyes on her when she walked to Urahara shop.

"Rukia chan, everyone is heading to the hot spring for a dip, you want to join us?" Matsumoto shouted from outside the door, causing the couple to stop their movement in shock.

"Sure, I will be coming in a minute," Rukia replied loudly.

"Let's head to the hot spring before we …..," Rukia suggested as she tried to catch her breaths from their heated make out. After that long bus ride, Rukia could really use a hot spring to relax.

"Sure," Byakuya replied as he started unzipping the back of her summer dress.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked in an innocent tone. She knew exactly what he wanted to do, but she could not resist playing a little sweet innocent in front of him, knowing that it turns him on.

"Helping you change into your kimono of course," he answered as if it was the most normal thing. He watched as her green summer dress fall off of her body and gathered around her feet before he captured her lips again. Those lips that he craved so much and could not forgot how it felt so warm and soft against his.

"Then allow me to help you too," she said. Before his hands could slid down to grab her ass to lift her up, her small hands has already worked their way to unbuttoned all the buttons on his white shirt, loosed his belt and pulled him toward their bed. He took the hint and took a step back to undo his pant, then leaning over her with her back on the bed.

"Byakuya," she called his name again, this time her hands were around his neck, tugging his face closer. She could feel his arousal with his harden member pressed against her. She could feel one of his fingers rubbing on the wet fabric of her lacy panty, teasing her. He could tell that she was already wet and ready for him.

In return, she put a hand inside his boxer, and slowly stoking his harden member until a groan escaped from his throat.

Gently, he slid her lacy panty off her hips as he suckled on her peaked nibbles causing her to bite her lower lips to stop the pleasured scream.

She bit her lower lips harder as he moved slowly inside her tight core, making her body arched back to the sensation. All she could do was wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he moved in and out powerfully, hitting her G spots with every thrust.

"Rukia I love you so much," he whispered by her ear this time, as his body thrust and pound at her.

"Ah h.. Byakuya," The sound of their moans and groan filled the room as he made her orgasm again and her sweet juices leak from her core to the white bed sheet.

"Does this feel good?" he asked with his breath panting as he continued to thrust into her.

"Yes!" she answered breathlessly.

"How about this?" he asked in a deep husky tone as he flipped her side way with his hands around her hips, this time his member hit places deep inside her that she never felt before.

"It feels so good," she said as she tried to keep her moans as quiet as possible so people outside the room could not hear them. "Byakuya," this time Rukia screamed a little louder, feeling a shiver of pleasure from the intensity of another orgasm. Feeling her walls tightening, with a few more deep stoke inside her, burying his member inside her hot core, he exploded his seed deep inside her.

His body was still panting from all the exertion, as he lay down beside her with his strong protective arms wrapped around her tightly.

"We should go before Ranigiku san comes back," Rukia said still panting as she moved her body away from his to a sitting position.

"Yes," he replied as they both got dressed for the hot spring.

He took her hand and tugged her out the room. Her hand was so petite that his large hand entirely covered her. He could not wait till they finish their hot spring dip, and get back to their room and have more hot passionate sex session.

"What if someone sees us? You know how rumor flies in Seireitei and how complicated it can get," she said nervously as they walked towards the hot springs hand in hand. A part of her wanted to hold his hand all the time because it was large and warm but she was also afraid that her relationship with him might ruin his noble image.

"Even better, then we will not need to hide anymore," Byakuya said in a low voice with a small smile. He wanted to let everyone know their relationship right away, that Rukia is betrothed to him, but for some reason Rukia wanted to wait till next Elder's meeting before announcing their relationship to everyone. That way, she could break the adoption contract and be with him as Rukia, and not as Rukia Kuchiki.

"But," she protested quietly and gazed at his pair of grey orbs directly.

"No but," he interrupted her sentence and placed a finger on her red lips. "Rukia, I want to hold you tight in my arms and feel every inch of you now, so I am not letting go of your hand."

They were both unaware of the pair of eyes that were witnessing everything from down the hallway.

.

.

.

The change room for the women's bath was quiet with some small noises coming from the hot spring area outside.

"Good evening, Kuchiki san," Nemu greeted courteously as closed the door behind her gently.

"Good evening, Kurotsuchi tukutaicho," Rukia greeted back with a bow.

"You come for a bath before going to bed as well?" Nemu asked in a melancholic tone as she took off her midnight navy with silver shimmer corset demi bra and v-string low rise matching panty to put in the basket.

"Yes, Ranigiku san asked me to come along," Rukia replied, as her violet eyes met the pair of green for a moment before turning away when she noticed the Nemu was naked.

"That is very nice of her. So how is Kuchiki Taicho doing?" Nemu inquired softly as she stared at the half naked Rukia in a hard glace. The lieutenant never realized how attractive the short raven hair shinigami was until tonight. Rukia was in her grape colour soft lace seamless push up bra and a lace hiphugger matching panties that perfectly matched her violet colour eyes. Despite her height, Rukia has a flawless body, perfect skin, round ass, and a gracious attitude that many would admire.

"He is doing great, why you asked?" she replied.

"Do you notice anything different with him?" The lieutenant of 12th division questioned in a serious tone.

"I don't know what you mean," the raven hair shinigami asked in a confused tone.

"Oh he didn't tell you? Mayrui sama gave him one of his new drug inventions the day after you left for your mission in human world," Nemu answered.

In surprise, Rukia froze for a moment, like a deer hit by the headlight, before turning back to face the lieutenant and answered, "Oh, is that so. I did not notice anything different."

She lied. Needless to say, she detected the changes in Byakuya, she has lived with him for over 50 years, and it was only until recently after he came to human world for her that they became close; became lovers. Byakuya had never really smiled at her until lately, and for sure Byakuya had never expressed to her that he has feeling for her until she went on her most recent mission to human world.

"Don't worry Kuchiki san, the drug should wear off in about a month."

'_So he was drugged? Was it the reason he felt he loves me? Does it really love me?'_ Rukia asked herself as she tried to stay in an emotionless expression.

"Kuchiki san, are you okay? You don't look so good," Nemu asked in a concern tone, her gentle voice pulled Rukia out of her deep thoughts.

"I am ok," Rukia said firmly in her indifferent tone trying to cover her emotion. Why would she not be okay, she was a Kuchiki, there was no way she would show weakness like emotionless in public. "Please excuse me, I have to go into the hot spring to meet with Ranigiku san, she is waiting," She added as she let out a deep breath and continued taking off rest of her clothes before entering into the hot spring.

Little did Rukia knows the way her face turned pale and every drop of expression that was on her face before Nemu broke the news was drained from her face has already betrayed her.

"I am sorry Kuchiki san," Nemu whispered so only she could hear as she watched Rukia exited the change room to join Ranigiku in the hot spring.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So~~ the substance of clear liquid Byakuya drunk in the previous chapter finally revealed. How many of you guessed right? Most of you probably won't like this chapter because you can already foresee what is going to happen next.

This is one of the longest chapter I have ever written, hopefully everything made sense and it doesn't seem like all over the place. I decided to break this hot spring retreat into two Chapters. Mainly because I hate writing parts where Byakuya and Rukia arguing. The next chapter is one of those chapters that I am not looking forward to write; even though, I have the entire plot in my head already. Also, after writing this much, I noticed that I have already wrote over 5000 words and I do not want to bored everyone.

Please review and tell me what you think. This way it will motivate me to write more, and help me improve.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu****: **I know I don't like the mad scientist either, but I am sure you will like him when he tortures Meer in a later Chapter.

**YuYuAnne****: **The man idea is pretty good. You are more evil than me. I already promised another person that the experiment will be a very hot juicy lemon. I will try to make sure that the torture of Meer will be a lemon that you will make your jaw drops.

**Vicky: **I will kill her after the torture, okay? Hehe..

**1SuperKawaii****:** Thank you for your review. I wonder if this theme is similar to the one you guessed.

**Rukes****: **I think they both can't get their hands off each other. LOL

**sagittariusleo****: **Thanks for your review. I hope Kurotsuchi's plan isn't too merciless. Do not worries this is a happy ending story, so no matter what Kurotsuchi do, at the end they would still be together.

**BlackBurningHeart****: **If you think Byakuya asked in an inappropriate time, you should see my husband. He asked 7 times before I finally said yes because he always found the worst time to pop the question. Hence, the reason why I got two diamond rings from him, so it is all good. I guess he is the one that inspired me to write my last chapter.

**guardmob****: **I lied. Sorry, when I first wrote the story, it was lemon less as I told you. However, after rereading it, I just can't stop myself from including a lemon.

**XLightningX****: **Thanks for your review. Hopefully after reading this chapter, it will be an OOHHHH response. Hehe. Happy reading~

**alinda arch****: **You know, you are the reason I published this chapter earlier than planned. Seeing you published 8 chapters in mere 6 days that really makes me feel like I should write more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi All,

Sorry for the late update. I am so sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. I just finished typing the chapter like 5 min ago, so please excuse my poor spelling and grammar.

Can I ask a small favor from everyone that read this story so far? Can you please tell me which sex scene / lemon in my story is the hottest one, the one you like the most. A friend of mine wants to read this story, but I told him that I cannot allow him because I know he will tease me afterward. Being his bossy self, we agreed that we will let my readers decide which chapter's sex scene is the best and I would copy and paste that part to him. So will you guys help me decide which one is the best?

**lively-artist****, Darkangel Guard, MyChemicalDarkness, Shiro-chan's Watermelon, Vicky, YuzurihaNoRyuu, YuYuAnne, BlackBurningHeart, 1SuperKawaii, guardmob, Frozenhowl, RunSakura, Rukes, alinda arch**

To the names above: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS~~~~~~ I really appreciate reading every single one of them.

Happy reading and don't forget to review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**"Not many people know when love really starts... More than a friend, but not quite lovers. A delicate relationship like this changes gradually once it is noticed, and keeps on blossoming, Just like the changing seasons." From Boys Be. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Hot Spring Retreat (Part 2)**

"Did something good happened, Kuchiki Taicho?" Shunsui asked when he watched Byakuya entered the male change room with a rare gentle smile on his usual expressionless face. It has been ages since the two Captains seen a smile on Byakuya. The last time, they saw such a genuine smile on his face, was probably when his late wife, Hisana was still alive. In the past, everyone would be able to see a gentle smile on Byakuya's face when he was walking the Kuchiki garden with Hisana if her health permitted.

"Good evening," Byakuya greeted the 8th and 13th division captains respectfully with a small nod.

"I think I saw a smile on his face," Ukitake told his friend with a warm smile as he stared at the 6th division Captain.

"Byakuya must be in love," Shunsui replied with a drunken smirk on his face. His wavy brown hair was untied from the long ponytail with a strong smell of sake lingering on him. He has been drinking since he woke up in the morning and has already lost count of how many bottles of sake he has consumed today. Although, his lieutenant has attempted to stop him from drinking, he refused and said that this retreat was a special occasion that calls for alcohol for celebration.

"Why do you say Byakuya is in love?" Ukitake asked in a curious tone as his grey orbs narrowed at his best friend.

"I see lip gloss on his lips, and I am sure he was making out with pretty woman just prior to coming in here," Shunsui answered as he pointed a finger at the 6th division captain's lips.

"Byakuya, tell us who is the girl that can break that strong ice barrier of yours?"

Disregarding the two Captains statements, Byakuya started taking off his casual dark purple spring cotton yukata and sober obi as he got ready to take a shower before entering the hot spring. He was looking forward to going back to his room and continues his love making session with Rukia. For sure, Rukia would smell even better and taste even more delicious after the bath at the onsen. _'Her skin would feel even silkier,'_ he thought. For a moment, he could imagine the touch of her soft creamy white skin under his fingers tips.

'_Raspberry,'_ he told himself as he nibbled his lower lips gently tasting the residual lip gloss that was left behind by Rukia's soft red lips.

"Byakuya, we will go ahead," Ukitake said as he gave a soft push on his best friend's back to motion him to leave the boy alone, then he looked back at Byakuya with a fatherly smile. Being one of the most perceptive captains, Ukitake noticed something was changing with Byakuya recently, but the old captain really wanted to give Byakuya the space and allow him to tell him when he was ready to share. After all, he knew how stubborn Byakuya can get. Even though, Byakuya had stopped going to him for advice over the decades, his doors would always be open for adorable student anytime.

"I think I seen that colour somewhere," Shunsui said as his right hand scratched his head in irritation to recall where he saw that colour lip gloss.

.

.

.

Leaving the change room, Rukia could smell the relaxing smell of Roten buro lingering in gentle night breeze. The area was lighted by a few soft white light wooden fixtures in the open shower area beside the outdoor onsen. The hot spring was surrounded by different shapes of limestone rocks with sounds of soothing splashes of water in the late evening night from the small waterfall in the corner of the hot spring.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya said in an indifferent tone.

'_Hollow?'_ she thought as her violet eyes widen to scrutinize her surrounding for unwanted intruders. Next thing she heard was whining and laughers from shinigami from both sides of the hot spring.

Rukia halted her showering with soap still trailing down her nude petite body. She turned around to the hot spring area when she suddenly felt Byakuay spiritual power surfacing. She saw a wall of shinning pink sakura petals scattered separating the hot spring into two areas while illumining the outdoor area in a pretty soft pink colour. Soon she realized that this was a konyoku onsen, where currently it was a mixed gender bathing hour. _'No wonder Rangiku san came to invite us to join her,' _she thought. She did not noticed beforehand because the showering area was still a few feet away from the actual pond area and male & female shower sections was separated by a tall bamboo wall.

'_Why did he release his zanpakuto? OHHH…He is being overprotective of me again. That is not something the normal Byakuya would do,'_ Rukia told herself as she peeled her glace away from Senbonzakura.

"Kuchiki Taicho, Why did you release Senbonzakura at the hot spring?" Shunsui Kyōraku protested loudly from the other side of the sakura petals wall. For sure, he almost dropped his glass sake cup from the sudden release of Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Even though the hot spring was separated by a wall made from Senbonzakura, everyone in the hot spring could hear each other clearly from both sides of the hot spring. They just could not see the opposite gender's naked body.

"Kuchiki Taicho, why did you do that? I was drinking with Renji!" Rangiku shouted loudly as her body jumped gently making the top half of her very large breasts bounced out of the water. Of course the blond hair lieutenant was completely drunk at this point to speak so inappropriately and disrespectful to the serious Kuchiki Taicho because usually no matter how unsuitable she acted in public, she would not act like this in the presence of other captains.

"Now I can't see my naked Nanao-chan," Shunsui complaint loudly to the point lieutenant Ise heard his statement noticeably and blushed to a deep shade of red from his shameless words.

"The point of this onsen was Hadaka no tsukiai so we can get to know each other!" Rangiku added brashly.

"Well, single gender bathing is not so bad," Momo said as she relaxed her body, leaning her petite body on one of the larger limestone rock around the edge of the hot spring.

"That is because you have already seen your Shiro-chan naked," Rangiku commented unexpectedly as her blue eyes met the brown eyes intensely from across the hot spring.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted loudly upon hearing her last statement. If it was not for the wall of sakura petals stopping him, he might have released Hyorinmaru and freeze his lieutenant to a Popsicle.

Although, Momo and Toshiro grew up together in District 1 of Rukongai and has been best friends since childhood, their relationship never progressed more than sibling love. Mainly due to the fact Toshiro always saw Momo as an older sister that needed his protection and support. After all, Momo was too trusting in others and tend to be emotionally vulnerable. The Aizen betrayal proved that Momo needed a lot help from him than he thought.

"What? You two grew up together in Junrinan as children, so you must had seen each other nude," Rangiku stated plainly. "What else did you guys think I was talking about?" the blond hair shinigami added with an evil grin at the blushing 5th division lieutenant.

Momo and Toshiro face went bright red from embarrassment because they were thinking about something else more perverted.

"I wanted a few more naked picture of Kuchiki Taicho!" Rangiku took out a water proof camera from under the water and started waving it in the air.

"Certainly a naked picture of Kuchiki Taicho will increase the sells for sure," Nanao stated in a serious tone, the two shinigami bobbed their head gently in agreement. Oddly enough, Nanao still has her glasses on while she was in hot spring, making everyone in the spring more curious to see her without glasses.

"I got a few good once when he came out of the change room," Rangiku said as she switched to view mode and started showing Nanao the pictures she has taken secretly when Byakuya left the change room. Her favorite picture was the one when Byakuya was showering; his hair was soaked, with water trailing down his perfectly shaped naked form, down his abs to his very impressive and arousing manhood.

"Nanao, I got a naked picture of Kyoraku Taicho too, do you want it?" Rangiku asked, and noticed how the 8th division lieutenant turn as red as a red delicious apple.

"Rangiku san, if I am you, I would let go of the camera right now," Rukia warned Rangiku as she saw the pink sakura petal flying towards the camera.

Before Matsumoto could react to Rukia's warning, the camera that used to be her in hands has already been shredded into a thousand pieces by Byakuya's zanpakuto.

"I just brought the camera this week!" Rangiku protested loudly as she tried to recover the pieces of camera from the bottom of the spring. The large breasts shinigami had to save her salary for one month in order to buy that camera that supposed to take perfect pictures in all condition without any expert photography experience.

"Our extra funding!" Nanao complained as she watched the pieces of plastic started flowing back on top of the milky colour water.

Who knows how much more profit the shinigami women association would make if they added a naked photo of the hottest Taicho into their coming month's newsletter; for sure she estimated that their usual number of prints would sold out within hours and they would need to order reprints before end of the monthly publish date.

"Rukia chan, help us take a few naked picture of Kuchiki Taicho" Rangiku begged the raven hair girl that just finish washing the soap off her body.

"No," Rukia answered immediately as she looked away from the blond head and stepped into the hot spring with one leg to test the temperature of the steamy water. This was not the first time that the members of shinigami women association asked her take naked pictures of Byakuya, she was used to refusing them with a simple reply.

"I am sure you have seen him nude all the time." Rangiku exclaimed.

'_I have seen more than his naked body,_' Rukia thought as her entire body submerged into the hot milky colour water.

Paying no attention to everyone's protest, Byakuya held his wall the entire time he felt Rukia's spiritual power on the other side of the hot spring. Of course, he would love to take the hot spring bath with Rukia, but since they are not alone, there was no way he would let an opposite sex to see her bathing. He could always enjoy the hot spring with Rukia in their private hot spring at Kuchiki Mansion.

"Byakuya boy just didn't want anyone to see his Rukia chan naked," Yoruichi commented, as she swam around the hot spring in black cat form.

"But someday Rukia chan will be dating some guy and he will see her nude," Yachiru stated in her cheerful voice.

"Never," Byakuya murmured plainly in a calm tone. _'I will be the last guy and only guy Rukia will date.'_

.

.

.

Instead of going into the hot spring to join her friends from women shinigami association, Nemu redressed herself and went back to her room where her creator was eagerly waiting for her report.

"Did you tell her?" Mayrui asked in a bored tone as he turned to look at her from the window. The room was completely dark with only moonlight illuminating the large bedroom.

"Hai, Mayrui sama," Nemu answered politely with a small bow.

"Good," Mayrui said as his lips curved upward.

"Mayrui sama, please excuse me, if you do not need me to do anything else, I want to go to bed," Nemu said in an heartrending tone.

Although, the 12th division lieutenant always did everything asked from her creator without hesitation, she felt disgusted with herself right now for lying to one of her friend. Even if they were never close friends, Rukia had never done anything bad to her and in a few occasions, Rukia even helped her. All she wanted to do was to fall asleep and wish she could forget everything she did tonight.

.

.

.

"Welcome back," Byakuya greeted his lover with a drop dead gorgeous smile as his slender fingers ran through his long silky black hair. He was wearing a casual royal blue yukata with white grass patterns. His wet long silky hair was let down, with a white towel was lazily hung around his neck.

"We need to talk," Rukia said in an indifferent tone as she closed the door behind her with her back near the door. Rukia's yukata was in a dark midnight blue colour with small lighter shaded of blue butterflies flying across waves of golden patterns, with a flowing obi that show off her creamy colour of her skin and dreamy large violet eyes that could captivate anyone.

"What happen?" he asked in a caring voice as he walked closer to her from the open balcony. He noticed how Rukia had no expression on her face, completely different from what he last saw before they separated their ways to the hot spring change room.

"Were you drugged when you confessed to me?" She asked firmly when she finally found the courage. With her hands behind her back, _'Please tell me you aren't drugged.'_ She wished that what Nemu told her in the change room were all lies and the changes that occurred recently were all from his heart rather than the effect of a drug by the mad scientist captain.

"Yes, I drink something from Kurotsuchi Taicho," Byakuya answered honestly. He really did not want to lie to her because he knew that no matter how much the truth would hurt, it would still be better than a lie.

"If you did not drink the drug from him, would you come to human world to find me?" she asked seriously, unintentionally she held her breath in while waiting for his answer.

"Does it make a different?" Byakuya asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes it does," she answered frankly as she stared at him powerfully while trying not to let her emotions overwhelms her state of mind.

"Rukia, I love you," he whispered truthfully as he reached out to pull her hands from her back but she refused by stepping side way, escaped his touch.

"Since you avoided my questions, it must mean that either you are not sure yourself or it is the truth," Rukia declared. She felt her heart ached with the last few words.

"It really does not matter if I am drugged or not. As long as I know I love you." Byakuya said as he tried to lean forward to capture her lips, but her slender hand blocked his contact by placing it on his lips.

"How do I know if it is not the drug's talking right now?" she asked openly as her pair of violet orbs stared intensely into his grey orbs.

"Trust me," he stated sincerely in a gentle voice as he stood straight to return her strong gaze.

He was sure he was in love with her; he had never felt so strongly and attached to anyone before. After all, he understood that love was a simple feeling that comes naturally. No drugs could have forced him to feel his way, if he never had the feeling to her to begin with, his heart would not feel this painful right now.

"NO!" she disagreed angrily. She was surprised at her own outburst; usually she would be able to keep her cool in any situation after all the years of training as the Kuchiki Clan's princess.

"What really matters now is that we are together," Byakuya stated honestly.

"We were together," Rukia responded quickly corrected him.

"What do you mean?" he asked seriously as his gaze burned into the petite form in front of him.

"Let's pretend this never happened," she simply stated in an emotionless tone and avoided his hard gaze by turning her face towards the starry sky outside.

"How can I when I know I have taken your virginity?" Byakuya stated with difficulty.

"That meant nothing in this time period," Rukia answered truthfully.

"Rukia," he pleaded as he pulled her for a tight embrace. Despite, Rukia trying her hardest to hide her emotion under an expressionless face, he could see how hurt she was from her pair of large expressive violet orbs. "Please look into my eyes and tell me if this is what you want," he added.

"Please let go of me," Rukia whimpered emotionally, trying to hide her pain but when he would not let her out of his embrace, she started sobbing louder.

"Is everything okay inside?" Retsu asked through the doors with a gentle knock on the wooden frame.

Retsu Unohana and Jushiro Ukitake were walking in the hallway towards their room when they heard sobs from Byakuya and Rukia's room. Instead of walking by and ignoring the noises, their caring parent nature took over them, and they decided to check on the two Kuchiki to make sure they are alright. After all, Rukia was like Ukitake's daughter and Byakuya was his favorite student. How could Ukitake not felt concern about Byakuya and Rukia when they heard shouting and cries from the room?

Startled by the suddenly intrusion of the two captains, Byakuya instantly let go of Rukia from his arms.

"Come in," Rukia said, as she wiped away her tears from her rosy cheeks with back of her hands.

"Good evening, Kuchiki Taicho and Kuchiki san," the 4th division captain greeted in a motherly smile.

"Good evening, Ukitake Taicho and Unohana Taicho. What brings you here at this late hour?" Byakuya asked.

"Unohana Taicho, I don't feel so well tonight. Is it okay that I stay with you tonight?" Rukia asked with pleading eyes. _'I cannot be in same room as him.'_ She told herself.

"You really don't look so good," Retsu said in a caring voice, as she put a hand over Rukia's forehead to see if she has a fever. In spite of noticing the slight red in Rukia's violet orbs, the captains did not comment on it.

"I am not sure if Byakuya will let you stay with us," Ukitake said as he stood beside Retsu casually. Since the two captains have served as captains for Gotei 13 for more than 200 years together, they could get pretty informal and laid-back around each other.

"I am sure Nii sama will understand my health's needs and will kindly allow me to stay with the head of the medical relief division in soul society. After all, Unohana Taicho's healing power is legendary," Rukia said in a calm tone as her cold gazed met Byakuya.

"Jushiro, how about you and Kuchiki san switch rooms? She can stay with me tonight, while you spend the night here." Retsu suggested as she looked at the long grey hair captain with gentle gaze.

"I," Before Byakuya could protest Rukia has already followed Unohana out of their room.

"Don't worry! Retsu will take good care of her," Ukitake said in a comforting tone and gave a small pat on his shoulder.

Suddenly Byakuya heard Unohana called Rukia's name from the end of the hallway. By the time he got to her, which was only about two second after hearing Unohana's called since he flashed stepped; Rukia was in the 4th division captain's arms unconscious with her head leaning on Unohana's chest. There were no signs of panic or distress on Retsu's expression, only signs of concern from her pair of blue orbs that was staring at the petite raven hair shinigami that was in her arms.

"Rukia," he said in a concerned tone as he reached out to hold her in his arms from Retsu. _'Please don't leave me.'_

.

.

.

"Kuchiki san, you are finally awake?" Retsu said cheerfully in a compassionate tone as she stood at the end of her bed.

"What happened?" Rukia murmured as she blinked her eyes a few to take in the bright lights. Her throat felt really dried.

"How are you feeling?" Retsu asked with a warm smile as she handed a cup of water to Rukia. "You have been unconscious for more than a day, it is already Sunday," Retsu told added.

"I just feel a little tired," Rukia answered truthfully as she sat up from the bed.

"Kuchiki Taicho just went to get some food a few minutes ago; he was staying by your side the entire time while you were asleep. He won't even sleep or eat. Ukitake Taicho had to pretend to be unwell and needed Kuchiki Taicho's help to get food in order to get him more than a foot away from you." Retsu told the half awaked girl.

"Oh. Is everything okay with me?" Rukia asked.

"Kuchiki san don't worry, your health seems to be perfectly okay," The 4th division captain ensured her with a motherly smile.

"Do you know why I was unconscious for so long?" Rukis asked in a curiously.

She has never fainted before, even when she trained for hours or stayed up for nights during missions, she has never went out cold like this before. The only times she has ever fell unconscious was when she was injured severely and lost too much blood.

"I will need to confirm my guess when I get back to the division for further testing."

"I will come to visit your division as soon as I finish my current mission in human world. I am sorry to bother you," Rukia said respectfully, her voice was still mellow from tiredness.

"You didn't bother me at all. It is my job to heal the need. Also, most of the time it was Kuchiki Taicho that took care of you when you were asleep,"

"Rukia you are awake," Ukitake said with a soft smile as he rushed towards Rukia's bedside as soon as he walked into the room and noticed his favorite subordinate was finally awaken.

"Hai Taicho, sorry to make you worried," Rukia said as her pair of violets orbs gazed at the three captains at the end of her bed.

"I think Byakuya worried more than me. Look at the dark circles under his eyes. He looks like a panda bear right now," Ukitake teased Byakuya that was already moved towards the side of Rukia's bed.

"Nii-sama, sorry to have you worried," Rukia said politely as if they were strangers once again.

Each time Byakuya heard her addressing him as brother again, his heart arched, knowing she was trying to pretend nothing has happened between them. How could he forgot what happened between them? Everything was real and felt so right that he was sure he was acting on his own feeling rather than the effect of the drug that he has taken. Of course, the drug may have allowed him to feel more relaxed and led him toward facing his true feelings.

"It is ok, as long as you are okay," Byakuya said honestly in a caring tone while his hand tried to move over hers, his pair of grey orbs never let her petite form. Everyone in the room noticed his gesture and truly it was not his usual nature to show this much affection towards anyone.

"Kuchiki san, make sure to come visit my division at near future for a more in-depth check up. In the meanwhile, try to say relax, stay calm, eat healthy and get lots of rest. Kuchiki Taicho please tries not to do anything that may get her emotional," the 4th division captain ordered.

.

.

.

That evening, Byakuya and Rukia was silently packing their belonging, preparing for their departure from their hot spring retreat. Times really fly when she was out cold for more than a day, and spends the rest of the afternoon resting in bed because all three of the captains refused to let her out of bed.

"Why wouldn't you believe me that I love you?" he asked as he watched her fold her clothes neatly into a pile before putting into her bag.

"You were drugged," she replied as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Is this it?" he asked as the words painfully escaped his lips.

"Yes," she answered straightforwardly then turned back to her packing. With one hand, she swiftly pulled the zipper and closed it. She could feel a needle of sharp pain went into her heart by her own answer.

Although, she did not want to end the relationship with him because her heart truly loved the man in front of her. After all, she did dream of being with him for the longest time. However, she also knew that her rational would not be able to accept that he was drugged and are still drugged when he confused to her. She just could not convince herself that his words are from his heart, and not the aftereffect of the invention of the crazy scientist.

"So you are cancelling out engagement?" Byakuya whispered as his heartache. He could imagine spending rest of his life married with her since the day he finally admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with her.

"I guess," Rukia whispered softly. It was the most rational thing to cancel the wedding when Byakuya was drugged when he proposed.

"At least for now," Rukia added in a depressed voice.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked in a confused tone.

"Kurotsuchi tukutaicho said the drug should wear off in about a month. Maybe then when your normal self comes back, you would not want to have me as your wife anymore." Rukia told him.

"That will not happen," he simply told her as his pair of grey orbs look seriously at her.

"We will see." She inhaled heavy, trying to calm her emotional state of mind as best as she could. She got her bags and left the room. She needed to get away from him as fast as possible because she knew the longer she stayed with him, the harder it would be for her to break apart what they had for the pass few weeks.

Byakuya watched her form disappeared from the curve of the hallway. Although he wanted to pull her arm to stop her from leaving, he understood that there was point to chase at her at this moment, when she would not believe him. In a month, when his drug wore off, he could confess to her again, she would understand his true feeling, and they can love again.

"In order to have you back by my side, I will say as many times as you wish that I love you," he whispered softly so only he could hear.

.

.

.

To be Continue

* * *

**Some Clarifications:**

Onsen: Hot spring

Hadaka no tsukiai: Naked companionship, friendship, bonding from taking bath naked together while nothing is hidden and without formality.

Roten Buro: outdoor hot spring

Konyoku: Mix gender hot spring

Yukata: lightweight cotton or silk kimono, a customary dress at most Japan's finest inns.

Obi: Belts

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is the end of the hot spring retreat chapters. It is a chapter without any lemons, which for sure I think writing a sex scene is far easier than writing an argument scene between my two favorite bleach characters. I have lost count of how many times I opened and closed this file because I did not want to imagine the interaction between Byakuya and Rukia. I tried to imagine both their heartache while I wrote this chapter. I even tried to recall my own experiences and feelings when I broke up with my ex bfs…. Sadly I think I am a very cold heart person in real life and always break up with the guy over the most random reasons, without considering their feelings. *sigh*

Anyway, please bear with me in these heart aching chapters. I promise you all that this will be a happy ending story.

**lively-artist****:** Thank you and I am glad you liked this story. It is my first fanfic story, therefore I was really worried if it will be accepted because of the way I make Byakuya shows so much emotions.

**Darkangel Guard****:** I will remember to write a more active Rukia in the next lemon, but I have to say that there won't be a lemon between them for next few chapters because they are apart now. I hope you aren't too sad that they are apart right now.

**MyChemicalDarkness:** LOL if u like Mayuri sama in the previous chapter, you would love him in the chapter where he torture Meer. Also, there will be more heartwarming and humor moments between the midget and strawberry in the future chapters for sure.

**Shiro-chan's Watermelon****:** A jealous Byaa is always cute. I hope you liked how jealous Byakuya was in the beginning of the chapter.

**Vicky:** It is nice to hear when someone tells me the sex scene I wrote was enjoyable. I hope that does not sound like I am a pervert. LOL

**YuzurihaNoRyuu****:** If you are a pervert, I would be worst. LOL since I am the one writing it. Of course I am not ashamed of it because I love writing lemons, it is a lot of fun.

**YuYuAnne****:** Thanks~ you see, I met my husband during my high school years, within the 10 years of dating, we broke up a few times and oddly enough we ended up together again. I think mostly because I feel very grateful to him that he saved me by telling me everything will be okay and he would be there for me during the worst time of my life (my biological father tried to rape me when I was 16, when I refuse to let him do what he wanted, he cut me off financially and basically kick me out of the street because he said that if I lived under his roof I had to do everything he said). If it was not for my husband, I don't think I will be who I am today. Anyway, my husband proposed to me 7 times after I graduated from my BA program. The first few times, he asked at the oddest times and place. For example, one time we were going home from work (we use to work 5 min away apart), and he would ask me to marry him while he was driving. Oh another time was when we were watching tv. Anyhow, he is not the most romantic guy, but sometimes he could be very sweet. So the time I finally said I do was when we were on vacation, and he brought me to a jewelry shop, asked me to marry him and told me that I can pick any ring I want. I picked a pretty small one and he was pretty upset about it, but I still love it.

**BlackBurningHeart****:** Thank you for your review… don't hate Nemu, she was just doing what she was told.

**1SuperKawaii****:** Since I know you are such a great writer, you prolly already guessed that this would happen. Hehe.. hope it met your expectation.

**guardmob****:** Thank you for your review.

**Frozenhowl****:** Oh you are back~~~ I thought I lost you when I did not see your review for so long.

**RunSakura****:** Thank you for your review… and your oh NOOOOO.. might be even longer now after reading this chapter.

**Rukes****:** I think most guys cannot keep it in their pants when they first get attracted to a girl… they just don't know how because they get so addicted after their first taste.

**alinda arch****:** I am so sorry to have you wait so long…. I am really a slow writer…..


	16. Chapter 16

Hi Guys,

I hope this chapter will make you guys say "WOW" after reading it. Of course, some of you might dislike it because it is very different from my usual story line.

For mature audience only (especially for the 2nd half of this Chapter).

To the people listed below: Thank you for your reviews.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu****, bluemisttears, guardmob, YuYuAnne, Vicky, 1SuperKawaii, BlackBurningHeart, alinda arch, Rukes.**

Happy Reading~ pleases review and tells me what you think.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Experiment**

In the middle of the summer evening, the dark valet sky was covered by thick layers of clouds. As if the moon was scattered by the darkness. The silent of the night was filled with darkness only without any ray of moonlight illuminating the aloof chilly night sky. When most of the souls in soul society were asleep, the noble quietly followed the black hair twelfth division lieutenant into the shinigami research and development institute. This was the second time, the noble set foot into this building, but somehow, it still gave her the chill upon entering. Not sure what experiment waits for her, before she entered to the forbidding unfeeling building, she halted at the large doorway and took a deep gulp of frosty night air for courage. In contrast to the pitch black darkness outside, the inside of the institute were brightly lighted, and with no windows, it was hard to separate day and night within the building once the door was closed.

"Please follow closely," Nemu said politely as she passed through one long hallway after another without making a single footstep sound.

"Uh," Meer said with a little nod as her curious eyes glanced left and right, examining from one empty white hallway after another while following the shinigami in mini skirt closely. The walls were made of white stone, making the atmosphere in the building even colder than the freezing temperature inside.

Thanks to Renji and Byakuya's zanpakuto destroying the original shinigami research and development institute, the new of the 12th division, also as known as the research institute has expanded a lot. A few new wings has been added during the new construction for each department; giving the departments better equipments and more lab spaces. The mad scientist never complained for the lost of his research materials because many of his experiments findings were not to be seen by public, and is best kept in secret from anyone outside of the division. After all, if some of his illegal experiments were exposed, the captain knew that he might get lock back in a jail cell again.

"Mayuri sama," Nemu greeted her creator respectfully with a small bow as she entered into the large cold empty room. The large rectangle shape room has no furniture, only polar white walls with large square shape white floor titles, and two floor high ceiling.

"You are late!" Mayuri stated impatiently as his golden eyes anger glace turned to Meer that was standing behind his daughter.

"I have to wait until everyone in the house were asleep before coming out," Meer stated as she stepped forward rubbing her hands together before blowing some warm air in her palms. "Can you turn on the heat? This place is really cold," she added.

"They will find out that you are here anyway," the mad scientist said plainly.

"You won't feel cold later," Nemu said in an indifferent tone.

"What do you mean?" Meer asked in a confused tone.

"Because you will not be leaving this place for awhile," Mayuri responded honestly.

The experiment he planned for her would take more than one night, more than one week, and most likely more than a few months. After all, it was not an everyday opportunity that some noble offered to be his test subject at his door step. Therefore, he might as well use Meer to the fullest.

"WHAT? I have to get back home tomorrow. I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon." Meer protested.

"Let's get the fun started," Mayuri said with an excitement in his voice, ignoring the annoying noble's whining.

In his opinion, nothing was more fun than experimenting on a new toy. "Drink this," he ordered firmly as he handed a clear test tube of blue liquid to the noble. He watched carefully that the noble drink the entire cup of liquid before he turned around to leave the room to go up stair to a room with full size glass window over looking the empty lab area below.

"What are we doing?" Meer questioned.

She knew that her agreement with the 12th division captain came into effect when the news of Byakuya and Rukia's wedding arrangement was postponed was released within the clan few days after Byakuya came back from the hot spring retreat. Seeing the light came from the new opening from the broken relationship between Byakuya and Rukia, she knew that darkness would open as well because she would have to pay for her end of the contract with the mad scientist. She considered not coming to meet with the 12th division capture but she was scared that if she tries to break the contract, Mayuri might expose of her evil doing to everyone.

"You will see," Mayuri said without turning around to look at the noble.

"Where are you going?" Meer asked louder this time when she saw the scientist preparing to leave the room.

"Go to a place with a better view to watch the experiment," Mayuri simply replied.

"Aren't you going to..?" Meer said as her right hand grabbed the neck of her flower pattern kimono tightly.

"Have sex with you?" Mayuri commented in a bored tone as he twisted only his head to face the noble in the other end of the empty room in a very disrupting circler motion.

"Mayrui sama has no interest in having sex with the likes of you," Nemu exclaimed to the dumbfounded noble as she followed behind her creator. In all the years Nemu have served her master, she has never seen him interested in having sex with anyone. After all, he gets more pleasure and satisfaction from his science experiment than raw sexual intercourse.

"Then why do you call me here in the middle of the night," Meer asked as she ran towards the two shinigami. When the noble offered her body to the mad scientist, she thought that she was only offering to have sex to him, rather than a real experiment.

"We just need you to be the test subject for an experiment," Mayuri said before closing the door behind without directing his gaze back toward her, locking Meer in the large empty room with pure white stone walls alone.

.

.

.

"What is this experiment?" Meer asked loudly as her head tilted up to look at the full body glass window where Mayuri and Nemu were standing.

"It is an experiment to see the reproduction probability between souls and hollows," Mayuri answered truthfully as his smile widen.

It is his first time experimenting on this type of research. Main reason was he was not able to find a test subject for this crazy idea of his. Even with his years of expertise in souls and hollows, he was not sure if this experiment would be successful or not. Also, he could not guarantee that the test subject would be alive after the experimenting was completed.

"I will send a note to your house to let them know that you will be here for awhile," Nemu added in an indifferent tone.

"WHAT?" Meer shouted in disbelief.

"You will be having intercourses with hollows until you get pregnant or until I call quit on this experiment," He stated flatly as he stared down the window at her. "Of course, I am not sure if it is possible because it has never happened before in all records," he added with a smirk on his face showing his golden teeth.

"This is insane! I am leaving." the noble yelled as she turned around to try to find the door where she came into the room from. However, no matter how many times she moved her hand over the location where the door was, it seems the door had disappeared.

"You will!" Mayuri stated.

"The law in soul society will not allow this," Meer said loudly.

"Yes you are partly right. If I go out and capture some innocent woman for this experiment, it will be considered illegal. However, you see the contract that you signed said after I broke apart Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki, I will be allowed to use your body for an experiment. After all, you are the one that volunteered for this experiment. Hence this is 100 percent legal. Also, you are far from innocent." The 12th division captain commented as his smile grew.

"You have no choice," Nemu added plainly.

"Don't hollow see all souls as food?" Meer asked. In hopes that she could talk her way out of this crazy experiment the scientist have in line for her. "I am sure I can do something else for you," she added in a sweet smile. In the past, her sweet smile and her body always helped her get whatever she wanted.

"Sweet smile won't get you out of this," the lieutenant remarked.

"uh-ah, good question. You see the blue liquid that you drink earlier will fix that problem," Mayuri elucidated with excitement in his voice.

"The Hollow will now see you as sexual target rather than food because of the smell that is lingering from your body," Nemu explained.

"Open gate 1," Mayuri ordered.

"Hai Mayuri sama," Nemu said.

"Nemu you seem in good mood today," the scientist said as he watched Nemu press on the gate 1 button. Others might not be able to notice a little happiness under Nemu's short statement, but her creator noticed her change of tone, and could see a small curve on the side of her lips.

"I am just looking forward to see the results of the experiment," Nemu replied.

.

.

.

"LET ME OUT," Meer screamed as her fist hit on the wall.

After the 12 division captain's commanded, the wall opposite to Meer's side of the room opened and five hollows stepped out from the darkness.

"Please let me out," the noble cried from fear. She has never seen a real hollow before, and for sure she had never imagined having sex with one. When she saw the hollows walking towards her direction, she tried to run.

"Look like we got ourselves a toy," the hollow that looked most like a human form stated, while the other hollows cornered the noble to a white wall.

Meer's legs have lost its strength to stand, with her back leaning on the wall and breathed panting from trying to escape. The terror that she felt earlier lessened as the drug Mayuri fed her earlier kicked in, now she no longer felt the room cold because all she felt was a heat burning within her body. She felt wetness trickled between her thighs and the smell of her sexual arousal filled the air.

"Get away from me you monsters," Meer whimpered as she felt a hand move up right her thigh. All she could see were the lust from the hollows' darkened eyes.

"You say that, but your body is arching for a good hard cock," the hollow groaned as he pushed one of his hands on her wet folds feeling her warm moisture before inserting a few fingers in her while the other hand pulled on her obi to loosen her kimono, exposing her naked body for their full view.

"Hmm," she moaned to the sudden intrusion in her moist hot core.

"She is not wearing anything underneath," a hollow said with a smirk.

"Go away," Meer screamed, as she felt the fingers circled inside her, making her even wetter than before.

"Let's give her a good rut," one of the hollow suggested as they took a moment to stare at each other. Although, no words spoken between the hollows, but somehow they communicated on the order of their turn to play with their new toy.

"You taste good," the hollow said as he licked his fingers that were inside Meer a moment ago.

"Uhh," Meer cried, as she felt her body pulled and a tongue as already forced in her mouth. Someone was squeezing her breasts violently before pulling her harden pink nipple aggressively making her scream in pain from her throat.

"After we are done with you, you will not be able to walk for at least a week," the hollow stated as the sting of saliva broke from their kiss. He moved his mouth down to her right breast, with one hand squeezing it intensely, making her snivel, he left a deep teeth mark on her white skin beside her aroused nipple.

The noble was forced down and pulled on top a hollow's provoked member. With one fast movement, he shoved his entire nine inch member inside her womanhood roughly. Without giving her time to adjust to his large size, with his hands grabbed around her wrist, his teeth biting on her nipple, the hollow started pounding into her in crazy hollow speed. Before she could subtle the pain in her core, another hollow thrust his hardened member into her ass, causing her to scream louder in agony. Although, her core was soak from the effect of the drug given to her by the 12th division captain, the sudden intrusion of two large harden dicks in her core and ass caused her unbearable soreness. She wanted to push the hollows away from her, but due to the hollow's continuing plowing, her body has lost all the strength to do so.

"Stop this," Meer continued crying, as she felt her flesh of her folds tear. She noticed the three other hollows that were surrounding and watching the show were stroking themselves; eagerly waiting for their turn with her. Pre cum was seeping out of their throbbing hardened members, as they plan to use the white milky liquid as lubricant for easier thrusting later.

After awhile, she felt the pain disappearing as pleasure started to took over by her repeated orgasm. Her mind told her that she wants to escape from this torture, but her body was enjoying every bit of it. She has lost her voice to scream and was now breathing heavily. Even though, this was not her first time having sex, it was the first time she was double teamed. The feeling of having one dick thrusting deep inside her womanhood while another dick shoved in her ass gave her a sensation that she never felt before. Much to her surprise, hollows were very much like the souls in soul society but the sex with hollow was far better than she has ever experienced before.

When she felt warmth being shot in her womanhood, and her ass, she through that was the end when she saw the two hollows soften large dicks were pulled out of her and collapsed beside her with a satisfaction expression. However, right after the two hollows seeds spurted inside her body and her wetness leaking from her core. She was pulled from them and her swollen womanhood was slipped down to another fat hardened member of one of the three hollows that were watching.

"Don't stop," she whimpered as she felt her body arching for more raw sex. She even closed her eyes at times, imagining that it was Byakuya that was giving her these pleasures. Of course that did not work because the hollow that was thrusting her violently was already causing a lot of throbbing pain on her skin with his hands and teeth; for sure the abuse would leave burses or scars on her.

Another two hollows soon joined in the fun, one shoved his aroused hefty member in and out of her ass ruthlessly and the other got on his knees and shoved his huge member with salty pre cum in her mouth while pulling her long hair with every thrust in and out of her mouth. The three hollows were pumping her even more forcefully and powerfully than the two before.

"You like it, don't you?" one hollow asked but not expecting her to give an answer because her mouth was stuffed with one of the hollow's member, as he continued watching his fellow hollows enjoying their new toy. His soften member was turning hard just by the slight of her pressured expression and sexual whimpers.

Small moans and gurgling sounds escaped from the corners of her mouth as this overwhelming sensation of pain and pleasure cloud her mind.

The hollow that was thrusting in and out of her mouth made a groaned sound and spilled his semen inside her mouth while some of it dripped down from her lips. Without pulling his dick out of her mouth right away, he forced her head to stay in place, forcing her to swallow the salty white liquid of his. Soon the other two hollows followed and come hard deep inside her.

Not to her surprise anymore, the hollows came back for seconds, thirds and more. She has lost count of how long and how many times the hollows spilled their seeds inside her that night. All she could remember was after the hollows were done with her that night; her body was covered and filled by their semen. Her entire body, especially the lower half of the body felt so much pain; she did not even bother trying to move her body because she knew that she could not even stand. Ignoring the pain on her body, she closed her eyes from exhaustion as she lay there naked on the floor in the large room. She felt the hollows' warm semen was still leaking out of her abused core as she fell asleep.

"We will give you another rut when you are awake," one of the hollow stated before falling asleep from tiredness himself.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

**Author's note:**

So this is the torture chapter for Meer. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I kind of lessen her torture and abuse to some degree because I felt bad for her being experimented by Mayuri. Also, I want to try writing a lemon that I never wrote before; a 6 some. I was planning to write a 3 some, but then I figured since I am writing 3, make as well make it 6 to make it even more interesting.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu****: **I hate to see them apart too since when they are apart, I cannot write Byakuya and Rukia lemons…

**Bluemisttears: **Thank you for your review. Not a very mystery or drama chapter, but hope you enjoyed the turn of event.

**guardmob****: **I think the chilling sentence is chilling towards you because of other reasons. Thank you for your review always.

**YuYuAnne****: **You bet, their make up sex will be the hottest one I written. I can't wait to write it.

**Vicky: **LOL… please if you are a pervert, I am worst.. since I am the one writing it. Thank you for your support… I hope Mayuri's experiment make you smile.

**1SuperKawaii****: **It will be a long month, with lots of drama and surprises… then again most people already guessed correctly on the surprise part for next chapter.

**BlackBurningHeart****: **Everyone hates Meer too.. hehe.. their first time was also my favorite lemon, not because it was their first time, but because of what Rukia did to Byakuya.

**alinda arch****: **Thank you for your encouraging words. In my opinion, what doesn't break you, only makes you stronger.. For sure my life sounds more like a drama more than most normal people (A lot of people told me to write a book), but because of my past, it helps me to become who I am today.

**Rukes****: **Yes it is definitely Meer's fault for breaking them apart, but don't worry they will get back together at the end since I cannot keep them apart and write a sad ending for my favorite couple in bleach.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi!

I am REALLY sorry for the late update. Don't worry I am not going to quit writing ff, and I will continue to write both stories. From being sick (I got the cold after my one week allergy sickness), deadline at work (I was drinking 3 double shot espresso each work day to keep myself sane), and a husband that took my old computer away (one with all my stories, include this chapter) when I got my new computer, I have been having a little difficulty to write my story.*sigh* I really misses writing and reading ff.

I really want to thank you to the following people listed. I love all your reviews, and I am really happy that you guys liked Meer's torture chapter.

**vicky73, iElegantLight, marze09, bleachaddict, alinda arch, ByKunoichi, YuYuAnne, guardmob, BlackBurningHeart, K-Power80, YuzurihaNoRyuu**

Happy Reading~

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**"I'd been wondering whether there is a meaning to a failed love... Is something that disappeared the same as something that never existed? But now I know there is-There was a meaning right here.. Because despite the heartbreak, I'm still glad that I fell in love with you."**** Said by ****Takemoto Yuta in ****Honey and Clover**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**The Checkup**

It was the usual weekday morning in the energetic Kurosaki's household; Yuzu prepared an amazing Japanese style breakfast for everyone, Karin was busy controlling her father, Isshin from acting like an idiot, and Ichigo was trying to finish his breakfast with all the commotions going on around him. The only different was Rukia has moved into Ichigo's house since the beginning of the week and are now sleeping in the guest room, and eating meals with the family instead of hiding in her best friend's room.

After Rukia came back from the shinigami women association's hot spring retreat, Ichigo noticed that Rukia's health seems somewhat off; she would barely touch her meals and always seem tired. The only food she was willing to eat without complaining was strawberry ice cream. Ichigo even had to warn her that if she continued to eat ice cream only, she would get fat and look ugly in those fancy expensive kimonos that she always wore at the noble events. At first, he thought that she was probably feeling unease due to her wedding news spreading like wildfire across soul society by the Kuchiki Elders, which later led to many bad rumors regarding her from Byakuya's fan girls.

_Flashback_

The orange head substitute shinigami watched as Rukia stopped on the side of the sidewalk when her red cell phone vibrated in her uniform pocket. Right away, she flipped opened her cell phone to see if it was a hollow attack. However, it was not. Ichigo watched as the petite shinigami faceial expression went blank and her cell phone felled from her hand onto the hard pavement.

When Ichigo noticed Rukia's movement halted, and have no intention of picking up the cell phone on the floor, he bended down to pick up the phone to see what could have caused this reaction on her.

"Congratulation Rukia," Ichigo said when he read the text message on Rukia's cell phone as he picked up the cell phone for her.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered softly. She really did not know if she should be happy or not regarding the news of her engagement since she just recently found out that Byakuya was drugged when he confessed to her, when he kissed her, when he made love to her, when he proposed to her. How could she be sure that if he would still want to marry her out of love rather than obligation once the drugs wore off?

"The Elders are finally approving your marriage with Byakuya," Ichigo said with a weak smile as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

"Ichigo, I.." Rukia said as she tried to keep her emotions at bay, so no tears would flow out of her violet eyes.

"Rukia, as long as you are happy, I would be happy for you. Even if you will marry another man, have his child. No matter if you are single, married, divorced, have children or not, are young or old. What is considered as old for souls?" Ichigo stated in one long breath.

"Ichigo," Rukia called his name again.

"Let me finish saying what I want to say. No matter if you are rich or poor. Wait you are already rich, but you never know if I will be rich like Byakuya one day. After all, I am planning to go to med school. Rukia you will always hold a very special place in my heart and I want to always be your best friends. I don't want us to ever drift apart." Ichigo stated as his brown eyes stared intensely at the petite shinigami standing beside him.

"Ichigo, thank you," Rukia said softly. She was so touched by his words. Even though they only known for each other for a few years, but some reason, the bond between them, it felt like they knew each other forever.

"Byakuya sure is a lucky man to have you," he added before starting to walk home slowly towards the golden sunset.

_End of flashback_

However, when Rukia started to vomit on early Monday morning, Ichigo forced her to move back in with his family because he insisted that it would be best for her health since he was always out taking care of hollows. If she moved in, someone would be around when she needs help. The orange head substitute shinigami even forbid her from hollow battles. Although, she tried to protested stubbornly, but at the end she agreed with her best friend and decided to stay at Kurosaki's house to rest until her health gets better.

"Rukia, are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked in the worried tone when he noted that she has barely touched the perfectly grilled fish on the wooden dining table in front of her, one of her favorite dish. Hence, the reason why Ichigo asked his younger sister to prepare it that morning, hoping it would cheer up Rukia's appetite. His sisters even teased him for finally maturing like a man and starting to be thoughtful of others.

"I feel okay but I don't feel like eating," Rukia replied as she picked little white rice with her white Chappy chopsticks from the small bowl, attempting to at least eat something and not waste perfectly good food. After all, Rukia really understood that foods are very precious and valuable, since she grew up in the worst part of soul society where most people fall asleep each night with hunger.

"That is not good Rukia chan, you must eat something to get better," Isshin said as Rukia returned his statement with a weak smile. Some reason, the more she tries to eats, the more she felt like vomiting, more like even the smell of food was making her loose her appetite.

"You really don't look so good Rukia san, maybe you should stay home today." Karin suggested as she finished her breakfast.

"Yes Ichi-nii can tell your homeroom teacher that you are sick," Yuzu added as her worried light brown eyes stared at Rukia petite form across the dinning table.

"Maybe you should go HOME, and have it check out," Ichigo said as he turned his head to gaze at Rukia directly. Making sure Rukia understood that when he said home, it meant soul society.

"What are you saying my baka son, THIS IS HER HOME," Isshin commented out loud and continued stating that Rukia was the 3rd daughter of the family in front of his wife's picture.

Gently, she put the pair of chopsticks on the table before responding to her best friend. "I am sure you are just over reacting, it is probably just a cold." Rukia stated.

The teenage boy's face suddenly turned serious as he faced directly at the girl that sat next to him. "I am serious, you really should let Unohana san check on you," Ichigo said honestly. He really think she should go back home, and have the 4th division captain to take a look at her since human world's medicine did not seem to work on her. It would be best for someone in soul society to have a look at her health condition.

"But," Rukia protested because she really did not want to bother the captain for such a small and insignificant matter.

"If you go, I will bring you to the new dessert shop tonight after dinner. I heard they have a new strawberry ice cream cake in the shape of rabbit." Ichigo said in hopes to convince her to go to 4th division.

"Shape like Chappy?" Rukia violet eyes light up with a bright smile on her face like a child.

"Yes, and inside filled with your favorite strawberry ice cream," Ichigo said with a smile, knowing that she was taking the bait.

"My favorite flavor?" Rukia asked as her lips pressed together to a thin line and her violet eyes stared into his. She really could not resist Ichigo's offer.

Nevertheless, dessert was always her weakness. She once wondered if she had a separate stomach because even after a very large meal, she would always have room for dessert. Then one day, when she was having lunch with Rangiku at 10th division, captain Hitsugaya over heard their conversation and explained to her that the reason she always felt there was room for dessert was most people see dessert as a totally separate item from food; hence, when they were offered dessert, most people would eat that extra piece of cake or scoop of ice cream even when they were already full.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. He could not stop from smiling at how funny Rukia could act when it comes to her favorite bunny and sweets.

"Fine, I will go home and have a check up." The raven hair shinigami said. "I will be back at dinner time," she added.

.

.

.

Waiting outside of Captain Unohana's office, Rukia was sitting with her back straight while watching other shinigami busy with their daily tasks. She has to admit that she hated the smell of 4th division, the smell within the building always resemble the hospital smell in human world. Of course, the role of 4th division was basically same as the hospital in human world because it was the medical and supply division for Gotei 13, but some reason, the smell of it always makes her feel unease. Maybe because the smell reminded her of the many days and nights she spend in those quiet patient room when she was injured due to her lack of power.

However, there was one thing that she liked about this division, it was the furnishing of the division. The puce, dusky pink division colour and symbol of Bellflower was used for many of the feature walls and decoration in each room. She always liked the colour of soft pink and anything that shaped like flowers because it always reminded her of Byakuya, the one she misses so much.

The one that always appears in her mind when she closes her eyes each night when she goes to sleep. However, since the retreat, each time she though of Byakuya, her heart felt very heavy with sadness that not even a deep breath could clear the pain. Of course, being extremely sick for the past week helped Rukia to not think about him, soothing her heartache. She was too tired to think of anything else. Most of the nights after her homework and studying, she would fell flat on her bed and would stay asleep until next morning when the sun comes out.

Out of the blue, Rukia's thought was disturbed when she heard a loud painful cry of someone falling flat on the hardwood floor in front of her seat. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Rukia asked as she gently extended her hands to help the shinigami that fell down on his face.

"I am sorry. I am okay. Thank you so much," Hanataro said as he sat up on the floor while trying to gather the towels that he dropped on the floor by accidently tripping over his own shinigami uniform.

Upon hearing the timid shy voice, she instantaneously recognized who it belong to. "Hanataro," Rukia greeted the clumsy 7th seat officer of 4th division with a gentle smile. It was nice to run into someone that she knew. "Let me help," Rukia suggested before she got on her knees and start folding the white towels together.

"Kuchiki sama, I can't have the noble princess folding towels for me," Yamada said in a timid tone, as he tried to pull the towels from Rukia's hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you to address me as Rukia? And it is okay, I want to help," Rukia said firmly in a commanding tone leaving no room for the 7th seat officer to say no. She held the towel tightly in her hands so it would not be taken away from her.

"Rukia san," Hanataro said in a nervous tone. He was still worried about what would other say if they saw him addressing someone with such noble heritage so casually. For sure, it would be unacceptable. It always amazed him on how friendly Rukia was with everyone, yet presenting herself with such a noble and elegant aura around her.

"Rukia, no need san at the end," Rukia said with another warm smile as she flawlessly put the last of the towels in the pile. Rukia really dislike when people start addressing her so formally because it always make her felt this awkwardness.

"Rukia san, what brings you here today?" Hanataro asked respectfully as he got up with both of his arms holding a tall pile of towels, with his chin pressed on top of the pile of towels to hold them in place.

"I am just here for a check up with Unohana Taicho," Rukia said and her lips form another smile by his formality again. Knowing that she could not change his habit, she decide to leave it for today because at least there was an improvement as he was now addressing her by first name.

"Is it anything serious?" Hanataro asked in concern because normally unseated officer or anyone below the captain's rank would not be treated by the captain of medical division. Then he finally concluded that the reason that Rukia was treated different was because of her special situation. After all, she was the princess of the four great noble houses, the future Lady Kuchiki, and had the Hogyoku forcefully removed from her body.

The Elders approved the marriage between Byakuya and Rukia while they were on the retreat, and took the proactive approach of announcing their engagement while the two were away from soul society. Therefore, they would not be bombarded with questions. Certainly, when the news of Rukia marrying Kuchiki Taicho spread across soul society when the women shinigami association was on the retreat, it was a complete shock to many, and many jaws dropped to the information.

"I am sure it is probably just the flu," Rukia replied with another weak smile.

"Rukia san, please come in," Retsu said as the two shinigami turned around to see the 4th division holding the wooden door open.

"Taicho, I will just on my way to west wing." Hanataro said as before he hurried to where he was supposed to be. "Bye Rukia san, I will see you around," he added as he turned around to say his goodbye to his friend at the end of the long hallway.

.

.

.

Rukia quietly followed Unohana into her office, and did a few tests as instructed by the 4th division captain. More than an hour has passed, and finally the two shinigami were sitting at the long oak desk, as Unohana reviews the test results.

"Rukia san," Retsu said in a serious tone as she held the test result in her hands.

"Is everything okay, Unohana Taicho?" Rukia asked in a nervous tone, because it was rarely to see the captain looked so serious. For a moment, Rukia wondered if she got the same illness as her sister.

"You are more than okay," Retsu said as her serious face turned into a wide smile.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked. _'How can I be more than okay, when I feel like vomiting every hour?' _she thought to herself.

"I believe congratulation is in order, you are going to be a mother," Retsu said as she got up from her chair and walked towards the petite shinigami to hand her the positive result for her test. The result was exactly what the doctor had guessed when they were on the retreat, but she did not want to tell the two Kuchiki until further tests were done for confirmation.

"There must be a mistake," Rukia said as she stared intensely at the 4th division captain.

"I don't think that is possible, see this line, it said you are almost a month pregnant," Retsu said as she pointed the line to the young Kuchiki.

"How can this be possible?" Rukia asked softly in disbelieve. From what Rukia understood, it was hard for souls in soul society to get pregnant. That was why most noble had to try for years, even decades before conceiving a baby.

"I am sure Kuchiki Taicho will be delighted to hear the news," Retsu said with a very warm smile. Unohana knew that despite Byakuya cold appearance, he really loves children, and would love to have one of his someday. Especially since the Kuchiki clan still has no heir, Rukia's baby news would be an amazing icing on top of the wedding news.

With one hand holding the report, and the other place over her belly, she could not believe this was happening. Since it was the reality, there was no way she would abort the baby. However, in her heart, she really did not want Byakuya to find out the news because she knew he would marry her in an instant since he would feel it was the right thing to do for the baby.

"Unohana Taicho, is it okay that we keep this a secret for now?" Rukia asked firmly.

"Of course! However, I will have to tell Ukitake Taicho, so he won't send you to any dangerous mission." Retsu said in a commanding tone.

"Yes I understand, but please do not tell anyone else," Rukia said._ 'If Byakuya found out, he would marry me because of obligation for sure,'_ she told herself.

"Kuchiki san, even if I don't tell anyone right now. Two months from now, everyone else will be able to feel the spiritual power of your baby," Retsu comment.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked. _'I can't have Byakuya found out.'_

"You will know when the time comes," Retsu replied.

.

.

.

Leaving the 4th division building, Rukia signed deeply to the news. Unsure of what to do next, she looked at her hands on her belly and she smiled gently to the baby inside her. One thing she knew for sure was, she was keeping the baby.

"Yo Rukia," Ichigo greeted his best friend when he saw her exited the building.

"ICHIGO," Rukia said in surprise. "Why are you here?" she stared at the tall young man in front of her.

"I am here to pick you up and bring you home for dinner. Dad wanted me make sure you come home for dinner," Ichigo said. The truth was, he was worried about Rukia the entire day. As soon as the school was over, he rushed over to Urahara's shop and begged to use his gate to soul society, so he could pick up Rukia after her checkup.

"Don't forget the dessert," Rukia said as her violet met his gently.

"I won't forget. How was the checkup? Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked as the two started walking towards the gate to human world in the empty field.

"Yes, Unohana Taicho said I am more than okay," Rukia replied with a genuine smile as she push her black hair behind her ears.

"How can you be okay when you have been so sick," Ichigo said.

"That is what I thought too. I will tell you a secret…" before Rukia could finish her sentence someone suddenly flashed stepped in front of her.

"Rukia," Byakuya said in an indifferent tone. _'I miss you,'_ he thought as his grey eyes met her violet once.

"Byakuya," Rukia said in a surprise tone. _'Why are you here? I don't want to see you right now,'_she thought. She knew he was supposed to be at one of those monthly Kuchiki meeting that was the reason she came for checkup at this time, to avoid running into him.

"Is everything okay," Byakuya asked in a concern tone, trying to mask his anxiety under his expressionless face. He escaped the boring Kuchiki meeting as soon as he could when he felt Rukia's spiritual power appeared in soul society. Of course it took him longer than he wanted because the Elders never stopped talking until intermission that was when he flashed stepped out without leaving a word.

"Yes," Rukia said firmly. _'I am just carrying your baby,'_ she thought.

"Are you sure?" He asked when he felt she was hiding something.

"If you will excuse us, we have a dinner to attend," she added before pulling Ichigo arm to signal him to move. She was not ready to tell him the news, more like she does not know when she will be ready.

"I will see you in a week," Byakuya said as he watched the two shinigami disappeared into the white light after they stepped into the gate.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A very sweet Ichigo chapter, I hope you guys like it. The truth is, I kind of cheated in this chapter since the words that I used in the flashback were words that once said to me from a friend years ago when we were still young (not that I am not young right now, just I was younger than). I really could imagine Ichigo to be that really sweet guy and great friend. A lot of you guessed right, and yes she is pregnant with Byakuya's baby.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Guys~

I would like to thank all my readers for reading and reviewing my fictions. I love you guys and I really wouldn't be writing without all your creative suggestion and feedbacks.

**isara-love, XThe-tobi-showX, Kiss of Imortality, Kashta Lancaster, YuzurihaNoRyuu, YuYuAnne, Rose of Ice, 1SuperKawaii, guardmob, alinda arch, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, vicky73, tokiko76, BlackBurningHeart, K-Power80, marze09**

Happy Reading and don't forget to review~

Cheers,

Yunie

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**"After all.. love is all about timing..If you don't say the right thing at the right moment no matter how much fate was involved in the relationship, everything will be ruined. Even if you regret it, it'll be too late."Said by Takeuchi Masafumin inBokura ga Ita**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Going Back Home**

"Rukia I missed you," Byakuya said as he moved closer to her in the empty elevator of his downtown condo. He bended down top half of his body to the same height as her, in order for their nose to touch while both of his hands were on the sides of her slender waist. She looked so small against him yet she fitted perfectly with him.

"You don't miss me," she stated in a flirty tone. _'If he missed me, he would have called,'_ she thought. Being someone that usually has lower temperature, she clearly felt the warmth from the contact of their noses. The warmth of his touch always made her want more.

"You are the first person I wanted to see the second I came back," he responded as he brushed his lips over her soft pink ones. Each time their lips touched, she felt her heart stopped for a second no matter how many times they had kissed before.

"Lies," she whispered.

"You think I only miss you because of sex?" He asked softly as they both waited the elevator door to open on the 23th floor.

"Probably," she answered honestly because each time they meet, they ended up making love in his condo instead of doing anything else. Not that she dislikes the attention he gives her each time they spend time together. There was always this chemistry between them, each time they are together, they just want to rip off each other's clothes and just have hot amazing sex.

"I can get sex from other places," he stated as they entered his condo that have the perfect lake view that overlook the yacht club.

"I am sure you already had," she commented truthfully as she watched him lock the door. She never expected him to not have sex with other women, more like she expected him to. After all, he was rich, successful, single, and look gorgeous.

"You are so addictive and I always found myself fantasizing about you," he said before he captured her lips again to deepen the kiss in private.

As usual, she never shy away from his contact because her body also ache for him, she returned the hot kiss by capturing his mouth with more passion than him. They both started taking off each other's clothes with their lips locked together as they slowly moved towards his comfortable and fluffy king size bed where he held her underneath him.

"Hmm," she moans softly as she felt his tongue licked over her lips asking for entrance which she gave willingly.

"You always have such cute panty," Byakuya commented as he touched the hem of her floral lace panty. He drew his body back for a moment to admire Rukia's almost naked body with only a grey lacy transparent panty on.

"You better not tear them," Rukia ordered, this was one of her favorite panty.

"If I tear it, I will buy you a dozen of lacy panties," he said. He slides a finger on the side to take off the fabric as his mouth started to travel down her creamy white neck, leaving love bites along her neck and shoulder while massaging her breasts.

"I love it when you kiss my neck." She stated as she arch her neck to give him more access.

"Do you love this?" he asked as he moved his tongue over her breast and licked her harden nipple while trailed the side of her breast gently with his finger.

"Yes," she moaned as the amazing sensation traveled her entire body.

"Byakuya," she gasped when she felt one of his fingers slide inside her.

"Yes," he said in a smirk as he started moving his finger in and out of her hot moist core while observing her satisfied expression with every movement.

She moans louder each time he hit her G-spot, and then she put one hand around his hardened member to stoke it as he pleasured her.

"I want you so bad," he said as he could not resist anymore.

"Me too," she responded before she pushed his back to lie on the bed and sat on top of him naked.

"Rukia?" he questioned her.

"Don't moves or I will have to tie you up," she instructed as she bent one of his legs to point the knee upward, while the other one is outstretched. She straddled him sideways while using his bent leg for support to lower her wet womanhood onto his hot member.

"Rukia," he groaned as he watched her body rocked back and forth and up and down in a steady rhyme while whimpered in pleasure.

Suddenly everything disappeared as her mind registered the loud knocking noise from the door. She realized everything was just a dream and remembered that she was taking an afternoon nap at Ichigo's house.

"Rukia are you awake?" Ichigo asked, as he knocked on the door.

"Yes," she answered softly as she opened her large violet eyes and stared at the polar white wooden door. _'It felt so real,'_ she thought to herself, as she recalled how amazing it felted when she was with Byakuya. Although, she has been trying her best to forget about Byakuya, but some reason her body was like addicted to him, and she always found herself dreaming about him.

"Dinner is ready," Ichigo said behind the door.

.

.

.

The gentle warm evening sunset glittered upon the two shinigami that came out of Ichigo's home. They had just finished their dinner with Ichigo's family, and said their goodbyes. Rukia had made up a perfect excuse that she has to leave town for a while to take care of some family business. Since everyone knew that Rukia's family live in a different town, no one questioned. Isshin was in tears with his arms wrapped tightly around Rukia for at least 15min before Ichigo managed to free her. Even Yuzu looked sad with the news and Rukia had to comfort her with one of her Chappy pretense.

The streets were always empty in this time of evening that was why she always picked to leave in this time of day. How many times has she came and goes from soul society to living world for the past few years? Ten, twenty, no it has to be more. For some reason, each time he watched her departure, he wished that he could grab her hand and tell her to stay by his side. Sadly, he never had the courage to and now it was already too late because she would soon to be Lady Kuchiki, Byakuya's wife. He knew that, it would be considered lucky if he get to see her again in living world after her marriage to the leader of one of the four great noble clans. After all, noble women were not meant to work, or to leave their big fancy mansions. Now he could only watch her from the side, be the best friend that he had always been, and wishes her happiness.

"Rukia, I hope to see your health gets better next time I see you," Ichigo said as he watched the petite girl in front of him smiled sincerely at him. To him, she was never just a shinigami, she was not just a soul, but she was someone that he would protect with his life even if it was for a fight that he knew he could not win.

"I hope so too," Rukia answered honestly and turned to watch the striking sunset while the two strolled peacefully towards the quieter part of town before she call upon the gate.

Rukia still have not told Ichigo about her baby news. Therefore, Ichigo still thought she was suffering from some kind of summer flu. She hated the morning sickness that she has been having every single day, and night; it has been driving her insane. She even wondered why people call it morning sickness when she wanted to vomit around the clock, and majority of the time, she did. However, all her frustration disappeared whenever she put her hands on her glowing belly. Just the thought of the baby glowing inside her made all the discomfort vanished. Many times in the day, she found herself wondering random topics about the baby. For example, if it will be a boy or a girl or if it will look more like Byakuya or her.

"Just get lots of rest and drinks lots of water," Ichigo ordered seriously.

"You sound so serious," Rukia said.

"I am, I won't be around to make sure you eat and rest. So you better be a good girl and take care of yourself," Ichigo said.

"Baka!" she whispered.

"I know I am a baka," Ichigo said as he scratched his orange hair. _'If I wasn't a baka, I wouldn't have fallen in love with a shinigami,'_ he thought and smiled weakly at himself for being so blinded by love.

"Here is fine," Rukia said when they arrived at the open grass field by the riverbank. The orange sunlight beautifully reflected off from the ripple of the river water as the two shinigami took a few minutes of silent to enjoy the sunset together.

This calm riverbank was the same one where Ichigo's mother, Masaki, was murdered by the Grand Fisher. Although this place always brought back sad memories for Ichigo, he has always found himself naturally wandered here because this place constantly reminded him of his loving and caring mother that protect him with her life.

"I will see you soon?" he asked.

"For sure," she simply answered before calling open the gate.

"Come back soon," Ichigo whispered. He watched her departed into the bright white light as the gate closed and disappeared from slight.

.

.

.

The path within the gate was not long, but Rukia hesitated rather she should return to soul society. Once she stepped back to soul society, she would need to find a reason to not live in Kuchiki Manor because if she lives under the same roof as Byakuya, he would find out about her pregnancy and he would insist on marriage right away. After all, it would be hard to hide her glowing belly under the kimono if they see each other every day. She needed to find out rather he was really in love first before telling him the baby news. Else forever in her life, she would think the reason for their marriage would be the baby, the important Kuchiki heir, rather than for love.

"Welcome back Rukia," Ukitake greeted her as her entered soul society.

"Taicho, I am back!" Rukia said with a wide smile, her captain always waited at the gate for her return from mission when his health permitted. She always enjoyed his welcome because in her mind, he was like the only father figure she has ever known.

She was busy listening to Kiyone and Sentaro's complains about who did a better job at taking care of Ukitake while she was on mission and did not notice the person quietly standing behind her, watching her conversation with her division.

"Rukia," Byakuya said in an indifferent tone. Although, it had only been a few days since he last saw her after her checkup with Unohana Taicho, but he had wanted to see her every moment of the day. He wanted this confusion between them to be resolved, so they could be together like they use to before Nemu told her about the drug he has taken from the crazy scientist. He even asked Jushiro regarding her exact hours of return from the mission, and came an hour early to wait for her. Every second away from her felt like a life time for him because all he could think about was her.

_Flashback_

"Ukitake Taicho," Byakuya greeted the old shinigami as he entered Jushiro's captain office. Before Byakuya became a shinigami, he used to always accompany his grandfather to come to 13th division to visit the old captain for tea.

"What a pleasant surprise! Do you want some candy?" Ukitake asked. He always liked to offer sweets to younger shinigami.

"I come here to inquire about…" Byakuya tried to explain the reason for his visit.

As if the old shinigam could read his mind, he interpreted Byakuya's sentence and said: "She will be back after sunset in the living world."

_End of Flashback_

"Byakuya," Rukia said as she turned to greet him. _'Why is he here?'_ she thought to herself. Although, he was the first person she wanted to see after her return, she did not want to see him yet.

"Let's go home, dinner is ready," Byakuya said in a calm tone as his grey eyes met her violet ones before starting to walk away. He has already ordered Akane and Mai, his and Rukia's personal maids to prepare all the dishes that Rukia likes.

"I can't," Rukia answered quickly. She noticed how Byakuya's movement stopped by her response. She was not ready to be in the same room as him yet and she already ate dinner with Ichigo's family. "I need to finish the mission report," she added. The only excuse to not head back to Kuchiki Manor was to go to 13th division and work until late night, and sleep at the barrack because it would be too late to travel.

"Rukia, it is okay, you can work on the report tomorrow," Ukitake said as he gave a little push on her back to tell her to follow Byakuya. The old shinigami could sense something was wrong between Byakuya and Rukia. Hence, he did not want to see Rukia running away from the problem by using work as an excuse, he wanted to give the couple more time to talk over their problem.

"But Taicho," Rukia pleaded.

"This is an order from your Taicho, I think you should go home with Byakuya. He has been waiting by the gate for your return for an hour," Ukitake stated softly, the last sentence, almost like a whisper so only Rukia could hear. Retsu has already told him about Rukia's baby news and suggested to have her transfer to desk work. Even though, he thought about calling her back from her mission, he did not because he trusted Ichigo to keep her away from harm.

"He has?" Rukia questioned.

"Now go on, he is waiting," Ukitake said "We will see you tomorrow," Ukitake added as he signaled Kiyone and Sentaro to follow him.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As promised, I wrote a lemon in this chapter. Although, it was not a complete lemon and it was only a dream, I hope you enjoyed it. I am thinking of writing the next Byaruki story in present time, with no shinigami, soul society, and hollows. Will you guys like that?

**isara-love:** Thank you for your review~~~

**XThe-tobi-showX:** Thank you for your comment and I am glad you liked this fic. It is my first fic, and I know in the first few chapters are really hard to read with all the errors.

**Kiss of Imortality:** I know a lot of people may found this couple hard to read because they have the same last name. However, they are only sibling because of the adoption paper rather than by blood. Also, they look so good together, so I really cannot resist writing about them.

**Kashta Lancaster:** I am sooooo sorry for being so late in my last update. I know I am horrible at keeping my chapters publish at the steady pace.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu:** I looked forward to writing the baby news chapter for so long and when I finally wrote it in the last chapter, it felt great. I can so imagine the black hair babies, with purple and grey eyes. And yes you read it right; it is babies, not just one because I cannot resist not making it a twin.

**YuYuAnne:** I love your quote because until recently I finally understand how something can be so wrong even when it felt so right.

**Rose of Ice:** The Rukia in this story is a little stubborn. Therefore, it will most likely be awhile until she realizes that he really does care about her.

**1SuperKawaii:** Thank you for your review, and gave me the idea for writing pregnancy issues. Please tell me more about your pregnancy experiences. Did you become moody or emotional? Did you have any craving?

**guardmob:** Yes that very sweet quote in the last chapter, I stole the words from the friend that said those very sweet words to me. You will not hear about Meer until the end of the story, and sorry no more crazy hollow lemon for you.

**alinda arch:** I was so happy writing that chapter too, and I was sure you would love the baby news. The misunderstanding will not be clear so soon, though there should only be a few chapters left for this story if I write accordingly.

**xxUlquiorraLoveRxx:** Thank you for your review. I recently really like Ulquiorra's character and now debating with myself rather I should use him or Renji for my one shot that I am working on.

**vicky73:** I kept my promise to you. =) Hope you liked it.

**tokiko76:** you are correct; I have been dropping hints that she was pregnant along the chapters. Somehow, I always imagine Byakuya to be the good cop in parenthood, while Rukia is the bad cop.

**BlackBurningHeart:** You are the only person that swears in the reviews, yet oddly enough, I always found your hyper reviews very funny.

**K-Power80:** I plan to get them back together in the 2nd last chapter.

**marze09:** LOL, I see you missed Meer too. Thank you for understanding why Byakuya and Rukia are still in this mess. I really wanted Rukia to see that he really loves her instead of marrying her for responsibility.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys!

It is me again. I decided to publish this chapter tonight because tomorrow I will be having my wisdom teeth surgery at 10am. Two of my wisdom teeth are growing in weird directions; one even destroyed the bones in my jaw. *sigh* Thus, I am hoping to publish this tonight, and when I wake up after my surgery (I will be put under for this surgery) I can read all your reviews. =) I am sure that will help me forget the pain.

I will like to say thank you to the readers that reviewed the last chapter.

**soulflower70, RunSakura, YuYuAnne, isara-love, guardmob, su kuchiki, Musicgirl1796, vicky73, Fiiaa, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, tokiko76, K-Power80, BlackBurningHeart, alinda arch, YuzurihaNoRyuu **

Happy Reading and please review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**"Is there a limit to how much you can love somebody? No matter how much I hurt him or get hurt by him, I find myself far from hating him, actually hoping that those wounds will scar, like burns...because then you can never forget me." Said by Kamijou Hiroki in Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Is This How You Want To Be?**

The warm morning sun has barely risen from the horizon, and the majority of the shinigami and souls in soul society were still asleep in their dreamland. However, the petite raven hair shinigami was already busy working quietly in the small square shape office at the 13th division barrack. She found that it was easier to get all the paper work done when no one else was around. Also this gave her a perfect excuse to skip eating breakfast at Kuchiki Mansion and avoid eating with Byakuya.

"Rukia you are here early again," her captain stated as he entered the small office of his division. He noticed lights coming from the office when he was taking a stroll in the training ground after he woke up from coughing.

"Hai, Taicho." Rukia replied respectfully as she got up from her wooden desk and quickly walked towards her captain when she saw him coughing again. "You should rest more," she added as her worried violet orbs met his green ones. She always felt terribly worried when he coughs because she knew due to his illness occasionally he could cough up blood.

"You shouldn't work so hard," Ukitake commented.

He was extremely worried about her because ever since Rukia came back from her recent mission in living world, all she did was lock herself in the office and worked non-stop. She barely touched her food during meal times at the barrack, and always carried a lonely expression with a fake smile around others.

"How hard can it be when I am only doing paper work," Rukia answered with a weak smile.

Unlike Renji, Rukia always found paper work to be the easiest part of shinigami duties. After all, these reports were nothing compare to practicing calligraphy with Byakuya in calligraphy society. Of course she enjoyed going out in the field on real mission more, but she knew she could not afford to go on mission that might endanger her baby.

"With the long hours you are working, it is not good for your health," Ukitake added and coughed again. He covered his mouth with the left arm sleeve of his captain haori when he coughed.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she extended her hands to hold his right arm and led him to the only sofa in the office. "If anything happens to you, Unohana Taicho will kill me," she told him. She could still remember the scary smile on the 4th division captain's gentle face when the captain told her to take good care of her captain.

"I am okay, I am more worried about you Rukia," Ukitake said honestly and patted gently on the linen fabric of sofa seat beside him to signal her to take a seat beside him. Being someone that has watched her over the years, he could clearly see something was wrong with her under her well masked emotions.

"There is nothing to worry about me," Rukia responded firmly to reassure him. She was use to taking care of herself, and the last thing she wanted to see was her father figure captain's health worsens from worrying about her.

"Retsu told me everything already. Have you told Byakuya?" Ukitake asked in a fatherly tone.

"I haven't had the chance to," Rukia answered quickly.

"How will you have the chance when you spend all your waking hours working in this office?" Ukitake stated straightforwardly.

She has returned from her mission for a week already, and managed to find excuses to skip all the meals with Byakuya. Each morning, she would wake up and go to work before anyone else wake up in the mansion. Each night, she would stay at the barrack and would not head home unless she was sure everyone at the Kuchiki mansion was asleep. Of course after living in the mansion for more than 50 years, it was not hard to figure the schedule of everyone living there. After all, Kuchiki clan was all about routines and procedures. Meals always served at the same time. Everyone living in the mansion always wakes up and goes to bed in predictable schedules.

"Give him a chance," Ukitake suggested and put a hand on top of Rukia's head.

"I don't know how," Rukia replied truthfully. Part of her knew that she does not know how to believe Byakuya right now because she knew all his action and words might be influenced by the drug. How could she give a chance to someone that might not even be himself right now and might not remember what he said once the drug wore off?

"Rukia when your mind is indecisive, just follow your heart," the long white hair captain stated as he gently held the balm of her left hand and moved her hand so her fingers touched where her heart lays.

"How will I know if it is me that he loves and not only the baby inside me," Rukia questioned as she put her right hand on her stomach.

"Rukia, you should have seen his face when he was waiting by the gate for your return." Ukitake answered. Although, Byakuya tried to hide his emotion under the expressionless mask, but the old captain could see the longing from Byakuya's grey eyes.

"That is because he is still affected by the drugs from Kurotsuchi Taicho," Rukia said emotionally. For some reason, recently she has been a lot more emotional and moody. She would randomly cry or shout over issues that use to meant nothing for her.

_Flashback_

"Kuchiki san, tell Sentaro that I am better at taking care of Taicho," Kiyone said as the co-3rd officer ran into Rukia's small work office with Sentaro following her.

"Kuchiki san, tell Kiyone that she only makes things worst with her so called help," Sentaro argued.

"I am more helpful because I admire him more," Kiyone shouted in response.

"Can you two argue somewhere else?" she tried to ask politely but got no response from the two officers arguing in the small office. She has always been polite to the two of them because both Kiyone and Sentaro joined 13th division before she did. Hence the reason, she usually just quietly listens to their arguments and tried to help them resolve their disagreement. Rukia took a deep breath and rubbed her head with her fingers. She tried to calm her irritations from the loud shouting noises from the quarrelling. However, that did not work and she felt her tolerance for the two 3rd seat officers disappeared quickly.

"Hell no, everyone know I admire Taicho more than you," Sentaro shouted back at the dark blond hair shinigami as he pulled out a picture scrapbook with pictures of Ukitake Taicho doing everyday activities.

"You are stalking Taicho," Kiyone screamed and tried to pull the photo to examine in detail.

"It is not stalking, I am protecting him," Sentaro stated proudly.

"As if Taicho needs protection from the likes of you," Kiyone yelled.

"You are both great help to Taicho. NOW Get out of my office before I release Sode no Shirayuki and use some no mai, Tsukishiro to freeze both of you to stop this argument." Rukia shouted on top of her lung and picked up her sword.

With that said the co-3rd officers ran out of the office as fast as they could.

_End of Flashback_

"Byakuya took some drug from Mayuri?" Ukitake asked in surprise.

"Yes, that is what Nemu told me during the hot spring retreat," Rukia responded and cried. She felt her heart ached when she recalled the events from the shinigami women association retreat.

"Don't cry, everything will be okay," The 13th division captain said as he hugged her to calm her tears._ 'I have to investigate this,'_ the old captain thought. Knowing the crazy scientist for so many years, he could smell that there would be more to this drug because Mayuri would not allow Nemu going around telling people his experiment detail.

"Will it?" she questioned.

Sooner or later, she would not be able to hide her pregnancy because her stomach was growing bigger each day. Byakuya only postponed their wedding, and therefore the wedding planning was still in progress. _'Once the drug wears off, will he regret asking me to marry him?'_ she thought.

"Of course, it will. I can't wait until I can spoil the baby Byakuya and Rukia," Ukitake said with a wide smile. The old captain has already secretly going into shops buying toys and clothes with Retsu for Rukia's baby. The 4th division captain even joked that Ukitake was acting like a grandfather.

.

.

.

The midnight sky was filled with stars that night. With all the lights around the mansion turned off, Rukia could clearly see the sparkling stars dancing in the black velvet sky that was lighted by the perfect full moon. There were just the enough soft cool evening breezes in the air to make this weather flawless; not too hot, and not too cold. She flashed stepped into the mansion through the garden walls so she would not disturb the guards or the maids. If she used the front or back doors, it would alarm the guards and wake up the maids because they would be rushing to server her. Also, she noticed ever since she came back from the mission, her ability to conceal her spiritual power has improve and she could hide her presence for as long as she wish without being detected by anyone.

She gently slide the shoji door open and entered her bedroom in the dark. Slowly she lighted a candle by her low wooden desk to get ready for bed. However, when she turned around from the desk, there he was sleeping on the chair near her bed_. _She noticed that he had hid his spiritual presence perfectly as well._ 'Why is he here_?' she asked herself as she unconsciously walked to his side and reached out her hands to touch his face. However, she stopped her movement when she realized what she was doing._ 'I need to get out of here_,' she told herself as she tried to walk out of her bedroom unnoticed.

However before she could leave her bedroom to run and hide from him, he had already flashed stepped in front of her.

"Rukia," he whispered as he stood in front of the petite raven hair shinigami. Although, he could not notice her spiritual power entering the room, he woke up when he felt the light of the candle flickered in the bedroom. When he opened his eyes and saw her back by the wooden shoji doors, his first reaction was to flash step in front of her, preventing her from leaving.

"Byakuya," Rukia said. Her ability to breath disappeared for a moment before she exhaled and inhaled slowly to act normal.

"Where are you going?" he asked her directly as he stepped forward to her.

"I am going to get a glass of water in the kitchen," she lied as she tried to walk pass him. However, he put his hand on the side of the shoji door frame, blocking her path with his entire body.

"Look at me," Byakuya demanded as he gently held her wrist with the other hand. His voice was commanding, leaving no room for her to disobey.

"Byakuya," she whispered as her large violet eyes slowly left up to meet his grey ones.

"Your ability to hide her spiritual power has improved dramatically," Byakuya commented truthfully. He finally understood why he never sensed her leaving and coming home for the pass week. Most night, he would stay up pass midnight waiting for her to return from work in his bedroom, trying to sense her spiritual power. However, with one week of no success, he decided to wait for her in her bedroom tonight.

"Why are you here at this late hour?" she asked as the soft breezes ruffled her loose strands of silky raven hair.

"I wanted to see you. I miss you." He answered honestly as he embraced her. It has been a long time since he last saw her. His heart craved for her so much that he could no longer control his action. "I never felt like this before, I felt so alone without you," he added in a soft whisper as he tried to held her tightly in his arms. Each day, he just keep wishing for her to be with him again, wished that he never drink unknown liquid from the crazy scientist, wished the whole event from the hot spring treated was only a nightmare that can wake up one day.

"It is late, you should go rest," Rukia said as she pushed his arms away. Even though, she wanted him to stay longer and continue holding her because she missed being near him so much.

"So you know it is late too," he stated as his grey eyes stared at the petite shinigami intensively.

"There was a lot of work at the office," she said. Technically she did not lie; there was a lot of work to catch up since she was gone for one month in the living world. However, she knew that none of the work was in a rush and could have spread out the workload instead of working non-stop for the pass week.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked openly. _'Why can't we just start over again, and let me show you that I really do love you' _he thought.

"I am not," Rukia lied as she turned her face to the side to avoid his hard gaze.

"Don't lie to me. You know you are a horrible liar." he immediately stated. He was not stupid, it was clearly that she has been avoiding him to the point she does not even eat a meal at home anymore. It pains him so much to know that she has lied to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I need to sleep now, can we talk another time?" she said as she tried to back away into her bedroom to stop the conversation.

"Is this how you want to be?" Byakuya asked in a hurt tone.

"I don't know. I don't want it to be like this either, but I don't know how to face you right now." Rukia replied in tears with heartache.

"I told Mai to bring your meals to your room. Therefore, there is no need to go to work early to avoid eating breakfast with me and there is no need to stay so late at work to avoid eating dinner with me," He said in a calm tone.

"Byakuya," she whispered in tears. She wanted to tell him how much she wanted to be with him and that they are going to have a baby. However, the words just could not come out because deep down she was afraid of what would happen when the drug wore off. If he was to regret telling her he loves her a month from now than would it not be better for her to end it now?

Byakuya quietly picked up Rukia that have broken down on the hardwood floor in tears in bridle style. Then he gently carried her to her bed and whispered before he left: "I will not bother you again until the drug wore off. I will show you that you are the one that I want to give my heart to all along because I don't know what else to do."

'_Don't be so nice to me,'_ she thought, as she watched him walked away into the pitch dark hallway.

.

.

.

On the other side of town, the old Elder, Nao Kuchiki Onda, knocked loudly on the large doors of 12th division. Nemu gently opened the door and greet the old woman politely but instead the elder woman forced herself into the building.

"Where is my granddaughter?" Nao asked rudely as she trespassed the building.

It has been more than a week since Meer disappeared in the middle of the night. Although, shinigami Research and Development Institute did send a note the following day, stating that Meer was taking part in an experiment, the elder woman was still worried for her granddaughter. After all, Meer was her hope to obtain the power and wealth. Even if Meer could not marry Byakuya, Meer would still be able to marry into another rich noble family.

"Who is your granddaughter?" Nemu asked courteously as she took small quick steps following the intruding woman.

"Meer, MEER ONDA," the elder woman said loudly. The elder woman's voice echoed loudly through the empty long white hallways.

As soon as the name was said, Nemu put a hand on Nao's shoulder and said in melancholic tone: "Please follow me."

The two women went into a monitor room down the halls, where no lights were turned on inside the lab-like room. There were no rules against visitors for test subjects. Therefore, Nemu decided to let the elder woman to see Meer. In any case, Nemu knew that there was nothing more Nao could do. Contract was still in affect and for sure even if they open the door to let Meer leave, Meer would prefer to continue the experiment herself.

The Lieutenant walked towards a full size glass window, and pulled the roller blinds up. "She is in the other room; you can view her from this window" the green eyes lieutenant explained.

"Meer," Nao yelled in disbelief when she saw the naked woman that was having sex with a hollow in the next room with a group of other hollows watching the show from the side while stoking their dicks.

"Do you wish to talk to her," Nao asked politely as she went to a desk in the room to get the mic.

"What did you do to my Meer?" the elder woman asked loudly.

"I didn't do anything to her," Nemu asked honestly as her green eyes gazed coldly at Meer that was riding the hollow.

Meer had straddled the hollow that was lying on the floor with his back, his hands underneath his head, and legs straight out. With a hand on the floor balancing her body, her feet are on the sides of the hollow's shoulders, she was rotating her hips in a fast motion, moving the large member inside her like a joystick. It was clear that although the other hollows did not get to join in the action, they enjoyed watching Meer's breast bounced in all directions and how her other hand was also busy pleasuring herself by caressing her own breast one minute and messaging to her womanhood the next.

"Meer, let's go home," Nao said repeatedly through the mic but she receive no response from her granddaughter. All she could hear from the speaker was Meer moaning and screaming for more.

When Nao saw Meer finally got off from the hollow, she thought Meer has finally came to her senses but instead she saw Meer rolled on her back and continued pleasuring herself with her hand while signaling another hollow to join. Next thing she knew was Meer shouting harder while the hollow banging relentlessly into the young noble.

"How could this be the groundbreaking experiment mentioned in the letter?" the old woman asked angrily while a finger pointing to the direction of where Meer was having sex.

"This experiment is first of its kind. If it succeeds the baby will be the first mix from soul and hollow," Nemu stated.

"I am going to have a half hollow great grandchild?" Nao screened.

"I did say if it succeeds. Currently, all the tests attempts have failed. Meer have been having sex nonstop for more than ten hours or more a day but still shows no signs of pregnancy," Nemu said in a gloomy tone. Truthfully, she was disappointed in the results so far. After all, from the ultrasounds she could see that Meer's vagina, cervix, uterus, fallopian tubes was filled with sperms of the hollows, but some reason, the hollow sperm just could not find the ovum to fertilize.

"WHAT? You guys better let my Meer go," Nao exclaimed.

"I believe, you misunderstand something, the door for Meer to leave has opened for a while now, and it is her that wishes to stay and continue with this experiment. She even requested increase of the number of hollows partners and extended the hours of sexual intercourses." Nemu stated.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is the end of Chapter 19. I have to say this chapter was harder to write than those fluffy and lovey chapter. Each time when I write this story, I am always temped to just end the story and make them together on the spot. What do you guys think of this chapter?

**soulflower70: **Hai! Here is the order of dream you ordered on Nov 8 =)

**RunSakura: **A few more things will happen in this story before Byakuya and Rukia will be back together in this story.

**YuYuAnne:** I have to agree, the complexity of love is what makes it magical. That is why I think that a person that is in love is more beautiful. It is like their skin glows and always carries this sweet smile.

**isara-love: **Meer is still locked up by the crazy scientist. =) So don't worry she can't hurt Rukia at this point.

**guardmob: **Thank you for your review. Hopefully this chapter did not cause you to smile oddly at work.

**su kuchiki: ^_^ **I have to agree that the "After you fall asleep" song is kinda of weird. When I first heard the song, the lyric kinda make me think it is about cheating. Took me awhile to figure out that it was talking about something else. But I do love the song.

**Musicgirl1796: **oh mine, you want to see how they parent their children? I will write something relate to that in the last chapter. Meer isn't going to die, but her ending will not be a happy one.

**vicky73: **glad to know that you liked the lemon. I really added just because of the promise I made with you.

**Fiiaa: **They will work things out for sure, since I cannot write a sad ending story. So don't worry.

**xxUlquiorraLoveRxx: **I know it is sad to see them apart and Rukia avoiding Byakuya.

**tokiko76: **You can say that lemon was a taste of my next Byaruki story. Just simple modern day drama/romance story. Do you like it though?

**K-Power80: **There will not be many chapters left in this story. I planned to have 3 more chapters if everything goes accordingly.

**BlackBurningHeart:** Of course she is dreaming of Byakuya. You can't blame her; after all, it is Byakuya we are talking about.

**alinda arch: **hehe~ Thank you for your review.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu: **Rukia is extremely stubborn in this story. Sometimes I wonder if I wrote too extreme. If I should just write her give in to her feeling and give Byakuya a chance now.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone,

I know I haven't update for a while now. I am so sorry. -.-;; Life has been a little crazy these days, but thank god it is almost Christmas time, so hopefully I get to relax and write more fanfic. =) Truthfully, I love writing fanfiction so much; even my husband thinks I am weird and nerdy. Of course he refuses to read any of my stories.

I will like to say thank you to the following reviewers that took their time to review the last chapter. I love you guys!

**soulflower70, YuzurihaNoRyuu, MeoSua, JRVivaciousT, alinda arch, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, isara-love, BlackBurningHeart, vicky73, YuYuAnne, tokiko76, RunSakura, su kuchiki, 1SuperKawaii, RukiaCHAN 1, blackbubbledancer, Musicgirl1796, ByaRuki Luv, inugirl2469.**

Happy Reading and don't forget to review. Even if it is only a short sentence, I will love to read your feedback.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

"**Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own," said by Robert Heinlein**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**What should I Do?**

As the evening sun move down the west horizon, a shade of intense tangelo orange and prink pink paint splashed across the light blue color sky, creating another perfect sunset in soul society. The old elder was sitting in her room at her usual comfortable sofa. The only different tonight was she was not plotting any evil plans to gain more power or to harm another person, instead she was thinking about her only granddaughter, Meer. What she witness at the 12th division the other night was truly disrupting and upsetting, something she would never imagine to happen in a million years. She could barely believe her eyes when she saw Meer riding the hollows in ecstasy. She hoped what she saw that night was a nightmare that would disappear once she opened her eyes but no matter how many times she blinked, she never woke up from the bad dream.

_Flashback_

"What did you use to drug my granddaughter?" Nao demanded for an answer from Nemu that was staring down the tall clear glass window into the lab where the hollows were thrusting into Meer.

"Some fertilizing medicine to help her chance of pregnancy," Namu answered politely but emotionlessly. Even though the lieutenant was extremely annoyed with Nao's shouting and screaming, she tried to be as courteous as possible. After all, behaving ill manner was not programed into her by her creator.

"You guys must have drugged my Meer to get her to do that! That cannot be my granddaughter," Nao shouted again, this time even louder than last time. For sure, everyone within the building could hear the elder's woman's voice by now.

They might have drugged Meer into first intercourse with the hollows in the beginning of the experiment process, but the drug had long worn off. Whatever Meer was doing now are all on her own desire. "If you wish, I can do a DNA test for you to confirm that answer," Nemu said coldly.

_End of Flashback_

"Meer," Nao whispered as her fingers traced the silver picture frame with a picture of Meer in her hand. The Meer that she saw at the 12th division seemed like a completely different person. "How could Meer turn into that thing? That could not be my Meer,'" She asked herself many times and wondered where she has miscalculated over the years to get that shocking outcome. Obviously, Nao spoiled her granddaughter a lot but that was what grandparents supposed to do.

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise from the front gate that echoed the quiet evening, and she immediately recognized the sound of her granddaughter's voice that just entered the house. The old woman rushed toward the sound at the front door from her room, and the moment she was a few foot away from her granddaughter, her heart felt relief to see a normal Meer before her.

"Grandmother," Meer greeted in a cheerful tone with a bright smile, she has not seen any familiar faces for a long time. Last time when Nao came to the research and development institute to find Meer, Meer was so absorbed into having sex with the hollows and did not noticed Nao was observing from the other room.

"Meer, come with me," Nao ordered firmly before turning around and walked back to her room.

"Grandma, what is the matter?" Meer questioned as she followed the old woman into the over furniture room. Unlike the main Kuchiki house that was simple but tasteful, Nao preferred a more furnished house to pretend to be richer than she was. Meer watched how her grandmother closed all the doors and windows tightly, after ordered all the maids to leave.

"How can you do this to me?" Nao asked angrily.

"What did I do?" Meer asked dumbfounded. Although, she had done many things in the past few weeks, she could not recall doing anything to her grandmother to get her that furious and angry. After all, she was not even home most of the time.

"I put so much time and effort into raising you, so you can marry a respectable noble like Byakuya. To help raise the household status and wealth, but NO you had to go have sex with hollows like a whore," Nao stated angrily as she walked over to her granddaughter and aggressively pulled Meer's long hair.

"Grandmother you are hurting me," Meer cried as she tried to lessen the pain by moving her head toward her grandmother's direction. The young noble could not understand why her grandmother was so angry because her grandmother never yelled at her for having sex with any other men before.

"You disappointment me," Nao commented before letting go of Meer's hair.

"If I didn't do it, Kurotsuchi Taicho would not help me break apart Byakuya and Rukia. There is no way I could quietly marry that fat ugly Marechiyo Omaeda while watching Rukia happily marrying my Byakuya," Meer told her grandmother.

"But the price you paid was too much," Nao said honestly. Nao knew that if anyone found out about Meer's little experiment with the hollows, no noble family would want to marry Meer for sure.

"It is worth it as long as I see them apart," Meer declared.

In the young noble's opinion, anything price was worth it as long as the relationship between Byakuya and Rukia falls apart. Also, she had a lot of fun and enjoyed most of the experiments with the hollows. Having sex with the hollows was far better than any other soul she had sex with before; it was so intense, vivid, and powerful. Just recalling the feeling of the large hardens hollows dicks thrusting into her made her womanhood hot and wet.

"Let's just keep this experiment a secret, and start preparing your marriage to Marechiyo Omaeda," Nao said coldly as she sat down on her sofa.

"I can't, I am still in the middle of the experiment," Meer answered honestly. As soon as the morning's test show positive result to the experiments, the mad scientist had forbidden Meer from continuing having rough and wild sex with hollows. Therefore, Meer decided to come home and rest install of staying in those cold white room at Research and development Institute.

"What do you mean?" the old woman asked seriously as her eyes narrowed to examine her granddaughter that was trying to avoid eye contact.

"I am pregnant with a half hollow baby," Meer told her grandmother truthfully with her eyes on the floor.

"WHAT?" Nao screamed and almost fell off the sofa.

"I am pregnant," the young noble said again this time slower and staring directly at her grandmother.

"I heard that part, but what are you going to do now?" Nao questioned.

"I don't know, but for sure I cannot lose this baby, else Kurotsuchi Taicho will kill me," Meer answered as she recalled her condition to leave the research institute.

"Maybe we can use your pregnancy to our advantage," Nao said as she suddenly thought of something she could do. "Do you still want Byakuya?" the elder asked seriously.

"Of course, I want him," Meer answered firmly.

"Go clean up and get dress, we are visiting Byakuya sama," Nao stated.

.

.

.

"Baby, what should mommy do?" Rukia asked herself with her right hand on her growing belly. Although, her belly has been growing each day, no one around her has noticed her weight gain under the Shihakusho.

Another week has passed since the night Byakuya waited for her in her bedroom and he really kept his words. Since that night, each day seem to pass slower for Rukia and Byakuya have not asked for her presence in any events or meals. Each day, Rukia's personal maid, Mai, would bring her breakfast and dinner directly to her bedroom and would accompany her until she finished the meal. Of course, Mai would always mention Byakuya's in her conversations, saying how Byakuya became quieter than before and seem like losing weight from lack of appetite; this always made Rukia feel uneasy. Rukia usually pretend it was nothing while quietly listen to Mai and trying to eat her meals.

"Should I tell daddy about you?" Rukia ask herself again and took a long exhale of fresh air. This time, she put both hands on her stomach. Ever since she found out about her pregnancy, she always found herself putting her hands over her stomach, as if she was protecting the baby from harm.

She continued to stare out burning sunset sky at large pink sakura tree in the beautiful garden thinking about Byakuya and their soon to be born child. How much she missed having green tea with Byakuya by the edge of the hardwood hallway while admiring the falling sakura blossoms. Ever since she became pregnant, she had also gained the habit of talking to stomach when no one was around. Then again, this new habit was not a surprise to her because she always enjoyed talking to her own drawings and the chubby white rabbit in the garden.

"I can't hide you forever," she told the baby inside her as her head tilted to examine at her reflection from the large mirror in her bedroom.

Certainly, she had gained at least ten lbs. already from the pregnancy because she had been eating way too much strawberry ice cream. Ichigo was right, eating too much dessert can really increase the weight, and even those fancy kimonos would not be able to cover it. She knew that less than one month from now, people around her would notice the change of her body, even if she hides her and the baby's spiritual power perfectly.

Suddenly Rukia's train of thought was broken when a similar voice asked her: "What are you hiding now Rukia sama?"

"Mai, when did you come in?" Rukia immediately turned her head towards the sound and asked her personal maid that was standing by the corner of the hallway. _'How much did she hear?'_ Rukia thought nervously.

"Just now," Mai answered with a very warm smile. The maid carried a large wooden tray of Rukia's favorite dishes on her hands; there are a bowl of rice, Yakizakana, a small serving of cold soba, two skewers of Yakitori, three pieces of Yudofu, and last but not least Chawanmushi . The old woman took small quiet steps towards the petite raven hair shinigami. "So what are you hiding Rukia sama," her maid asked again, this time in a high pitch tone and staring intensely at the young Kuchiki.

"I am starving," Rukia said in an anxious tone as she went to grab the wooden tray from Mai's hands, trying to change topic.

Even though, she was very close with Mai, she did not want to let Mai know about her little secret. After all, knowing Mai's personality, Mai would report directly to Byakuya about the great news because Mai would say the father has the right to know.

"Good, then maybe you don't need to take two hours to finish a meal tonight," Mai said politely but firmly as she watched Rukia put the tray on the low wooden desk in the bedroom, leaving the shoji doors wide opened for the fresh evening air to come in.

"Oh my favorite Yakizakana again," Rukia added in a delighted tone with a wide smile. The outer layer of the grilled fish was perfectly cooked; the taste was salty but never too salty when eaten with perfect softness white rice.

The maid chatted away about the gossips that were floating around the mansion that day as Rukia ate her dinner. Since Rukia always felt like vomiting to the smell of food, usually she takes at least one hour or more to finish a meal.

"A letter came this afternoon, asking for your presence in tomorrow morning's Captain and Lieutenant meeting at 1st division," the maid told her master seriously.

"Did it say what the meeting was about?" Rukia asked.

"It didn't. Did you enjoy the meal?" Mai asked with a smirk on her face as she took the food tray off the wooden table.

"Of course, they are all my favorite dishes," Rukia replied genuinely. Although, her appetite was pretty bad recently but whenever her favorite dishes are put in front of her, she was able to at least take a few bites from each dish.

"Byakuya sama made them," Mai told her young master sincerely as she watched the large violet eyes widen in amazement.

The old woman really enjoyed watching her master's reaction. She knew that Byakuya and Rukia had some misunderstanding because it was rare for them to have meals apart for such a period of time when neither of them was away on mission. Also, Rukia had been acting as if she did not care about Byakuya's wellbeing, while Byakuya had tried to care for Rukia secretly without her knowing. Therefore, this was the maid's way of trying to help the young couple.

"He cooks?" Rukia asked. She never knew Byakuya could cook, more like she had never heard of him ever entering the kitchen before. After all, whatever he needs, he only needs to tell one of the three hundred maids or servants working in the mansion to get for him.

"When you first came back from the mission, you barely touched your meals that were cooked by the chefs. Therefore, Byakuya sama insisted to cook meals for you personally each morning and night. I have never seen him care for anyone like this before. He had never cooked for anyone before you. You are really lucky," Mai added before leaving an astonished and flabbergasted Rukia alone in the bedroom.

"I know," Rukia mumbled honestly with a weak smile. How many girls would love to trade places with her to get the attention from Byakuya like she does? She knew how lucky she was to be engaged to him. He was smart, handsome, charismatic, rich, and has the power and intelligent to get anything he wanted yet he choose to be with her.

"Then why are you still here? He is in his study," Mai said out loud by the end of the hallway. It really frustrates her to see Byakuya and Rukia apart and the maid knew she had to step in to save the stubborn girl from ruining her own happiness.

.

.

.

Standing outside of Byakuya's study, the petite raven hair shinigami debated rather see him. He was like an addiction for her, each moment away from him, she wanted to have him even more. She kept having vivid dream of having sex with him.

_Flashback from her dream_

"Byakuya," she moaned as he pulled her bra while thrusting into her while her body lay on her side with a soft white pillow under her head for comfort and support.

"Rukia," he moaned in a low deep voice as he pulled her towards him. He penetrated into her warm core. His kneels directly behind her, slightly over her petite body, with one knee between her legs while thrusting into her in a speed that made her wanted more.

"I miss having you inside me so much," Rukia said honestly before biting her lower lip again to soften her moans.

"It feel so good to be inside you," he told her before he nuzzled her breasts. He took another thrust while one of his hand on her back for support.

"Don't stop," she ordered as she panted for air.

He teased her G-spot again and again while squeezing and rubbing her breasts with the palm of his hand. His movements made her feel like her body was going to explode. He started with slow and deep strokes, and then he thrust harder into her moist womanhood as her eager body wanted more, making her senses fly through the roof. Even after she screamed from her orgasm, he did not stop pounding into her. Instead he whispered by her ear that he would make her scream his name the entire night.

_End of Flashback_

Her heart was craving to see his face, to feel the warm touch from his hands, and to capture his eager lips, but her logic was what keeping her from moving her hand to knock on the wooden shoji door frame.

'_Here goes,'_ Rukia thought but before her hand hit the wooden frame, the shoji door opened and Byakuya was standing there in front of her with his eyes sparkling of delight to see her here.

"Rukia," he whispered as he stared loving into the woman he loves.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked.

"Of course not. I am just heading to living room, Nao brought a few elders here with Meer," he answered.

"Maybe we can have a talk another time," Rukia told him and tried to turn away.

"It will only be a moment, please come with me," Byakuya said with one of his hand around her wrist. He was so happy to see her here that he did not want her to leave his side again.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

**Japanese Term used:**

Shihakusho: shinigami uniform

Yakizakana: grilled fish (can be many varieties of fish)

Soba: Japanese noodles made of buckwheat and wheat flour.

Yakitori: grill chicken pieces on skewer

Yudofu: boiled tofu in mild soup that is eaten with soya sauce

Chawanmushi: steamed egg custard

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope everyone enjoyed the short chapter. I wrote this chapter while listening to Exile's "I Wish For You" songs and it really bring me into this very cheerful mood, so I am going to end this chapter here. Can you guys guess what Meer and Nao going to do? Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

**soulflower70: **I agree, who couldn't love Byakuya. After reading your review I decided to add the dream for Rukia, I really did not know pregnant women can get really horny. Hehe... Thank you for letting me knows.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu: **Sadly Meer have not let go of Byakuya and Rukia and now they are back to do more damages.

**MeoSua:** The Rukia in this story is extremely stubborn, sometimes I feel sorry for Byakuya because he cares for her so much, yet she refuse to believe his action are from his heart and not the drug.

**JRVivaciousT: **Thank you for your review and comment. I am glad you like the plot of the story.

**alinda arch: **My surgery went really well, pain wise it isn't so bad. I always had a high tolerance towards physical pain because I always feel physical pain can always heal and disappear, it is the emotion pain that never disappears even if time passes. By the way, I really enjoy reading your stories. Keep up the good work.

**xxUlquiorraLoveRxx: **Thank for your review, I hope I didn't leave too much of a cliffhanger in this chapter.

**isara-love: **hehe, I think you are the only person that worried about Meer. You are such a kind person.

**BlackBurningHeart: **I know the relationship between Byakuya and Rukia right now is pretty sad; both of them are in so much pain.

**vicky73: **Do you feel Byakuya is too sweet in this story? When I am writing this story, sometime I feel I put too much emotion for Byakuya's character and make it odd. I hope it isn't too out of place.

**YuYuAnne: **LOL I would not kick him out of my bedroom either. I cannot imagine what type of thoughts was going on in your mind when you imagine him in your bedroom. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed the dream in this chapter.

**tokiko76: **Trust me; it is killing me to write the tension between them, worst of all the hardest part haven't even written yet. Good thing is, I have the happy ending to look forward in writing.

**su kuchiki: **when I read your review, it put a smile on my face. I think it is because you are the first person to show so much hate for Mayuri.

**RunSakura: **Thank you for your review. Although, I still have not fully recovered from my surgery but I am so happy to be here writing fanfic for my readers. =)

**1SuperKawaii: **I am glad you like Meer's new found hobby.

**RukiaCHAN 1: **Welcome back to fanfic world. Hehe… I hope you are less busy now, and have more "me" time to enjoy reading.

**blackbubbledancer: **In this chapter, I believe Rukia's stubbornness is finally disappearing. I think she just need a little help to see that Byakuya really love and care for her.

**Musicgirl1796: **I am happy that you love last chapter and I know isn't Meer's new hobby surprising?

**ByaRuki Luv: **once he learns that she is with his child, I think there is only one thing he will do and I am sure you will like it. At least, I have been looking forward to it forever now.

**inugirl2469: **Thank you for your comment and I am happy that you love this story.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys,

It is me, and finally here is chapter 21. I really did not want to publish this chapter during the holiday because… well you will know after you read it. This chapter took me a lot longer to write than I expected because I tried to imagine all the emotions going through each characters before putting everything together into words. Of course the busy holiday schedule did not help at all. Had way too many gathering at my place.

I would like to say thank you for the people listed below that has reviewed the last chapter. I enjoyed reading each one of them and I am really happy to see there are new readers starting to enjoy the story.

**JRVivaciousT, iElegantLight, YuYuAnne, AkumaVampircDevil, guardmob, nicaneko, Kiss of Imortality, isara-love, Kashta Lancaster, 1SuperKawaii, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Musicgirl1796, Moon Ash, RunSakura, soulflower70, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, vicky73, su kuchiki, BlackBurningHeart, blackbubbledancer, alinda arch, ByaRuki Luv.**

Happy Reading and please remember to review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

"**Our relationship has already been formed. No matter how trivial a meeting and the incidents that follow may seem, a relationship is made. Even if it is just for a short amount of time, a knot that has been tied does not unravel. It means that during your lifetime, every incident that passes has meaning. The meeting between you and I also has meaning, so remember it." **Said by Ichihara Yuuko in XXXHolic

* * *

From last Chapter

"Of course not, I am just heading to living room, Nao brought a few elders here with Meer," he answered.

"Maybe we can have a talk another time," Rukia told him and tried to turn away.

"It will only be a moment, please come with me," Byakuya said with one of his hand around her wrist. He was so happy to see her here that he did not want her to leave his side again.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Truth of Lies**

She tilted her head to look up at him; his usual expressionless feature seems to have broken down in front of her. As his desires to have her by his side seems to all shown in his beautiful grey eyes. Even though little words and bare minimum facial expressions were shown by him, she could read all his emotions. Her maid was right, Byakuya truly lose some weight since she last saw him in her bedroom that night. Also, for sure, he has not been sleeping very well for the pass few nights because he looked like a panda with the dark circle under his mesmerizing grey eyes. Of course, he still looked amazing and handsome. He really was an attractive man she thought the moment she met his gaze.

"It will only take a few minute. As soon as I finish hearing what Nao wants to say, we can talk," he suggested in a quiet voice with his hand still around her slender wrist to prevent her from leaving his side.

It took him a lot of self-control to not pull her into his embrace and capture her lips. How much he missed her creamy soft skin on his. The cooler sensation of her smooth skin against his that he could never forget. The passion she returned to him when he devoured her soft pink lips that he craved so much when they were apart.

Her stomach feel tighten as she tried to control her body from reacting to his presence. Just the smell of his sakura scent was enough for her to recall all the hot sex they had, day in and day out, before the hot spring retreat. Before, she learned about the drug he had taken. Before, everything fell apart. How much she hated herself because her mind and body just would not let her forget about him. Some reason, she kept recalling the times when they had make love together no matter how hard she tried to forget. Having sex with him was so much fun and amazing; it was really hard to forget.

_Flashback_

He was sitting on the edge of a bed, when he gently pulled her petite body towards his, he immediately captured her swollen lips. He truly was an excellent kisser, the way his mouth moves and explored her mouth made her entire body melted.

"Byakuya, I really have to get ready," Rukia said between their kiss before he started to devour her lips again. The moment his lips touched her, her body seems to react in mystery ways. She could feel the warmth between her legs increasing, and how her body longed for his touches. How everything felt so right. So perfect.

"Rukia you have bewitched me," Byakuya told her before pulling her on the bed with him as he left love bites along her neck and bare shoulders. He had never had this desire for any woman before. He desired to make love to her again and again in the same day and night. He desired to be in her and pleasure her in ways so she would moan his name over and over again.

"I think it is the other way around," she murmured with her eyes closed to enjoy the sensation he was giving her.

She could never get enough of him. Just the thought of his harden member thrusting in and out of her made body meth. His hands were expertly caressing her soft firm breasts, giving each one the equal attention that she craved. Before, she always felt self-conscious and shy to let him see or touch her body, especially her breasts, because she knew that her body was not curvaceous like Orihime or Rangiku. However, the way he touched her body made her felt something that no words would describe.

"I just can't get enough of you," he said with a smirk when he saw the mark on her that he left breast the night before. 'I have branded you as mine,' he thought out loud, before his mouth went over her harden nipple and suckle and teased with his tongue with his hand caressing at the same time which made her moan louder in pleasure.

She was happy to be his. It was what she had already wanted. Everything felt so surreal with him; making her wonder if she was still dreaming.

"Ride on me," Byakuya suggested to her as lay on his back with two large pillows behind him and pulled her on top of his. Her legs were straddled around his lap as she faced him directly with his hands on her hips. His harden member was just outside her hot wet core entrance. She knew he was teasing her.

"But I have never tried this position," she told him as she lowered her body and pushed his harden member to enter her inch by inch. Making sure she paused in between before he was completely deep inside her womanhood. When she saw him gasped when his harden member entered her, she could not help but smiled. Her knees was bent on his side, and opened against his chest.

"I heard you aced your horseback riding lessons," he said knowing that he was the first and only man she slept with. Hence, he loved her innocence.

"Of course I did, after all I am a Kuchiki, we ace on everything. I hope you are ready," Rukia said with a smile as she moved her body, up and down, back and forth in a rhymed that made him moan her name. Sweat were soon beading down her body. Being in control of her pleasure peaks and watching the Byakuya pleasured expression made her arousal level skyrocketed.

_End of Flashback_

Hearing no answer from her, he held her hand in his large hand and started walking towards the living room where the Elders and Meer were waiting for his arrival. Even though, he knew that Nao must have planned something bad and might not be the smartest idea to bring Rukia along into the matter. He still wanted Rukia to be there by his side, supporting him. He was so afraid that the moment he let goes of Rukia's small slender hand, she would run off again, and he would not know when would be the next time she would approach him again.

.

.

.

"Good evening Byakuya sama and Rukia sama" the elders and Meer greeted and bowed politely to the two Kuchiki that gracefully entered the room. Even though Nao and Meer did not like greeting Rukia in such formal manner, it was needed in front of the other Kuchiki Elders, it would be more appropriate to behave well-mannered to the main house's Kuchiki, even if Rukia was not noble from birth.

"What brings everyone here tonight?" Byakuya asked in an indifferent tone. Hoping they would all leave as soon as they voice their business.

Being a man that likes his privately, he hated getting disrupted in the middle of the night. The only time his mind can relax from all those paper works and responsibilities. Worst of all, this time the Elders intruded and interrupted at the time when Rukia finally willing approach him herself. It took a lot of willpower for the past few days to not to approach her and to hide behind the sakura tree near her bedroom each morning to watch leave for work.

"We are all called here tonight by Nao dono," an elder said as everyone gaze turned toward the elder woman that was standing in front of her granddaughter protectively.

"Should every noble be responsible for their action?" Nao asked loudly.

When she noticed everyone's attention was on her, she stood taller than usual and continued speaking. She knew that she would only get one shot at this and if she failed to make it believable, her life as a Kuchiki's Elder would be over. It was a gamble she had to make, for Meer's and for herself.

"Of course, we noble have to set a good example for the public, we always have to keep our words," another noble said virtuously across the room.

It was a known fact that all noble have to set good examples for the public. For Kuchiki it was one of the first and most important rules. After all, even the slightly action would be in the public eye and could be on tomorrow's newspaper. Hence, when a noble broke a law, they would always receive a harsher punishment than commoners because it set an example for rest of the society not to follow and to show there are no special treatments towards aristocracies. Beside the wealth and the power a noble could have, being a noble was a lot harder than a commoner.

"If a nobleman got another noble pregnant, should he be responsible for the child and the woman?" Nao asked as her voice filled the quiet room.

"Of course, a man should always be responsible for their action," another noble answered as he nodded while rest of the Elders nodded their heads repeatedly.

"He can always take her as his mistress to provide for the woman and the child," one added.

"What if the man was in love and engaged with another woman, should he still held responsible?" Nao asked as her smile grew. Everything was going as she planned, the rest of the Elders are agreeing with her.

"If that man is not married, that would even make it easier. He could break off the engagement with the woman he loves and marry the woman that he impregnated" another noble answered.

"But he don't love the woman he impregnated," Nao stated as she intensify her gaze at Byakuya that was still in his emotionless expression.

"When did love become an important factor in noble marriages, it is all about the heir and producing powerful noble," the first Elder said coldly.

It was true, most noble marriage was never about love, and most people believe, love could be established after the marriage and hundreds of years of living together. Some noble marriages were Miai marriages, where the two clans set up arrange marriages to ensure mutual relationship and power.

"Byakuya sama, do you agree? If you get a woman pregnant, you will take the responsibly and marry that woman even if you do not love her?" she asked him directly and openly.

Rukia kept quiet the entire time when the Elders were talking, while Nao was setting the stage for her plan to unfold. However, her heart stopped with Nao's last question, she wanted to know the answer from his mouth. Even though, she could already guess the answer. Byakuya was a nobleman that would never run away from any responsibilities, and if he ever got a woman pregnant, he would marry her because of the child even if he does not love her. That was the reason; she did not want him to find out about their baby before she was sure of his love for her. That was the reason, she had been avoiding him.

"Nao, what are you trying to say?" Byakuya asked as he noticed how Rukia pulled her hand away from his. Instead of answering the question from Nao, he asked what she wanted instead. He could smell that the old woman was plotting something because she took so much effort to set up this stage and put him on the spot in front of all the elders.

"I am here to get justice for my granddaughter, Meer, which she is now carrying the next Kuchiki heir," Nao stated as she pulled out a report that confirmed Meer's pregnancy.

'_It cannot be true,'_ Rukia thought to herself as she tried to keep her tears from falling.

The moment the sentence came out of Nao's mouth, Rukia's heart felt scattered into millions of pieces. Someone was carrying Byakuya's baby beside her? She wondered when Byakuya had the chance to sleep with Meer. Could he have slept with him while she was finishing her mission in the living world? Many questions just kept appearing in her mind, and she knew she had to leave the room right away before she could no longer keep her emotions at bay. She no longer wanted to hear rest of the conversation. Therefore, she turned around and flashed stepped out of the room as fast as she could before Byakuya could stop her.

"I am engage to Rukia, and I will only marry her," Byakuya stated coldly to everyone in the room.

"Rukia," he called out as he tried to grab her wrist again, but this time she rushed out of the room too fast. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do later this evening. However, he could not run after her right now because he would have to clear his name.

"Byakuya sama, please don't try to escape from your responsibly," Nao said coldly.

"Byakuya sama is it true, Meer is carrying your child?" an Elder asked loudly.

"I always take responsibility for my action, and Meer is not carrying my child," he answered firmly and angrily. He was so sure that he had never had sex with that woman and the child inside Meer was not his. He would never want Meer to be mother of his child.

"Byakuya sama, how could you say that? After what happened that night," Meer said as she faked crying in front of everyone to act all innocent.

"This is serious matter, Meer is saying the truth?" an Elder questioned seriously as rest of the elders was still in question. They knew Byakuya well enough to understand he would not play around with other women and he loves Rukia. However, for Nao to put everything on the table, the elders questioned rather there was a chance what Nao said was true.

"The guards can prove that they saw Meer leaving Byakuya's room in the middle of the night naked, and the maids that prove that they heard woman's moaning from Byakuya sama's room the entire night," Nao added quickly seeing the questioning gaze from her fellow elders.

"The guards can also prove that the sounds came after Meer ran out of the mansion," Byakuya said emotionlessly.

"They will not," Nao said with confident knowing that she had already paid the guards that were stationed at the front door that evening to lie for her.

"Enough you two! We will do the test in two days to see if Meer really carries a Kuchiki heir," one of the oldest Elder said.

Hearing that Nao was contented that everything is going as she planned, she would just have to make sure the test result in her favor. Money would do the trick, it always has. Though it might cost more this time, but it would be a worthwhile investment. The Elders would not take Byakuya words as long as there was a chance that a Kuchiki Heir in Meer's body. After all, those elders always wanted an Heir. Once Byakuya was forced to marry Meer, when the baby is born, even if they found out the truth, they would not be able to kick Meer out because they would not want the gossip of the head of Kuchiki dumb enough to get tricked and married a woman that was carrying another man's baby.

.

.

.

"Rukia please open the door," Byakuya said softly as he stood out the closed shoji doors of Rukia's bedroom. He rushed over to her bedroom as soon as the meeting with the Elders was over.

"It is late," Rukia answered.

She was curled in her bed in tears ever since she escaped from the living room. She really did not want to see anyone right now, especially him. The person that was the root all these pain in her heart. It took her a lot of courage to see him tonight. However, all that courage and hopes to be with him again only backfired when Nao announced that Meer was carrying the Kuchiki Heir. All she felt right now is betrayed, deceived, cheated and hurt. _'I don't understand why it hurts so much. Why would this pain go away?' _she thought.

"Please listen to me," he said quietly and opened the door. He was not going to walk away tonight without explaining to her. He does not care if the entire world misunderstood him, he only need her to understand. He could not allow her to misunderstand him.

"I have listened enough tonight already," Rukia said and hide her head inside the white comforter.

"Rukia I never slept with Meer," he told her as he slowly walks towards her bed. His heart arched when he saw her in pain and in tears. He wished that he could make all her pain go away, and did not force her to meet the Elders with him tonight.

"If you never had, then why did she say you are her baby's father?" Rukia questioned him.

"Just trust me, you are the only person I want to have babies with," Byakuya said trying to pull her out of the comforter. He really wanted to kiss all her tears away and to embrace her. Show her that in his heart, there was only room for her and no one else.

"Stop this, just go away," she told him as she tried to hold the comforter over her head to avoid looking at him. His voice was enough to make her heart arches in pain, if she sees his eyes; she could not imagine how she would react to him.

"Rukia, please," he begged with both his hands on her wrist.

"I want to believe you. I want to trust your words. However, why would Nao and Meer be stupid enough to risk losing their name and their position within the family just to create a lie if there isn't some truth in their lie?" Rukia told him.

"Because they are idiots," Byakuya said angrily. He hated the fact she does not trust him, but he could not blame her since she has the reason to. No woman likes to hear that some other woman is carrying their future husband's baby. "You know how I feel about you," he added quietly. Before they officially started to be together, they both tried very hard to hide their feelings from each other, but ever since they both admitted their feelings, he had never hide the fact that he was in love with her.

"If you loved me, just leave please," she said as her tears continued to trail down her face. She really understands there was no reason to continue talking with him. No matter what he says, she would be able to find a logical reason to not believe him.

"I am sorry for what happened tonight," he said softly. He really felt guilty for causing so much pain for her. Even though, he was not the person that directly caused the pain, it was because of him that she was crying right now.

"You have done nothing wrong, you don't need to apologize," she responded.

"Didn't you say you have something you want to talk about?" he questioned.

Releasing her wrists and moving off the bed. If leaving her alone can stop her tears, he would leave right now because he wanted her to smile brightly and not sob in tears quietly. There would always be another time to explain to her when her emotions are calmer. His heart felt more pained than any sword wound he had ever experience. After all, he knew they love each other and she has feeling for him, else she would not be in tears right now.

"I just want to remind you that I will be going to tomorrow's captains meeting and was wondering if you know why they asked me to attend," she lied.

.

.

.

The next morning when Byakuya went to look for Rukia to go to the first division together for the captain's meeting, he found she has already left. Sighing heavily to himself, he really left so powerless right now. After all, he could not even make the woman he love to believe his feeling for her was genuine. He really did not know what he has to do to prove his love for her is real.

.

.

.

Entering into the Captain meeting room, he saw Rukia standing behind Ukitake. He also noticed that all Lieutenants were also present at the meeting. Even Renji was on time standing in the room.

"There you are Byakuya, we were wondering why you did not escort Kuchiki san here this morning, she told us that you were running late, but it is hard to believe you ever being late," Kyoraku said.

"I had some business to attend to this morning," Byakuya lied. It was not completely a lie, since he did go to find Rukia in the morning when she did not come to breakfast in the dining room again.

"Let's call the meeting to order," Yamamoto stated as he saw the last of the captain, Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder entered the room. The entire room went silent to listen to what the old captain had to say. "I will like to station Kuchiki san to living world for two years, starting next month," he added.

"I object to that decision," Byakuya said immediately in his usual indifferent tone.

"I object as well," Ukitake stated, knowing that Rukia is pregnant and should not be going to living world for a solo mission.

"Your reason?" Yamamoto questioned the two captains.

"Old man, Byakuya and Rukia is having a wedding soon," Kyoraku said, knowing how cruel it is to separate two love birds into different worlds. After he could never stand separating from Nanao for more than one day.

"Do they even have the wedding date?" Yamamoto asked, knowing that a wedding date was never set.

"No," Byakuya answered truthfully. There would not be a wedding date if he could not prove to her that his feeling was true and was himself when he proposed.

"It is for her health reason," Unohana said because it would be too danagerious to have her on mission that might endanager the baby.

"Is she ill?" Yamamoto asked the 4th division captain directly.

"She is perfectly healthy," Uanohana answered honestly. After all, her health is fine. She promised Rukia that she would not tell everyone about her pregnancy.

"Kuhiki san do you want to take the mission?" the old captain asked the petite raven hair shinigami directly that was silent the entire time.

.

.

.

To be Continue

* * *

**Author's note:**

That is the end of Chapter 21, I think I am having one of those writer issues where I do not want the story to end but want to stay with the original plan. *sigh* I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really need to catch up on reading other writers' stories… since I did not get any time to read over the holidays. Hopefully I would get to read a few chapters before the next deadline at work is near.

I did add the flashback in the story just for the readers that enjoy lemons… and some ByaRuki. I just hated the Nao and Meer in this chapter; make me want to slap them so much, and now I am still debating on what ending to give them. Any suggestions?

**JRVivaciousT: **You guess was half correct, Nao did not blackmail Byakuya since her intention was Byakuya to marry Meer.

**iElegantLight: **same with you, my inspiration comes from everyday things. For example, in this chapter I took inspiration from the time when I dated a guy, and his ex gf came to me to tell me she was carrying his child again. Yes again. I found out that she aborted their first child because he did not want the baby. Hence I dumped him very soon. My life truly full of drama that sometimes I wish it was a little more normal.

**YuYuAnne: **I notice a lot of people loving the hollow lemon, I know.. kinda hot …. Trust me, I might be worst because I really enjoy writing and reading stories with lemons.

**AkumaVampircDevil: **Meer really did tell a lie in this chapter, one I think she should regret very soon.

**guardmob: **I wondered if you had known that this story would develop this way from the start.

**nicaneko: **You have to go gaga on Byakuya, he is too hot…. Sexy.. handsome… he is just perfect.

**Kiss of Imortality: **I tried to imagine all the pain going through Rukia when everything happen, and hence I wouldn't finish or publish this chapter during the holiday. It is just too sad.

**isara-love: **Sara san thank you for your messages, I got each of them.. and happy new year to you too… I am really happy that you enjoyed all my stories (well only two stories so far).

**Kashta Lancaster: **Thank you for your comment. I am happy that this story get to excited and eager to know what is going to happen next.

**1SuperKawaii: **Thanks for your review. Hopefully when everything unfold in next chapter, it would look very rushed.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu: **You are so smart, and yes.. it is not your imagination.

**Musicgirl1796: **I am sorry that your wish did not come true in this chapter, but I promise you, he will find out that RUkia is carrying his child one way or another..

**Moon Ash: **I promise they will be together in the end. It will an ending that you will love to see.

**RunSakura: **Thanks for your review, and I kinda feel worst than after my surgery right now because I just caught a cold yesterday. I hate the cold…

**soulflower70: **I agree Byakuya is very yummy. Rukia has been hiding the baby's spiritual power therefore, he cannot sense it right now but don't worry he will find out.

**xxUlquiorraLoveRxx: **I don't mean to be make torturous cliff hangers..

**vicky73: **I am happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and of course the fact you like the sensitive and sweet Byakuya in this story.

**su kuchiki: **Your feeling are correct..Nao is using Meer's pregnancy to her advantage.

**BlackBurningHeart: **Thank you for your review.. now I just need to think of an ending that fitting for Nao and Meer…and one that make you enjoy my fic even more. =)

**Blackbubbledancer:** The courage that I gave to Rukia to approach Byakuya in last chapter, make me feel even sadder when I wrote this chapter. Thank god, I have the ending to look forward to reading.. I love writing happy stuff…

**alinda arch:** I always thinks a guy that can cook is very hot. Sadly to say most guys I know at my age do not know how to cook, unless they are gay, then they are excellent cook. I have to agree both Meer and Nao are not very likeable, and for sure Nao is worst because she is the one plotting all those no good plans to destroy Byakuya and Rukia's relationship.

**ByaRuki Luv: **You know those two would not stay away from Byakuya and Rukia. But don't worry, I had planned next chapter to be a happy chapter.. at least the ending part should be happy if everything goes as plan.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi all,

Sorry for the late update.. well very very late update. I have most of this chapter completed a while ago, but I was too stubborn to publish it because I was hoping to complete the story in this chapter. However, I realized that I really do not want to rush the ending. So there will be more chapters to come. Hopefully I would be able to finish the rest of the story in next two chapters.

I would like to thank you the following reviewers:

**KRLY, rukixOxO, Itachi-niisan, Itachi-niisan, isara-love, RunSakura, YuYuAnne, LuciL06, alinda arch, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Hater, digzzz, JRVivaciousT, pffffffffffffft, Raining-skye23, Byakua's sakura petal, nicaneko, Moon Ash, Xthe-tobi-showX, guardmob, Hexen Lyndis, blackbubbledancer, soulflower70, vicky73, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, BlackBurningHeart, su kuchiki, Byakuya-Sensei, tokiko76.**

Happy Reading, and don't forget to review, and tell me what you want to see in the ending.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**You are a Kurosaki from Now On**

The entire room went quiet as everyone's attention shifted toward a certain petite raven hair shinigami that was standing behind her tall captain graciously. Her large violet eyes traveled back and forth from Byakuya, which was standing across the room, to the head captain. Unable to make up her mind. She looked like she was lost in words with deep thoughts going through her mind, and she was.

Her stubborn black hair was falling down as usual and the morning rays of the sun were shining beautifully on her porcelain skin. Ever since she found out about her pregnancy, her skin had been technically glowing these days.

If she accepted this mission, she would be able to have the baby secretly in the living world, and most likely she would be able to hide the baby's spiritual power with one of Urahara's inventions. When the mission was completed, Byakuya's drug would have worn off, maybe then they could start again or they could pretend nothing happened between them. If acting never happened was even possible?

Since their wedding news would have cool down with time, and most likely people would not even remember about it in two years. She could always lie about the father of the baby and say she got knocked up while stationed in living world. However, was it fair to the baby, not allowing him or her to spend time with their father? Was it fair to not tell Byakuya about the baby? It would be unfair to Byakuya and the baby.

"There are a lot more capable shinigami for this mission," Byakuya indifferent tone cut in before Rukia could say another word. He was not going to take a chance and let her answer that question.

His beautiful grey eyes were still staring intensely at her. It was not a cold stare that he usually gave off to other, but the way he looked at her was tender with love. Even though, all his expression was hidden under his famous Kuchiki mask.

"I think Kuchiki san is great for this mission since she already has a lot of experience working with the humans," Yamamoto stated in one of those matter of fact tone.

In the head captain's mind, there was no one better fitted for the mission because Rukia has proved to be a capable shinigami that complete all her missions. Also, she has a great relationship with the humans and she was able to fit in with everyday life in the living world. After all, not every shinigami can attend high school without distributing the balance in the school.

"There are better fitted shinigami that can take the mission," Byakuya stated in an indifferent tone without looking at head captain of the Gotei 13 that was sitting at the back of the large meeting room with his lieutenant Chojiro Sasaibe standing proudly beside the old captain.

"For instance?" Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Renji would be better for this role, he is stronger and he has experience working with in the living world," the 6th Captain stated. Even though, he knew Rukia was a capable shinigami that can handle the mission flawlessly, he needed to come up with the best excuse to support his reason to prevent her from getting the mission, one that even the 1st captain could not argue.

"Are you saying I am weak?" Rukia question as she felt anger rose from her vine.

After all the things she has done to prove that she was independent woman, he still thinks she was weak and needs to be protected. _'How could he say that in front of everyone,'_ she thought.

"No, I am saying Renji is better for this mission," he told her.

After all, he would not mind stationing Renji in the living world for two years, but he would really mind being apart from her for two whole years. Even if she came back to visit during her time off, it was still a lot time being apart from her.

"Are you saying Renji is better than me?" her face shown clear signs of angered even though she tried to control her emotions under the Kuchiki mask that she learned over the decades. She hated being treated like a kid, being under his protection all the time, thinking she could never do anything on her own.

"Rukia, you know you are my pride," Byakuya said truthfully, he felt his chest tighten with his words. She was his pride, his love, and the most important person in his life. He wanted to run up to her and embrace her and tell her that he want to be selfish and not let her accept the mission.

"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted to stop the two Kuchiki from continuing. "We will have a match right now in this room, whoever wins will be station in the living world for two years," he added out loud.

"There must be other ways than a match," Unohana said, she gently gazed at Ukitake, hoping there must be other method to settle this than to have Rukia fight in a match. After all, she knew how dangerous it can be for both the mother and the baby.

"I wish there is," Ukitake turned around to see a very angry Rukia that looks like she would do anything to proof her strength.

"I will be okay," Rukia told her captain.

"Does that mean I can go participle in a match too?" Matsumoto asked her captain cheerfully with a wide smile. The blonde would love to be station in the living world for two whole years, think of all the shopping she would be able to get done. Also, there would be less work and she would be able to slack off without her captain around.

"No, you are not going anywhere until you finish the paperwork on the desk that are already one month overdue," Toshiro whispered in one of his serious tone.

"Taicho, you are so mean," Matsumoto pouted her lips in one of her sad puppy face expression.

"Renji go to the centre of the room. If you lose you are going to be assigned to all the reports on my table," Byakuya ordered.

"But Kuchiki Taicho, that stack of reports is as tall as I am," the red head lieutenant protested.

"Then you better win the match without injuring Rukia," the 6th division captain stated clearly.

"Easier said than done," Renji murmured under his breath. Winning a match against Rukia was hard enough as is already because Rukia's kido was always far better than his. Also, knowing that he could not injure her because of Byakuya orders and personal reasons only makes it even more difficult.

"If you win, you do not need to do any of the reports for two years," Byakuya told his lieutenant.

"Rukia, do not push yourself too hard. If you do not feel well, you can shout for help, and both Retsu and I will jump in to stop the match," Ukitake said in a very tender tone.

"Hai Taicho," Rukia nodded her head. She knew it was dangerous to take part in the match, but it was needed in her opinion.

Both Rukia and Renji walked to the centre of the large room with the captains moving to the side of the walks to watch the match. Even though, Rukia's was enraged from Byakuya's comment, she knew that this might be dangerous, but it was her pride is on the line. There was no way she would admit that she was weaker than Renji, even though she knew that her best friend did have the bankai advantage and already a seated officer.

"I am not holding back, you know I hate picking up the pen to write reports," Renji said to her.

"There is no need," Rukia responded with confident.

"Release Zabimaru,"Renji shouted as he pulled out his sword.

The petite shinigami followed, as she pulled out her Sode no Shirayuki.

"Rukia," Ukitake whispered softly as his fist tighten by every second as the match went on. His concern expressions were all shown on his face.

"She will be fine. We will not let anything happen to her. And I am sure he will not either," the 4th division captain told Ukitake as her hand lightly touched his shoulder. Their gazes went to the 6th division captain that were trying his hardest to not show any concern from his expressions,

"I know but I can't help it," Ukitake took a deep breath, feeling helplessly to the situation.

Everyone watched the match in silent, each was amazed at how someone without a seated position could have so much skill in combat and kido. For heaven sake, Renji had already released his bankai but he was having a hard time escaping from Rukia's Hado spells. Not only was she able to dodge Renji's melee attacks, she was able to pull off a few attacks that almost win the fight. Also, each of her movements were like a beautiful dance, the audiences in the room was mesmerized by her graceful movement.

Rukia noticed that her steps and reactions were faster than she usually can do. Her attacks were far stronger than her last time she practiced. It was as if her spiritual power had double, or maybe more. She has more control over her movements. She even has time to glace at Byakuya from the corner of her violet eyes during the fight to see his concerned glances. She could clearly see the anxiety in his grey eyes. Suddenly, she heard half of the people in the room shout her name when could not dodge the incoming Zabimaru's Hikotsu Taiho attack.

Byakuya and Ukitake both jumped in front of her to prevent her from getting a direct hit. However, before Byakuya could cast a Bakudo spell to block Renji's attack, his movement stopped when a light transparent pink shield in the shape of Sakura blossom appeared in front of Rukia, protecting her and the two captains from Renji's attack.

This surprised everyone within the room and the four people in the centre of the room stopped all their movements. Most people have not seen such a kido before, this include Rukia herself. The shield just automatically appeared in front of her.

"Am I thinking the same thing as you?" Yamamoto asked his lieutenant.

This was the second time the head captain saw this shield, and the first time he saw it was someone tried to kill the late lady Kuchiki when she was carrying Byakuya.

"Yes," Sasakibe answered seriously.

"I motion to adjourn the match and the meeting right now. We will postpone the decision regarding this mission in a week from today. Unohana stay behind." Yamamoto told everyone in the room.

.

.

.

Many miles away at Nao and Meer's house, the two women were nervously pacing in the medium size room all morning. The sound of steps walking quickly on the hard wood floor echoed through the quiet house as both of them ordered the maids to stay away from the room because they did not want anyone to hear their plan. Neither one of them had much sleep last night after leaving the Kuchiki Mansion either. It was only one day away until Meer getting tested to see if she was carrying the Kuchiki Heir.

Meer followed her grandmother's instruction and put on an excellent show last night in the Kuchiki mansion last night. Even she was surprised at how she was able to fake the tears. For sure, every single one of those Elders believed her acting; else they would not have suggested the test. However, what type of test could it be?

"Grandmother, I really do not think this is such a great idea," Meer said as she stared intensely at her grandmother that was busy walking back and forth in the room.

"It will be okay," Nao said firmly when her steps stopped and her right hand tightly holding on to her left hand in front of her. The words came out really clear, as if she was also telling herself that it will be okay.

"They will find out," Meer said.

Kuchiki Elders are not stupid people, they would find out the truth for sure. For sure Byakuya knew the baby did not belong to him because he had never even laid a finger on her. She was not even able to get him in bed with her when she was naked sleeping on his bed.

"No one will find out, I can always bribe the technician at the labs to change the result," Nao added, as she tries to play out her steps. As soon as she find out what type of test the other Elders' plan to have tomorrow, she would need to follow up with the test result to ensure everything was within her plan. However, even as an Elder herself, she could not be 100 percent sure of what type of test will be held tomorrow.

"No, but when the baby is born he will look different," Meer stated.

The baby is a hollow and soul mix, there will be a high possibility that the baby would look somewhat like the father. Just the thought of the hollow she had hot steamy sex with at the twelfth division was making her horny and wet. She already misses the extreme sex she had in that lab. The way the Hollows's large dicks thrusting into her aching core ruthlessly and brutally, bringing her to the ecstasy. The way the hollows made her orgasm over and over within the same day/night until she could feel their semen mix with her wetness leaked down her thigh. She misses the sex so much, and wondered if she could ever experience it again.

"Then we just have to make sure that you lose the baby right after we get you married to Byakuya sama," Nao stated unfeelingly. She would even push Meer off the stairs herself to make sure the baby would never see daylight. She could never accept a Hollow and Soul mix as a great grandchild; the baby would look like a monster.

"If I lose this baby, Kurotsuchi Taicho will kill me." Meer ran to her grandmother side grabbing the old woman's arm.

"He will not be able to lay a finger on you after you become the lady Kuchiki of one of the four great noble clans in soul society," The older noble told her granddaughter, pushing Meer's hand off her body. She could not believe that her useless granddaughter was worrying about getting killed by that crazy scientist, when she should be more worried about how to play her role better to ensure this plan pull off.

"This will not work," Meer said again. How could this crazy lie works when the baby will be half hollow? There was no way the baby would look anything as good as Byakuya.

"This has to work because neither of us have a path to go back," Nao told the younger noble coolly. It has to work because she has already burnt all the bridges to go back.

"But," Meer said worriedly.

"Now get your act together," Nao scoffed at her granddaughter.

.

.

.

Both of the Kuchiki flash stepped back to the Kuchiki Mansion as soon as the meeting was over because Byakuya told Rukia that they have "something" to discuss. Although she wanted to escape back to her division with her captain as soon as the meeting was over, she unwillingly followed Byakuya back home because from his words, there leaves no room for her to refuse.

"Rukia are you injured anywhere," he asked in a gentle tone. If he could, he would love to take off all her clothes and examine her himself. He felt a new spiritual power when the shield appears, and he was worried if something was happening or changing with her body. Remembering how Ichigo's spiritual power changed when the dark Ichigo appeared. However, he also noticed how that spiritual power that appeared from Rukia has no traces of evil; instead it felt warm and familiar to his own.

"I am fine," she answered firmly and honestly.

Although that was a close call, but some reason, a shield spawned and protected her and everyone around her. At first she wondered if it was her captain or Byakuya's kido spell, but when she was able to calm down, she remembered how there was gentle warmth in her belly when the shield appeared, and concluded that it has to be the baby's doing. Her baby was trying to protect her and the people she cared from harm.

"No matter what the head captain decide, you will refuse that mission," Byakuya told her.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because I said so," He answered. He never expected her to talk back at him but she did nonetheless.

"You do not own me. You have no right to tell me what to do," She told him.

"You are a Kuchiki, and I am the head of Kuchiki so you have to listen to me," He stated firmly. He was used to having everyone around him listen and follow whatever he says. "I will not allow you to run off in a two year mission in the living world."

"I have the right to do anything I want," she responded emotionally, her voice was almost shouting.

"If you do not listen to me, I will…" Byakuya tried to control his emotions, but it was getting harder than he imagined. He also noticed that Rukia have been extremely emotional these days, he had never see her in this state before.

"Disown me?" she was seriously angry at him for trying to control her life.

"Rukia,"he pleaded, reaching out his hands to her. He was thinking of locking her in the mansion, never was about disowning her. Although, he would have to cancel the adoption paper before their marriage, he never thought about not having her in his life.

"I get it; you are afraid I will fail the mission and shame the family name," she suggested.

"Rukia, I don't want you to take this mission," he said again.

"Fine, let's sign the paper now, so I no longer have to be a Kuchiki and you don't have to worry about me ruining the family name," she suggested and pulled a paper and a pen from a cabinet nearby and started writing.

"Rukia, I never said that, stop acting this way," He stated. He really starting to not understand her right now, she has she became so unreasonable and stubborn?

"Acting what way?" Rukia asked as tears falls down her redden cheeks. "Here, with this you no longer need to worry I will ruin the family name."

"Be more reasonable," He tried to walk near her, wanting to kiss the tears away and embrace her in his arms but she immediately backed away from him and look away avoiding his contact.

"Now you are saying I am not reasonable," she said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her slender fingers.

"I don't want to argue anymore. Let's talk tomorrow after Meer's test," Byakuya told her. He does not know what else he could do besides leaving her alone to let her emotions calm down. There would always be another time they can talk.

"Yes after she proves that she is carrying your child," she said in a mockery tone.

"You know I will not have any children with any other woman beside you," he told her honestly before walking out of the room. Now he finally understood why people always told him that women were from another planet.

.

.

.

Rukia exited the Kuchiki private gate that connects the living and soul society and flashed stepped to Ichigo's house direction. She needed to talk to someone, and she needed to get out of the house right away. Every single in the house only reminded her of the pain in her heart with each word she wrote on the paper that states that she would no longer be a Kuchiki.

"Rukia," Ichigo shouted as he saw her flashed stepped in front of him. "Cannot believe you just ran passed me without even noticing."

"Ichigo," Rukia called out to her best friend as tears started to escape her violet eyes again.

"Is everything okay?" the orange hair boy asked in a concerned tone. His heart ached to see her in this state. He knew something seriously must be wrong because she was not the type to cry. For god sake, even when she was facing her own death sentence, she did not even cried. However, here before him, her tears were falling down her pale face.

"Nothing is okay, its Bya.. ku.. ya," she wiped the tears with the palm of her hands. Reminding herself to be strong because it was unhealthy for the baby if she get too emotional.

"I am going to beat the crap out of him," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, don't… I want to… talk … to … someone…," Rukia told him as her small hand held on to the sleeve of his shinigami uniform.

"Okay, let's get back to my room, I will make us some tea and you can tell me all about it. Then I will go kick his ass for you,"

.

.

.

After one box of tissue, and more than one hour of Rukia trying to explain the whole situation in one her bad drawings explanation. Ichigo finally felt comfortable to speak.

"So you are telling me, you disowned yourself from Kuchiki," he asked as his large hand scratched his head.

"Yes, am I a baka?" she asked and tears continued to fall down her redden cheeks as she sat on his twin size bed. She knew Byakuya never said he would disown her from the family. Why did she have to be so stupid and wrote that letter disowning herself. Disowning herself from the only family she belonged.

"Of course you are not a baka," he told her and passed her another piece tissue to blow her nose.

The orange hair substitute shinigami took a looked inside the box, and sighed heavy when he noticed the second box was already half full. He would have to go out of his room to get another box soon and have to face his nosy family again. For sure, his overactive father and curious sisters are all standing outside his room, with their ears at the door trying to listen to the conversation.

"Now I am just Rukia, no last name.. Have no family," she cried harder to the thought of no family.

"And you are carrying his baby and some other noble might be as well," He asked, this time he lightly pulled his bright orange hair.

"Yes," she answered and blew her nose again.

"You don't want him to know because you are not sure if he is really in love with you," he said.

Having two younger sisters do have its advantage because he learned to be an excellent listener for girl's problem. The key was to let them speak, and just listen. Do not try to talk until you know they are done talking. Never tell them they are wrong.

"Yes, he was drugged," she told him again.

"Ok then, from today on, you will be a Kurosaki," Ichigo said out loud. The truth was he wanted to tell her that he could take care of her and the baby, and treats the baby like his own. However, knowing that he could never take that place in her life, he kept the words and emotions to himself.

"But," Rukia said softly.

"No but, you are definitely my 3rd daughter," Isshin rushed into the room without knocking on the door. "Since my stupid on cannot win your heart to be my daughter in law, I will love to have you as my adopted daughter."

"Yes you will be our Rukia nee" Yuzu said as she ran to Rukia's arm for an embrace. Karin just quiet stood by the door as she watched her father got kicked to the wall by her brother after his last statement.

"See the entire family wants you to be a part of us, you can be my younger sister," Ichigo said with a wide smile.

"You meant older sister right?" Rukia questioned as a smile starting to appear on her face remembering how she explained to him since the first day they met that she was far older than him. However, for some reason, he always thinks the opposite.

"Oh and I will be a grandpa too," Isshin smiled as he stared at Rukia.

"Karin, we are going to be auntie," Yuzu said cheerfully.

"Rukia nee, the baby has to call me by first name basis, I don't want to be call auntie when I have not even graduate high school," Karin said.

"Rukia, tomorrow we will call Byakuya to come to our house," Isshin told her seriously.

"Why?"

"You have to tell him that you are carrying his child."

To be continue

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So Rukia is now Ichigo's older sister. =) How many of you guessed that? Hope the last part of the story put a smile on you because I noticed the past few chapters has been pretty sad. Don't worry, Byakuya and Rukia will be together at the end. I will not leave you guys to an unhappy ending.

**KRLY: **pleased to see another reader enjoying this fanfiction. I have to say, I have to give you a big hug for continuing after the first few chapters because even I had a hard time rereading it. Therefore, if you are willing to help me correcting the chapters….. or the entire story and send to me. Please let me know. By the way, I tried to PM you, but your PM is turned off.

**ByarukixOxO: **You don't know how happy I am whenever I read someone hate Meer and Nao. After all they are characters that I made up for this story, and it has proven to be characters that did their role. =) The truth will be reveal next chapter. Though in this chapter, many of the characters already found out that Rukia is carrying Byakuya's baby.

**Itachi-niisan: **Sorry for the late update.

**isara-love: **I hope the last part of this chapter put a smile on you. =)

**RunSakura: **Who wouldn't hate Meer, but I have to say I hate Nao more in this story.

**YuYuAnne: **I heard about the horse riding thing too. LOL… that is one thing I was glad I learned when I was young.

**LuciL06: **Thanks for the review.

**alinda arch: **Haven't got a chance to read your story recently. Hopefully this weekend I will have some time to read it.

**YuzurihaNoRyuu: **Emotional decision is always unwise I think, but at least Rukia's decision to disown herself from the Kuchiki clan will end up to be something humor and good.

**Hater: **Can I kill them in the story? I am not sure myself, but for sure… Meer and Nao will not get a happily ever after in this story.

**digzzz: **I think most man are not smart enough to figure out their wife is pregnant unless the wife told them.

**JRVivaciousT: **Thank you for your review

**Pffffffffffffft: **Just for your info, Rukia and Byakuya are not blood related, and Bykuya is not currently married to Rukia's sister because she is dead. If you find it disgusting, don't read it.

**Raining-skye23: **Don't worry they will be together again.

**Byakua's sakura petal: **LOL…

**nicaneko: **^_^ her signs are showing.. wonder if Byakuya is smart enough to figure out.

**Moon Ash: **I can tell you that Byakuya would not marry Meer. I will not allow that myself.

**Xthe-tobi-showX: **happy that you like the story. Personally I think I write pretty poorly. However, I will continue writing to improve my fiction writing skills.

**guardmob: **I think you are thinking too far ahead.

**Hexen Lyndis: **LOL.. thanks for the review.

**Blackbubbledancer: **I think Byakuya would want to snap off Meer and Nao's head by now.

**soulflower70: **What story did you read to make you angry at Byakuya? I want to read it too. I know two men in my life that are similar to Byakuya's personality. Both hardly speaks, and barely smiles. Thank god, both of them willing to open up to me only. I guess that is what makes me love them.

**vicky73: **glad you like the last chapter. Lol.. don't worry there is always sweet after bitter that is why most people thinks love is a bittersweet thing.

**xxUlquiorraLoveRxx: **really sorry for the late update. At least I did not leave it at a cliff hanger this time =)

**BlackBurningHeart: **Don't be sad, Rukia will not be accepting the mission.

**su kuchiki: **I promise you, everything will turn out to be good.

**Byakuya-Sensei: **I agree, Byakuya and Rukia needs to be back together soon, and Nao and Meer really needs to get kick out of the clan so they cannot do anything else to harm Byaruki.

**tokiko76: **I know you reviewed the last few chapters, and sent PM. The misunderstanding between Byakuya and Rukia is killing me as well. That is why I am so determined to end this story with a happy ending. After all, I already spend too many chapters over their misunderstanding.


	23. A Present to my Readers

Hi all,

One of my readers recently reminded me that I have been writing fanfiction for a year now. I am truly happy and glad I came across fanfiction and started writing myself. All the reviews from my readers and fans gave me courage to express my "creative" side. My husband calls it my "prev" side. LOL!

Also, all your encouragement and reviews always cheer me up at bad times at work. I am really thankful that many of you have been reading and reviewing my stories for the pass year.

Here is my present to you all. My first one shot. (Please note that, this have nothing to do with Dreams or my other story.) I tried to publish this as a new story, but I kept getting an errors for days now. It was not until I read something in the forum which provided a trick to publish to stories that I already started that cancel the error.

Happy reading and please review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**One Night Is Not Enough**

It has already pass midnight and someone still has not come home. Byakuya was sitting at his desk in his study while trying to concentrate in writing his shodo. However, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, the Sosho words that appeared on the Hanshi does not look like the perfect words he usually writes. More like it was far from perfect.

Despite it was middle of winter, he left half of his large shoji door opened. Hoping to see a certain person to pass by when she came home. She was supposed to arrive home three hours ago. At least that was the time she informed the maids. He could not help but worried about her safety and wondered who she was with.

'_She said she is out with friends. Female friends for sure, and she will be home any minute now,'_ he thought, trying to convince himself that she will be home soon and was not out on a date.

'_She might have met some hot shinigami and followed him home,'_ Senbonzabura teased his friend that has been impatiently waiting for Rukia to come home.

'_No she won't, she can't be,'_ Byakuya said in his mind as he brushed his fingers through his silky long black hair.

'_If you don't tell her your feelings soon, she will be sooner or later. You cannot expect her to wait for you forever,'_ his Zanpakuto reminded him again.

'_I have no idea what you are referring to,'_ Byakuya tried to brush off the topic but it was no use, his zanpakuto knows him like an open book, and tend to act more like the real him than himself. There was nothing he could hide from him.

'_I have seen how you look at her,'_ Senbonzakura said firmly in one of those matters of fact tone.

'_What do you want me to do?'_ Byakuya asked in frustration.

There was nothing he could do, Rukia is his sister. Even if she has bewitched him since the first moment he saw her at the shinigami academy, there was nothing he could do. He was a man with self-control. However, each time he met her warm gaze from those beautiful violet eyes and saw the smile that could take all his stress away, he wanted the relationship between them to be more than just adopted sibling. He wanted to embrace her and tell her that she was the only person that was always on his mind.

'_Tell her your true feeling. Tell her that you love her,'_ Senbonzabura stated plainly.

'_But she is my sister,_' Byakuya responded.

'_Might I remind you that you only adopted her because of your late wife's request? If you never follow that stupid promise in the first place, you would have asked Rukia sama to marry you long time ago.' _Senbonzabura stated the obvious again and the thought of it made Byakuya wondered if he made the right decision 50 something years ago.

Was the promise to Hisana enough to keep his emotions for Rukia hidden in his heart forever? He knew it would be hard since the first day she entered the Kuchiki house. He really did try to stay as far away from her as possible. He even treated her coldly to keep her at a safe distance. However, no matter how hard he tries, each time he saw her smile, he always ended up hoping for more. He wanted to be the one that would always bring and protect that smile of hers. He wanted her to stay by his side forever, not as a sister, but as a companion and his Lady Kuchiki.

'_There is still the promise to Hisana,'_ the 6th division captain said in a sadden tone. If he confessed his feeling to Rukia, it would also mean breaking the promise to Hisana.

'_Does that promise outweigh your feeling to Rukia?'_ Senbonzabura asked.

If it was the old Byakuya, the one that does and get everything he wanted, he would have broken the damn promise long time ago. However, ever since he became the head of the noble clan, he felt he could never do the same.

'_She is still legally my sister,'_ Byakuya replied in irritation.

'_She is only related to you because of that piece of paper which you can change easily with another,'_ Senbonzabura reminded him.

'_What if she does not feel the same way?'_ Byakuya asked. What if Rukia does not return his feeling? What if what she only wanted was to be his sister and nothing more? Once he told her his feeling, there was no other place to hide the emotions and their comfortable relationship between them right now would be changed forever.

'_Trust me; she feels the same way, Sode no Shirayuki told me.'_ Senbonzabura reassured him.

.

.

.

The night was beautiful with no trace of cloud hiding the thousands or millions of glittering stars in the evening sky. The air was no longer feel freezing from the humidity and coldness that was lingering in the chilling air for the past few days. Since it was middle of the winter, it was still cold but the cool air felt refreshing instead of bone chilling.

'_She is near,'_ he thought when he felt her spiritual power nearby.

He noted her unstable spiritual power. He wondered why. Without a second though he flashed stepped towards her direction to see if she was okay. He could hide his spiritual power to check on her, to make sure she was alright like he usually does. Usually her spiritual powers become noticeable unstable when she becomes emotional.

.

.

.

'_Damn,'_ she thought as she lost her balance on the edge of the concrete gate. She closed her large violet eyes to prepare for the fall but for some reason, instead of hitting the cold hard surface of the floor, she landed on something else. Something warm and comfortable with sweet Sakura scent.

"Byakuya," she whispered in surprise to find herself in his arms.

"Rukia," he whispered as he caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He noticed that she was not calling him Nii-sama tonight. "Are you okay?" His arm was still wrapped around her small waist and her petite body was leaning on his body with no intention of getting off him.

Who could blame her? It was not every day she gets a chance to be carried like a princess by Byakuya and best of all she was in his strong arms. The only arms which she ever wanted to be in. At this moment, her hands were wrapped behind his neck, and in a way, he was technically carrying her because her legs was not touching on the ground.

"I am fine. I am not fine. God, and what am I say saying." She murmured in frustration and shaking her head in attempt to clear her mind. But it was no use. His warm breath from his whisper tickled her cool skin. She was so drunk and was not thinking logically like she always does.

"You are drunk," he simply stated, he could smell strong sake from their close distance. He examined her expression, and saw her face was red and looked totally adorable.

"I am just tipsy," she answered in between her hiccups.

"What is the different?" he asked in an indifferent tone but his gaze was warm and gentle.

"The different is I can do this," she stated before she pushed her soft red lips to his for a whole minute with her eyes closed. She wanted to this for so long, and this was the perfect opportunity because he was so close. She could feel his heart beating against hers. Also, she was drunk; she could always blame her action on the alcohol the next morning.

Although, he was shocked, he did not push her away but he did not know how to react to the situation either. Hence the reason he was so tensed. He thought of pushing her away for the first second, but for some reason, when her warm soft lips pressed against his, it felt so right. It sends this tingle feeling across his body. When her lips moved off his, somewhere in his heart felt disappointed that the kiss was so short. Mentally he shouted at himself to relax and not be so tensed at the situation, explaining to himself that she was drunk and needed rest.

"See you are drunk, I will bring you to your room now," He offered before carrying her in bridal style.

"You taste like matcha green tea with sakura petal on top," Rukia said and giggled lightly.

"Do you always kiss people when you are drunk?" he could not help but to question curiously. Although, there was only one answer he wanted to hear.

"No, you are the first person I ever kissed," she stated honestly and casually as her head sleep on his strong shoulder comfortably. "Also, I am tipsy, not drunk because I know exactly what I did when I kissed you," she added, correcting him again.

If her eyes traveled to his face, she could be able to see how his face light up with a small smile on his face by her words.

"What do I taste like?" she questioned.

"So why did you drink so much?" Byakuya asked in a quiet voice, ignoring her question. There was no way he would tell her that she tasted like the best thing he had ever tasted. Also, he was concerned. This was the first time, he saw drunk this much.

Making sure he would not wake up anyone in the house. Even though, the chances are pretty little to none because his house, which was more like a mansion, was so large that in this wing of the mansion, it only contains rooms for Rukia and himself. No maids would travel to this area at this time of night, unless they were instructed.

"It is entirely your fault," She stated. "You are so warm," she added and tighten her arms around him.

"Why is it my fault?" He asked as his mesmerizing grey eyes met her violet ones again. He was surprised she said that, she was the first person that ever told him that he was at fault.

"Yes it is entirely your fault that I got teased at these women association meetings," Rukia told him while shifting closer to him if that was even possible. However, she really did fit perfectly in his arms.

"Why did they tease you?" Byakuya questioned as he arrived in front of her bedroom. He walked slower than he usually does in order to lengthen this moment together, but he still felt this moment was too short. Even though, he knew that when she becomes sober tomorrow morning, she might not remember any of this.

"Because I never dated, never kissed, never had sex and most likely with an over protective brother like you, I will never experience any of it in my life," She said openly.

"I am not that over protective," he replied as he used the tip of his fingers to slid open the door. Making sure, Rukia did not fall off from his hold.

This was not the first time he entered her room or the first time he carried her, but this was the first time that he carried her in his arm and entered her room at the same time. Somehow, that fact made him feels nervous because he wondered what he could have done with her while they are inside her room.

"Last ten guys that tried to ask me out got a threaten talk from you. More than half of them are still scare to look at me directly in public," she pointed out to him.

"I just do not want you to be with any man that is not good enough for you," he answered as he closes the door with his elbow.

It was true, he would never let her date any men that are not to his standard and his standards are pretty high.

"No man is good enough for me because none of them is better than you. And everything about you is perfect," she stated loudly.

"I am perfect?" he pondered as he continued to carry her to her large fluffy bed with perfect snow white linen.

He knew that he was not considered ugly and been told by everyone that he was attractive, handsome, gorgeous, and etc… However in his mind he was far from perfect since he could still point many things that he could improve upon.

"Yes you are perfect. Have you not look at the mirror? She asked. In her mind, he was the knight in shining armor that would always protect her, and there was no one in this world could compare to him. He was flawless. Just perfect in every way.

"I am perfect in your mind?" he asked curiously as he put her down on the large fluffy bed.

"Yes," she whispered as her free hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss. This time, her lips gently nibbled on his asking for permission to enter. She wanted more than just to touch his lips this time.

"Rukia, I think you need to rest," he pulled himself away from her this time and gazed at her that was sitting on the bed. It took him a lot of restraint to pull away from her because his body was surely reacting to her every touch. His heart was pounding very fast.

"No, I don't want to rest," Rukia told him.

"Then what do you want?" He questioned as he examined her expression. Her violet eyes looked disappointed that he pulled away. She looked so adorable when she acted like a spoil princess.

"I want you," she demanded directly and pulled him on her bed.

She climbed on top of him with her legs straddled him before kissing him again. She was not going to let him leave her tonight. She even casted a kido spell to bound his hands above his head. Making sure he could not push her away this time.

"Rukia, you are really drunk," he told her, while lying still on her bed. Her action was unexpected, surprising none the least and he was sure she was not acting like herself.

"Remember you told me on my birthday that when I decided on what I want, you will give it to me, no matter what it is," Rukia asked as her finger brushed over his tempting lips. "I lied to you that day when I told you I did not know what I want," she said softly while moving her fingers down the side of his neck. "I always knew what I wanted, but was too scared to tell you."

"Have you decided what you want?" he asked in an indifferent tone as he stared at her sitting position on top of him. His hands were still tied above his head. While his pant felt a lot tighter with her on top in their current position.

"Will you keep your words and give me anything I want, no matter what it is?" she asked knowingly in an innocent tone.

"I always keep my words," he stated in one of his matter of fact tone. He saw how her smile grew wider and her violet eyes brighten by his answer.

The room was dark because he has not light up a single candle or turn on the light, but he could perfectly see her. The violet eyes that he always found himself captivated and drawn into each time he look at her. Her petite and famine body on top of him right now that was tearing all his self-control apart.

"Then Byakuya I want you," Rukia demanded.

"I am always here for you," Byakuya replied.

She moved her head to the side of his face and whispered by his ears her wish. "Byakuya, I want you to make love to me," she whispered in a husky tone by his ear before she started tracing kisses down his jawline.

"Rukia you are really really drunk," he told her.

Her request and hot breath tickled the skin of his ear and made his member harden even more. However, he knew that she was drunk and if he did anything to her right now, it would be taking advantage of her current state of mind.

"This is the 3rd time you made me repeat this. I am tipsy not drunk. I want this for a long time," Rukia said as their eyes connected. Being half drunk gave her the courage she needed to make this move, to ask for something that she would never be brave enough at a sober state. To say the words that was hidden inside her heart for the longest time, that she could never found the voice to say when she was sober.

Without waiting for his response, she leaned in closer and placed her lips on his again and this time just like before, it send electricity shots to her entire body, making her body warmer and her everything around seems to fade away. However, this time was different, he returned her kiss. His lips opened against her and his tongue entered her mouth, exploring it passionately.

"Is this really what you want," he asked when they parted for air. Her expression was telling him that she wanted this as much as his does and she knows what she was doing. She was not going to regret what was going to happen.

"Yes," she answered truthfully and honestly.

With that said Byakuya broke away the kido spell casted by her earlier and flipped her over. Now he was on top of her and her back was on the bed. "Do not be surprised, I can break most of the kido spells,' he said when he saw her beautiful violet eyes widened by the sudden change of position.

He leaned forward and this time he kissed her soft tempting lips. She parted her lips willingly, and he took that opportunity to enter her mouth again, this time, he would taste every inch of her and he love how her tongue tried to fight for dominance. Her small moans and gasps have torn away every bit of his self-control and restraint. He wanted her too, and there was no way he could stop himself now.

"Byakuya, take off my kimono," Rukia said in frustration as he continued melting her body with his kisses on her neck.

"If that is what you want," Bykuya replied and with one pull of her obi, her kimono fell apart, exposing her entire body to his sight. Her soft skin was glowing under the gentle moonlight. "You look beautiful," he told her as he eyes gaze hungrily across her body. She was wearing this cute lacy evening blush colour bra and matching low rise bikini style panty. With a flick of his hand, her bra and panty was carelessly thrown on the floor as well.

Her chest was rising up and down from her heavy breathing. He took a moment to admire at her perfect body before taking off his sleeping kimono and tossed it on the floor as well.

She moaned his name as his kisses moved to her peaked nipple. She could not control her moans, even when she tried to bite her lower lips to stop the sounds from escaping, it was no use.

He captured one peak with his warm mouth and gently suckles on it while caressing the other with one of his hand. It was something she has never experience before. A heat was building in her body, and all she wanted was for him to make her his.

"Hurry" Rukia whimpered. The way his hands moved on her body was sending this amazing sensation through her body. She wanted to feel him inside her right now.

"No, I cannot do that," Byakuya replied as his head up to place another kiss on her lips. He was going to take his time, making sure that her body was prepared and ready for him, else it might hurt her.

"You are torturing me," she told him. Her hands were gripping his strong bare shoulders.

"I am just starting," Byakuya answered in a deep voice as he placed feather light kisses on her flat belly, moving his hand towards her most private area. His fingers brushed along her thighs, parting them, touching them in a way that made this unbearable heat building within her. "Rukia are you really sure?"

"Byakuya you are making me repeat myself too many times tonight," she said as her small hand held his hand, and pushed one of his fingers inside her wet and hot core. Showing him how much he affects her, which she was as aroused as him.

"You are so wet."

Her bold movement made him sucks in his breath. Her tightness and wetness was so tempting and alluring. He wanted to thrust into her right away, into the hot and most cavern. However, this moment was something he had been dreaming for so long, he was going to take his time.

When he parted her folds with two of his fingers and stroked her wet core with a third, she could no longer repress the intense pleasure. Her entire world seems to be spinning in ecstasy. Everything else seem to blurred and all she could see was him.

She whimpered his name breathlessly as he pumped his finger into her tight moist core. Naturally, she thrust her hips to meet his movements until she felt she was pushed over the edge to this pleasurable high. Her fluid continued to trail down her folds.

"Rukia, if it hurt, tell me," he said in a very gentle tone. He gently touched his cheek with his fingers.

Before, she could register the words and come down from her orgasm, Byakuya had slowly and gently plunged his member into her.

"Bya.. ku.. ya," she moaned as she felt his large lengthy member stretched and filled her core.

"Are you in pain?" he asked and saw how she shaked her head in response.

There was pain, but nothing unbearable. The feeling of having him inside her made her feel complete.

Slowly he pulled out of her and then thrust back into her hot core. Observing her expressions, he made sure that he was not causing any unbearable pain. As he began to steadily thrust himself into her, sending her to pure ecstasy. With each push and pull, her tightness was squeezing him in most pleasurable ways. When he notice her body relaxed, he picked up his pace as the tension intensify.

Rukia's legs tighten around his waist as her body arched back from the sensation he was giving her. She has already lost count how many times she orgasm because he kept pushing her to the edge of pleasure. Pleasure that she never knew or experienced before. Her body quivered as her core tightened around his member and they both climax in together.

No wonder the other women in shinigami woman association kept saying that Byakuya would be a sex machine in bed. Calling him a sex machine was truly an understatement because right after they climax together in that position, he have already moved to another and another….

.

.

.

'_That was a nice dream,'_ Rukia thought.

The morning rays travel pass the paper shoji doors in her bedroom. As it slowly woken her from her deep slumber, she tried to stretch her body, she felt this pain shoot through her body. '_Must be the hangover from the sake,'_ she told herself. Ignoring the pain, she tried to get off the bed, however as soon as she did, an arm wrapped tighter around her waist. At that moment, every came together and she realize it was not a dream last night. It was real. It really did happen.

"Good morning Rukia," Byakuya greeted her and wrapped his arms around her, with his body pressed on her back.

"Good morning Nii …" her sentence stopped when she felt kisses planted on her shoulder.

"I do not remember you called me by that last night," Byakuya told her.

"Byakuya," she moaned his name as she felt his hand slowly kneading on her breast causing her body to react in delight.

"Do you want to pretend nothing happened last night?" Rukia asked. Providing him a way out of the mess which she has created.

"I don't think I can do that?" Byakuya told her.

"Why? It will be for your own good, you don't need to explain to.." she words was stopped when he turned her around and captured her lips.

"Rukia, one night with you is not enough for me, I want to spend every single night for the rest of my life with you. Also, I think you are probably pregnant by now," he told her with both of his hands cupping her cheeks.

"I am pregnant?" she questioned as she placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"I will not be surprised if you are already are after the number of times we made love last night."

"You did not use any protections?" Rukia asked. Even though, she clearly remembered not seeing he put on any condom.

"I don't have any," he answered honestly. He have never brought home or slept with a single female for the last 50 plus years. There was no need to keep condoms at home; after all it would have long expired.

"You did not pull out?" she asked.

"You felt so nice, so I did not," Byakuya replied truthfully. It felt so nice to be inside her, and the thought of filling her with his seed felt so right. He always wanted to have children, and the idea of having children with the woman he love was perfect.

"How are we going to explain to the clan?"

"They will be thrill if we get married and have an heir," he told her as he could already imagine how adorable their children going to be.

"What if I did not get pregnant, they might not agree to our marriage." She explained.

"I never plan to let you out of this room until I am 100% sure you are with an heir."

"What about work?" she teased him. Knowing how he had never missed a day of work before, yet here he was, in bed with her, unwilling to leave for work.

"Work can wait, I have more important things to attend to right now," he stated as he traced kissing on her neckline. Pressing his harden member to her, letting her know how aroused he was already.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Words used:**

Shodo: Calligraphy, the way of writing"

Sosho: Cursive style of writing Kanji

Hanshi: thin calligraphy paper

* * *

**Author's note:**

What did everyone think of this one shot? Hope it did not feel rushed, and there are not too many spelling and grammatical errors giving you guys headaches. Hope you guys like it.

Don't worry, I am not planning to quit ff, I will continue with my other two stories. Just nowadays I have been having too much stress from work and it is blocking all my creative writing thoughts.


	24. Chapter 23

Hi All,

It is me again. I haven't updated this often for a long time. I figured I will finish this unfinish chapter that was sitting on my harddrive before I start to get into my study mode. I have a final exam on the 30th, and I would not have much time to write until exam is over. I most likely will not have time to write until I got use to my new job in May. I resigned on Friday and will be in hell with my manager until the 3 weeks notice is over. *sigh* god knows what she will do to make my work a living hell.

Anyway, enough of me talking about my issues. Here is Chapter 23 of Dreams for you guys.

Thank you for the following people that took their time to write me a review for Chapter 22 and my first one shot. Glad you guys liked it.

**www, byarukixOxO, tokiko76, vicky73, isara-love, guardmob, Hexen Lyndis, LuciL06, YuzurihaNoRyuu, BlackBurningHeart, digzzz, Kichou, Kiss of Imortality, RunSakura, Kichou, KendoGirl95, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, soulflower70, JRVivaciousT, Crystalline Arch, IcePrincess95, Amaya-vamp, Byakuya-Sensei.**

Happy Reading and remember to review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**The Truth**

The darkness in his eyes explained everything to her. His usual emotionless grey eyes are now darkened with lust and desires. When he pressed his hardened member against her body, it only confirmed it. He wanted her.

The night was silent, neither of them spoken a word, just the sound of deep breathing echoing through the room.

He did not waste any time, with one rough pull of her obi, the kimono take took one hour to put on had loosen off her petite frame, it did not take long before his expert hand found her aroused nipple. He teased her by flickering his thumb on it, making her whimpered in pleasure.

He captured her lips again as his fingers felt her hot wetness from her black lacy underwear before pealing it off her body. His other hand hooked underneath her body and she was straddled around his slender hips. His fingers gripped her bottom.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She sucked in her breath when she felt he had pushed himself inside her. Some reason, when she felt that this incredible feeling could not get any better, it always does each time.

His mouth traveled along her neckline as their bodies moved in a perfect rhythm that was driving them both to the edge. Then suddenly everything stopped.

"Byakuya," Rukia called his name as her hand reached out to touch his cheeks, but before her hand touched his skin, he faded away and he was gone.

Rukia blinked opened her large violet eyes as she felt lost in emptiness and tears started to trail down her face. She found herself in an empty room. She really misses him, and each night, she found himself dreaming of him. How much she wishes to be with him.

.

.

.

"Ichigo, I want strawberry ice cream," Rukia pulled Ichigo's blanket as she stood by his twin size bed. She needs this ice cream to take her mind off from the emptiness of the dream she just had.

Rukia had moved into the guest room since now she is officially a Kurosaki and his father insisted that a woman carrying a baby should not sleep in the closet. It seems his whole family knew that Rukia had been sleeping in his closet all these times. They only pretended not knowing the truth.

"Didn't I brought a few cups of ice cream for you during the day already? They should be inside the fridge." He murmured as he tried to turn his body to face the other way.

"Yes but I finished them already," she explained.

Ever since she become pregnant, her appetite increased a lot and it seems her craving for strawberry ice cream is endless.

"Rukia, I will get you more ice cream tomorrow," Ichigo muttered as he tried to pull his blanket over his head to go back to sleep.

"I want it now," she demanded as she pulled harder.

Her food craving for strawberry ice cream has become uncontrollable recently. Not only that she has the oddest craving at odd hours, but she also have craving for food combination that would not appeal to anyone but Inoue.

"But it is only 4am in the morning," he whined as the corner of his eyes saw the time on the alarm clock.

"Yes it is 4am, but I want it now, I can't sleep without it," She explained him as she lightly shook his shoulder. "The convenient store should be open," she added in a whisper.

"That is because you slept the entire afternoon," he complained. As he recalled, how she slept the entire afternoon at home and skipped the entire day of school. While he was asked to by the teacher to bring back her homework.

"I was tired. You don't understand how much energy it takes to carry a baby," she explained.

"Just go back to your room, and close your eyes. I will get you the damn ice cream as soon as I wake up tomorrow," he suggested to the petite raven hair shinigami.

"But you are awake right now, so you can get for me now."

"I am awake right now because of you, but I prefer to stay in my warm bed and sleep until morning," he stated.

"4am is consider morning."

"Just let me sleep," he said in frustration.

"You said you will take care of me and do everything for me no matter what it is," she whined a little and put on of her that innocent face that he could not say no to.

"Of course I will, we are family," he answered.

"Then get change and go get my ice cream."

"FINE," the orange hair substitute shinigami gave up and got up from his bed.

.

.

.

"Rukia I am back," Ichigo whispered quietly as he entered his room.

When Ichigo go back home with a bag of strawberry ice cream, he found her curled up and sleeping peacefully inside his closet again. It always amazed him how the princess of noble clan preferred to sleep in his small closet in the living world when she could have anything in the world.

He could not help but smile and wishing that he could always be here to protect and take care of her and her baby.

.

.

.

His grey eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Nao and Meer enter into one of Kuchiki Training ground. He distastes those two so much. Those two women really have done so many damages to his relationship with Rukia, he took all his self-constraint to not kill them with his blade.

Byakuya quietly stood there on the side of the field emotionlessly as one of the Elder ordered Meer to the centre of the field. He has no idea what the Elders have in store for this test. Even he had questioned the reason they have doing this whole "test" outdoor. Should not have they done it in a lab or somewhere? However, it does not matter what the test was, as long as it would be a fair one, one that could proof his innocent. To show Rukia that Meer and Nao are two big liars that was trying to ruin everything.

"Do I stand here?" Meer asked in a nervous tone as she stood alone in the center of the open field. Her voice echoed clearly through the open field.

"That will do," an elder shouted.

"Are you ready?" another elder asked before signaling the guards with his hands in the air.

"Wait, you have not explained to me what this test is about. I am not prepared for it," Meer explained as she looked completely confused at the current situation. Why was she asked to stand in the middle of an open field? Wasn't she supposed to be a doctor office or lab to get some test done?

"There is no preparation needed for the test. We will ask the guards standing on this side to shot a spell at you, and if you are carrying a Kuchiki heir, you will be okay," an elder explained clearly.

"WHAT?" Nao shouted and ran in front where the rest of the Elders were standing by the guards.

The older woman never heard of such a crazy test. This was not what she expected and if this test proceeds, her lie would be exposed and she plan would fail. She could lose everything; including loosing Meer's life. Meer would really be completely useless if she was dead; at least if she was alive, she would be able to marry into another rich noble family because of the family relationship to Kuchiki clan.

"If Meer is carrying the heir, the baby of main branch family will protect his or her mother with a special spell."

"That is nonsense, what if you hurt the heir," Nao told everyone in the field, trying to stop the test because she already know the result. There was no way a spell will appear and protect Meer since she has no spiritual power to cast a single kido. She highly doubted that the half hollow baby would have the ability cast such spell either.

"How could the baby protect me when he is still inside of me?" Meer questioned, trying her best to negotiate her way out of this mess.

"The baby will when he or she senses the mother's danger. When the late lady Kuchiki was attacked by assassins while she was carrying Byakuya sama, Byakuya sama protected her with the most beautiful shield spell. "

"I never heard of such test." Nao stated.

"It is a clan secret," an elder explained coldly.

"Should not try another test instead? A safer one," Nao suggested.

"If Meer is really carrying the heir, she will be fine," another elder added in a calm voice showing no emotions.

'_But she is not,'_ Nao thought.

"I hope you are ready Meer sama," the first Elder said in a polite tone.

"No.. Grandmother do something," Meer shouted as she shook her head frantically and tears falling down her face, completely ruining her perfect makeup.

"What does the shield spell looks like?" Byakuya questioned the Elder beside him as he recall recently seeing an unknown shield the day before at the Captain meeting. He did not even bother paying attention to what was going to happen.

"It is the best beautiful thing," the elder said.

"Is it in a hint of transparent pink shield spell in the shape of Sakura?"

"Yes Byakuya sama. How do you know Byakuya sama?" the Elder asked in surprise. There was no way Byakuya remember he casted the spell within his mother's womb. There was no documentation stating the appearance of the spell because it was kept secret within the highest level to protect the clan.

"Because I saw it yesterday," Byakuya stated as his heart skip a beat.

He finally understood the reason behind the change in Rukia's spiritual power and mood swings. It was not because she was changing like Ichigo. The different spiritual was from the baby, their baby. She was carrying the Kuchiki Heir that was the reason for her change.

"In one, two, three," the second Elder raise his hand and start counting and when he count to three, the four guards beside him started chanting the spells.

Nao watched in horror as four of the guards shoot a kido spell from their fingertips toward Meers that has already lost all her strength to stand.

"Byakuya sama what did you say?" the Elder questioned but Byakuya presence was already gone and nowhere to be seen.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's note:**

So that is Chapter 23! Yup now he knows Rukia is carrying his child…. What will he do now? And did the guards' kido spell hit Meer? You have to wait until next chapter to find out. Also, I had to add that half lemon in the beginning of the story since… I could not resist. Hope you guys like this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi all,

Finally the long awaited chapter. In this chapter, Byakuya tries to win Rukia's heart again. Will he be able to convince the stubborn Rukia that he really does loves her? Hope everyone will like it.

Sorry I took such a long break from ff. After I resigned, I went through one of the most painful 3 weeks of my life. I was constantly verbal abused by my ex-manager; like telling me she doesn't want to see my face, or wishing me failure in my future. Yes very unprofessional statements that you would never expected in an office. I am so glad I no long work under her and found better place.

I will like to say thank you to the following people for their reviews.

**Maaa, Mai, isara-love, jjlove, ReckoningDay, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, JRVivaciousT, Crystalline Arch, RunSakura, Hexen Lyndis, guardmob, guardmob, tokiko76, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Cittyno2, Kiss of Imortality, LuciL06, BlackBurningHeart, vicky73, digzzz, YK-Chan, Daylite, Byakuya-Sensei, byarukixOxO.**

Happy Reading and do not forget to review. I will love to hear everyone's thoughts, comments, and suggestions.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

"**It's so easy, to think about love, to talk about love, to wish for love, but it's not always easy, to recognize love, even when we hold it... in our hands." By Jaka**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Thinking of You Makes My Heart Hurts**

The ivory white curtains stirred beautifully by early summer breeze that blew through the large windows. The entire Kurosaki family was gathered in the cozy little house. The sound of birds chipping could be barely heard throughout the house because all the windows were opened to allow the fresh air to come in but the people within the house were too loud.

Karin and Isshin were aggressively playing some video game that just came out this morning. Karin made Ichigo go line up in front of the video game store before the store opened, just to make sure they were able to secure a copy on the first day. Poor Ichigo barely have enough sleep thanks to his sisters' demands. Of course, Karin was winning with ease and Isshin was whining about how his daughters do not love him enough to let him win.

Yuzu was in the kitchen making some special ice tea as countermeasure for the sudden hot weather. A few days ago, it was still below 10 degrees and people could not go out without a jacket, yet today it was hot enough to run around outside in tank tops and mini shorts.

Ichigo was sitting on one side of the sofa, while Rukia on the other end. Ichigo's head was rested on his large palm while examining Rukia that just put another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. He could clearly see she was not truly happy yet trying to put on a cheerful face in front of everyone.

While Rukia was enjoying a bucket of strawberry ice cream which Ichigo went and brought for her that morning. She just could not get enough of these frozen sweets and it helps her feel less nausea.

"Dad is it normal that she keep eating ice cream like this?" Ichigo asked as he watched how she cleared another bucket of ice cream. Then his gaze went down to her growing belly. Although, Isshin always acts like a foolish father in front of his children, his children knew very well that he was a very skilled doctor and would always goes to him for medical advice.

How could anyone eat that much ice cream and not get sick? He knew that she was supposed to have symptoms like nausea, vomiting, tiredness and fatigue. Even if she does not get ill, she must be putting on some weight. However, the only place that he could clearly see growing was her baby.

"Son, you should be happy that she is only having strawberry ice cream craving. One of my patients had a peach jam with raw garlic on toast craving during her pregnancy," Isshin explained as he recalled one of the oddest pregnancy cravings he had seen. "And you can imagine how it smells," he added before turning his attention back to the video game.

"Ichigo, I want more," Rukia stated with a satisfactory smile of completely another bucket as she handed him the empty carton of ice cream. Nothing could be better than enjoying a stressful day full of ice cream and with no morning sickness. Best of all, with all the commotions in this household, it helped her to ease the mind off from Byakuya.

"But that was your second bucket already," Ichigo told her as he held out his hand to catch the empty bucket.

"Well, I am eating for two," Rukia told him and put a hand over her belly. Her lips curved with the thought of the baby growing inside her.

"I would say she is eating for three with the size of her stomach," Isshin stated as he examined the petite raven hair girl sitting on the sofa.

"Three?" she said cheerfully, she always wanted twins. Rukia eyes widen by the news. She never expected twins because twins are exceptionally rare in soul society.

"We can do an checkup later to confirm it," Isshin added.

"Great, I am going to be uncle of two aristocratic manner spoiled kids, instead of one," Ichigo scratched his orange hair.

"Ichi Nii, why will you say our future niece or nephew have aristocratic manner?" Yuzu asked as she overhead ichigo's comment with a tray of glass cups and ice tea in her hands.

"You will see once you meet Byakuya. He always acts so proud and aloof," Ichigo explained as he recalled Byakuya expressionless features.

"Ichigo, I want more strawberry ice cream," she demanded, trying to change topic. Rukia pouted and even gave him the innocent puppy eyes.

"If I let you eat anymore, you will get sick," Ichigo explained to her and refused to bring her more.

"Fine, then I will get some more from the fridge myself," Rukia stated as she lazily push herself off the comfortable sofa and headed towards the kitchen knowing that there would be at least another bucket in the fridge.

"My beloved daughter, you should wait a second. You have visitor," Isshin told her as his smile widen with his brown eyes staring at the ceiling. "I am glad you listen to me and invited him over to have a nice talk." His attention went towards the stairs as the tall head of Kuchiki stepping out.

"I did not invite anyone," she said.

"Have you ever heard of a door?" Ichigo stated and looked at Byakuya that was walking down from the stairs. "What will our neighbor thinks when they see a 5'11" man climbing into the house from the second floor window." The orange hair substitute shinigami added.

Apparently, Bykuya had entered the house through the window in Ichigo's bedroom again. Even though, he had tried to hide his spiritual power and surprise Rukia, it seems Isshin had noticed his unannounced visit.

"I am here for Rukia," Byakuya stated in an indifferent tone as his eyes went towards Rukia that was standing beside the sofa. He could clearly see her small baby bump with the Chappy T-Shirt she was wearing. How could he not have noticed all these times? Could that Sinigami uniform be so good at hiding things?

"I do not care what the reason you have here. You people cannot come in through my window whenever you guys wanted every single time," Ichigo complained as he moved in front of Rukia protectively. He really do not understand these shinigami intruders, it seem they all never heard of using a door bell. Each time, they all enter through his bedroom window without permission or advance notice.

"It was unlocked," Byakuya stated plainly.

"What brings you here today?" Isshin asked seriously and politely.

"I am here to take Rukia home," the head of Kuchiki stated in his monotonous tone. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. To him, of course it was the normal thing to bring her back with him because they have been living together under one roof for such a long time. She was his fiance. She was his.

"This is her home," Isshin explained with a goofy smirk.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked as his grey eyes narrowed seriously.

"Legally, she is my adopted daughter now, Ichigo's younger sister, Karin and Yuzu's older sister," Isshin told him as he put his hands on Rukia's slender shoulders.

Rukia still could not believe that she ended up being Ichigo's younger sister. She was years older than him in reality, but the birthday that she filled in for high school forms show that she was younger than him. She scolds at herself for not putting a year older on those living world documents. She could still remember the baka's smirk when he heard that he would be her older brother.

"You did not," Byakuya declared, trying to keep his composure.

"Yes I did. To make things more interesting and fascinating, she is also Yoruichi's god daughter just like all my other children," Isshin revealed with a mischief smile as he knew how much this new relationship would irritate and aggravate Byakuya.

"She is?" Ichigo questioned to the news.

"Why did you think Yoruichi san would always go through so much trouble to save you when you are in trouble in soul society," Isshin responded in one of those matters of fact tone.

"Byakuya, why are you here?" Rukia asked as she felt her heartache with his presence. It would take a lot of buckets of ice cream to ease this pain. She wondered why it was so painful to fall head over heels in love. Was not love supposed to be sweet and romantic? How all that feelings turned so painful? The hardest part was she knew that she was still madly in love with him.

"As I said before, I am here to bring you home with me," Byakuya explained trying to keep his voice in a steady tone.

"This is my home," Rukia responded firmly.

Byakuya took a deep breath before asking Isshin to give him some alone time with Rukia. There was no point to argue about Rukia becoming a Kurosaki. What is done is done. Maybe it would be better this way, since Kurosaki was a noble clan within soul society. Now she was no longer his adopted sister; there would be less pushback from the Kuchiki Elders. However, he still does not like the fact to have Ichigo as his brother in law, and Yoruichi as Rukia's god mother. Thank god, that cat was not Rukia's adopted mother, else, he would have the craziest mother in law in the world.

"Kids, we are going for some ice cream, it is your future brother's in law's treat," Isshin stated with a wide smile before pushing his three children out the front door. Hoping his new daughter's relation with Byakuya would improve after some one on one talk. Before leaving, he whispered something in Rukia's ear and told Byakuya that he could be sending him the bill.

Although Ichigo, did not want to leave Rukia alone with Byakuya, he knew that some things needs to be sorted out in person sooner or later. Therefore, Ichigo willingly followed his father out the door without any protest.

.

.

.

When the four left the house, Byakuya and Rukia were alone in the empty house. Her heartbeat was so loud, she was afraid that he could hear it in the sudden silence. She tried to move back behind the sofa to cover herself from his gentle gaze.

Even though Isshin had told her to invite Byakuya, she never imagined to be facing him so soon. Also, what did Isshin meant when he whispered _'Do not do anything stupid. Just follow your heart. The answer will always be there. Love is never able logic.' _by her ears before he left? What does he meant by stupid? If she followed her heart right now, she would have ran towards him, tear off his wrinkleless shirt and made love with him until exhaustion just like that time. His presence was making her want him.

_Flashback_

Rukia made her move and kissed his lips passionately and tenderly. Pressing her body against his to deepen the kiss, as his free hand traced her curves with featherlike touches. She titled her head to welcome the lips that she craved, deepening their kiss.

He slowly thrust his tongue inside her mouth, exploring and feeling every inch of her mouth.

When the kiss stopped, her mind was feeling dizzy and all she wanted was to feel him making love to her all night long. By then, she had already tossed all his clothes lazily on the hardwood floor, while he has loosened her purple cotton kimono like unwrapping a present in order to admire her beautiful body completely. She was pulled on the oak table, and one of his legs was between hers.

She moaned his name, while he begin hotly kissing, licking and nibbling her neck and shoulders as her hands gently trailed his soft long black hair with her slender fingers. He continued to brush kisses along her body as the sexual tension between them became unstoppable.

"You are torturing me," she protested to him and wrapped her legs around him. She could feel his hard member near her entrance and all she wanted was to have him now. Yet here he was torturing her with his touches.

"Why are you saying that?" he asked in a sexy deep tone and pretended not knowing what he was doing to her body. To both of their bodies. He playfully squeezed her breast gently and suckled her hardened nipples knowing how it would earn him a few moans and whimpers from her.

"Because you know how much I want you," she explained, as she moved her hips, so the head of his long length rubbed the entrance of her hot clit.

He could feel her hot wetness, telling him, how much she wanted this. However, he pulled his body away and started nibbling her belly. Then he widened her legs with his hands and lowered his head to her entrance and start licking her wetness.

"Byakuya," she moaned his name again.

She tried to close her legs because she always felt uncomfortable with the idea, but when her orgasm builds up by his tongue, she relaxed and moaned louder in pleasure.

With her hand securely holding onto the edge of the table, she panted for air. "Byakuya I wanted you," she whispered.

Without another word, he positioned his dick at her entrance and thrust forward. He moved his long member out of her core slowly before thrusting into her again, making her whimpered in pleasure.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as his lips curled as he plunged really hard in and out of her wet core as her hip moved forward meeting his thrust. He was satisfied to see the state of pleasure he had put her in.

When Rukia screamed to her first climaxed, he did not stop, instead he moved to a different position while still connected, and continued to give her long deep thrust making her climax again. Each time, when he felt she had climaxed for him, he moved to a different position and pushed her body to the edge of ecstasy again.

By the end of that night, they were both in exhaustion and fall asleep together on their bed.

End of flashback

Her heartbeat increased as he closed the distance between them.

"My desire to be with you runs so deeply within me that I have to refuse being left out of your life," Byakuya stated gently.

"But I left your," she whispered but her heart just could not seem to leave him.

Each time, just the thought of never seeing he again makes her heart hurts so much. She wanted to be by his side. However, she knew what she wanted was more than just being with him. She wanted real love with him. She did not want false words from a drugged Byakuya, or an empty heart from him.

"We will be together, no matter if you like it or not," he stated in a commending tone.

"But I broke it off with you already," Rukia told him.

Although it hurts a lot to say these words, she kept reminding herself that his words are the effect of the drugs from the crazy scientist captain. It was better to bare the pain now, then to have false hope in a relationship that might disappear once he came to his senses when the drug wore off.

"I refuse to be out of your life, our baby's life," he added in a tender tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she answered, and grabbed a pillow from the sofa in attempt to cover her stomach.

"Are you trying to hide our baby from me?" he asked in a hurt tone and pulled the pillow from her hands.

'Was she planning to hide my child from me forever?' he wondered and the more he thought about it, it makes him feel even more heartbreaking.

"Who said it is yours?" Rukia questioned as she tried to avoid his direct glare.

"The baby did," Byakuya simply answered as their eyes met. He could clearly feel the spiritual power from the baby this time. Since now he knows that the sakura like shield that formed the other day at the captain meeting was a sign of a Kuchiki heir's doing, he knew that she was carrying a Kuchiki baby.

"What about your other baby with Meer?" she asked. She stared at his handsome face.

"That baby is not mine," he simply stated confidently as held her smaller hands in his.

"The result came back already?" Rukia questioned but did not pull away her hands from his. She missed the warmth of his touch.

"Should be soon but I already left before the test started," he answered honestly. When he found out that Rukia was carrying their baby, all he could think of was to find her as soon as possible and be with her. He was sure no matter what trick Meer and her grandmother pulls, there was no way that Meer's baby would be his.

"Then how can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because I only made love to you," he simply answered truthfully with a rare smile.

The tension between come became more relaxing after Rukia believed his words regarding Meer.

"I am not going back with you," she stated stubbornly as she blushed.

"I will not take no for an answer" he told her and pulled her petite body closer to him.

"You cannot refuse to break up with me," she whispered. She felt this strong heartache by her own words. It was so hard to broke up with someone that she love more than anything in the world.

"I am crazy about you. Each moment away from you, my heart throbs painfully."

"Can't you just forget about me?" she murmured because she wanted him to found true happiness of true love from his heart rather than him feeling responsible for her and their baby.

"That is not possible. I will always remember you. Even in my dreams I see your face. I am not letting you go." He declared. He tightened his hold on her hands.

"Why are you making this so hard?" she asked him.

"I have given you my heart, I cannot go back," he explained, his gaze went towards the key shape pendent that he gave her when he confessed his love for her.

"You do not know what you are saying," she said softly. Each word that came out seems to make her heart ached more. How much longer would this pain last? She thought, leaving Kuchiki house, and moving to living world would halt this pain, but it never did. She could only hide these emotions with a lot of effort, but the moment Byakuya appeared in front of her, all her feelings for him came back.

"Do not tell me that I do not know what I am saying. I know exactly what I am doing. I am trying to ask the woman that I love to give us a second chance." Byakuya stated.

"Bya…" Rukia whispered as he placed a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking.

"I do not know since when I started to fall in love with you, but most likely it was the first moment I saw you," Byakuya told her. "Please, just listen to me and listen to these feeling of mine."

She remained silent to listen to all his words.

"I love you. I love everything about you. I admire you. I adore you. I will always be there to support you. I will always cherish you." He continued to tell her how much he loves her and wanted this relationship to work. There was no way he was going to walk out of this house without telling her how he truly feels for her.

She stared at him, lost in words. She had never heard him express this much of his feelings out loud before.

"I know you love me," His grey eyes stared deeply into her violet once as tears started to fell.

"My feeling for you will never change," Rukia told him. It was that moment when realization hit her. There was no way, she could find ever find another love. No matter how many times she told herself that she would be okay without him, but the truth was she loves him and needs him. She wanted him.

"Let me be with you. Be mine? Marry me?" He bent his body, so his lips were only an inch away.

"Be yours?" she whispered and swallowed hard.

"Be mine so I can prove to you how much I love you," He answered.

"I love you," she said as tears form. Her heart wanted him. She wanted him to be always by her side. She blamed her hormone for making her so emotional all the time.

"You do not know how long I wanted to hears those words from you again," he told her before embracing her and capturing her lips. Claiming her mouth with his own.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Byakuya and Rukia are finally together again! Hope you all like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because of all the romantic words from Byakuya and I no longer felt the heartache when I imagine the plot of the chapter. Of course I enjoyed writing the lemon too.


	26. Chapter 26

To my Readers,

Thank you to the following people for that review last chapter.

**MidnightVampire18, Tseruwyah332, kushi6, Firebirdever, Bunnita, tokiko76, RunSakura, ReckoningDay, isara-love, vicky73, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Byakua's sakura petal, Mai, LuciL06, byarukixOxO, guardmob, BlackBurningHeart, Xthe-tobi-showX, Byakuya-Sensei, alline Arch, nicaneko, digzzz, Daylite, Kichou, soulflower70.**

Happy Reading and do not forget to let me know what you think of the chapter in your reviews. =)

Cheers,

Yunie

**Chapter 25**

**The Truth**

The warm wind brews gently across the lush green garden on a hot summer day. Byakuya and Rukia have finally arrived back at their house in the living world. Yes the house which Byakuya brought for Rukia to prevent her from living in Ichicgo's tiny closet because he could not stand the thought of her sleeping in the same room as Ichigo.

Byakuya never imagined himself to be the jealous type but for some unknown reason he tends to be not his normal self when it comes to matters related to Rukia. What worst was now that damn orange hair kid was his brother in law.

Stepped into the house, Rukia knew that Byakuya must have send maids to clean the house while she was away. The house looked exactly the same breathtaking state as the last time she saw it. It was even more organized than before, and not evens a trace of dust on any furniture. She always loves how attentive he was to all the small daily details for her. It made her feel special because he only treats her this way.

"Byakuya, are you sure you will not regret this?" Rukia asked again cautiously as she stared intensely into his beautiful grey eyes.

Although, she was really happy to be back with Byakuya again, a part of her was still afraid that this was all a dream and she would have to wake up once it was over.

Was it wrong for her to want to dream again? Was it wrong to dream a little longer? Was it wrong for her to trusts in all his words? Was it a mistake for her to listen to her heart completely? This time she knew that even if this was only a dream, she would try holding on to it for once. She knew she want this and this felt too right. He completes her.

"I love you and I will never stop loving you," he answered firmly without a second thought in an affirming tone. He knew that he had never stopped loving her.

"I love you too," she whispered emotionally. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones because each time she thought of how much she wanted to be with him forever, tears starts to form in the back of her eyes.

Rukia's breath was caught in her throat when she saw how he smiled lovingly at her by such simple words. The man that used to be so indifferent to everyone was now smiling like a fool in love before her. She could not help but return the same smile to him.

"Mai will be arriving later tonight," Byakuya stated as he dropped the few bags of luggage and a large Chappy stuffed animal in the long hallway.

He knew Rukia disliked having maids follow her around and treating her like one of the other spoiled noble princess that could not even pour their own cup of water. However, there was no way he would allow her to do any house chores while she was carrying their child. He knew that she would not mind to have Mai's company. Also, it would be good to have an extra pair of eyes to make sure Rukia does not get into any harm. He knew that with a noble clan's heir inside Rukia, she might as well engrave the word 'bait' on top of her head because both hollows and enemies of the clan would try to harm her.

"She is?" Rukia's eyes were shining when she heard that she would see her personal maid again tonight. She missed that old lady very much. There was so much she wanted to share with Mai. Also, she missed Mai's Japanese style homemade meals.

"She is very eager to see you," Byakuya said honestly and stepped in front of her.

She took a deep breath to inhale his sakura scent. The same scent that casted the spell on her since the day her met him. The spell that caused her to cannot stop falling in love with him.

The moment she felt his lips danced on hers, she moaned in his mouth. She noted the minty favor lingered in his mouth. He gently licked to ask for her permission to enter her mouth. It felt so sensual and erotic. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her while she tasted him. It felt so right. As if everything around them disappeared and all the sounds vanished. She could only return his kiss with more passion than what he offered. Although, she only wore a simple summer dress, her body was burning up with every second near his presence. Just with one look into his beautiful grey eyes, all the memories of their love making flooded back into her mind. How could she ever forget him? How she would scream his name when he suckle her nipple which made her body melted, or how she would moan in pleasure when he pay attention to every inch of her needy body. She wanted him, and he knew it. His hands caressed her shoulders while her hands rested on his waist. She pulled him closer toward herself.

"Byakuya we will hurt our baby," she murmured when they broke apart for air. She felt so loved in his strong arms.

"I will be gentle," he promised as he placed a few more tender kisses on her lips than her cheeks. His hot breath tickled on her soft skin.

"But Ichigo and the family will be here any minute" Rukia breathed as she tried to fight her desires to take him right there in the entrance hallway.

"Let's move to our room," he suggested.

"But they will still hear us," she purred by his ear.

"We will be very quiet," Byakuya said in a suggestive tone.

"I don't think it is possible for us," Rukia stated as she recalled how he always makes her screams his name over and over again with each wave of pleasure he gave her. Making her legs felt like water.

Rukia refused to move back into the Kuchiki Mansion in soul society until Byakuya was sure that the whole issue with Meer was resolved because Rukia was worried that the next time she see that woman's face, she might kill her.

Much to Rukia's disappointment, it seems that the Kuchiki heir test which the Elders prepared for Meer did not go according to the original plan. As soon as the guards fired out their attack spells, Nemu appeared out of nowhere and prevented Meer from any serious injuries. Meer only tumbled on the ground by fear of the attack. Nemu did politely explain the reason for her sudden interruption. She explained that the baby inside Meer was a property of the Science Research Department because it was a half hollow baby created by crazy scientist captain. She stated clearly that it was not a Kuchiki Heir. Hence Nemu also brought Meer back to the lab because Meer had breach the original agreement by putting the valuable test subject in great danger. No one stopped Nemu from removing Meer from Kuchiki quarter.

Although Nemu's appearance trashed Meer and her grandmother's evil plot, Meer was still relief that she was still breathing and unharmed. However, what surprised everyone was when Meer was leaving Kuchiki grounds; Nao slipped and tripped Meer down the stairs. The fall led to Meer's miscarriage of the precious test subject that drove the crazy scientist into another stage of insanity. If that was even possible. Sadly, it was possible because now the scientist was determined that Meer must be imprisoned until he has another test subject.

"I cannot believe, I am going to be a father," Byakuya stated. He turned to the woman standing beside him and placed a hand over her stomach.

"It took me awhile to believe it as well, but the feeling is amazing. Knowing that our baby is growing inside me each day feels so complete. Of course the morning sickness, weight gaining was not so nice." She said as she placed her small hands on top of his on her stomach. His hand felt so warm. She missed his warmth so much while they were apart.

"What should we name our daughter?" Byakuya asked as his loving glace met her large violet eyes.

"You think it is going to be a girl?" Rukia asked curiously.

"It will be nice to have a girl. She will be as pretty as her mother," he stated.

"But I am not," Rukia protested.

"Rukia, you are beautiful," Byakuya stated in a commending tone which left her no room for more protest.

"I always thought you preferred a boy," she whispered candidly.

"The gender of the baby does not matter, as long as he or she is healthy. That is all that matters," he said as a gentle smile appeared on his usual expressionless face.

"Isshin say we might be having twins," Rukia explained her situation.

"TWINS!" his eyes brighten with excitement by the news.

"Yes, we will have to confirm it at his lab sometime," she nodded and was pleased to see his happy reaction.

"Let's do it now!" he insisted, there was a hint of eagerness in his voice and grabbed her hands.

He could not believe how lucky he was to be able to win back the heart of the woman that he loves more than anything. Best of all, she was carrying their babies. Not just one, but could be twins.

"Remember Isshin is busy packing with the entire family so they can move here with us until the babies are born. We cannot do the test right now." She pointed out that there would be no one at the clinic.

"We will have no alone time but at least I know with more people around, you will be safe," he said as his hands caressed her back.

"I can protect myself," she stated in a defending tone. She was strong enough to protect herself, at least for most cases; she had been able to do so. Of course she had to admit, there were a few close calls for her. If Byakuya had never showed up in those moments, she would have been long dead.

"Sure you can, but you never know who might go after you and our babies life after the news of Kuchiki Heir is spread," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. He already noted that he had to double up the security around the house.

"I think you are worrying too much," she whispered as she looked into his beautiful grey eyes, "You are becoming one of those worrying parents."

"If anything happens to you guys, I do not know what I will do," he said candidly as his face tucked into her neck. Honestly, he would not know what he would do if he loosed her again. He might go crazy or more senseless. He needed her. He does not know what he would be without her in his life.

"I promise, I will never let anything happen to myself or to our baby," she dug her finger into this long silky black hair.

His lips pressed on hers again, with much tenderness and love which made her body softened. It brought back so many memories of them together before. She nibbled lightly on his lips before her tongue entered his mouth. Their slow and passionate kiss always felt so erotic and intimate.

"We should stop, or I do not think I can control myself much longer," he whispered as he broke away for much needed air. However, she could still feel his breath on her lips.

"Then don't let me think anymore," Rukia whispered hotly as she tiptoed to captured his lips passionately. She could no longer think straight and was completely aroused by him. All her thoughts before became useless because all her reasoning was no longer important. At this moment, all she wanted was to feel his hard long length thrusting in and out of her.

"Rukia," he breathed into her exposed neck line. With one motion, the top of her navy blue summer dress was off the top of her body, hung around her wrist. With a simple flick of his finger, he had unclasped her navy blue lacy bra and tossed it on the side. He moved his lips to her exposed creamy white skin. He licked, nibbled, and tasted her. He left love marks on her, marking her as his. He missed her a lot. He missed her smell, her soft skin, her whimpers, and the way she moans his name.

It was like a perfect dance between them. When she kissed him, he returned the kiss with even more passion and love. When he took off her top, she unbuttoned his perfect tailored shirt and his jeans. His hands cup her breast and fingers pushed her nipples.

"Hmmm" she closed her eyes to enjoy all his burning touches. She enjoyed the way he licked and teased her breasts.

"I want you," his voice was commanding and with much desires.

"Our Ro.. om," she stated while she tried to catch her breath. Her mind was completed blurred by all their heated kisses and wandered touches.

Byakuya carried her in his arms while trying to walk to their bedroom with a steady pace while she assaulted his neck and chest with her teasing kisses. His member throbbed painfully as he wanted to take her already and wanted to cum insider her again and again.

After he put her on their bed, she felt his hands ran up and down her thigh. She watched as he put a finger on top of her lips to remind her that someone might enter their house any moment and they would not be alone.

Although, he look amazing in those designer shirts, for sure he looked better without them. Her fingers traced his hard chest.

He slid down her matching underwear, then he unzipped his pants and thrown it beside the bed.

He spread her long legs apart and moved his head to her clit. His tongue ran around her clit, which made her bite her lower lips to stop her loud whimpers. The desires and tension inside her stomach grew stronger. She was frustrated because she wanted him to take her already yet he was taking his time.

He gently put a pillow under her butt for her to lie face up on the edge of the bed. She gasped when he unexpectedly entered her. She moaned his name when he pulled her legs straight up to go deeper into her. He kneeled on the floor and thrust deeply into her hot core.

He buried himself in her to be as gentle as he could. In slow and smooth rhythm he slides in and out of her before picking up the pace. With every thrust, she met his with same loving passion.

.

.

.

"Here is a letter from Ukitake, he told me to give to you," Byakuya handed her a small white envelope from the top of a shelf in the living room.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it about?" she asked curiously as tear open the paper.

"I did not open it," he stated the obvious since the envelope are still sealed. He curiously glanced over his shoulder to see what the letter was about. Why was it so important that his old mentor told him to give to Rukia as soon as possible? It could not be another mission because he would not allow her to go on any mission until the babies are born.

Rukia open the envelope and slowly read the letter from her captain. It seems that he have investigated the drug which Captain Mayuri have given Byakuya. He found out that the potion which was given Byakuya was only plain water. There was no drug within the potion and no magic to change Byakuya's personality. It seems the crazy scientist was curious and wanted to use Byakuya and her as test subjects for one of his many experiments.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a concerned tone as he noticed tears started to form in her adorable large violet eyes.

"I am sorry," Rukia whispered as she broken down in tears.

He put one hand on her burning cheeks to wipe off the tears. He gently lift her face to look into her redden violet eyes and softly asked her what the problem was again. This time, she explained everything from the letter.

Byakuya was also surprised by the result of the finding. After all, the water from Mayuri, it did give him the courage to follow his heart and went after the girl he loved. It gave him the courage to confess all the bottled up emotions that he tried hiding under his emotionless mask. He concluded that he would send the crazy scientist a thank you card when he got back to soul society.

"I doubted you," she said as more tears trailed down her face. She always believed that trust was the most important thing in a relationship, yet she had done something which she hated the most. She did not trust him.

"I would have doubted too if I were in your shoe," he stated quietly.

"I did not trust you enough," she stated as her unstable hand reached to touch his. "How could I not trust you? My heart should have known."

"I was the one that did not tell you about the potion I have taken in the first place," Byakuya said as he embraced her petite form in his strong arms. "It is my fault that I was hiding something."

"I walked away from you," Rukia said as she continued to sob with her delicate face on his chest.

"But you are here with me now. That is all that matters," he declared as he kissed the top of her head. "And I will never let you leave me. Even when you were gone, you were always on my mind." he added sweetly.

"But… But," she sniffed with each word.

It was so obvious that Rukia felt so much guilt for not believing in Byakuya's confession in the first place. How could she not believe his words and confession to his feelings? How could she have thought it was unreal?

"No more buts, if you continue to cry, our babies will be sad too," he stated softly. That face that usually showed no sign of emotions are exposing everything to her. He gently picked her up in bridal style and walked her to their room again. Gently laying her down on the mattress and cuddled her protectively while his finger drew circles on her arm.

"I am so stupid," she stated as she could not believe how she was fooled by Nemu at the hot spring.

"How could you be stupid if you have captured the heart of the most eligible bachelor in soul society," he stated with a grinned that would turn any women into honey.

"Ex-bachelor," she pointed out while giggled with watery eyes.

"I don't understand how you can cry one moment and smile the next," he said as he placed a kiss on her pink lips.

"That is because I am a woman and you will never understand us," she explained.

After a few more minutes of calming her sobbing and laughing, Rukia had finally fallen asleep. He continued to take in her beautiful face for a moment before falling asleep with her. He knew that he would not mind having her in his arms forever.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

This chapter has been sitting half finish on my hard drive for a long time now. I keep on rereading and rewriting this chapter so many times because it just never feels it is finished. It might seem very silly to most people. I am so sorry that I made everyone waited this long.

After reading the most recent reviews, it gave me the push to turn up my music and finish this chapter. Thank you for the readers that are still following this story.


End file.
